One Moment Together
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: What will happen when Randy and John have a moment together during John's wedding reception...  This is my first ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"They look good together don't they," Sam said to Randy as they danced to yet another classic love song.

Randy looked up and watched John and his bride, Liz dancing together, he was glad that after all this time together they had finally tied the knot. Just as he was thinking about how lucky the two of them were, the song ended. He watched as John kissed the hand of his beloved and made his way to the stage.

As he was about to speak someone at the back of the room yelled, 'let's go Cena,' followed by a chorus of 'Cena sucks.'

"Can't even go a day without hearing it, thank you so much!"

"Get on with it," Randy shouted over to John.

"Okay, okay," John said. "When Liz and I were discussing music for tonight, both of us wanted to ask this person, but the more we thought about it, the more we realized it would be unfair to ask them to go for the whole night and not be able to enjoy the festivities. So instead, we're getting just one or two songs. Please welcome, the WWE's tour manager, the incredibly talented, Emma Blanchard."

Randy applauded, knowing that Emma was an amazing singer. He'd often told her she needed to record an album and pursue a music career however; Emma always said that her first passion was wrestling. Always would be.

"Okay, well I suppose the first song should be dedicated to the happy couple, and just to make it slightly more bearable for the majority of the guests, I'm going to start with, Shania Twain's 'From This Moment'," Emma said to the crowd. "Oh, wait, did I say bearable? I meant to say painful; suck it up boys, you've got to have the lovie-dovie stuff at a wedding."

With that, Emma started her set and Randy found himself being pulled back onto the dance floor by Sam.

As the night went on, party mayhem started, as wrestlers started to get rowdier. Soon enough Emma was putting her Tour Manager hat back on and keeping order so as not to ruin John & Liz's day. Randy found himself seeking out John as Sam, Liz and the other women flocked to the dance floor.

"John, I've got a beer with your name on it, if you like," Randy said, seeing a spark of light shine in John's eyes at the thought.

"Only if I get some fresh air at the same time," John said as he took the bottle from Randy.

Randy cocked his head signaling to follow him outside. They reached the patio area just outside and Randy stopped near the closest set of table and chairs. Before he could sit however, John walked passed.

"If I'm getting fresh air and beer, I want to get some peace as well."

Randy smirked and kept walking, catching up with John as they reached the steps to the garden.

"John, where are we going?" Randy asked.

"Just walk with me, Randy, my old bud," John said, throwing his arm around Randy's shoulder.

"Okay, two things, I'm not old, you are; I'm younger than you by three years," Randy said smirking toward John out the corner of his eye. "And second, don't strain yourself, I'm taller and you can't reach my shoulders."

"You're supposed to be nice to me, it's my wedding day," John said pushing Randy off to the side.

"John, you're drunk," Randy chuckled at his friend's relaxed state.

"I'm not drunk; I'm just happy."

"I'm glad man. It's been a long time coming," Randy said.

He couldn't put his finger on it. As happy as Randy was for John, something inside niggled away at him. He slowed his pace slightly to watch John, his best friend, who was practically marching along the pathway.

"John," Randy called. "There's a bench on your right, sit on it before you march off to Hawaii without your bride."

John practically fell onto the bench and then had to steady himself before he slipped off the other side.

"Again, I tell you, John you're drunk," Randy smirked his all-knowing smirk. "Maybe I should take that drink away from you."

Before he could actually make the effort to take the bottle, John had taken a couple of gulps and downed the majority of the beer.

"There, now you can take the drink from me," John said giving Randy his infectious dimpled grin.

Randy moved round and sat on the bench, leaning back on his elbow, stretching out his muscular body.

"So Mr. Cena, has today been everything you thought it would be?"

"For some reason, I had in my mind that we were having a small wedding. I don't know how it got to be this size."

"Hence the need for air?" Randy enquired.

"Little bit," John said looking sheepish. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not, you're just overwhelmed by it all. It's been a big day."

"And it's not helping that my neck is still tight from that match the other night."

"John, you need a massage," Randy said. "That's why the company has them on staff."

"Yeah, I know, I just never get around to going in and seeing them."

"Listen, turn around," Rand instructed.

John swung his legs around so he was facing away from Randy.

"Why am I doing this?"

"So I can get at that neck, I studied a little sports therapy while at school; so I can probably help a little, but when you get back on tour you have to see a therapist."

Randy reached up to John's shoulders and started kneading them working in toward his neck. He felt John instantly relax under his touch. As he reached the top of John's spine he tried to continue kneading, however due to the tuxedo jacket, Randy was unable to press as firmly.

"John, you're gonna have to remove your jacket."

"You trying to get me naked, Orton?" John asked jokingly.

Even though Randy knew that John was joking he felt a chill go down his spine and pool his stomach.

"I just meant…" Randy started. "I just meant it would be easier to sort your neck out without a jacket."

Randy didn't understand why he was acting the way he was. John had unsettled him with his comment making him feel like a blabbering teenage schoolgirl.

"Okay, okay, I'll strip for you."

"Just you're jacket," Randy managed to joke.

John pulled his jacket off, laid it across his lap, and relaxed into Randy's hands.

Randy continued to work the muscles in John's neck particularly the area around John's neck. His fingers travelled along the line, working the scar along his neck, feeling the tension release from John.

Randy was about to move his fingers down John's spine when he heard a low moan escape from John's lips. He was about to pull away, feeling like things were getting out of control.

"That's it," John said holding Randy's hand in place. "Right there."

Randy felt something he'd not felt for another man, deep down in his gut; hell he'd only ever had that feeling when he first met Sam. He kept massaging the spot at the top of John's neck.

"Randy, God, you've got great hands," John said leaning back against Randy's body.

"I think I should stop," Randy said quietly, though not taking his hands from John's body, simply running them back down to his shoulders.

"Please don't," John said with a purely sexual tone.

Randy found his body reacting to John's moans; he tried to shift his body so John didn't feel the reaction, but as he moved so John moved in tandem.

"Damn it, John," Randy groaned, finally having the strength to move away.

"What is it?" John said standing up as he spoke.

Randy felt a hand on his arm that was firm yet still gentle. John held on to his arm until he turned round and faced him. A look of need in his eyes, but a voice inside telling him it wasn't right to have the thoughts he was having.

Randy was hoping his thoughts didn't need to be spoken, that Cena would just let the matter rest.

"What is it?" John repeated.

"Nothing, you just got heavy leaning against me like that," Randy lied trying to shake it off, hoping John couldn't tell he was lying.

"Don't lie to me, you're no good at it; I've known you too long."

"You don't know when to let things drop though," Randy snapped tilting his head to side as he spoke. "I keep dodging the question because I don't want to answer it."

Randy saw John take a step back and regretted raising his voice.

"Okay, so you were channeling 'The Viper' for a moment, then." John said trying to laugh the awkward situation off.

"I just don't want to deal with it; let it drop," Randy said, walking passed John placing a hand on his shoulder as he went by, gently squeezing.

Randy was about to let go and continue walking when John put his hand over Randy's to stop him moving it.

"Randy…" John urged with no reply. "Randy, look at me."

Randy took a deep breath and turned on his heel to look at John. Within moments of turning around, John had stepped closer, bringing his hand up to Randy's face, gently cupping his cheek, holding his face so he continued to look at him.

"If I made you uncomfortable… I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I got lost in the moment. Enjoying the feeling of your hands working their magic."

"That's the problem, John," Randy said. "I felt too comfortable; it made me feel…good."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Too many things. One you're a guy! Two, you're my best friend! Three…"

Before he could continue, John had stepped forward, reached up, and placed his lips on Randy's. At first, Randy was too stunned to respond but when John's tongue ran across his bottom lip, Randy's mouth opened up and he took hold of the back of John's head pulling him closer.

Tongues clashed for dominance until John nibbled on Randy's lip. At that point, Randy was succumbed to John's talented lips.

"John, you back here?" Randy heard from behind them.

He pulled back, pushing John to an arms distance as he caught his breath.

"Three," he whispered. "You just got married."

The truth of the situation came crashing back into John's eyes as Randy moved to the bench to retrieve the glasses.

"John?" Matt, his brother, called out again.

"He's here," Randy said giving John one last look. "He just needed some air."

"John, you're needed to cut the cake," Matt said.

"Okay," he replied, falling into step with his Matt.

Randy watched as the two brothers walked back to the building. He still wasn't sure what had transpired between them. He only knew they'd never be able to discuss it again. Especially working in the business they were in. Taking a deep breath Randy started to make his way to the building. Sam would think it strange he weren't there. On his way back in, he bumped into Emma.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Randy," she said.

"No, just the lateness starting to get to me," he lied.

"Well, if you need to why don't you and Sam head off early. John'll understand. After all, you still have to work next week."

"Thanks for reminding me," he said solemnly. "Maybe you should do the opposite. Have a life for once."

"What are you trying to say?" she chuckled.

"Sorry, it came out wrong," said Randy apologetically. "I just mean you're always looking after everyone else; even here tonight. Maybe you should let your hair down."

"I'll think about it."

Randy didn't hear Emma's reply; he was too busy watching John and Liz cut the cake to a round of applause from everyone else in the room.

Truth be told, he wished he were back in the garden with John, wished he hadn't broken that kiss. Now he had to sit and feign happiness for the man he now found he wanted for himself.

6


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm so glad you guys like it. I've been working on chapter two on my way to Liverpool to see John in action tomorrow night at Raw. No doubt this will inspire me some more. It's a shame but I think Randy's going to be in Birmingham, so no Centon action at the show. Oh well, we have our dreams.**_

_One Month Later…_

Since the wedding, Randy found keeping himself at arm's-length from the rest of the locker room.

The time spent with John the previous month had caused him so much guilt he couldn't focus on his job. Never before had he found anything so distracting that it affected his performance in the ring. He was glad to be keeping himself away from the other superstars, particularly John, when it turned out that Liz would be touring with him for a couple of weeks after the wedding. There was no way he would have been able to look her in the face without breaking down and telling her what had happened.

He also found the same when it came to his own family. He had been happily married to Sam for two years and more than anything he didn't want to hurt her, so instead of going home, he found an excuse to stay on tour for the days in between the shows. This in itself made the guilt even worse. Not because of what he did, not for leaving Sam at home again, she was used to it by now. No, he felt worse because of his daughter, Alana. She was only a year, but he naturally felt bad not being around as much as he would like, missing out on so many of the firsts that come with newborns. Now he was deliberately staying away just so he could run away from his problems.

If anything could be worse than the guilt, it was Randy's confusion. All because of that goddamn kiss.

"Hey, Orton, head out of the clouds," quipped Paul. Randy looked up and tried to look pissed but he knew his men tor was just trying to be nice.

"I'm good. Just getting my head in the right space for tonight," he lied.

"Look, you've obviously got something going on at home that's got you distracted but you're making stupid mistakes."

"What are you talking about?" Randy knew of course, everyone saw his mistakes. It was easier for Paul "Triple H" Levesque to think that it were problems at home, than let on it was simply his own mind causing the problems.

"Kid, you can't get a sentence out at the moment without tripping over the words. Why do you think John and I are handling the mic work tonight?"

Randy could see out the corner of his eye that people were watching the interaction, listening to Paul's lecture. Something in him snapped. He hated it when people couldn't mind their own business.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Randy yelled pushing the chair out from under him, looking over to everyone eyeing the situation. "Why don't you get the hell out of my space."

He grabbed hold of Paul's shirtfront and stared him down. Without letting go of Paul, Randy pulled his arm back ready to throw a punch.

"Randy!" A voice yelled from across the room. "Get in my office now."

Randy shoved Paul back into the table and chairs, then snaked his way out of the cafeteria. As he exited, he glared down at Emma. Now he was in for it.

Emma was a fair-minded tour manager; she knew it was hard on people to be away from their family and so let them all get away with acting like idiots, as long as they didn't put the company into disrepute. The only thing Emma wouldn't stand for was violence, unless it was in the ring or a stunt for the show.

He made his way through the corridors toward her office, keeping his head down as he went along, not wishing to deal with the looks of disapproval or concern from the crewmembers.

"Randy," he heard from ahead. He still didn't look up. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with him. Not after so much effort to avoid him.

"Randy," he heard again. Once more, he didn't look up. He simply rounded the corner and entered Emma's office.

Once inside, he sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands until he heard the click of the door. Unexpectedly he felt her presence next to him.

"So…" she said in a gentle tone.

"I'm sorry; I lost my temper," he replied

"I saw that," she said, gentler still.

Randy didn't know why she wasn't angry. Yelling at him for going to punch the son-in-law of Vince McMahon. He was grateful she wasn't yelling, but also a little scared at the calm reserved nature about her.

"So…" she prompted again.

"I won't do it again…" he ventured, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not worried about that; it happens, people get angry," she said. "I'm more concerned about you. Contrary to popular belief you don't lose your temper easily; so what's going on?"

"Something happened at John's wedding last month," he explained.

"Between you and Sam?"

"Between me and… another person," he said registering the shock in Emma's eyes.

"Does Sam know? Is this why you've been so distracted?" Emma said jumping up from her place on the couch; she started to pace. "I almost wish I didn't ask."

"No, Sam doesn't know," Randy said sadly.

"Randy, how can you be having an affair? You two are good together. Not to mention Alana; have you thought about her?" Emma said ranting.

"Em, Em," he said almost chuckling. "I'm not having an affair. It was just a kiss."

"Not much better Orton."

Randy did laugh this time. For someone who had loved this sport since she was a child, left her home country when she was barely an adult for a career with the WWE. Emma could be laughably naïve. Maybe that was why she was still single.

"One day, I would like to find a wrestler who can stay faithful to their partner," she said without looking at Randy, who was having a good laugh at her expense. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny."

"Actually, it is; you're just so… old fashioned," he said. "And I mean that in a good way."

"Are you trying to justify your actions or distract me into forgetting them?"

"Neither of those; just listen. I just, I got confused over the matter; guilt ridden even. I don't know how to get over it."

"Who was it? Was it one of the divas on the tour?"

"No; and I can't tell you who it was."

"Oh god, you were drunk weren't you, you can't tell me because you don't know."

Randy couldn't help but laugh again. Emma was taking this all the wrong way but he couldn't tell her the truth. How could he, he couldn't look up and say 'I kissed John Cena, now I think I might be gay or at least bisexual.'

"I just can't tell you, not because I don't know, but because it wouldn't be right to do so."

He watched as Emma took a deep breath and calmed herself. At least if he were ever to tell Sam he'd know how she'd react. Talking to Emma had been good practice for him.

"Is there anything I can do?" she finally asked.

"Keep it to yourself; I don't want the whole locker room knowing my business."

"Okay, but listen, if you need to talk, please find me. I don't need half the roster with black eyes."

"I promise," he said. "Oh and thanks. I haven't had a smile on my face for a couple of weeks now."

"Go get ready for tonight," she said, back to being the boss.

As Randy left Emma's office, he came face to face with John Cena.

"Follow me," he ordered.

Before Randy could start to object, John was dragging him along by the wrist.

"John, I have to get ready for tonight."

"Your ring gear consists of boots, kneepads, and the WWE version of Speedos. You don't need a lot of time to get ready."

Before Randy knew it, he John pushed him into his private locker room. John closed the door and walked passed Randy.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he ordered without looking at Randy.

"I haven't," Randy said, trying to sound puzzled.

"Randy we haven't seen each other since I got back… except for in the ring… we haven't even spoken to go over the matches before hand. It's all been through other people."

"John, we've both been busy. Sometimes that happens," Randy countered.

"Don't give me that bullshit. If you haven't been avoiding me then why did you blatantly ignore me earlier?"

Randy wanted to get out of there. He wasn't ready to deal with John; he wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them. All he knew was at this second, he was watching John's ass as he bent over to get something from his bag. He'd never noticed how nice John's butt was. Hell, he'd never even looked at it before. Why was he starting to notice it now?

"I'm waiting for an answer Randy," John said looking back over his shoulder.

"I was on my way to Emma's office," he said shakily. "I didn't want to talk."

"I don't believe it," John said, stripping off his T-shirt.

"Don't believe it then," Randy said turning away so as not to stare at John's abs. "The world doesn't revolve around you, John."

Randy reached for the door handle, unable to face the lie he'd just told. At this moment in time, John was the only person he could focus on. As he opened the door, Randy saw an arm shoot out to his left to slam it closed again.

"John," Randy said exasperated.

Another hand briefly brushed his right leg as it moved to lock the door, and there it stayed. Randy was trapped, an arm either side of his body. He could feel the heat radiating from the man behind him.

"This is about the kiss right?" John enquired.

Randy gulped as he felt John's breath whisk gently across his neck and shoulders. He found himself unable to answer John's question, if he could even remember what it was.

"Turn around," John whispered placing his hand on Randy's hip.

Randy took another deep breath before slowly turning around, John's hand never leaving his side. As he turned around to face John, he took a small step back so he rested against the door, trying to create some space; apparently, John had different ideas as he automatically stepped closer to him.

"Tell me," John urged.

"Of course it is," Randy said, automatically sighing with relief now that John knew.

"You don't know what to think, you can't believe you let it happen, you're petrified at the thought that you've ruined two marriages and that our friendship s gonna be gone as well," John said, as though cutting a promo with Randy in the ring.

"Yes," Randy said quietly, looking down at his feet, ashamed at his actions.

"You're forgetting one very important part," John said forcing Randy to look him straight in the eyes. "I kissed you."

John's hand snaked around to the back of Randy's neck pulling him down so he was less than an inch away from his lips.

"And now I'm gonna do it again."

5


	3. Chapter 3

Randy leant back in the passenger's side of the car and closed his eyes. Although he had dropped the belt to John, Randy still had a fantastic match, dominating the bulk of the match. For the first time in a long while, he felt content.

"You can't seriously be tired, I was the one after all that got beat to shit," John said jokingly.

"You have no idea how tiring it was hitting you with those chairs and kendo sticks tonight. I need to rest."

Since a week ago, John and Randy's friendship had returned to a way in which Randy was comfortable. John had convinced him that he hadn't done anything wrong and that he, John Cena, had been the one to make the move.

This kiss after his statement had helped no end. There was no release of built up passion, it was simply a kiss of loving from one friend to another.

Of course, there was a slight change to the relationship. Randy was extra aware of John's body. Not in a bad way, but he often found himself watching John when they were training, or simply undertaking a day to day task such as driving.

It made for some interesting times in the ring as well. John would catch Randy lost in the moment, lost in his thoughts and have to find a way to snap him out of it without the fans noticing anything was wrong.

John however, would also be the cause of these moments when Randy was pulling promos backstage. John would be stood behind the camera crew and would start making lewd gestures or sometimes simply drink from a bottle of water, spill some down his chin, so naturally he would lift his shirt up to mop himself up, thereby showing Randy his abs.

"What you thinking?" John asked, snapping Randy out of his reverie.

"Just the match," Randy lied.

"The cuffs were a good idea, weren't they?"

"Yeah, but you could of told me you were gonna handcuff us together," Randy said smirking a little.

"But where would the fun be in that?" John asked like a petulant child, although trying to hold back a laugh at the same time.

Randy's shocked expression during their match when John cuffed him was completely real. John hadn't bothered to tell him that part of the plan. He'd managed to pull the match off and go through with everything else planned out, but no doubt, John had wanted to see the look of shock on his face. Somewhere inside, he'd wished he could have been cuffed together longer, but the ref had unlocked them straight after Randy shouted 'I Quit'.

"So, since I'm the champ again," John threw a smirk toward the former champion. "Do you fancy getting a beer with some of the guys?"

"You know, that's for the offer but I think I'd rather get an early night," Randy declined.

Truthfully, although he was more comfortable around John again, Randy didn't want to be around when they both had alcohol in them. He didn't trust himself.

"Don't sulk Randy, you know you'll get the title back at some point."

"I'm not sulking," he said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. They got out and headed to the elevator; they were both on the fourth floor and had neighboring rooms. They were riding the elevator peacefully when John hit the emergency stop button.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" Randy yelled.

"I thought we talked this through," John said earnestly. "We're just friends, who happened to kiss, twice."

"I'm in agreement, can we get going again?"

"No; if you're in agreement then why can't we hang out together when we're not working? Anytime I suggest it you don't want to."

Randy watched, as John's eyes turned vulnerable, as if he needed him to say okay, needed them to spend time together.

"John, I'm tired," he started, but John was already turning away, going to hit the button to start the elevator again. Randy took his hand to stop him, trying to convey the same kindness John had shown a week ago.

"Maybe you could come by tonight," Randy suggested. "We could have a drink; maybe watch a movie, whatever you want."

"That sounds good," John said looking up at Randy's face.

Randy reached over and hit the button to resume the journey up the last couple of floors; had he just made a date with John?

"Nothing sappy," he warned as they stepped off the elevator.

An hour or so later there was a knock on Randy's door. He wasn't ready, he'd only just got out the shower and hadn't even though about his clothes for evening. He stepped out of the bathroom with nothing more than a towel wrapped low around his waist, though covering his legs fully.

The knock came again on the door but before he could say to hold on, John had already opened the door.

"Sorry, am I early?" John said with a blush to his cheeks.

"No, I'm late," Randy said grabbing a shirt and pants from his bag and heading back into the bathroom. "Find a seat and get comfortable, I haven't checked for films yet."

"No problem, I looked them up earlier," John called back.

Randy came back out from the bathroom pulling his shirt down over his head. He hadn't finished pulling it down when he froze. John was sprawled out on his bed, blatantly licking his lips.

"If you're trying to look like Adonis himself, I can tell you, you've surpassed him."

Feeling self conscious Randy suddenly remembered the position of his shirt and pulled it down. Wandering over to the television stand, he grabbed the TV remote.

"I said get comfortable in a seat."

"I just heard comfortable," John said with his dimpled grin.

"Find your movie," Randy all but growled at John as he threw the remote at him, while taking a seat on the floor.

An hour and a half later and the film John chose was still going strong. Next time Randy was going to insist on no Star Wars. He shifted in his position to try to get comfortable but couldn't. Instead, he punched the pillow a little trying to make it squishier before propping behind his back.

"You know," John said, suddenly close to his ear. "You'd actually be comfortable if you were up here with me."

"Somehow I think I'd be molested if I were up there with you."

"You were the one who was conveniently in his towel when I got here," John chuckled.

"I was running late!"

"So you say, but I got back here at the same time and managed to be ready on time."

"Well excuse me for not being perfect," Randy said getting agitated.

"I remember using the name 'Adonis', when I got here, then followed it up with the word 'surpassed', which to my mind means you're better than perfect."

Randy squirmed where he sat. John's relaxed nature about the situation was making things uncomfortable again and he couldn't deal. He jumped up from his seat on the floor and grabbed his keys and wallet.

"How about we catch up with the guys for that drink; I'm bored of the movie."

"I'm actually comfy right here," John said switching off the TV. "I don't want to go out anymore."

Randy visibly gulped as John gave him the most telling, seductive look going. All thoughts of meeting with the others left his mind, all he could focus on now was the man laid out on his bed. He found himself licking his lips at the mere thought of kissing him,

"Join me," John said softly.

Randy made his way over to the bed but stopped when he got close. Having noticed his hesitation, John pulled him down by his shirt so he collapsed on the bed in a heap. Not prepared for John's action Randy found himself eye level with John's abs, which had become uncovered with the entanglement.

He moved his hand up to touch the side of John's body where the welts were still red, John hissed at the touch.

"Sorry, I guess I went a little hard with the kendo sticks."

"It's okay," he started to say. "It was… oh god, Randy."

Randy smiled to himself at John's reaction. He'd felt bad for causing John's injuries so bent his head down and licked the length of one of the marks, to sooth the spot.

"Do that again," John all but ordered.

Randy leant his head back down and ran his tongue along each of the marks. John had his hand on the back of Randy's head to keep him down there as he treated each of his wounds. After he bathed the last of the marks Randy looked up at John's face to see his eyes rolling back in bliss. He put his lips back down to John's stomach placing soft kissed on his abs, pushing John's shirt up as he moved further up.

He loved the fact that he had the cool guy, the laid back, John Cena biting his bottom lip to stop from moaning. He continued his way up John's body following the line of sternum. As he pushed John's shirt further out of the way he grazed across John's nipple. Once again, John let out a small hiss, this time Randy knew it wasn't from pain but pure sexual pleasure. He thought for a second then lowered his lips to John's nipple while reaching up to tweak the other with his fingers.

"Randy, you're killing me," John moaned with ragged breath.

"This shirt needs to come off," Randy said ignoring John's comment. He loved the thought of making John lose his cool.

John sat up on his elbow and whipped his shirt off over his head. Before it had even hit the floor, Randy was back on him, his lips clamping down on the opposite nipple, torturing John.

Randy moved his lips up to John's collar none, running his tongue along the line, unable to resist Randy bit down slightly where John's neck met his shoulders before sucking lightly on the skin.

"Don't you dare mark me, Orton," John said as Randy soothed it with his tongue, still not replying to John's comments. "Randy…"

"Shut up," Randy ordered, taking possession of John's lips.

John's hands went straight to the back of Randy's head to hold him there as he tried to take control of the kiss, but Randy was having known of it. Randy bit down on John's bottom lip causing him to moan into the kiss. As John's lips parted slightly Randy sought entrance with his tongue. John was more than willing and opened eager to taste Randy fully.

Randy could feel John squirming beneath him, trying to grind his hips into him. Randy put his hand back on John's body and slid it slowly down, grazing slightly with his nails but avoiding the bruised areas on John's stomach.

As his hand reached John's hip, he slowly traced his fingers along the waistband of John's pants; his lips still locked in an embrace with John's.

John raised his hips from the bed all the while moaning into Randy's mouth, begging him to release the pressure that was building in his pants.

Unable to hold back anymore Randy undid the button on John's pants as the zipped hissed open from the strain behind it. Randy broke the kiss to look down at John's member causing a tent in his boxers.

"Like, what you see?" John panted in his ear, before planting soft kissed down Randy's neck. "It's all yours."

Randy moved down the bed and took the edges of John's pants and boxers in his hand. Taking a deep breath he pulled down and released John from his clothing; his thick shaft standing prominent.

For a moment, Randy simply sat back on his elbows, taking in the view.

"Randy?" John asked unsure from the loss of Randy's touch. Randy looked up and met John's eyes. "If you're unsure we can stop."

Randy considered it for a moment; this would be his chance to stop things before they out of hand.

"Screw it," he said before shifting position so he was mere inches from John's cock. Without warning, Randy shot his tongue out and then ran it from base to tip, swirling it around the top before teasing the slit.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ," John screamed grabbing the sheets either side of him to stop from thrusting down Randy's throat.

Again, Randy found himself smirking at the reaction he was getting from John. Randy swirled his tongue around the tip as couple more times, lapping up the taste of John's precum; then started lowering down on John's shaft.

"Oh, God," John moaned. "Keep going."

Randy acquiesced to John's request and slid further down his shaft; swirling his tongue around as he went.

"Randy," John was panting hard. "Randy."

Randy reached his hand out and cradled John's balls, squeezing gently to add to his enjoyment. The extra pressure caused John to thrust his hips forward, causing Randy to swallow to allow more room in his mouth as John's dick was now hitting the back of his throat.

"I don't know how much longer I can last…Randy…please," John begged.

Randy doubled his efforts as he bobbed up and down on John's shafts sucking harder and rolling his tongue over the tip on his way up. Randy felt John's dick tense up and knew he was about to cum.

"Randy…God…yes… Randy," John yelled out as shot after shot of cum went into Randy's mouth. All Randy could do was swallow as more spurted out from John's dick.

"Fuck…Randy," John called one last time as he came down from his high.

Randy glided up John's body, lazily placing kissed on his chest as he went by, before claiming his mouth, knowing John would be able to taste his own cum in Randy's mouth, eliciting another small moan from John.

"Does that make up for the beating I gave you earlier?" Randy asked with a chuckle as he lay on his side next to John.

"I'd say yes," John said, looking over at Randy, he pushed Randy onto his back, straddling him in the process.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked amused, taking in the sight of Cena on top of him, completely naked. He ran his hands up John's strong legs, but John took hold of them and pinned them above Randy's head.

"I'm claiming my victory prize," John told him. "And you Mr. Orton are wearing too many clothes.

6


	4. Chapter 4

"So what are you going to do about it?" he smiling at the thought.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" John teased. "Now shut up and enjoy."

"Sir yes sir!" Randy joked.

John did the only thing that would shut Randy up, and he knew it was what Randy wanted. Leaning down against Randy, he shoved his tongue into Randy's mouth whilst grinding his hips into him as well.

John moved his hands across Randy's body going straight to the hem of his shirt. He felt the warmth radiate from Randy's body as his hands ran over his stomach and up over his chest.

John broke the kiss only long enough to pull Randy's shirt off over his head.

"Don't stop," Randy breathed.

"Wasn't planning on it," Cena countered before moving along Randy's jaw line down to his neck.

Randy took a sudden intake of breath when he felt John's teeth rake along his neck. John knew that Randy was thinking he was being tortured; he could see the look in his eyes. Maybe John was trying to torture him but then, this was payback.

As John continued torturing Randy's neck and shoulders his hands roamed across Randy's body, flicking across his nipples on several occasions. It was only as his hands hit Randy's mid section that he stopped his movements. John worked his lips back up from Randy's shoulders to his lips before moving round to his ear.

"You're going to enjoy this," John promised before grazing the shell of Randy's ear then running his tongue over the same area.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, puzzled.

With that, John skated down Randy's body so his head was level with Randy's abs. using his thumb he lazily traced the contours of his muscle starting at the top and then working his way down. As he felt Randy relax under his touch, he then felt his strong hands reaching down to rest on the back of his shoulders.

As John's fingers finished travelling, he leant in and followed the same path with his lips and tongue.

"Mmm, John, that feels good," Randy sighed seductively; as John looked up to see his eyes close in enjoyment.

John soon felt Randy's body tense up as his hand skated over the front of Randy's pants and popped the button, slipping his hand in the waistband feeling the abs, hidden by the material.

"Relax, babe," John soothed. "I'm only getting a better look at what you show me every night in the ring."

John felt Randy take a deep breath, trying to relax into John's touch, but he struggled. John didn't want to push Randy; this was the first time Randy had been in bed with another man and no doubt, he was nervous. Leaning back in, John's lips went back to enjoying Randy's lower abs taking it slow as his hands settled on Randy's hips. He could feel the denim slip slightly further down as his hands settled in place. Randy was mewling in delight as John continued kissing Randy's stomach, his fingers starting sneaking further into Randy's pants seeking the edge of his briefs. John smiled to himself.

"Now I know why you tensed up," John teased.

"What do you mean?"

"My man went commando," he said, releasing the zipper of Randy's pants to see his hard member spring out into view. John licked his lips at the thought of taking Randy into his mouth but held off he had something else planned.

"John," Randy groaned.

"All in good time," John said as he took hold of Randy's pants and started pulling them down. When Randy's pants were fully removed John lay back on his elbows and smirked.

"What?"

"Just thinking… you should be a centerfold, Babe," John teased. "Women would go crazy."

"Some men as well by looks of things," Randy said eyeing John's fully erect shaft.

"Maybe I can get my own personal signed photo," John laughed.

"Something like that'd cost," Randy reached over to John placing his hand on his abs.

"I'm sure I can think of a way to repay you," he said leaning in for a kiss, tangling his tongue with Randy's.

His hand travelled down Randy's body and circled round to grab his ass as he deepened the kiss, causing Randy to moan into his mouth.

"You ready for this?" John asked.

John got his answer when Randy mimicked John's actions from moments ago, grabbing his ass and grinded up into John's hips.

"I'll go slowly," John said as his fingers led a trail back round to Randy's hips before wrapping themselves around his shaft.

"John," Randy groaned at the pleasure.

"Babe, I don't have any lube," John said stroking Randy's shaft with a firm but slow movement. "I wasn't expecting to get this far."

"Suitcase, inside pocket," Randy said barely able to hold himself together.

John's eyebrow rose at the fact Randy had lube but decided against commenting. Right now, all he wanted was to feel Randy's tight ass gripping his shaft. He all but jumped off the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube; squeezing some onto his hand he turned around to find Randy propped up on his elbow, head cocked to one side watching John's movements. John walked over to Randy and took hold of his own cock as he spread the lube over it. Randy's hand was soon there stopping him.

"That belongs to be now," he said as he took over from John's hand. "Only I get to play with it."

John groaned at Randy's possessive comment, not to mention his talented hands. He stood there watching as Randy sat on the edge of the bed, eye level with his cock, a look of lust indicating he wanted John's member back in his mouth. John put his fingers under Randy's chin and made him look up. Leaning down in planted a kiss on Randy's lips to distract him from his thoughts.

"Lie down," he said as he broke the kiss.

Randy scooted back onto the bed as John crawled up so he was between Randy's legs. He pulled on Randy's legs, wrapping them around his wait so their hips locked together. He spread some more lube onto his fingers before moving them round to Randy's virgin hole. Circling his fingers round, teasing Randy's entrance.

"Last chance," John said looking Randy in the eye.

"Do it," Randy said taking a deep breath to relax. John leant over him, grinding their hips together, and kissing Randy hard on the lips as he pushed a finger into Randy's entrance, causing a slight moan of pain.

John held his finger still for a moment as he let Randy take control of the kiss as his body adjusted to the invasion. When Randy's kissing calmed John started moving his finger, gently stroking in and out. Randy was soon wanting more trying to push down on John's finger, so John pulled it out and inserted two back in. He started scissoring Randy, preparing him for his dick, before pushing in a third finger, Randy continuously moaning in pleasure.

John stopping kissing him for a moment, to take in sight of Randy's eyes rolling into the back in pleasure. He changed the angle of entry and hit Randy's prostate causing the younger man's hips to buck off the bed.

"Fuck," Randy called out loudly.

John hit the spot again before removing his fingers completely; positioning his cock at Randy's opening, pushing slightly at the entrance.

"Kiss me," John ordered. Randy grabbed John's head down so their lips were level. He sought entry with his tongue, which John readily granted. John once again let Randy take control of the kiss as he pushed the tip of his cock into Randy.

"You okay?" John said, breaking the kiss to look at Randy.

Randy simply nodded, eyes shut tight.

"You sure?"

Again, Randy simply nodded. John flexed hips and sank slightly further into Randy.

"Shit," Randy groaned. John simply froze. He couldn't tell if it was a good moan or not. "Don't stop."

At those words, John pushed the rest of the way in and groaned for the first time at the tight fit. He pulled out slightly and then thrust back in, taking his time so not to hurt Randy.

"John," Randy groaned again. "Faster."

"Anything you want, Babe," John said pulling further out. He pushed back in hard, making sure he brushed Randy's spot with the stroke.

"Oh, god, Randy," he groaned. "You're so tight."

He kept watching Randy as they settled into a rhythm, loving the look on the man's face, knowing he was the cause of his pleasure. Reaching down between them, John took hold of Randy's shaft, spreading the precum over its length using a firm grip.

"John, I won't last if you do that," he moaned trying his hardest not to lose it just from the touch.

"I'm not lasting much longer either," John groaned. "Lose it with me, Babe."

John redoubled his efforts slamming down in Randy's hips as Randy started thrusting up to meet his.

"John," Randy yelled. "Oh fuck, John."

Randy was clawing at John's back trying to pull him tighter to him. John knew Randy was going to leave marks but he didn't care.

"Oh, god, Randy, I'm close," John yelled panting for breath. He slammed his hand into the sheets above Randy's head as he balanced himself to thrust even harder into Randy, hitting his spot every time.

"Yeah… yeah…that's it," Randy yelled still clawing at John's back, digging his fingers in deeper.

"Randy, I'm gonna… I'm gonna," John called out as he shot his load, filling Randy's ass with his cum.

"Oh, god John," Randy yelled fueled on by John's orgasm, he spurt out onto his stomach. "Shit."

John pulled out carefully then collapsed onto Randy panting hard trying to catch his breath.

"Good shit?" John enquired smirking.

"Very good shit," Randy breathed, running his hand over his face. "Now stop fishing for compliments."

John lay out next to Randy tracing fingers over Randy's chest.

"So, what were you expecting?" Randy asked breaking the peaceful silence.

"Hmmm?" John said, not really registering what Randy had said, too busy with his body.

"I said," Randy took hold of John's hand to hold his focus. "What were you expecting?"

John felt a puzzled expression come over his face, he didn't have clue what Randy was asking, was it some trick question to catch him out.

"You said earlier, you weren't expecting to get this far; so I ask again, what were you expecting?" Randy asked. "And come to think about it, how much of that elevator ride was planned?"

John chuckled at Randy's realization.

"I like you in bed, or on it as the case may be, we didn't actually make it under the sheets," John said smiling. "You lose some of that brain power when you're sexed up."

Randy pushed John onto his back, coming over to pin him down.

"Tell me."

"Okay, okay; I didn't plan the elevator, I was just sick of you avoiding me outside of work." John explained. "But, yeah, when you suggested coming by, then yeah, I started planning. Only as far as kissing; maybe a little light touching. You were the one that got me naked."

Randy pushed off John and lay back on the bed. John could see his mind working, coming to the realization that he had indeed made the first move tonight.

"I'm sorry," Randy said covering his face with his forearm. John took hold of his wrist and lifted his arm away from his face.

"I'm not," John said leaning down and leading Randy into a soothing kiss; at least until Randy caught fire again.

"I have a question for you as well," John said breaking the kiss.

"Okay," Randy said looking up at him.

"The lube..?"

"What about it?" Randy asked, confused.

"There's that dazed look again," John smirked. "Why would a married, straight man have lube?"

"You never got lonely, Cena?" Randy almost snapped.

"Calm down, babe, I was only joking," he said at Randy's reaction. "Hell, I bought a bottle after that first kiss."

Randy blushed at the comment, apparently he thought he'd hidden his reaction that night.

"I've got to have a shower," Randy said.

"Another one?"

"John, I'm hot and sticky, I need to clean up," he said indicating his stomach.

"Save the water," John said moving down to Randy's stomach; a seductive look on his face as he swirled his tongue around Randy's navel before dipping in and lapping up the cum.

"Mmm, you can do that all night," Randy said, putting his arm behind his head before reaching down with his other hand to hold onto John's head.

John took his time cleaning Randy up, enjoying the feel of Randy holding him there.

"Now there's something else," Randy said as those they were having a day to day conversation about the weather. "Where did you calling me 'Babe' come from?"

"You noticed huh?"

"How could I not?" Randy said.

"What can I say," he smirked. "It suits you. Now if you don't mind, I was busy enjoying you."

6


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry if this one gets a little monotonous but I wanted to fill in the background a bit.**

_RANDY, NEED TO SEE YOU IN MY OFFICE WHEN YOU GET TO THE ARENA, EMMA. URGENT!_

Randy checked his phone when he woke up. The last couple of days had seen the superstars travelling from one venue to the next with barely enough time to fit in a session at the gym.

Even he and John had barely seen each other since their neigh together the previous week; and just when he thought he'd have enough to time to grab John for a lunchtime quickie, he had to go and see Emma. Maybe he should think about getting up earlier. Eleven thirty in the morning was a little late.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he grabbed his wash bag and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

He was lathering himself up when he heard his cell phone ring, contemplating whether to leave it ringing or not he decided it could be important; he quickly rinsed off the soap from his upper body and pulled back the curtain from the shower only to stop dead in his tracks.

"I was hoping you were going to do that," John said smiling. Leaning against the unit on the opposite side of the room, he had a cell phone in his hand. Before Randy could consider grabbing a towel, John hit the button on his phone and snapped a shot.

"John," Randy growled, finally grabbing a towel to cover up.

"I know how you like to pose in the shower, Babe; and now I have my centerfold shot."

"Which means you owe me," Randy smirked, liking where this was going.

"How would you like payment?"

Randy simply crooked his finger at John indicating for him to join him. John gladly stepped forward pressing up against Orton's body.

"Kiss me," Randy ordered.

John reached his hand, snaking it round to the back of Randy's neck bringing his head down the short distance, so their lips touched. Randy felt as John's lips met his and closed his eyes ready to savor the kiss, but John pulled back before the kiss deepened. Randy felt John's hand pull away slowly, running down his neck.

"More," Randy growled; holding Cena's hand where it was.

"So demanding," John teased before instigating a deeper kiss, which caused Randy to catch fire quicker than usual. John pulled back to catch his breath.

"Anyone would think you've been neglected, Babe," he said before nipping at Randy's ear

"I haven't seen you for a nearly a week," Randy said almost desperately.

"Let me make that up to you," John said stripping his shirt off while Randy grabbed at his pants. "Babe, take your time."

"I don't have it," Randy said pulling John into the shower with him whilst whipping the towel off from around his waist.

An hour later, John and Randy pulled into the arena parking lot. Thanks to John, who must have been reading his mind, Randy got his lunchtime quickie and was ready and eager to get going for tonight.

"How about we grab a bite to eat after the show?" John said as they got out.

"Sounds good. I gotta go see Emma, I'll catch up with you later," he said trying to convey his feelings through his eyes alone.

"Okay, see you later," John smiled and slinked off to his locker room.

Randy hunted down Emma's office at the back of the arena and knocked before entering.

"Vince, we'll cope for one night, don't panic," Emma saw Randy enter and indicated for him to take a seat. "Vince, I've got to go, Randy's here… yes I know I'm going to talk to him about it… I'll let you know tomorrow at the Smackdown taping… Vince, still need to go… alright bye."

Emma snapped her phone shut and slammed her head down onto her desk in exasperation.

"That man infuriates me," she said.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just a couple of things I need to speak to you about."

"I'm all ears."

"Vince, as you can gather isn't going to be here tonight and he wanted to talk to you about upcoming events, including the next pay per view, Hell in a Cell, he wants you to have the title back. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course, it's what we're all doing this for," he replied. "Does John know yet?"

"Not, not yet," Emma replied. "So please don't tell him. Vince will be discussing it with him tomorrow. In addition, I'll warn you I don't know how long this reign will last. You know how it is these days; the title's passed back and forth between the wrestlers."

Randy nodded in agreement, still thinking on the fact he had to keep this from John. It was only for a day but it still made him uncomfortable at the thought.

"What was the other thing?"

"I just wanted to catch up, feels like I haven't really seen you since you almost punched out Paul," she said trying not to laugh at the thought.

"I'm good, 'specially with that news," Randy said smiling.

Emma nodded in response; almost as if she was wary of saying anything else.

"Everything okay, Em?"

"How's everything going with the whole, I kissed someone, thing?" she asked unable to make eye contact. "Have you stopped beating yourself up?"

"Yeah, I figured it was silly, as you said, it was just a kiss," Randy said.

"Okay, well, I didn't actually say that; you did," she said, shaking her head, amused at his lack of attention.

"Oh," Randy said a little dumbfounded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I remember it vividly," she said chuckling. "You called me old-fashioned."

"Sorry," Randy said looking at her a little sheepishly.

"It's okay; apparently you meant it in a good way," she said. "I'm glad you listened to my advice though."

"Em, I'm sorry, I was distracted," Randy apologized again.

"That's okay," she said smiling. "Now go before you start saying anything else about me."

Randy got up to leave and went to open the door.

"Randy," Emma said stopping him. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, of course, anything, apparently I owe you for my comments," he said over his shoulder.

"Warn me next time you're going to get it on with John; I want to get ear plugs," she said unable to look up from her paperwork.

Randy turned around to see a smirk forming on Emma's face as her shoulders started moving up and down from the laugh she was trying to hold in. he wanted to say something but couldn't form any words.

"Why didn't you tell me it was the groom you kissed?" she asked still smirking.

"It's not funny, Em?" he said trying to hold back a grin himself.

"Really?" she said amused. "The day you finally realize you have feelings for John is the day he's getting married; you don't see the irony?"

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Randy asked confused.

"Randy, you're not the brightest tool in the box, are you?"

"You're telling me you knew."

"It was obvious," she said. "At least, to anyone who cared to look; including John."

Randy was shocked. John and he had talked about the kiss from that night but he had never said anything about knowing Randy had feelings; how much else had he been keeping from him.

"Randy, sit," Emma indicated the couch when seeing Randy's confused expression. "Yes, John knew. He's known for a while; on a couple of occasions, I had to stop him bursting into the locker room and shoving his tongue down your throat."

"What?" Randy said even more shocked.

"John's had a crush on you since OVW."

"What?" Randy yelled.

"Okay, one; stop mimicking Steve, it's not cute. Two; I think you need to speak to John about this."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, thanks Em," he said standing up distracted at what he'd just found out, grabbing his phone from his pocket as he left Emma's office.

"Bye," Emma said to the closed door.

_NEED TO SEE YOU NOW; MEET ME AT THE CAR_

Five minutes later Randy saw John approaching the rental car.

"Get in," Randy snapped.

"Randy, I've got a mountain of photos to sign."

"Just get in," Randy repeated not giving him an option.

John got in and buckled up as Randy started the car and pulled out of the arena.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Randy didn't answer; he simply sped out of the arena grounds and kept driving. When he saw they were in a secluded area, he pulled into a lay by and stopped the car, resting his head on the steering wheel.

John reached over with a concerned hand, kneading the tense muscles in Randy's neck.

"Babe, talk to me," John pleaded.

"Why?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you had feelings for me? That you knew I had feelings for you?" Randy said the tension clear in his voice.

"Because I wasn't ready for you to know."

"Don't lie to me; Em told me you've had a crush on me since OVW," he told John.

"Em, knows about us?" John asked shocked.

"She was in the room next to mine last week; she heard us," Randy said his tone flat.

"Okay, embarrassing, I got a little loud if I recall," John said trying to break the tension in the car, but Randy didn't rise to it. Instead, John took a deep breath and tried tact. "Alright, if I explain, you have to let me talk, no interruptions."

Randy nodded, head still resting against the wheel.

"Look at me?" John insisted.

Randy lifted his head and sat back, John's hand still resting on his neck.

"Kiss me," John said.

Randy leaned in and met John's lips as they kissed tenderly.

"Okay," John said taking another deep breath. "I've known I was 'bi' since a young age, although I didn't admit anything to myself until just before I hit OVW. I already knew Liz, what with her being my high school sweetie; she knew as well, she's okay with it; she's also okay with me having a relationship with someone if I meet anyone, as long as I don't flaunt it and it doesn't affect us having a family someday."

John looked over at Randy as he listened to what he was saying, taking it all in.

"Then, in walks, Mr. Randal Keith Orton," he said making Randy shift in his seat. "Emma was right; I did have a crush on you. I never acted upon it because I could tell you were straight."

John bit his lip as though considering whether to say what he was thinking. Randy was still watching him and he knew he had to continue.

"Then I heard about what happened when you were in the marine corpa, it put me off even further if I'm honest; if that's how you were about religion, how would you be with someone like myself."

"That's why you didn't tell me? Randy asked. "You thought I'd pummel you or something."

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "And I said no interruptions. Anymore and I'll have to punish you."

Randy gave him a look that said he wasn't funny, but kept quiet anyway.

"Anyway, I got to know you and realized you weren't like that; then, one day, I caught you looking," he said. "I don't think you even realized you were. Nevertheless, it turned me on. I wanted to tell you how I felt but I could also see you didn't know what you were feeling. By the time I plucked up the courage you were being called up to this place and it was too late."

"I'm not interrupting, I promise, just asking," Randy explained waiting to see if John stopped him. "Why didn't you say anything when you got here? It wasn't long afterward."

"You were injured. Then when you got back, you were working with Evolution. Flair didn't strike me as the kind of person who would want me trying to hit on one of his boys. So, I kept my distance," John explained. "And by the way, that was an interruption. I'm gonna have to punish you."

"John, come on don't be…"

"And now you're up to two," John said smiling. "I think I'm gonna keep a tally and let you work it off at the end."

"Can I at least find out what my punishment is?" Randy said smirking.

"Three and no."

"You can't be serious, that wasn't an interruption…." Randy barked.

"Four!" John called out, loving Randy's frustration.

Randy knew he couldn't keep talking so he just glared at John, signaling his disapproval.

"My man's learning," John said still smiling. "Anyhow, back to the story. By the time Evolution was over, we were on different brands, so naturally we didn't see as much as one another… then you met Sam. I didn't want to ruin anything, straight away, I could see she was what you needed in your life, and I could see a future. Don't get me wrong, there were times when I wanted to pin you against a wall, it was during one of those moments that Em realized what was going on. She took me to one side and we talked, I told her how I felt and she agreed, if I told you at that point, you'd run a mile. Speaking of which, does she know the details of that kiss? More specifically, does she know I kissed you?"

"No, she thinks I kissed you," Randy said. "She finds it funny because I kissed you the day you got married. And, me answering this question should be one point knocked off my punishment. Why do you want to know?"

John ran his hand over his head, thinking it through.

"'Cause if she finds out, I'm gonna be in trouble."

"Because you kissed me?" Randy asked puzzled.

"See, saying it like that makes her sound bad," John said. "I promised her I wouldn't force the issue."

"You didn't," Randy insisted.

"It's sweet that you remember it that way, but I did push it a little, you were walking away and I stopped you. Not to mention I probably didn't need to moan as much when you were massaging me," John said smirking seductively at Randy. "I knew the time was right though, ironic considering I'd just got married."

"Does Liz know about us?" Randy asked.

"No, not yet," John said. "I'm going to wait a little while, to be fair to her, we're only a month into our marriage."

"So how does it work with us?"

"At the moment, Babe, we have to be a tour thing," he explained. "But only until Liz knows, then we can have time at home as well… if you want…"

"…home!" Randy repeated. "I hadn't thought about it properly. John, what am I going to do about Sam and Alana?"

Randy's head went back down to the steering wheel.

"I've been so selfish," he said aloud.

John pulled Randy to him, to hold him close as he thought about everything. John knew eventually Randy would have to make a decision and he wasn't looking forward to the day when it happened.

"Let's get back to the arena," he said kissing the top of Randy's head as he leant on his shoulder.

As Randy straightened, he could see the tears fighting to stay back. John opened the passenger door and walked round the car.

"Let me drive."

7


	6. Chapter 6

For the last two of three nights Randy had taken to staying in John's room. After their chat, he didn't want to be alone for fear of thinking too much and doing something he'd regret, like telling Sam everything that had happened. He knew that would be the sure fire way of ending both his relationship with Sam which would make him resent his relationship with John.

John had been a rock since earlier in the week and although Randy was staying with him, John hadn't pushed the issue, seemingly reveling in the fact that he could take care of Randy. He didn't seem to bother him either that they hadn't had sex while they had been sharing a room.

What Randy hadn't told John was that he had woken up every night, in a cold sweat having his thoughts follow him into his dreams. Randy knew he was in a dilemma, which wouldn't be resolved quickly. He found himself falling hard for John wanting to spend every waking hour with him, which would then make him feel guilty because he didn't find himself thinking of his wife.

Alana, yes, he would jump at the chance to brag about his beautiful daughter, which of course everyone let him do, knowing how much he loved being a father. However, those moments made him feel guiltier again over Sam.

He looked over at his lover as he slept peacefully at his side; he knew John was being extra attentive to compensate for Randy being in this situation, and if Randy knew John as well he thought he did, then he knew that John was blaming himself. Randy wanted to show John how strongly he felt; to how him he wasn't just a fling.

Randy knew at this moment he didn't know how to deal with the Sam element of his problems but he knew that no matter what he was going to be with John.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to think of a way to show John at this hour, he shifted his position in bed so he could cuddle up behind John, placing a kiss on John's shoulder.

"Mmm, Randy," John murmured starting to stir.

"Go back to sleep," Randy instructed, before drifting off himself.

"Em," Randy shouted as he spotted her walking by his car.

"Yeah?" she said turning around but not looking up from her paperwork.

"I need to see you about something," he said vaguely. He knew Emma would be able to help him come up with something that would appeal to John. He turned to John who was retrieving their bags from the trunk.

"I'll see you later, right?" Randy asked, not sure on John's plans.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you see if Em wants to do lunch." John suggested. "It'll give us a chance to spend time together and force her to have a break."

"Sounds good," Randy said, looking around before leaning in and kissing John. "Later."

"You can't just kiss me quick like that and go; I want something more."

"What like this?" Randy said before pulling on John's shirt to move him close enough to capture his lips roughly. John moaned against his mouth, giving Randy the access he was asking for.

"Hey lover boys, did you just call me over to watch, 'cause it's really not my thing," Emma said, a little too loudly for Randy's liking.

"Em, can you be a little more discreet."

"Relax, besides the crew setting up, you two are the first here," she explained. "And in all seriousness, did you actually need me?"

"Yeah, is now a good time?" Randy asked.

"Sure, but I have a meeting in half hour that I need to be ready for, so you need to make it quick."

"Okay," he said turning back to John. "Later."

"Not so quick; if we're alone… I can do this," he said grabbing Randy's head and pulling him in for another kiss.

"Get a room," Emma said under her breath.

"Sorry, I'm a little obsessed with his lips," John said smirking toward Emma, before turning his attention back to Randy.

Randy however found himself being pulled away from John by Emma, reluctantly following Emma back to the office she had claimed for the day.

"So what's up?" Emma asked as Randy shut the door.

"I need your help with something," Randy started explaining why he wanted to do something for John. "I don't want him to think he's just a fling during a late experimental phase."

"He thinks that?" Emma asked stunned and confused that John would think that.

"I don't know; I don't think so, but I don't want to risk it. I want him to be sure of me, of us."

Randy watched as she thought, nodding her head acknowledging his comments.

"What were you thinking?" she asked. "Bearing in mind you can't do any outrageous public announcements."

"I better call the billboard company back then," he said sarcastically. "I was actually thinking about a romantic meal somewhere."

"Anywhere in mind?"

"I don't know the area very well so that's where I was hoping you could help; you've been here more than me so… any ideas?" Randy asked.

"I can tell you that the food at my hotel is nice, and the food at the arena is top notch as well, if you want something on the go anyway," she said rising at eyebrow at Randy telling him he should know better by now.

Randy shook his head, concerned over his friend's lack of life.

"Em, you know that we all love you but you've got to get a life outside of the business."

As soon as Randy said the words, he regretted them. The look of pain in Emma's eyes told him she had tried but ultimately was hurt.

"I did; remember. I got hurt," she said. "I'm not ready to give it another go just yet."

He wanted to her to be happy. She was always focused on everyone else's happiness these days that she didn't give herself the chance to find anyone. Maybe her only way was to find someone already in the business; but then she had that stupid, no wrestler rule. Maybe he and John could help her out. Lunch today would be a start.

"I'm sorry… so any ideas?" he said turning the conversation back to its original topic.

"Why don't you book a suite at the next hotel and set it up for a meal there," she said. "You could send John a note to come by at a certain time and have a night together; somewhere where you don't need to be worried about driving and you wouldn't need to be guarded with your actions."

Randy knew it made sense; part of him didn't want to stay in the hotel though. It made him feel like John was a dirty secret he had to keep to himself. He wanted to be able to show his affection wherever they were, regardless of who was around.

"Makes sense, I guess," he said a little unsure.

"Regardless of what you choose to do, let me know what the dress code is," she said smirking. "Otherwise he'll turn up wearing his wrestling gear."

"Will do," he said smiling. He got to leave, turning back as he remembered John's suggestion and his earlier thoughts. "Oh, and lunch today, John and I are buying."

Randy could see she was about to object to the idea, so he interjected.

"No choice!" he said walking out the door before she could argue.

"I thought you said you guys were buying?" Emma asked as she took a seat in the catering area.

"If I said we were having lunch at the arena, would you have turned up?" Randy countered.

"No," she replied. "But only cause I can get this at anytime of the day."

Randy watched as John looked at her giving her a quizzical look. He knew that she rarely stopped to eat and on more than one occasion, he had known John take a plate of food along to her office to ensure she actually ate something that day.

"Don't give me that look, Cena."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said continuing to stare at her.

"You two sort the match out for tonight?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Randy confirmed. "I just need to catch Cody and Ted when they get here. I'm surprised they're late though."

Randy gave John his own quizzical look when John started laughing as though he knew something that Randy didn't. He didn't know what it could be. Randy had spent more time with Cody and Ted since they started than John had so what could John know that he didn't.

"I got the impression they were having a late one last night," Emma said looking over at John barely able to contain her amusement, a smirk coming across her face.

"What did they go out drinking or something last night?" Randy said puzzled from their reactions.

"Randy, you know we all love you," she said using Randy's words against him. "But you can be extremely blind at times."

John glared over at Emma with an affectionate amusement.

"Leave my man alone," he said as he slid his hand up Randy's leg under the table; Randy tried not to react to the touch, happy that John was confident enough to make such gestures. "He's just been focused on me lately."

"Okay, obviously I've missed something," Randy said getting frustrated at not knowing the joke. "Would someone care to clue me in?"

He sat back with his arms folded over his chest. He wanted to push John's hand off his leg to make a point but secretly he was enjoying the feel of his touch, especially considering it was moving round to feel the muscles in his leg.

"Let's put it this way," Emma said breaking his concentration. "You're not the only couple around here."

Randy looked over at John for confirmation, who nodded while smiling himself. How could he have missed that, they had been working together for a just over a year.

"They actually make a really good couple. They've been together for a year, yesterday, that's why the late night," John said explaining to Randy. Randy still found it difficult to take in.

"How can I be that blind?" Randy asked.

"You weren't; they've just been discreet. If you ask them, they'll confirm it. They haven't told their families though. Cody especially is a little concerned over the reaction they'll get."

Randy nodded as John got up from his seat to stretch out. He watched as his shirt rode up slightly revealing the bottom of his stomach. He saw John look around before he ran his hand down Randy's neck, kissing the top of his head.

"You okay?" John asked quietly to Randy.

"Yeah, just a little shocked."

Randy knew that John could see the shock in his eyes. He still wasn't sure how he didn't notice something. Had they really played it that close to their chests? Twice now, he'd been oblivious to people's feelings. First John, who he'd known for eight years now and then Cody and Ted.

"I have to go do some signing," he said to Randy. "Miss Blanchard, how about we do this again tomorrow?

"Maybe," she replied.

Randy felt John's hand run across his shoulder from where he now stood behind, before it ran down to his chest. Randy relaxed into John's touch and rested his head back against his body. He closed his eyes momentarily, as John's other hand moved to rest on his chest as well, he knew John loved the feel of his pectoral muscles.

Randy knew that John didn't want to push him too quickly since he was still dealing with his issues but Randy wanted him to, and he knew that John knew as well. Both of them had been more open with each other when they had the chance.

He opened his eyes to see John lost in the moment of just being openly affectionate. He ran his hand up John's arms; smirking as he brought John out of his thoughts.

"You zoned out," he said chuckling at John.

John leant down, capturing Randy's lips for a brief kiss before trailing them over to his ear.

"I'm pushing back the signing," he whispered. "Come find me in my locker room when you get out of here."

Randy looked into John's eyes questioning, "don't you need to get them signed."

"I'll push it back an hour or so, I'll still have time," he said. "Besides, we still need to work out your punishment."

Randy gulped, too loudly; he knew John had heard, not to mention Emma. Randy wasn't sure what John was going to have him do. Part of him what worried but a larger part of him was excited at the thought. He felt John's fingers trail across his shoulders as he walked away.

"I thought you'd forgotten," Randy shouted across the room at John just as some of the other wrestlers entered the room.

"Four lots wasn't it?" John said turning back to Randy and winking.

"Three, I knocked one off, remember."

"I didn't agree to that," John shouted over his shoulder as he left. Randy smiled, the other wrestlers thought they were laughing around as best friends, no one other than Emma knew there was a sexual undertone to the conversation. He turned his head and caught a look from her.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Randy chuckled.

He and Emma sat there, continuing to talk as they both finished eating. They discussed plans for the following week; Randy had rung the hotel and booked the penthouse suite, so he and John could have their meal. Emma said she'd organize to take John out shopping without him suspecting anything.

"Hey Randy, Emma," Cody said as he walked up to the table. "Sorry we're late, we were-"

"-doing one another," Randy said interrupting.

Randy struggled to keep a straight face as he saw Emma almost choke on her drink at the bluntness of Randy's comment.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked shocked at Randy's comment.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were together? A year's a big deal," Randy said getting up and slapping Cody on the back before heading off.

"You're okay with it?" Cody asked still in shock from Randy's acknowledgement.

"Why wouldn't I be? We need to catch up later about the match, give me an hour or so," he said smiling.

"Wait, where are going to be?" Cody asked.

"I'll tell you what, let me find you, I might me more than an hour," he said.

"Randy, wait, what's going on?" Cody asked, confused by Randy's ever-excited mood.

"Nothing, nothing. If you'll excuse me though, I have someplace to be," he said practically running out the room.

6


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Punishment time! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing.**

As soon as Randy had made it out of the catering area, he all but ran to John's locker room. He knocked on the door and entered.

"John? You here?" he asked the empty room. He heard water pounding in the shower room and walked over. Reaching up he grabbed the top of the doorframe, watching as the spray from the showerhead engulfed John's body.

He knew he should let John know he was there but the sight of his lover under water, completely naked brought back memories from the last time they had sex.

Leaving John to his shower he went and lead down on the bench in the main room; waiting for the shower to stop.

When he heard John's footfall on the tiles he propped himself up on one elbow and watched as John went about his business as though he weren't there, wrapped only in a towel, Randy's mind wandered over John's body thinking of all the things he'd like to do to him.

Lost in his thoughts he wasn't prepared for John to drop towel right in front of him, showing his already hard member from his teasing behavior. He bit down on his lip trying not to let his reaction show.

John started toweling off and spraying his body with deodorant. Randy continued to watch as he pulled on his jeans, pulling his zipper up but not the button at the top. He walked over to the door and Randy heard the lock turn. Randy continued playing oblivious to John's actions; he lay back down on the bench and closed his eyes.

He was concentrating on controlling his thoughts so much that he hadn't realized John had walked up to where he lay.

"Glad to see you showed up," John said seductively, bringing Randy out of his thoughts.

"So am I; I would have missed the show otherwise."

Randy looked at John who was knelt behind him, looking down at Randy's face, a smug but devilish grin forming on his face.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you showing up for your punishment," he said before capturing Randy's lips.

Randy's hand reached up to hold John's head down to prolong the kiss but before he could, John had pulled back.

"I was enjoying that," Randy complained at the loss of contact.

"Too bad," John said moving round to Randy's side. Randy looked over and watched as John eyed him up, finally swinging his leg over Randy and straddling him.

"Now, what can I do to punish you?" John asked with that same devilish grin appearing on his face. He pushed Randy's shirt up to reveal his abs, tracing fingers over the area.

Randy knew that his stomach was John's favorite part of his body. Whenever they were alone John would spend extra time on that area, and every time Randy would see John's eyes cloud over in lust.

"Like what you see?" Randy asked already knowing his answer.

"Shh," John replied licking his lips. "My time. Take off your shirt."

Randy lifted his back from the bench and pulled his shirt from his body. He could see the lust deepen in John's eyes, still completely focused on his upper body. Randy stretched his arms out to the side throwing his head back so he was in the same stance he would pull when on the turnbuckle.

"You think you're so hot," John said lightly. "You wait until I'm finished with you; you'll be begging for it."

Randy smirked at John, knowing that John wanted him as much as he wanted John. He could feel him through their clothing.

John led down on top of Randy, resting his weight on his forearms so as not to crush him. John closed the slight gap taking Randy's lips with more power than Randy was expecting, though keeping it gentle at the same time, not responding to Randy's moans of pleasure. He kissed his way down Randy's neck before sucking lightly on the hollow at the bottom of Randy's neck. Randy hissed in a deep breath as John raked his fingers along his sides while John's lips made their way across his collarbone.

Randy felt John's hands grip his hips tight as he grinded against him. Randy groaned in pleasure as he felt John's hard-on move against his.

"How bad do you want me now, Randy?" John asked continually grinding against him.

"John," Randy moaned.

"Are you begging me Randy?" John teased.

"No," Randy groaned, unable to hold it in.

"Hmm, guess I'm not trying hard enough," he said before lowering his mouth to Randy's nipple.

Randy could feel one of John's hands working his way up his body, tweaking his other nipple while he lightly sucked on the other.

Randy knew that John was loving his body as John's spare hand continued to feel up his abs. he loved the fact that John couldn't restrain himself, his hands and mouth all over his upper body.

"Mmm, don't stop," he moaned quietly.

John slid further down the bench; his lips leaving a trail as they worked their way down to Randy's abs. randy arched his hips up as he felt John's hands reach for the button above his jeans fly. He looked down at John under half lidded eyes. John met his gaze and smirked. John popped the button and then let his hands travel back up Randy's body as his lips worked further down.

Randy knew John wanted him to get but he wasn't going to give in. of course, he wasn't expecting what John did next. Randy watched the purely sexual act as John lowered his head to Randy's crotch, taking the zipper between his teeth, and lowering it carefully over Randy's straining boxers.

"Oh god, John," Randy groaned, he arched his hips again, needing more.

"If I knew you were going to be this loud, I would've taken you back to the hotel," John said pulling Randy's jeans down a little to free his shaft.

"John," Randy moaned again. John worked his way back up Randy's body barely touching him.

"What do you want, Randy?" John asked seductively.

"You," Randy breathed.

Randy let out another moan as John started grinding against him again.

"You got me."

"No… I want…" Randy started.

"Tell me," John prompted him. Randy could hear the need in John's voice. John wanted him to beg.

Randy bit his lip, all he wanted was for John to make him come, but he wasn't about to beg for it.

Randy watched as John moved back down, pulling his jeans off fully. Randy simply lay there in his boxers, strained from his erection. John's hands ran up Randy's legs, softly skating over his defined muscles. As his hands reached the inside of his thighs, they slowed, taking his time to get to know the area.

John traced his fingers over the area, carefully avoiding Randy's covered member.

Randy couldn't help squirming under John's hands, trying to get in a position so John would touch him. Randy though he had won when John lowered his head, but Randy moaned when John simply ran his tongue along his thigh.

"You're killing me," Randy groaned through gritted teeth.

John ignored his comment and walked his fingers up to the waistband of Randy's boxers, before slowly lowering them down, freeing Randy's cock.

"Yes," Randy hissed. "John."

Randy could see how bad John wanted him and he knew he wouldn't last as soon as he felt any touch from him. Randy met John's eyes, silently begging him, but he knew it wasn't enough; John wanted to hear him beg.

John's hands were back on him, feeling every part of his body, except the part he needed him to touch. John was past being gently as well. John's hands and mouth were all over Randy's legs, staying close to Randy's member; ready to take him in as soon as he heard those words.

John's hand snaked up, feeling Randy's abs again as he held him down, not letting Randy arch into his touch.

"Oh god, John," Randy moaned, finally giving in when John's fingers accidentally grazed Randy's member. "Please, god, make me cum, I need it!"

Randy closed his eyes as John sank his mouth over Randy's cock, going all the way down in one motion.

"Oh god…yes…John," Randy yelled as he grabbed John's head holding him down as he bucked his hips up, thrusting into John's throat.

Randy could have died a happy an then as John moaned onto Randy's member.

"Jesus, John," he cried out as the vibrations went through him. The added sensations making him shoot his load into John's mouth.

John worked his way slowly up Randy's member, making sure he got every drop before moving up Randy's body.

"Told you I'd have you begging."

Randy didn't reply, still riding the high that John had sent him on. He looked over at John to show him he couldn't believe John had made him beg. He hooked him arm around John's neck bringing him in for a long searing kiss, feeling John's aching member press against him.

Continuing the kiss, Randy reached down into John's pants and wrapped his hand firmly around John's cock, causing John to moan into his mouth.

"I should make you beg," Randy said breaking the kiss, teasing John's member as he ran a finger along the underside.

"That wouldn't be any fun for you, Babe." John said. "I beg far too easily.

"We'll see," Randy said capturing John's lips again.

He shifted their positions slightly so he had better access to John's lower half.

Spreading John's precum over his dick Randy slowly started pumping his hand up and down John's member.

"Quicker, Babe," John said urging Randy on. "Please."

Randy quickened the pace slightly but still tortured John with his speed, wanting him to beg properly. Randy crashed his lips onto John's, desperate to taste him. He deepened the kiss as his hand started jerking John in a steady rhythm. He felt John moan against him again.

"Babe, please, I need you to go faster," John begged. "Please."

"Anything you want, Stud," Randy said quickening his pace on John's cock.

"Yes, Babe, that's it… shit, Randy…god," John called as he exploded over his stomach and chest.

Randy watched as his lover drifted down from his own high.

"You did that so I'd have to have another shower again, didn't you," John said through closed eyes, though smiling at the thought.

"Actually, I was thinking of something else," Randy said sliding off the bench so his head was level with John's stomach.

"You're not the only one who likes a nice set of abs," he said before ducking his head down and licking up some of John's cum.

Randy didn't take long cleaning up John's abs. as much as he would've liked to go at it again, both he and John had things to do before the start of the show.

After licking the last spot of cum from John's body, he worked his way up to John's lips, taking them in between his again.

"Eyes open, Stud," Randy said softly. "Time to get going."

"Do we have to?" John moaned softly. Randy grabbed his jeans and started pulling them on.

"See, that's a shame," John said, still lying back on the bench.

"What?" Randy asked, puzzled, doing up his jeans carefully, his shaft already semi-hard again after getting John off.

"You, putting your clothes on," John said running his fingers over Randy's abs as Randy sat down next to him.

"Remind me," Randy said smiling at John. "How was it that my clothes came off, while you managed to get them back on?"

Randy was tying his shoes up; unable to remember when they come off. John sat up behind him and started kissing the back of his shoulders while still feeling up Randy's abs.

"Punishment, Babe," John teased. "Besides, you seemed very cooperative."

John scooted off the bench to the far side of the room, grabbing Randy's shirt from the floor where it landed.

"I guess you'll want this?" John asked holding up the t-shirt.

"Cheers," Randy said looking back over his shoulder as he ditched his boxers in the nearby bin.

"What do I get for it?" John asked teasingly.

Randy walked seductively over to John backing him against the wall. He stopped so his lips were less than an inch away from John's. He put his hand on John's waist and looked at him with eyes that told him exactly what he wanted to do.

"Randy," John whispered, staring at Randy's lips.

"Absolutely nothing," Randy whispered, whipping the shirt from John's grip throwing it over his head and tugging it on. Randy laughed as he stepped away from John's shocked face.

"I can't believe you just did that," John said grinning at Randy's behavior.

"It's not nice being teased, is it," Randy said smirking at how easily he had tricked John. He threw John's shirt over at him. "Now get clothes, we've got work to do."

Randy leant against the door as once again watched John get ready. There was something calming about watching John.

As John walked over Randy unlocked the door to the locker room. As he was about to open the door John held onto his arm, stepping in front of Randy, blocking his way.

"Stud?" he asked.

"Just calling it as it is," he told him. John turned around and opened the door.

Randy wrapped his arm around John's waist from behind, pulling John back into him.

"So was that my full punishment?" he asked into John's ear.

He watched as John pretended to do the math in his head.

"I think we're even," John said taking hold of Randy's hand and unwrapping it from his waist, stepping through the door, still holding Randy's hand.

Forgetting where they were Randy pulled John into him and kissed John's lips one last time.

"I'll see you…" John started.

"No wonder you were okay with Cody and I," Ted said as he rounded the corner to John's locker room.

7


	8. Chapter 8

"This has got to be one of the worst kept secrets of the WWE," Emma heard Randy say, obviously still fretting over being caught.

"Relax, it's only Ted and Codes," John said. "They're in the same situation as we are."

Emma could tell by the short silence that followed that they were looking at one another, John trying to calm Randy down but without much luck. She knew that Ted and Codes had already started asking questions of Randy, mainly, why hadn't he told them.

"They're already saying stuff. As soon as we're back in the locker room they start with the questions."

"Are other people around?" John asked.

"No, but," Randy started.

Emma could tell that John had used logic to alleviate Randy's worries, so she chose now to enter so she wasn't interrupting their conversation. She wished she had stayed on the other side of the door.

"Jesus, Cena, don't you ever stop?" she said, as she found him with his arms around Randy's neck, pulling him down on top of him whilst they sat on her office couch.

Randy bolted upright, going into panic mode.

"Hey, this was all him," John chuckled.

"I've got to go," Randy said as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

Emma grabbed his arm, not letting him leave.

"Sit," she said indicating the chair in front of her desk. "And you stay there."

John chuckled again, as she tried to keep them apart long enough for her to say her piece before they dragged her off to lunch again.

"Okay, I know you two are still in the lovey-dovey stage of your relationship but can you please just bare one thing in mind," she said giving them her serious face. "This is my office. I want to be able to walk in without you two going at it on my furniture."

Randy looked at her sheepishly, hating the fact they had got caught again.

"Em, I'm…"

"Oh, relax, Orton," she said. "I'm messing you. I just know one day I'm going to walk in and one of you will be bent over the desk."

Randy couldn't look at either of them from the embarrassment. Emma knew he would hate being caught in such as predicament with John, especially if the wrong person caught them. They could both lose so much.

"Randy, why don't you go on ahead. I need to speak to John about something."

Emma and John watched as Randy got up and left. Emma could see that John just wanted to make Randy smile but she was concerned he was going about it the wrong way.

"Go easy on him," she said once Randy was far enough away from the door.

"What do you mean?" John asked still smiling slightly.

"I mean, Randy's scared."

John's smile faded altogether then. Emma knew that John couldn't see why he was scared. As far he was concerned, he hadn't done anything but show his feelings. Emma also knew how strong John's feelings were. He'd been harboring them since he's arrived in the WWE.

"What can he be scared of?" he asked of her.

"John, he's never been with another guy before you. That's a scary prospect in itself," she said softly. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but he needed to know. "Plus, he's got lost in the lust. You two go at it any chance you get. Not to mention, he's petrified of what happens when and if Sam finds out. He's got a lot more to lose than you."

She knew that John wouldn't like her saying that but she had to use the shock factor on him to make him see.

"I don't get how you can say that. I've got a wife as well," he said a little angry at her.

"You're openly bi. Liz is happy for you to find someone as long as she still gets a family," Emma said bluntly. "As far as the world knows, Randy is straight. If he tells his wife, he loses her; if she becomes vindictive, then very possibly he could lose Alana, and if it leaks to the press then both careers are affected. That's not something that weighs lightly on someone's conscience."

"I just want to make him happy," John said as tears welled in his eyes. "He always seems mortified when people see us, even if we aren't up to anything. I thought we were passed that last week and we all had lunch together."

"You do make him happy," she said. "Look, I didn't want to upset you but you needed to know."

John nodded his head, unable to reply with words.

"Come on, let's get something to eat before Randy thinks we've ditched him," she said pulling John up from his seat on the couch.

They made their way to the canteen, stopping only to talk to Vince about his plans for Pay-Per-View match the following week. When they walked into the canteen, Randy signaled to them and within a couple of minutes, their food was there and they sat back relaxing, talking about anything and everything. John went to use the bathroom, leaving Randy and Emma by themselves.

"Are you all set for this afternoon?" Randy asked.

"Yep, you still sure you want to go ahead? You were a little ashamed before."

"We keep telling one another that we have to keep it secret but I'm always the one that does something to get us caught" Randy explained. "I hate that I must be confusing him."

"He's not confused," Emma said taking his hand. "He just wants to make you happy…and relaxed enough to be around others, like Cody and Ted."

"Then tonight is even more important now. It'll be perfect to let him see that," Randy said.

"A night in a private hotel room, just the two of you?" Emma said rising an eyebrow at Randy's logic.

"Cody and Ted were here before; so I invited them to go for a drink after the show later. It's an early performance, as you know so we'll be done by six. That way we can meet for drinks whilst the room's set up."

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but, who's setting the room up?"

Randy gave her a little puppy dog look.

"You owe me twice now, Orton," she said pulling a face.

"Okay, should you ever get a life; I'll repay the favor," he said jokingly.

Emma wished she could call in the favor but right now, she needed time by herself. Her last relationship was bitty, continuously starting and stopping and after a while, they both started resenting one another. She didn't know how the wrestlers or divas managed to find that kind of happiness while touring the country.

"What favors that?" John asked returning to his seat.

"Em's just organizing my hotels for the next week. I've been too busy to do it myself," he said shooting a knowing look at John.

"You're blaming me for that?" John said with mock anger.

"Okay, I'm not gonna sit here and get ignored again like every other time we've had lunch. John are you ready we've got to get you suited up."

"What's this for again? I still haven't had information from head office," John asked puzzled.

"Some TV interview, I'll get you a copy of the briefing tomorrow," Emma said lying.

"Fine, fine," John said dragging himself up.

"Oh, hey, I was talking to Cody and Ted; they wanna get drinks after the show. Maybe you can wear your new duds," Randy said, giving John an excuse to wear the clothes before they get back to the hotel.

"Really, can't I just wear a t-shirt and jeans?"

"No," Randy said tugging him closer by his shirt. "It's slightly more up market."

John rolled his eyes before kissing Randy.

"Anything for you, Babe."

"In that case…" Randy said hinting.

"I'm gonna stop having lunch with you two; I can only just keep my food down," Emma said pretending to gag.

"Well, there's one simple solution," Randy said, giving her a knowing look.

"Yeah, yeah, I know… get a life," she said with a sad smile.

"Why don't you finish up while I get my stuff together," John said not taking his eyes from Randy.

Emma couldn't resist throwing a fry from her plate at John's face.

"Doesn't that mean you actually need to go?" she said to John's besmirched face.

"Meet me at the car," he said to Emma before turning back to Randy. "I'll see you later, Babe."

"Don't be late," Randy said.

John jogged out of the canteen so he could grab his stuff from the locker room.

"Why kind of clothing are we getting?" Emma asked making sure she had the criteria correct.

"Shirt and dress pants will be fine."

"I take it you want 'Suave John' and not 'Red Carpet John'?"

Randy got up from the table having finished his food and Emma followed suit waiting for an answer Randy ditched his tray at the side and stepped back so Emma could do the same. As she did, Emma felt Randy come up close behind her and place his hands gently on her sides.

"Actually, do you know what I really want?" he said softly.

"What?"

"'Sexed-Up John'," he said walking away from her.

"Too much information Randal," she said smirking at his giddy behavior.

She made her way to the car where she met John. They made their way to a designer store where she was trying to find something that fit the criteria. Emma wanted to find an outfit that was both 'suave', not overly dressy that he would suspect, while fulfilling Randy's criteria of 'sexed-up', just to push Randy's buttons.

Being a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl herself Emma knew less about fashion than John claimed to know so the first thing she did was collar a shop assistant to help; advising them discreetly of the third criteria.

They went around the shop picking out a few pieces of attire, three shirts, two dress pants, and for some reason four different jackets.

"Okay, Mr Cena, why don't you try those on," the assistant said. "Your wife can wait in the changing area as well."

"We're not married," they both said in unison.

"Oh," she said with a look in her eye.

"I'm his boss," Emma clarified.

"Tour Manager," John corrected.

"Same difference."

John went into the changing room and started trying on the first combination, a deep purple shirt with gray slacks. He came out to get Emma's opinion.

"What about black pants, the purple doesn't look right with those," she said.

After a couple more changes they decided on keeping it simple, a white shirt with black jacket and pants. They also purchased a black skinny tie to go with; though John wasn't sure on it, Emma said that he could get it and decide later.

"Personally, I think you suit the 'undone' style," Emma said as they headed back to the car.

"You could have said that before I bought the tie," John chuckled.

"Yeah, cause you haven't exactly got bucket loads of money to spend…oh wait, you have!" she said sarcastically. "Besides, just because I prefer the 'undone' look doesn't mean Randy wouldn't prefer you in a tie tonight. He did wanna see you in the new duds after all."

"Do you really think I'm pushing him too quickly?" John asked out of nowhere as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"I think," he said taking a deep breath and wrapping her arm around his waist. "You've wanted this for so long… you're reveling in it; and who can blame you."

He pulled her close as they walked along.

"You never know, you might be next," John said. "I wanna see you happy as well. You, Randy, and Liz, you're the only ones that matter in my life."

He slid his arm from around her shoulders as they reached the car and he went to the passenger's side.

"Well, you guys and the rest of my family… and the fans of course," he said getting in the car.

Emma buckled up and started the car.

"This close, Cena," she said indicating with her fingers. "This close to a nice gesture."

"What?" he said puzzled as they pulled into the traffic.

6


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey folks, sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter up, works been busy so no time to write. Already got the next chapter under way so hopefully won't be as long until that gets posted.**

Randy was nervous. This was his first public outing with John as a couple. Teddy had told him about a small restaurant which was discreet enough they could spend time together without worrying about who was about. Ted had explained that he and Cody had been there a couple of times before whenever they were in the area.

Randy sprayed his cologne over his chest before buttoning up his shirt. He knew that John loved the scent. The only superstars left in the building were the four who were going out; Ted and Cody had already gone to drop their cases with Emma, who was dropping the bags at their hotel rooms. Randy had informed her of the change of plans and that she wouldn't need to arrange for a meal for the pair. She had however still offered to set the Penthouse suite up for a romantic night.

"Hey, Babe," a voice said from behind bringing him from his thoughts.

He turned around and John stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. John stood there, shirt unbuttoned down to his waist and his jacket thrown over his shoulder, looking more than a little like a male model. Randy couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight.

"You almost ready?" John asked.

Randy closed the door of the locker and made his way over to John.

"As much as I like the view; I don't see them letting you in with that much skin showing," Randy said placing his fingers on John's ribs.

"This was just for you," John smirked. "To tempt you for later."

"No tempting needed. You'll be mine," Randy promised letting his hand fall away. "Shirt?"

John quickly did up the lower buttons so only the top few were undone.

"Shall we go?" John said lacing his fingers with Randy as they made their way through the corridors to the parking lot where Ted and Cody were waiting.

Ted drove them across town to a quieter area where they wouldn't be caught by prying eyes. Cody regaled the two of them with the story of how he and Ted had come across the restaurant when they were looking for somewhere to eat. They'd been made to feel welcome and there were no raised eyebrows at the fact that they were a couple that they'd gone back every time since.

Randy was only half listening to Cody going on as his mind kept wandering back to sight of John stood in the doorway of the locker room.

"So I've booked a table under my name, it seemed easier since I use a stage name. Runnels isn't as familiar to people," Cody said as they pulled into the restaurant's car park.

As the four of them made their way into the restaurant, John held Randy a step or two behind.

"You okay, you seemed zoned out in the car?" John asked; Randy could see the concern in his eyes.

"That temptation of yours kept creeping into my mind," Randy said smiling. "I couldn't focus on Cody's story."

Randy took John's hand, pulling him along to catch up with their friends. They were seated straight away in a secluded part of the restaurant, the waiter gave them menus, and left them to peruse for a few minutes. Neither couple spoke as they concentrated on their options. When the waiter came back, they each ordered their meals and a bottle of white wine to compliment the meal.

"Not to sound like a broken record, I still can't believe you two are together," Cody said once the waiter was out of earshot.

"It's not like we planned it," Randy replied. "Well I didn't, by the sounds of it; John may have been for a few years."

"That's so unfair. I wasn't planning anything," John said playfully pushing at Randy's tattooed arm.

"Does anyone else know?" Ted asked, remaining serious.

"Only Emma," John said. "Mostly because she heard us going at it."

Randy laughed at the memory of Emma breaking the news to him. He could feel John's eyes on him, watching for a negative reaction. Randy had unfortunately responded poorly when they had been caught out in the past but he didn't want John to think that he wasn't one hundred percent happy in this relationship.

The conversation quickly moved on from the initial questioning, which Randy had prepared himself for, to more everyday conversations, travel plans for the next week and how they all felt about the possible end of Legacy that Vince had been toying over.

Randy felt John's eyes on him once again when Ted looped his arm around Cody and the couple sat back waiting for their food.

"So, what are your plans for later?" John asked Cody.

"We were thinking of an early night, maybe put a movie on when we get back," Cody said.

"Nothing too chick-flicky," Ted said still remaining serious

"If I can get Teddy to lighten up then I'd suggest a different type of early night."

Ted simply ran his hand up Cody's neck raking his fingers through his hair.

"You can have that anytime."

Randy shook his head, smirking at Cody's kid like behavior as a smile crept across his face.

"I like it when he says that," Cody said smirking.

Not long after, their food arrived and they sat eating while once again talking about work. To a degree, it was inevitable since they spent so much of their time on tour.

"You never said what you guys are doing later," Ted commented, his mood suddenly lighter now that he was eating.

"We haven't actually discussed it," John said after a second. "What are you looking to do tonight?"

"I hadn't really thought about it either," Randy lied. "I've got to make a couple of phone calls, but after that I'm all yours."

Randy watched John's face light up with a smile, he was glad he was able to make his partner smile in that way. Randy knew he had been guarded around everyone after his relationship with John had changed, but he was trying to show that he was comfortable.

"I best start scheming then," John said smirking. Randy simply rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Like you can out scheme me," he said reaching his hand across to rest on John's thigh.

Once again, Randy saw John's eyes light up and he was happy, so happy that his hand moved slightly further up John's leg.

The two couples finished their main course and desserts were ordered. The waiter advised there could be a slight delay as they were starting to get busier.

"Well, Mr. Runnels, seeing as though we have to wait, may I have this dance?" Ted held out his hand to Cody.

"Excuse me guys," Cody said already lost in Ted's eyes.

Although Randy was still getting use to the idea that his friends had been a couple for over a year, he could already see they were good together, better than good, they seemed perfect.

He looked over to John to see him lost in thought, as though he was thinking how to sort a problem out.

"You okay, Stud?" Randy said raking his fingers across John's neck.

"Mmm, yeah," John sighed as Randy continued to run his fingers across his skin.

"What were you thinking about?" Randy asked prompting John.

"You… me… later tonight," John said still indulging in Randy's touch.

"You seemed lost in the moment, like something was wrong," Randy explained.

"There was something very wrong," John said, turning his head to lock eyes with Randy.

"You were wearing too many clothes."

Randy smiled at John's coyness and pulled John in closer with his hand. He closed the gap, taking hold of his lips. He deepened the kiss and let his hand travel from John's neck round so his touch was able to slip into John's shirt.

John moaned at the touch and Randy felt him smile as they continued kissing. Randy's hand moving down slightly further until he hit the first button. He toyed with the idea of opening it but knew he wouldn't be able to stop. Then John pulled away, laughing lightly at the situation.

"Laughing while I kiss you isn't attractive," Randy said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, Babe, it's just something Em said came back to me," John only half explained causing Randy to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"I purchased a tie to go with this outfit; she said she wasn't sure which you'd prefer, tie or no tie. I'm starting to think, no tie."

"Hmm," Randy said thinking, "I'm not sure, maybe you can model for me later. I can let you know which I prefer."

Randy watched as John shook his head and stood up to go to the restroom. John placed a hand on Randy's chest, leaning in close to his ear.

"It's a tie, Randal, how hard a decision can it be?"

"You see, John," Randy said placing his hand over John's. "There are obvious advantages to wearing a tie, just as there are to not wearing a tie; it's not an easy decision."

John tipped Randy's head back slightly so he was leant against his stomach, kissing him.

"You're an idiot," John said before leaving to go to the restroom.

The evening went on and the four friends had dessert, finished off their bottle of wine and then headed back to the hotel.

As they entered the elevator, Ted hit the button for his and Cody's room and John hit the button for what he thought his room was on.

Randy hadn't told anyone except for Emma about his plans and he wasn't about to change that. Even with the floor Ted and Cody were on, he and John would be going further so he could hit the correct number after they left the enclosed space.

Cody was already anxious to get to his room, he had their room key out and Randy could see him discreetly try and get at Ted's skin on his lower back. Randy inwardly smiled, Cody was always acting like a kid when it came to getting what he wanted and tonight, with Ted, didn't seem to make any difference.

He looked over at John who seemed lost in thought again and it crossed his mind whether John had undressed him mentally yet.

Randy reached over to John and pulled him into his arms so John's back rested against him. He arched up into him slightly, so he could have John pressed against him.

"You got me naked yet?" he whispered, as the doors opened to Ted and Cody's floor.

"Night guys," John said sarcastically as the two stepped off too lost in one another to say goodnight.

Randy reached from behind John and hit the button for the top floor, using his card to gain access to the secure floor.

"What are you doing?" John asked puzzled.

"Just a slight change in plans; you'll see," Randy said kissing John's neck as the elevator continued up.

"Mmm, Randy, you're killing me a little with those kisses," John said only half complaining.

"Not long, Stud, and I'll have you at our room where you can get me as naked as I am in your thoughts."

John turned in Randy's arms and pulled Randy into him.

"Why can't I get you naked here?" he asked before capturing Randy's lips with his own. Randy moaned at John's kiss and John took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Randy's mouth, battling with Randy's tongue for dominance.

Randy felt John's hand slip under the hem of Randy's shirtfront as it ran over his front, pushing him back against the wall of the elevator; John desperate to touch him.

John was so engrossed in the kiss he didn't hear the ping of the elevator as the doors opened to their floor.

Randy, more aware of the surroundings, broke the kiss.

"Time to go, Stud," he said out of breath, but pulling John back in for another kiss.

He bent slightly at the knees and hooked his arms under John's butt and lifted him up, walked out of the elevator.

John moaned into his kiss at the blatant act by Randy. He knew that anyone who was walking the corridor could see but right now, all he cared about was kissing John. The moans that were escaping John's lips, told Randy it was turning John on.

Randy groaned when John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist, grinding slightly into him, causing both of them to moan.

Although they were both wrestlers, John couldn't believe Randy's strength as he carried him down the seemingly never-ending hallway.

As John continued to attack Randy's lips and neck Randy slammed him against the door, grinding against John's clothes covered cock as he started pulling at his shirt, undoing the buttons, working his way up.

"Randy," John groaned. "We're in the hallway still."

"Back pocket," Randy growled at the interruption.

Randy felt John reach around grab his ass before slipping his hand into the pocket, taking a little too long to get the card. John slid the card into the slot and Randy grabbed the handle, holding onto John as the door opened behind them.

He stepped in and looked over John's shoulder to see the room. There were tea light candles dotted around the room and a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom.

"Damn, she did good," Randy said.

"What?" John asked seeking out Randy's neck.

"Mmm, nothing," he said carrying John over to the bedroom following the trail of petals, enjoying the feel of John's lips on his neck.

He threw him on the bed, also covered in a dusting of petals, and watched as John took in his surroundings and shifted himself further back. Randy licked his lips at the sight of John sprawled on the bed, shirt open with a look so full of lust that Randy was getting harder just from the thoughts showing in John's eyes.

He stripped his shirt off, never breaking eye contact with John. He climbed on the bed and made his way over to John before taking his lips into a soft lingering kiss.

"More," John said.

"You've already had enough," Randy said before moving over to nibble at John's ear. He ran his tongue along the shell, bathing the skin.

"Tell me what you want," Randy said into his ear, sending chills down John's spine.

"You," John replied.

"I can feel that," Randy smirked as he straddled John. "You need to be a little more detailed."

"Okay, how about this," John said grabbing Randy's belt, pulling himself into Randy so every inch was pressed against one another. "I want you to ride me. I want to be buried so deep in you that you're screaming my name with every breath. I want to be right there with you all the way through, screaming your name so loud, the whole hotel knows that I'm giving you the best orgasm of your life."

With every sentence, Randy felt John thrust his hips up against him, punctuating every point, making him close his eyes in ecstasy.

"John," Randy groaned. "Make love to me."

"Later," John said pulling Randy down against him, crashing their lips together as they grabbed at each other, ripping clothes off and casting them aside.

When they were down to just their boxers, John reached over to the bedside table where he noticed the lube had been put.

"Someone planned this," John said giving a knowing look to Randy.

"Wasn't me," Randy said, not stopping his downward direction to John's hard member.

"Babe, please," John begged.

Randy gently sucked at John's cock through his boxers, causing him to buck up.

"Babe, please," he repeated.

"Eager, Stud? You're begging again," Randy teased as he tugged John's boxers down releasing his member.

Randy worked his way back up John's body as John's hands worked their way down his body, ridding Randy of his boxers so they were both naked. Randy felt lubed fingers pressing against his hole before pushing in.

"John," Randy groaned in pleasure.

"Get me ready, Babe. I want in," John instructed him.

Randy grabbed the lube while pushing back on John's fingers wanting more. He squeezed some lube onto his hand before taking hold of John's cock.

"Take it easy, Babe, or I won't last," John groaned at Randy's urgent pace.

Randy slowed his pace; ensuring John's cock was well lubed.

"Now, Stud. I need you, now," Randy moaned.

Randy felt John pull his fingers out and move to the head of the bed so he was sat against the headboard. Randy looked into John's eyes as John crooked his finger at him, indicating for him to follow. Randy crawled over to John and straddled John again. John pulled him for another soft kiss as Randy positioned himself so John's cock was lined up with his entrance.

"Do it, Babe, ride me," John ordered.

Randy lowered himself down on John's cock slowly, letting himself adjust to the thick shaft now inside him. When he was ready he slowly rocked his hips forward feeling every inch of John.

"Babe, you're so tight," John moaned.

Randy set the pace, rocking harder and faster against John, causing John to thrust even deeper in him. Randy gripped the headboard as he continued to rock against John.

"Randy, Babe… oh god… Randy," John called out with every movement.

"John… John… Jesus, John," Randy called his name as he tried to breathe.

John reached down and grabbed Randy's cock, stroking him with the same pace that Randy set while he was riding.

"John," Randy groaned, nearly screaming at the pleasure. "John."

Randy felt John's free hand grab the back of his neck

"Look at me, Babe, I want to see you cum."

The two locked eyes, as they got closer to the edge.

"John." "Randy." They screamed at the same time.

Randy collapsed against John, resting his head on John's shoulder.

"Shit," Randy moaned, catching his breath.

"What?" John asked, slightly puzzled, running his fingers over Randy's back.

"I didn't get you to model your tie," Randy chuckled, looking at John with smiling eyes.

"I can sort that," John said, easing out of Randy and going over to his bag.

Randy watched as John found the tie and walked back over to the bed. Smiling even more when he noticed that John had a petal stuck to his leg. John climbed back over to him.

"There, one tie," John said after he had tied it around his neck, leaning against the headboard again.

"Sexy," Randy said with a smirk. "However, I think on you, the looser tie would suit better."

Randy reached up and did exactly as he'd suggested, loosening the tie.

"Randy Orton, the fashion conscientious WWE hardman," John smirked at him.

"You know," Randy said. "If you take the piss; I won't be nice to you again tonight."

"Just means I'll have to be nice to you instead." John retorted pushing Randy onto his back.

"I think you should wear this in the ring," Randy said grinning.

"Why?" John said, starting to focus on Randy's abs.

"Because when you get caught looking at my abs, I can pull your eyes back up," Randy said pulling John up by the tie.

Randy sank back into the bed as John focused on his eyes, he felt John's fingers run lightly across his abs, and Randy knew that they were rapidly becoming John's favorite part of his body. He smiled to himself as he thought about John's obsessive nature, no matter how much he loved the feel.

"What are you smiling at?"

"How perfect tonight has been," Randy explained, bringing John in for a kiss.

"And you needed the best room in the hotel because..?"

"Think about it," Randy said. "We're here for a couple of days; what can we get up to in that time, just the two of us?"

Randy watched as a smile crept its way across John's face before leaning in and capturing his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay; I know it's been a while, hope you enjoy.**

John stirred from his slumber and smiled. Randy was led against him, head resting on his chest. He knew that it wouldn't be long until he would have to make a trip home and speak with Liz. She deserved to know that their situation had changed. The relationship with Randy was rapidly becoming more than a fling; he felt it inevitable considering the feelings he'd concealed for so many years.

Right now, all he wanted to do was focus on Randy. He slid out from under his lover trying not to disturb him. He padded over to his bay and found some clean underwear, pulling then on before his jeans.

As Randy continued to sleep, he went round the room and collected up their discarded clothes from the night before. He knew Randy would need to do so when he woke up so he made sure that it was already done.

He put the laundry into a laundry bag ready for the hotel to take and be cleaned. He figured out that Emma had come up with an excuse to take him clothes shopping, ready for their plans last night.

John was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. He walked down the hallway and opened the door.

"Room service, Sir," the young man said giving John a look of confusion.

"I didn't…"

"Your order was put through last night sir," the man said still giving John an odd look.

"My partner must have ordered it," John said shaking his head of his own confusion before stepping back to let the bellhop through. "In fact, would you be able to take some clothes to the laundry service?"

"Of course, sir."

John thought about asking why the bellhop kept giving him an odd look after receiving yet another sideways glance from the young man, but decided not to harass the lad, maybe it was just because he hadn't put a t-shirt on yet.

After he closed the door, he went over to the trolley to see what had been ordered. He smiled when he saw that Randy had ordered his favorite, pancakes with maple syrup. Randy really had thought of everything.

An even bigger grin spread across his face as he grabbed the syrup and went back to bed to wake Randy.

"Okay, now breakfast is over with there's something we need to discuss," John said to Randy as he watched him going about the hotel room trying to find something to do.

"That sounds serious," he said distracted at the cleanliness.

"You won't find anything, I took care of everything before you woke," John chuckled.

Randy looked over at John as he sprawled out on the sofa. John was still only wearing his jeans; no doubt, he figured there was no point in putting anything else on. He gave John a sly look, straddling his lap taking a couple of seconds to sit down fully, to let John get a good look at his torso, particularly his abs.

"You forgot one thing," Randy said leaning into John's ear.

"Really?" John said, disbelieving the comment but not looking up at Randy's face, still focused on his abs.

"Yeah, you forgot this," Randy said pulling on John's tie so he looked him in the eye. "I told you last night, you need to where a tie in the ring, maybe I need to make you wear it at all times."

"Huh," John said before pulling Randy in for a soft kiss. "That explains the strange looks from room service this morning."

"You're an idiot," Randy said rolling his eyes a John before capturing John's lips for another kiss, taking a breath before he spoke again. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Forgot," John said thrusting his hips slightly as he rubbed against Randy.

"It sounded serious," Randy said, closing his eyes and trying not to writhe against John's actions.

"Still forgot," John said popping the button on Randy's pants before sliding his hand up his chest.

"Maybe you should try to remember," Randy suggested fighting the urge to moan.

"I'll remember it later," John said as his hands travelled back to Randy's ass and gave it a squeeze, pulling Randy tighter to him.

"Fine," Randy said as he gave in and enjoyed the feel of John grinding against him.

"Kiss me," John whispered against Randy's lips.

"Three hours ago, you said you needed to discuss something," Randy reminded John as the older man led him back to the bedroom again.

"And you're obsessing over the fact, always reminding me when I have more important tasks to see to," John said smirking. "Are you bored of me already?"

Randy rolled his eyes and pushed John down onto the bed.

"Of course, I've had my fill of you, why would I want you anymore," Randy said climbing on top of John.

"I presume because the sex is the best you've had," John said grinning, his dimples deepening on his cheeks. John gripped Randy's hips and grinded up into him. Laughter escaped his lips at the look of want that clouded Randy's face. "At least that's what's always been the case in the past."

Randy grabbed John's arms and pinned them above his head on the bed, taking control of the situation, "Slut."

He leant down and started kissing across John's chest and down to his hipbone, working his way slowly down the bone until he hit the waistband of his boxers. John groaned and pushed down on his Randy's shoulders silently begging him to move down his body just a little more. Instead, Randy held John's hips down with his own while still pinning his arms above his head. As slowly as he moved along his hipbone, Randy moved his hips to grind against John's hard member, causing John to release a slutty moan.

"See," Randy said his lips less than an inch from John's ear. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"What… what would you do… to find out?" he said barely able to get his words out as Randy continued to slowly rock against him.

"I might be good to you and finish you off… if you tell me first," Randy said in full control of John.

"Never."

"Then you don't get a treat," Randy said quickly getting up from the bed. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Randy padded out of the room and closed the door between the two, smirking at the thought of the look he was sure John would have on his face. He took and a seat on the sofa and flicked on the first movie the hotel had on box office, listening for John's approach rather than looking at the screen. He used his 'Orton Glare' as John liked to call it to look at the screen, steeling himself for John's attack. He heard the door to the bedroom open and John's feet make their way across the room.

"You know," John breathed into Randy's ear as he put his arms around his neck. "I am a slut with you. I'd let you do anything to me; just so I can watch you lose control."

"That's a shame then," Randy said hoping his gulp wasn't loud enough for John to hear. He tried to refrain from pulling John over the back of the sofa and onto his lap.

"What is?" he continued to breathe into Randy's ear.

"If you had simply talked to me, you could have got what you wanted. Now I'm watching the movie," Randy said putting his feet up on the coffee table trying to punctuate his statement.

He tried to focus on the TV screen, more stare at the screen; he still wasn't sure what he was watching, not that it mattered. He just wanted John to talk, for him it was now a contest over who would win.

Randy felt like his tactics weren't working as John walked around and took a seat next to Randy on the sofa, as close he was able with one leg draped over Randy's lap, the bulge in his boxers evident, though Randy tried not to look.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" he said softly, running a finger down Randy's neck.

"Of course," Randy replied.

"What's it called?" John asked pulling the zip down slightly on Randy's sweatshirt.

"I didn't see the name of it."

"Did you see what channel you put it on?" John asked slipping his hand inside Randy's top.

"One of the movie box office channels," Randy said straining to stay in control. Wishing he could answer John's questions properly.

He was rapidly losing control of the situation, he wished he hadn't left the bedroom; he'd had John under his thumb, and the rest of him. As much as he was looking at the screen, he'd given up trying to pay attention, he couldn't even say who was in the film.

"Take a closer look, Babe," John whispered, smiling to himself. "You've put on an adult movie channel."

Randy finally focused on the TV and realized John was right. He couldn't believe he'd done that.

"Shit," he groaned sitting up to change the channel. John sat chuckling as Randy scrambled to find the switch.

"Either I've got you sexed obsessed or you've been trying to play me," John said unzipping Randy's sweatshirt the rest of the way. "Which is it?"

"Both," Randy said blushing slightly at the mistake he'd made. He pointed the switch at the TV but John grabbed it out of his hand.

"I've got an idea," he said moving himself to straddle Randy's lap.

"What?" Randy said automatically running his hands up John's thighs as he moved closer.

"Let's see who can be louder. A porno…" he said kissing Randy's lips hard. "Or us."

Randy went around the hotel suite picking up his and John's belongings to pack away. He was trying to busy himself with something while John hit the shower before they left for the arena. Unfortunately, they were due to hit the road after the show.

The last two days had been perfect. He'd spent his downtime with his best friend and lover and although, if he admit it, he was a little sore from the continual sex they'd been having he didn't regret anything.

Although it became a running joke and pre-cursor to sex, he still hadn't found out what it was that John wanted to talk about. He told himself that it couldn't be anything serious or John would have stopped joking around and talked by now. When he stopped to think about it though, doubts still cropped up in his mind and with John in the shower, he was having one of those moments. He made the decision by the time he and John were in bed tonight, he would have the truth.

He zipped both his and John's bags and moved them to the hallway ready to go. On his way to the bedroom, he made one more walk around the suite to ensure he hadn't missed anything.

He sat at the top of the bed waiting for his lover to emerge and thought back over the last two days. Even with the best suite in the hotel, they still spent most of their time in the bedroom so they spread out. The sofa not being big enough to hold both, even curled up together.

He needed to thank Emma for her work the night they arrived. While he and John were at the restaurant with Ted and Cody, she had spent the time lighting candles to go on every surface of the hotel living room, as well as the bedroom. After their hasty love making when they first got to the suite, Randy went to the stereo in the living room and found Emma had even left some romantic music for them to listen to. He put some on and then pulled John out from the bedroom.

"_I should have done this at the restaurant," he said taking John into his arms as the music started to play._

"_Don't be silly," replied John looking into Randy's eyes. "Tonight was perfect."_

"_I know I freak out sometimes and I'm sorry. I shouldn't, I guess I'm used to being in control. Nobody's ever made me lose that control, but you; and I'm glad. I want you to know that…"_

"_Shhh," John interrupted. "I know you're not ashamed of us. It's just new to you," he said pulling Randy in for a soft kiss. "I thought you brought me out here to dance."_

"_You're right. I did," Randy said, smiling, pulling John close to him._

Randy was still thinking about their first night here when John came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked around for his bag before noticing the change of clothes that had been laid out for him.

"You dressing me now, Mr. Orton?" John said snapping Randy out of his thoughts.

"I was tidying up and thought I'd help my fashion challenged boyfriend out; if you like next time I won't bother," he said with a smirk as John's grin grew across his face at Randy's use of the word boyfriend.

"Do we have to go?" John asked putting his pants on and making his way over to Randy.

"No," he replied, pulling John in for a kiss. "But you will be the one dealing with Em's wrath for a no-show."

Randy sat back into John's arms as they made their way along the highway. They'd chosen to travel with Cody and Ted for the next week so they could share the driving. He also enjoyed being able to relax like this without worrying that someone might see them.

"Since you can't molest me," Randy whispered. "You gonna tell me what you wanted to talk about?

"You're obsessing, Babe," John said teasing Randy some more.

"No; people just don't like hearing something like that," he retorted.

"I was just concerned about Em," he explained. "I don't like that she's alone. We need to find someone for her. Especially after what she's done for us."

"That's all it was?" Randy accused a little loudly that Ted and Cody looked back from the front seat.

"I told you not to worry about it," John chuckled.

Randy rolled his eyes at John's nonchalant attitude. He'd worked himself into a frenzy wondering what was the matter. The only thing that made him forget was John's body.

"Here's me thinking that you had something to discuss about us," he said shaking his head.

"Not at that point," John commented more to himself than anyone else.

Randy however heard what he said and sat up at the words, looking over to John from his seat.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, we'll discuss it when we get to the hotel. Forget I said anything," John pleaded.

"I'm not doing that again," Randy said feeling his nerves kick in, scared of what John needed to say. "Ted, would you mind pulling in at that next rest stop. I need to get some food."

Randy could feel John's eyes on him as he sat looking out the window of the car. He also felt the looks between Cody and Ted in the front of the vehicle. He suddenly didn't feel as relaxed as he had moments before.

Ten minutes later and Ted pulled into the car park of a Tim Horton's restaurant and as soon as he could Randy jumped out of the car heading to the café. He knew John wouldn't be far behind him but he didn't stop until he reached a table near the back. John took a seat opposite him but Randy couldn't meet his eyes.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" John asked

"I'm not," Randy replied quietly.

"So storming from the car, taking a seat at the back isn't overreacting?"

"I'm sick of you lying to me," Randy said still unable to look at John.

He sensed John's annoyance, something he didn't let many people see. Always trying to be an optimist.

"I'm not lying to you," he almost shouted, letting out a sigh at the same time. "I just wanted to discuss it with you when we were alone."

"Keep your voice down. We're alone now, time to talk."

"Randy, you don't always have to make a big thing out of everything," John said letting his frustration show.

"You keep avoiding discussing things with me; what am I supposed to do?" Randy said finally looking up to meet John's eyes, the confusion clear.

John took a deep breath before looking back at Randy.

"I need to go home, we've been so busy and caught up in one another, I need to see Liz. Spend some time with her; maybe talk to her about us. I don't like keeping this from her."

"It's fine; you'd rather be with her. I should be going home anyway," Randy said looking back down at his hands.

"Don't make it sound like I'm choosing her over you," John said taking hold of Randy's hand. "I'm going to tell her about us. I'm not gonna lie to her. I love her."

"John, stop wittering, I need to spend some time with Sam and Alanna like I said."

Randy felt like everything that had taken place with John was ending. John wanted to spend time with Liz and he wouldn't stop him; he knew when something was a lost cause. He'd let him go back to her and they would just go back to being friends. It would make life better anyway. He wouldn't need to have any awkward, marriage ending conversations with Sam. Since he and John had got together, he felt guilty over his betrayal. He'd tried so hard not to let it get in the way with John but it still niggled at the back of his mind.

He got up from the table and excused himself to the bathroom. He needed to breathe and take everything in. He and John were over, or would be as soon as John returned from Tampa, after realizing he couldn't have both of them.

Feeling the need for comfort, Randy pulled out his cell phone and called the number he knew the best, home.

"Hey Sam, it's me," he said solemnly. "…yeah, everything's fine, just at a rest stop on the way to the hotel, so I'm a little tired… I'm sorry I haven't been home recently… well I've got four days at home after tomorrow's show so I thought we could take Alanna out somewhere, maybe spend some quality time together… that's sounds good; how about I call you later when we've got to the hotel, you can tell me more about those ideas of yours… alright I've got to go… I love you Sam."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long few days for John. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy conversation to have with his wife Liz but he needed to let her know about Randy.

Liz had always been supportive of his bisexual lifestyle and looked the other way when he'd met someone. When he brought the subject up at the weekend she was as relaxed as ever, but when he mentioned it was Randy, the reaction turned sour. Much life his sexual preferences, Liz had always known about John's feelings for Randy; but since Randy was married, she never thought anything would come of it.

John gave her the space she needed to come to terms with the change but when it was getting nearer the time for him to return to work he'd had no choice but to speak to her again. John let her vent her feelings and anger over the matter but he reassured her that nothing had changed between the two of them. He loved her, no matter what, and wanted to have a family with her when the time was right for them.

Liz relaxed when she realized he was right and the two spent the night together reaffirming their love. She once again gave her blessing of his relationship, warning him to be careful; Randy was married and she didn't want to see anyone hurt, particularly him.

The flight from Tampa wasn't long but he couldn't help but keep checking his phone to see if he'd had any messages from Randy. He loved spending time with Liz but he was starting to miss Randy's presence. He wanted to call him again just to hear his voice but they'd promised not to interrupt each other's family time. He couldn't help it though, on a couple of occasions he'd called Randy's cell only to be sent to voicemail.

Part of him had been hurt at the thought of Randy not taking his call but he realized he was overreacting; Randy had no doubt been spending time with his family and didn't want interruptions. John left a message to let Randy know he was just phoning because he missed hearing his voice and he wasn't expecting a return call.

When he landed and still didn't have any messages from Randy, he sent a message to Emma asking her to arrange for the two of them to have a locker room together so John could keep him up to date on how things went with Liz. After their couple of nights together Randy had seemed distant and had even stayed in a separate room; something he hadn't done since for the last month of their relationship.

"Hey Cena," shouted Mike Chioda, one of the WWE's referees. "Enjoy the time off?"

"Definitely, got to spend it with my gorgeous wife, you?"

"Yeah it was good, thanks. Listen Emma asked me to let you know that she 'organized it as you requested but you need to see her before going along', I take it that makes sense to you?"

"Brilliant. Do you know where she is?" John asked starting to head into the arena.

"She was just heading to her office when I saw her, best start there."

"Cheers, Mike, see you later."

John practically skipped along to Emma's office. As much as he wanted to catch up to go over the plans for the week's schedule of matches and go through the planned outcomes, he was more interested to find Randy and kiss the life out of him, maybe even take him into a private shower and remind him of their last time in a locker room.

He reached Emma's office and knocked on the door, popping his head round the corner to see if she was there.

"John, you made it, finally," she said jokingly.

"Funny, you know I'm always one of the first ones here. Have I got any meet and greet's today?"

"No, listen, I didn't ask you to come by to discuss your schedule or the matches; there's something you should know," she said indicating him to close the door and take a seat.

"Em, I love you, Honey, but I have a very attractive and hopefully only partly oiled man waiting for me in the locker room. We'll catch up later okay."

"John, that's wh-" but before she could finish John had already left.

He practically ran the last couple of corridors to get to Randy quicker; he hadn't felt this giddy since he went round to Randy's hotel room after the Breaking Point pay per view event. If that night was anything to go by then today would be even better. It was true what they said, there's nothing like being apart to reaffirm your love.

He opened the door to the locker room and dropped his bag in shock.

"Johnny here," Alanna cried out as he entered the room.

John stared out across the expanse of water, not able to focus on anything but the shock still running through his mind.

He'd spent an uncomfortable thirty minutes or so with the Orton family, trying to make small talk with Sam as Randy went about his warm up routine, ignoring John in the process. It became unbearable when he saw Sam watching Randy with lust-filled eyes. He'd followed her eye line and started to have the same thoughts as he saw Randy stretching out his strong legs on the floor. When Randy commented that he could feel eyes burning into him, John had excused himself.

When he escaped the locker room, he once again found himself practically running through the corridors, feeling like he couldn't breathe. Once he'd made it to the parking lot a couple of staff asked him where he was going when he walked past his car. He lied and said that he was going for a jog. When they questioned why he was going jogging in his jeans and when was needed at the arena, John snapped, something he prided himself on never doing.

He'd walked for a couple of miles before stopping at the lakefront. He collapsed to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest for comfort. He thought about closing his eyes and hoped that when he opened them again, he would still be on the plane from Tampa and everything that had happened was a nightmare.

When he heard footfalls behind him, he knew it wasn't the case. He didn't look back to see who it was. Nobody knew he was here so it wouldn't be anybody he needed to acknowledge.

"I tried to warn you," said a soft voice as they sat down next to him.

"Em, how did you even know I was here?" he asked shaking his head as an acknowledgement.

"One of my main event wrestlers practically runs from the arena; I'm gonna hear about it. A couple of people told me what direction you went in, I hopped in a car and voila, here I am," she said animatedly, trying to force a smile. "Besides, this lake and I go way back."

"What do you mean?" John asked curious from her comment.

"We were in this town when things ended between Josh and I. He called and ended things over the phone, near the end of the show and I just started walking. I think I made it to just round the next bend before I collapsed to the ground."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," he returned.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Shawn found me. I think most of the roster were making phone calls and looking for me that night. I'd left without telling anyone."

"Was I off at the time? I knew you guys split and it was bad, but I didn't realize that went down."

"You were off recovering from your neck surgery."

"I still don't know the full story of that split. What happened?" he asked.

"That's a story for another day," she said, John could see it was clear she didn't want to talk about it. "What went down with you and Randy?"

"Nothing," John said turning his attention back to the water. "I just wasn't expecting his family to be in town."

John sat looking out over the water, not wanting to talk about it anymore, and he was thankful that Emma didn't press the topic anymore. Instead, she sat there keeping him company, checking her blackberry from time to time to ensure nothing urgent was coming up at the arena.

"Do you think Randy and I can ever have a proper relationship?" he asked startling Emma at his sudden question. "Be honest."

"I think… you have different home situations an-" she started.

"I said be honest."

"I'm sorry John, but, no. I don't see how you can when you're both married. No matter how open your marriage is," she said unable to meet his eyes.

John just continued to look out over the water thinking about what Emma said. He knew he loved Randy, and for him it was enough. He wasn't sure if Randy was there yet, or if he would ever be there, but he wasn't about to be deterred.

"We should get back," he said standing up and clearing the grass from his jeans.

He and Emma made their way back to the arena in the car and all the while John was trying to find a way to get Randy alone so they could talk. He needed to know where they stood with their relationship.

After the ten-minute drive, they reached the arena and Emma switched off the ignition. As he was about to get out she stopped him.

"I want you to know; I hope I'm wrong."

He nodded his acknowledgement and made his way slowly back to the locker room. Although he wanted to speak with Randy, he was hoping the room was empty so he could get ready for tonight's show. He'd already lost nearly an hour of the day, sat feeling sorry for himself and that was no good. Even when things are going wrong in his personal life, he always put the fans first.

Thankfully, the room was empty when he opened the door. He went over to where he left his bag and found it was open with everything laid out how he liked it. He smiled as he pictured Randy laying out his gear ready for him. He grabbed his towel and headed for the shower room, wanting to chill out before the afternoon got started. He smiled again as he found his shower gel already in a stall with a note attached.

_I know we need to talk. I'll pop by your room later. R x_

John led out on his hotel bed watching some mindless chick flick on the TV. It had been a long day but the thought of Randy coming by tonight, kept him going. He left Randy and his family to spend their time together, only interacting with them when Alanna saw him or if Sam started a conversation. He purposely avoided making eye contact with Randy and they didn't speak direct. If they were involved in a conversation together, their comments were directed at someone else. John was grateful that no one else noticed the odd behavior, except Emma.

Being her supportive self, Emma hung nearby all day making sure he was okay and that she was available if he wanted to talk. The added company meant that it was easier on him when Sam would get cozy with Randy. He felt jealous and wished that it was him cuddling up to Randy, sneaking a kiss when they thought no one was looking.

Now John was just counting down the time. After he'd left the shower earlier in the day, he left Randy a note in his towel which was waiting for him in the shower room as was his routine.

_11:30 Room 515 J x_

It was 11:29 according to the alarm clock in his room. Randy would be arriving at any time. He just wanted to talk things through but as the night went on, John found himself as excited as he had been earlier in the day.

He jumped a little at the sound of a knock on the door and he felt his heart starting to face.

"Get a grip John," he said to himself as he checked the peephole on the door. He didn't want a repeat of earlier. When he saw Randy, his heart beat even faster. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey," Randy said sounding cautious.

John stepped back from the door to let Randy in and closed the door behind him. He stood watching Randy, amused at how he looked like a teenager taking his girlfriend out on a first date.

"You alright?" John asked taking hold of Randy's hand before stepping in for a soft kiss. "You have no idea how I've missed being able to do that."

Randy didn't reply to John's comment, instead returning the kiss as soft as John's. John reached up with his hand and cupped Randy's face and before he knew what he was doing, he caught on fire and was pushing Randy back against the wall, seeking entrance to his mouth.

Randy moaned into John's kiss as his tongue continued to explore Randy's mouth. John ripped his mouth from Randy's and started kissing along his jaw line and down his neck, sucking lightly on his skin before soothing it with his tongue.

"John… John you've got to stop," Randy moaned.

"It's been too long, I can't stop now," he said grabbing the hem of Randy's shirt and pulling it off.

"Oh god, John, that feels good," he moaned again as John ran his tongue over his abs, dipping it into Randy's navel before continuing south.

"I'll be going back to those in a bit," he smirked as he undid the belt on Randy's pants.

"John, I can't… we've got to stop," Randy said trying to get John to listen. "Please."

John continued to undress Randy, pulling his pants and boxers down to free his hardening member.

"Why do you want me to stop?" he asked taking Randy's cock in his hand, stroking it to full hardness. He looked up at Randy as he licked his lips.

"Because... oh god, Johnny," he groaned putting his hand on the back of John's head as John licked around the top of Randy's cock.

"Because what, Babe?" he asked knowing Randy had lost his thought track.

"Because… because I came to… Johnny," he groaned again as John took the head of his cock into his mouth and began to suck. "Fuck it; take me in John, all the way."

John didn't even stop to respond and sank further down on Randy's cock, swallowing as he hit the back of his throat.

"Oh yeah, Stud, that's it," Randy grunted placing his other hand on the back of John's head making sure he stayed on him. "Keep going."

John started bobbing up and down on Randy's cock, running his tongue along the underside, causing more groans from his lover. He loved the sound of Randy groaning as he made him lose control. It always drove him on to do more. He worked his way back up Randy's cock, lapping up his precum as he came up.

"Don't stop, Stud."

John slipped a couple of fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking; making sure it was well lubed; keeping eye contact with Randy the entire time. He took Randy's cock back in his mouth and made the slow journey back down, taking his time. Reaching around with his lubed fingers, he gently ran them along his cheeks before pressing gently into his hole.

He let Randy adjust to the invasion, continuing to gently suck on his cock as a distraction. When Randy started to rock back onto John's fingers he pushed in further in search of Randy's hotspot.

"Shit!" Randy thrusted into John's mouth as John hit the spot inside him that made him see stars.

John moaned around Randy's cock as he held onto his head, relentlessly thrusting whenever John his hit prostate.

"Oh shit, Stud, keep going… that's it… JOHNNY…" Randy screamed as he exploded down John's throat.

John sat back and admired his work, loving the spent look on Randy's face. He moved back over to Randy and pulled his boxers and pants back up, spending time kissing and licking around his abs at the same time, causing Randy to mewl at his touch.

"Johnny, please, no more."

John stood up from where he knelt on the floor, taking Randy's hand and leading him over to sit on the bed.

"Guess I got carried away," he commented as he started placing kisses along Randy's collarbone.

"John… don't make this harder," Randy said pushing John away from his neckline.

"Don't make what harder?"

"I can't do this anymore… I can't be the other person… and I won't let you become the other person. I have a family I have to think of. They have to come first. I'm sorry," he said taking John's hand and placing a kiss on the palm. "It's over."

John watched silently as Randy stood and left the room, not even looking back at him as he picked up his shirt and left the room.

7


	12. Chapter 12

"That's about right for you isn't it Orton. Always taking what you want no matter who gets caught in the crap that goes along with it," John said seething at The Viper's attitude. "You're like it with your career, we all know that, but what most people don't know is that you're like it with your personal life as well."

"Get over it, Cena; you just can't stand the fact that someone else has got the belt," Randy said trying to remain calm as John picked yet another fight with him. "Super Cena can't be seen to be losing now can he. Always has to come out on top."

He watched as John stood up from the table he sat at and walked away.

"You know I thought I knew you but this last week has shown be a side of your character that I don't care for," Randy said taunting him. John had started an argument; he was damn well going to finish it.

"You are the biggest hypocrite I've ever known," John said looking him straight in the eye. "I'm not the kind of person who takes what he wants and then leaves."

Randy flew up from his seat and launched across the table. He wasn't going to have John making that comment to him. He tried to stop John that night but he wouldn't instead he kept pushing until Randy could only give in and enjoy the feeling of his lover's mouth taking him in.

He grabbed hold of Cena's shirt and shoved him to the floor, holding him down as he pulled his fist back to punch him. He was about to throw the punch but he locked eyes with John and saw the hurt behind the anger. This is why he'd walked away without looking back if he'd seen the look that currently laid in John's eyes he would have crumpled and found himself pulled back into the relationship.

He had to stay strong for his family, his daughter. When he'd arrived home, Alanna had been distant with him and although she came around quickly to his presence, she interacted more with Sam's colleague who stopped by the house with the paperwork she needed. It briefly went through his mind how often Alanna spent time with the man but he brushed it off putting it down to paranoia and guilt over how long he had been away.

"I'm…" he started to say.

"ORTON, CENA, MY OFFICE NOW!" Emma shouted across the room.

Randy silently cursed himself, this was the second time in the last six months that he'd been called into Emma's office because he was about to punch someone.

He got up and offered his hand to John, trying to portray his true emotions. John simply adjusted his shirt and jumped up from his spot on the floor.

They silently made their way out of the room and followed Emma through the corridors to her office. Neither looking at each other.

Emma stood at the doorway to her office and waited until they entered. Once they were both in the room, Emma slammed the door with such force they looked at each other and cringed.

"Please tell me why I suddenly had a barrage of text messages and a crowd of people running to find me because you two decided to go at it in the canteen?"

"This asshole, he started at me, telling me I'm only in it for me, that I don't care about anyone else," Randy fumed.

"Listen to yourself, Orton; you're making it sound like I was lying when everyone knows it's the truth."

Randy went for to lunge for John again only to find Emma stopping him from his attack.

"You two assured me that you could work together, you are supposed to be in an iron man match tonight. What's it gonna look like if both of you go into it black and blue because you couldn't wait."

"The match will be fine," Randy said looking away from her.

"Don't try to brush this off, Randy. You two are supposed to be the locker room leaders. Setting the example for the younger guys only coming through the ranks. How'd do you think it looks when you're punching each other out?"

"I wasn't the one who was hitting," John shouted, speaking for the first time since entering the room. "This is his fault anyway."

"Don't give me that bullshit, John. You've been picking fights all week," she said getting in his face.

"Thank you," Randy said quietly from behind. When she turned round and saw the look on her face, he immediately regretted it.

"Don't thank me Randy I wasn't defending you. I don't know what the hell went down with you two last week. And frankly, I don't want to know. I'm just sick of you two arguing over your personal shit when you're supposed to be professionals."

Neither man could look at her when she was finished. She moved round her desk and took a seat holding her head in her hands.

"I hate it when you guys make me turn into the bossy bitch."

"I'm sorry," Randy said, only partly responding to Emma's comment. He wished John knew that he was apologizing to him. He didn't want to hurt him; but how else was he supposed to keep his marriage going.

"Me too, Em, I'm sorry."

Emma looked up from her desk and indicated for the two to sit down. Randy waited until John sat before taking a seat on the sofa, the other side of the room. Maybe it would be better for John if he kept his distance for a while.

"Have you guys even had the chance to have a proper talk about tonight's match?"

"No," John said keeping his eyes on Emma.

"You two are my dearest friends," she said shaking her head. "This is the end of the storyline. You need to sort this out, if not for yourselves then for the fans. And guys, Vince won't be happy if this match isn't a success."

Randy looked over to John from where he sat but John simply stood nodding his head at Emma before leaving her office. Randy just watched, unable to move.

"Randy?"

"Yeah, sorry, we'll go talk about the match," he said hanging his head as he walked to the door.

He looked up momentarily to see which direction John went in so he could follow. Emma was right; they needed to sort this out. He kept his distance from John as he followed down the corridor; he knew they were heading to John's locker room. There they could talk without people overhearing the conversation.

He saw John turn into his room and as he approached, he saw John stood in the doorway holding the door. Randy went to step through the door when John slammed it shut in his face.

"Leave me alone," he heard John say through the door.

"Johnny, we have to talk, about the match at least," he said as the door swung open again.

"Do not call me that."

"Fine, I'm sorry, John. Please just let me come in and talk about this match. Then I'll leave you alone. I promise," he pleaded placing his hand on the door frame.

"I can't do this right now, Randy," he said turning around to go back into the room. "We'll talk about the match later."

As he said those last words, he swung the door closed hard without looking. Before Randy had the chance to move his hand out of the way, it was crushed between the door and its frame.

"Shit. Fuck. Goddamn it Cena," Randy yelled grabbing his hand and checking out the damage.

"What the hell happened?"

"You crushed my hand, that's what, you asshole."

John grabbed the hand he was cradling and checked it out.

"It's not even cut. Stop whining," John scolded.

"It's killing me," Randy said through gritted teeth.

"I've got an ice pack for my knee in here. You can use that," John said leading him into the locker room.

Randy followed carefully; concerned that John could change his mind at any moment. He watched as John grabbed the ice pack and tossed it at Randy.

"It's a little warm now, but it'll do."

"Thanks," Randy said quietly. "Listen, John, since I'm here…"

"I don't want to hear it, Randy. Whatever excuse you've come up with, I don't care."

Randy looked down at his feet, taking in what John said. He wanted to take John in his arms and make things better. Show him that he really was sorry, show him how much he cared, that it was only because of… he stopped in his own trail of thoughts… he knew he was using that as an excuse now. Really, he was just scared that John would end things when he got back from Tampa after seeing Liz.

"I was only going to suggest that we discuss this match," Randy said lying to John.

He couldn't believe how he'd let things get so out of hand. Maybe if he'd listened to John, told him that he was worried, then this wouldn't have happened. Either way he knew he lost John completely, and it was all his doing.

"We can talk about what stunts we want to happen and how we're going to end it but other than that I suggest we let it happen naturally. They always seem the best matches."

Randy watched as John busied himself around the room so he didn't need to focus on him. It cut Randy deep into the heart that John couldn't even look at him anymore without feeling angry.

"Do you agree?"

"Yeah, sorry," Randy said shaking his head. "I was lost in thought."

The two started tossing ideas about for the pin falls and they came up with a couple of stunts to pull. One including Cody and Ted and another utilizing the pyrotechnics used throughout the night.

The longer the conversation went on the more Randy wanted out of the room. John barely faced him, talking to him over his shoulder, and when he did face his direction, John never made eye contact. Looking instead at his feet or even looking through Randy, focusing on a poster or one of the alcoves in the room.

When John disappeared into the bathroom, Randy stood from his place on the bench and started pacing. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been and now every second he had to spend with John was a reminder.

"You fucking idiot, Orton," he shouted at himself before hitting a metal locker that was in the room with the same hand he'd just iced. "Shit."

He turned around and saw John watching from the doorway of the bathroom, looking directly at him.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down at his feet, unable to meet John's penetrating eyes.

He could feel tears threatening to surface and he didn't want to let John see. John would only think he was feeling sorry for himself.

"I should go," he said without looking up.

Before he could get to the door, John stopped him, putting his hand on his arm.

"Let me see your hand," he said taking it into his. "You've cut yourself."

"I'll sort it out."

John took his hand and led him over to the sink that was in the locker room. He turned the tap on and put Randy's hand into the water to clean it out. Randy winced slightly at the pain but didn't pull back, for fear of never feeling John's touch again. Randy watched John intently as he tended to his cut fist.

"You should find a plaster to cover it. Em won't like it if she sees you've cut yourself. She'll think you've been fighting."

"I think I'm going to have to be careful. I'll start to get a reputation as a hot head," Randy said trying to alleviate the tension.

He continued to look at John, taking in every one of his features. He feared that today was going to be the last day he would be able to see them. When John didn't look away, Randy moved his gaze to John's lips, remembering the way they felt against his own.

"Randy…" John said breaking the silence.

Randy leant in and brushed his lips against John's wanting to feel them one last time. He thought that John would pull away, but when he didn't he pressed a little harder, taking the lower lip between his own. When he felt John relax, he moved his hand up to the back of his neck to hold him as he sought entrance with his tongue. Although at first John didn't open up to him, after a couple more kisses Randy caused John to moan slightly which allowed him the access he sought.

When John didn't break the kiss he moved his other hand so he was cupping John's face with both hands and he kissed him, like his life was on the line, moaning into the kiss when John's tongue started battling for dominance with his own.

He grabbed at the hem of John's tight shirt and pulled it up slightly so he could run his hands over the muscles in his back. He didn't know when John was going to end this so he wanted to feel as much of him as possible. He broke the kiss momentarily to pull John toward the shower room. He knew John hadn't taken his pre-match shower, something he would need today after their argument, especially since today was a pay-per-view event.

He pulled John in for another kiss as John kicked off his shoes and socks as they entered the room. Randy looked up from the kiss to see where John had set out his shower gel and led him in the direction of the stall.

He turned the tap of the shower so it was set to a high temperature, just as John liked it and then turned his attention back to John. He pulled at the shirt he wore, taking it off over his head and threw it back toward the door so it wouldn't get wet.

He lowered his head to John's neck and licked his way along the faint scars that were there. He remembered from the night of their first kiss that John had been more sensitive in that area and he wanted to make sure John never forgot this moment.

As he attacked John's neck, careful not to leave any marks noticeable to anyone, his hands lowered down to his pants and undid the belt, button and flies of his jeans. His lips skated down his chest and stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into his navel, remembering the sensations it brought him when John had done that to him on several occasions.

His hands tugged at his jeans until they pulled around John's ankles. He kissed down John's right thigh and calf as he lifted John's feet from the jeans. As with his shirt, he threw them in the direction of the door. He let his lips run back up his leg before moving across his hip line and grabbing his boxers and lowering while treating John's left leg to the same kisses as his right.

He stood slowly, checking the temperature of the water, before moving to stand behind John. He pushed him forward so he stood under the spray, letting him soak in the hot water. He grabbed the bottle of shower gel and soaped up his hand before moving close to John's body, reaching round and lathering up his chest. He took his time washing John's body, moving next to his shoulders and massaging the muscles that had once again tightened up since his first massage in the summer.

After he lathered John up, he let the water rinse off the soap before laying light kisses across the back of his shoulders and neck. His hand snaked back round John's body resting on his stomach. He smiled as he realized he was probably as obsessed with John's abs as John was with his. He pulled John back so he could feel his body's reaction to him, hoping he also noticed that he hadn't done a thing about it.

He reached for the shower gel again, poured some into his hand, and let it lather up slightly. He ran his finger down John's sternum, over his abs, and then gently took hold of his hard member. He slowly stroked John's cock with a firm motion that caused John to close his eyes and rest his head against Randy's shoulder.

Randy continued his movements, squeezing harder and moving faster when he felt John's body tense as he got close to the edge. He moved his free hand from John's hips to his abs, wanted to feel them again, memorize them. He was almost lost in thought when John reached up and grabbed hold of his neck, silently begging for release.

Randy watched John's face as he redoubled his effort and before he knew it John's eyes opened, connecting with Randy's as he shot his load onto his stomach, covering Randy's hand that still lay across his stomach.

Randy held John as he slumped against him, letting the water rinse John's stomach. They stood like that for a few minutes before Randy reluctantly pulled away. He turned John around in his arms. They looked at one another with all their emotions showing, the hurt, the anger, the fear and they let it wash away down the drain.

They moved into each other's embrace, kissing softly, silently, saying goodbye to one another. When the kiss broke Randy felt a tear roll down his cheek. He stepped back and left John to finish his shower, picking up his clothes as he left the room, folding them up ready for John later tonight.

7


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I made it to 100!**

"Okay, John that was a good interview. We'll probably be able to use some of the footage for the video packages tomorrow night," one of the camera crew stated as they wrapped up the last bit of filming for WrestleMania.

The WWE was big on getting shots of wrestlers contemplating their matches before the big event, and this year was no different.

He decided to stay in the seats and get five minutes peace before he left and started to prepare for the Hall of Fame ceremony that night. Having been filming his segment he didn't notice until now that there was someone else in the arena. He sat back and watched as his former lover and sort of best friend familiarized himself with the setup of the ring for this year's event.

It had been a long five months since the couple had been finished, and for the first month after their separation, John had found it difficult to sleep. Almost straight away in their relationship they had started sharing a bed and John had quickly grown accustomed to the company; especially considering 'The Viper' was a cuddler, not that he ever admitted it.

When the New Year hit, John and Randy had started to socialize again, although their friendship didn't return to its original state, John was glad that Randy was still in his life. He was still the one that he would turn to if there were something he needed to get off his chest however at times Randy asked him instead to speak with Emma. John figured there were some topics that Randy didn't want to discuss with him.

Like Valentine's Day last month, John had received a single red rose, left in his locker room without a note. He automatically went to talk to Randy about it and only when he was about to say it he realized it was one of those times Randy would ask him not to talk to him.

Unfortunately, for John, Randy didn't come to him anymore to talk, hang out. He'd even left the room on occasion when John entered. When John had called him on the avoidance tactics, Randy admitted it was because he couldn't be around him anymore. He originally thought he could, but hadn't realized how hard it would be. The only reason Randy would hunt John down was to discuss a match they were in... and even they were becoming fewer and far between.

John had moved on from their breakup but not from Randy. He was back in the same situation he was before his wedding last year. Fawning over the unobtainable, only now he knew he wasn't unobtainable, he was simply, his ex-boyfriend. He would give anything to have the 'ex' drop off that title.

When Randy stood on the second turnbuckle, practicing his pose, it caused John to lick his lips in admiration, visualizing what his abs would be like if they were on show. He slowly stood, finding his legs a little weak after watching and thinking of Randy, and made his way down to the ringside area.

He leant against the barricade, resting his arms on the padding, as he continued to watch the oblivious Viper exit the ring and make his way round the far side.

"It amuses me, Mr. Orton, that you need to practice your pose," John said smiling. "Are you that vain?"

"Why were you watching me?" Randy asked confused.

"I asked first," John said countering Randy's question so he could think of a valid reason.

"I'm not vain. I was just… getting my head in the game," he said blushing.

John knew that the tint to Randy's cheeks meant he was lying, and he wasn't going to let him get away with it. He quickly jumped the barrier and took hold of Randy by the wrist pulling him back up the steps and into the ring.

"John, what are you doing?"

"I want to show you something," John said walking up to Randy so they were inches apart. "Now, strike a pose."

"What?" Randy asked bemused at John's request.

"Get back up on the second rope and strike a pose."

John watched as Randy reluctantly went back over to the ropes and climbed up. John went over to the side of the ring and stepped out onto the apron before climbing up the rungs of the turnbuckles. He took in Randy's scent, so familiar to his airways yet at the same time he had been so long since he'd been this close that it was foreign to him as well.

"I'd say anyone who closes their eyes when practicing, enjoys it a little too much," he said breathing into Randy's ear, causing his eyes to snap open at the closeness of John's body.

He jumped down from his position and stomped across to the opposite corner.

"I'm not vain," he shouted.

John smiled and climbed back in the ring, jumping down from the top rope. He sauntered across the ring, enjoying playing with Randy.

"No, you're not, I was wrong," John conceded, grabbing the ropes on either side of Randy, trapping him in the corner. "You were so lost in the moment you didn't even notice me being that close to you. It's something else, so tell?"

"Who said I didn't know you were there; maybe I just didn't want it to end," he said relaxing back into the corner, causing John to take a step closer.

"You were lost before I got up there," John said softly. "Tell me."

Randy took a deep breath, closing his eyes yet again.

"Because it relaxes me," he said breathing out and locking eyes with John. "I don't have anything else in my life that does at the moment."

"Did you really know I was there?" John asked moving so his lips were mere inches from Randy's. His eyes locked on those moist lips it was all he could do to stop himself from closing the gaps and kissing them. It had been so long since he'd tasted one of Randy's kisses, he wanted another one.

"Yes," Randy replied whilst lifting John's eyes to meet his.

John suddenly took a step back, realizing what was about to happen. He had Randy trapped in the corner of the ring, with Randy's fingers under his chin, looking as those they wanted to rip each other's clothes off. If anyone had made their way to ringside in the last ten minutes, their secret was out.

"I should go," he said retreating out of the ring. Randy straightened at John's sudden change in demeanor, watching him make his way up the ramp.

"Hey" Randy shouted trying to keep his voice light. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" John said turning round, smiling his dimpled grin at Randy.

"Why were you watching me?" Randy chuckled.

"The same reason, every woman in America watches you on a Monday night; you're hot," he shouted back at Randy.

As soon as his words were out his mouth, Ted and Cody came out onto the stage, making their way to the ring, Cody practically pulling Ted along.

"Hey John," Cody grunted on his way past, as Ted chuckled at his attitude. John watched as they made their way into the ring. "Let's get this over with."

John turned to go but stopped and turned back when Randy called to him.

"Hey, Cena, how about a coffee once I'm done here?"

"That sounds good," he grinned, turning back to leave. Unable to stop from laughing at Cody's griping.

"If you're finished flirting with your ex, could we get on with this now."

John and Randy entered the coffee house and made their way a booth near the back, so they could have some privacy. Although it was a booth, being near the back meant it was cozy, causing their knees to knock together under the table. Neither of them tried to adjust their position so they were touching, both enjoying the feeling of the other.

They both sat there, unsure of how to start the conversation. Randy had invited John on the fly, after their time in the ring, with his silence, he was unsure if Randy was comfortable being there with him.

"Listen, it's obvious you aren't feeling right about being here, I should go," John said as he stood.

"Don't," Randy said grabbing his arm. "I was enjoying the feeling, guess I got lost in thought."

John sat back down and once again found his leg brushing against Randy, this time though he pushed forward a little, causing Randy to open up and let John slip a leg in between his.

"We're in a café, Cena," he said under his breath when he saw a server approaching. They ordered their drinks and the server left them alone again.

"Okay, I'll behave," Cena said. "So what had Cody in such a bad mood he told you off for flirting?"

"You heard that?" Randy asked shaking his head. "I wasn't flirting, you were."

"I think we both were a little," John chuckled.

He shifted in his seat, stretching his arms above his head, whilst stretching out under the table, purposefully letting his leg ride up Randy's thigh. Smiling at the look he received from Randy, but still continuing with his movements.

"You still haven't answered my question," he said to a distracted Randy.

"He wanted to get back to the hotel," he said shaking the lustful thoughts from his mind. "Apparently Ted stopped mid-session so they could come down to the arena."

John chuckled at the situation, as he his hand went under the table, taking a spot on Randy's knee.

"Man, that's tough, I'd never do that," John said running his hand up Randy's leg.

Randy looked at him with a look of disbelief, only an hour earlier they had been seconds away from kissing when he'd back away. Okay, it wasn't sex but the principle was the same.

"Do you not remember the ring?" Randy asked incredulous.

"That's different," John said chuckling, his hand still running back and forth on Randy's leg.

"How?"

John pulled his hand away from Randy and stood excusing himself to the bathroom. Randy groaned slightly at the state John put him in. There was no way he could keep this up and be able to have some dignity when they left.

Five minutes later the drinks had arrived and John returned to his seat, making sure not to touch knees with Randy.

"It's different because we're not in a relationship anymore; and I'm not ready to go back there yet," John said, not able to meet Randy's eyes.

"Not to go all pre-school on you, but you started it earlier."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I guess I thought I was ready, but I'm not. And I don't think you are yet," John explained.

They sat for a few minutes, sipping on their drinks, looking anywhere but at each other. Once again the awkward silence from earlier seeping back in.

"I know I hurt you…" Randy started to speak, feeling like he needed to apologize again.

"Don't; you don't need to say anything. We dealt with it, and moved on," he said, putting his hand on Randy's to soothe his concerns. "It's not because of that."

"Then what?"

John shook his head, unable to explain why he kept pulling away. He removed his hand from Randy's and took the spoon on his saucer, idly stirring his drink, just so he had something to do with his hands.

"John?"

"I don't want to rush it this time, we didn't even date, we just went straight to bed with one another," he said trying his hardest to explain. "I guess I'm concerned that if we go down that road again, the same thing will happen."

Randy reached over and stopped John from stirring his drink. Lacing their fingers together, Randy made John look him in the eye.

"That makes sense," he said, bringing John's hand to his lips to brush a gentle kiss to the skin before letting go, trying to show John he was willing to wait.

The couple relaxed into one another's company again and chatted idly about the Hall of Fame ceremony tonight as well as the big event tomorrow. They'd both been involved in the fan axcess events that were taking place all week and were glad to have the afternoon off to relax.

Randy explained to John that Legacy was definitely over as of WrestleMania and the event was also going to be the turning point for his character, as he became a babyface for the first time in years. John's eyes lit up a little at the thought.

"Maybe we could speak to Vince and Emma and see what they think about us working together again. I reckon the fans would love it that two rivals will work together as a team," John said giddy over his suggestion.

"Do you reckon we could get away with it that quickly after a 'face turn?" Randy asked.

"There's no harm in putting the suggestion in. The worst that can happen if they don't like it, is that we won't get jobs as writers when we retire from the ring," John said animatedly.

Randy watched on as John's eyes lit up working out a way for the two of them to work together again.

The WWE Superstars were all staying at the same hotel and it was decided they'd hit the bar after the awards ceremony, especially considering the Hall of Famers were staying there as well.

John couldn't resist pulling Randy to one side as they entered the bar. He knew he wouldn't have a lot of time to spend with Randy one on one tonight but he wanted to see him. After trying to get his attention on arrival, John had given up and pledged to see him afterward.

"You… are looking extremely handsome tonight, Randall," John said, placing his hand on the small of Randy's back.

"And you are taking my advice, I see; wearing THAT tie," Randy said, tugging a little as a reminder of good times.

"Couldn't resist," he said with a coy smile. "Buy you a drink?"

"On one condition," he said as John raised an eyebrow. "You buy that lady a drink as well."

John turned in confusion as he looked to see who Randy was pointing at. A very tired, Emma, sat at a table near the bar with her laptop out, obviously doing some last minute work for the show tomorrow.

"Come on; it's a deal," John said cocking his head toward the bar.

They ordered their drinks and took a seat at the table with Emma, who didn't even look up from her screen.

"Em, you need to stop," Randy said, trying to close the laptop only to find her hand there stopping him. "I'm guessing from your attire you didn't make it to the ceremony tonight?"

"When have I ever?" she said sarcastically.

"We got you a drink," John said stopping Randy's questions.

"Thank you, but I'm not up for socializing, there's too much to do," she said turning her attention back to the screen.

"Mind if we sit anyway?" John asked, seeing it as a way to stay with Randy and have an open conversation.

"Sounds like a good plan," she said in reply, not really making any sense. John figured she had already engrossed herself back in her work.

"So, tomorrow is March 28," John stated. "Which means, in five days' time, it will be your birthday. And I believe, if I remember correctly, it's gonna be the big one. Any plans?"

Randy shook his head as an answer to John's questions. He hadn't even discussed his birthday with Samantha, so he didn't know what he was going to be doing.

"What is it?" John asked concerned.

"Things aren't great between Sam and I; I haven't even thought about raising the topic with her."

John reached over and put his hand on Randy's forearm, feeling his pain. He knew Randy always beat himself up over his guilt of their relationship and he hoped that hadn't been the cause of their unhappiness.

"If I…"

"You didn't; at first I thought it was because I was never home, spending my time with you, that's why…"

"I know," John soothed, saving Randy from having to explain.

"But things didn't improve, even being at home more. At one stage I even thought she was having an affair, she was spending so much time with her colleague, but before I confronted her I found out he was gay and in a civil partnership."

John couldn't help but give Randy a curious look when he mentioned the guy was gay.

"I know the irony, Cena."

"Do you think she suspected anything about us?" John asked, turning serious again.

"No, I don't think so; let's say if she does she hasn't said anything," Randy said.

John put his hand back on Randy's arm as a way of comforting him. He knew the best way to comfort Randy was to kiss him, but he didn't think he could get away with that here. He also knew it would lead to things they decided to wait on. To ensure they were actually ready.

"You should have talked to me about this," John told him, disappointed that Randy wouldn't speak to him when he needed to.

"You know how there have been certain topics I didn't want you talking to me about over the last five months?" Randy asked looking at John as he nodded in response. "Well, I figured you wouldn't want to know about Sam and I considering what happened between us."

John was about to speak when there was an eruption from across the room. They looked over to see Ted DiBiase Sr. walking out the room, looking a furious. They looked to where he had stormed away from to see Ted Jr. looking angry and upset, with Cody sat next to him trying to calm him.

"I guess Dad just found out," John said.

"I thought it was Cody's family they were worried about?" Randy asked confused. "I'll go see if they're okay."

John watched as Randy walked over to the booth Ted and Cody were sat at and took a seat to talk to his friends.

"What's going on with you and Randy?" Emma asked, not looking away from her screen.

"Were you eavesdropping, Em?"

"No; but today is the most time you've spent together since you split up," she said.

John didn't answer. He loved Em, but he didn't want a lecture from her today, she was too stressed and he was buzzing from his time with Randy.

"Be careful," she said, closing the lid of her laptop. "I'm going to speak with Ted Sr."

8


	14. Chapter 14

Randy threw his phone across the room watching as it smashed against the wall, breaking into small pieces. Damn it, now he needed to get a new phone. He slumped down the same wall and held his head in his hands. Joining the grave silence that took over the room.

He'd decided to share a dressing room with Ted, Cody and even John had insisted on joining them so show the solidarity and support of Ted and Cody's relationship. They had decided it was time to share their relationship with their family. Telling Cody's family in the end had been easy and both his parents and his older brother, Dustin, were happy for them although a little shocked.

Unfortunately, it turned out Ted's family, or rather his father; Ted Sr. was the one with the issue. Randy supported Ted after the argument, but Emma persuaded them to talk.

At first Ted Sr. listened to his son explain how they fought with their emotions, not believing them to be true. Thought their feelings to be there because they had been working and travelling together, but after time apart, they came back together and realized they were to be together.

As much as his father wanted them to be happy, he couldn't come to terms with Ted being gay, and walked out again. As soon as his spot in WrestleMania took place, Ted's dad headed back to the hotel rather than staying around for the rest of the night.

Ted had spoken with he and Cody earlier expressing his concern over his match tonight. Ted was involved in a lumberjack match with Christian, where the lumberjacks were legends, including his father.

Randy looked over at his friends, Ted sat silently on the bench taping his wrists with a protective Cody sat on the floor in front of him resting against his legs. No matter what Ted's family thought, at least they had each other. Right now, it was more than what he had; and he was jealous.

He looked up as the door opened.

"Wow, let's stop this whirly-gig of fun," John mused trying to break the tension.

All three of them simply looked at him, Cody scolding his cheerful arrival.

"Okay, I get what's wrong with the happy couple over there, but what's wrong with you?" he asked lowering down to the floor next to Randy.

"It's nothing I want to talk about right now," he replied.

"I can stop by your room later… to talk, if you like," John said quietly, wanting to reach over and run his hand across his cheek to comfort Randy.

"If you want to take it slow, stopping by later will not be a wise move; not with how I'm feeling," Randy said giving him a knowing look.

John nodded, knowing Randy was right. A couple of days ago they took a huge step forward in their friendship, and giving in to temptation would just put them back where they started.

"Well, I've got something that will brighten your day," John said smirking.

"A new phone for me?" Randy laughed sarcastically, indicating the broken pieces on the floor beside him.

This time, John couldn't stop himself running his hand along Randy's jaw line. He smiled inwardly as Randy relaxed into his touch.

"I'm afraid not, gorgeous," he replied with a soft tone, not wanting to interrupt their moment. He scooted even closer so he could tell Randy the news. "You get to be my tag partner tonight."

Randy met John's gaze and smiled a small smile. It was the best news he'd heard today. Now he had something to look forward to.

John stood from his spot next to Randy and held his hand out, which Randy readily took, letting John pull him up.

"Who are we up against?" he asked, not releasing John's hand.

John walked out onto the stage, trying to contain his excitement. Tonight he would get to team with Randy. Something they had never done in the WWE. He stood at the top of the ramp and smiled as he saluted the audience.

Quickly making his way down the ramp he played to audience as Dave paced back and forth in the ring, showing his frustration at not knowing who his second opponent would be.

John grabbed the microphone from the apron and walked up the steps.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on," the champ said, calming the audience. "I need everyone's attention for just one minute, I have a major announcement."

Dave stopped briefly before starting to pace again, annoyed that John was dragging it out.

"It's about my partner tonight. Batista you'll especially recognize him, because, well, he's an old friend of yours," John tried to hold back a cheesy grin as he looked back toward the stage waiting for Randy's music to hit.

He continued to watch briefly as Randy made his way down to the ring. He knew he had to stop though otherwise he wouldn't be able to focus on the match. When Randy stepped into the ring, he was in completely in character, not letting any form of his true personality or feelings come through.

John stood next to Randy and whipped his shirt off, trying to elicit even the smallest reaction out of him, but with no success. When Randy became, 'The Viper', there was no way to distract him, until they hit backstage. John focused on the match trying not to let his disappointment get to him.

They went back and forth for just over five minutes and although he didn't let it show, John's tension grew with each passing minute. He'd hoped the match would be fun for both of them where they could interact but Randy was all business.

Randy's inverted backbreaker was the signal for the end of the match and as Randy went for the pin; Dave stormed the ring and interrupted the three-count. John rushed Dave but was caught with a spine buster before Randy hit the RKO on both Dave and Jack.

After the ref raised Randy's arm in victory, John got back to his feet and looked Randy straight on. Randy didn't hesitate in following John as he retrieved his belt, but John cold see he was still in character. John nodded his acknowledgement before leaving the ring and heading backstage.

He avoided as many people as possible so he could get back to his locker room to grab his bag. He decided to take a shower when he got to the hotel. Right now he didn't want to face Randy, especially considering Ted and Cody would already be gone by now.

After Ted's match, he and his father argued in the ring. Ted was able to play it off as a scripted fight, but it was real and hurtful. Ted had tears in his eyes by the time he hit the backstage and Cody, who hadn't been fighting that night, took him back to the hotel.

John knew he should be sticking around for Shawn's farewell, but the two of them had already spoken during the day, and if he stayed, Randy would be hanging around him.

He nodded his acknowledged goodbyes to some of the crew as he got in his car and sped back to hotel.

The following day Randy woke up and immediately his mind starting thinking on John's behavior the previous night. He thought everything was going well between the two of them however, after John disappeared following their match he wondered if he'd done something wrong.

He didn't want things ending so quickly between them, in fact he didn't want them ending at all. Noticing the time, he skipped his morning shower and headed for the hotel gym. He knew John, and although he always found the nearest weightlifting gym, he still liked the quiet hotel gym for his cardio work.

He entered the gym and immediately his eyes fell on John's back as he stood catching his breath after finishing on the treadmill. Randy stalked quietly over, not wanting to disturb him, but soon noticed he had his eyes shut and his iPod was blasting in his ears.

Randy stepped onto the treadmill behind John, making sure not to get to close that John could feel his presence. He watched the champ calm his breathing, as the sweat ran slowly down his arms, his muscle shirt sticking to his skin. Randy couldn't help but part his lips slightly at the sight before him, wanting to taste the sweat rolling off him.

Having planned to catch John, Randy found himself caught as John suddenly straightened up and turned around, jumping a little at finding Randy behind him.

"What are you doing here?" John shouted, breathless from his work out.

"I wanted to talk to you," Randy said quietly, shaking off the embarrassment of being caught gawking. Struck as well by John's anger at him being there. Now he knew something was wrong.

"What?" John shouted again.

Randy suddenly realized John wasn't angry. He reached forward and yanked the headphones from his ears.

"I said, I wanted to talk to you," Randy said chuckling. "Are you seriously playing your music THAT loud? You'll go deaf."

"I like music so leave me alone," John said moving to walk past Randy.

Randy shot his leg up to rest on the rail opposite where he stood, stopping John from escaping.

"Again, I said I wanted to talk," Randy said with an insistent tone.

"Fine. Talk. But can you at least let me off the treadmill?" John asked indicating Randy's leg.

"No, you'll try to leave," Randy said. "Why did you disappear like that last night?"

John stepped back and rested against the panel, careful not to hit any buttons and start the treadmill up again.

"I was tired."

"Liar," Randy said, removing his outstretched leg from the barrier.

He moved so he was facing John head on. John looked down from Randy's gaze, not able to look into those piercing eyes. Randy reached over and mimicked John's actions from when he trapped him in the ring, bringing John's head up to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because things didn't feel right last night," John admitted.

Randy smirked at John's comment and took a step forward.

"How did you want it to feel?" he said, leaning in so his mouth was inches from John's ear. "Passionate?"

"No. Maybe," John stammered. "I don't know. But it didn't feel like I was expecting."

Randy put his hands on John's hips and pulled him closer so their bodies were closer than they'd been in months.

"Maybe? Or maybe you wanted to feel… excitable," he said whispering into John's ears.

"Randy," John softly exhaled his name, closing his eyes at the closeness.

"Spend the day with me on Thursday," Randy said resting his forehead against John's.

John's eyes shot open at the comment, Randy wanted to spend the day with him, just him. When they didn't need to work for days afterward.

"Wait, you aren't going back to St Louis?" John asked confused.

Randy shook his head, stepping back from John and removing himself from the treadmill. Turning away, he moved to a nearby bench, took a seat and hung his head. He didn't move until he felt John's body pressed against his side, his hand kneading the tense muscles in his neck while his other sat on Randy's knee.

"I'm not going because Sam has made other plans. Her and some friends are going to Florida for a long weekend; she's taking Alanna with her," Randy explained.

"I'm sorry, gorgeous. I know you were looking forward to see Alanna," John soothed.

Randy turned his head to look at John, hoping his eyes were showing the need to have some comfort in his life.

"Please spend my birthday with me," Randy said, pleading with John.

"On one condition," John said. "No, two."

"What?" Randy said frowning.

"One, you smile for me," John said trying to cheer Randy up. "And, two, you go on a date with me."

Randy smiled, placing his hand over John's, leaning his head against John's shoulder.

5


	15. Chapter 15

"_Jesus, Johnny, that feels good," Randy moaned as his lover slowly rocked his cock in and out of his body, pushing him closer to completion._

"_How good, Babe?" John moaned his question into Randy's ear, sounding as though he could lose it at any stage._

_John started attacking Randy's neck and shoulders with kisses, working his way down his spine._

"_Johnny," Randy moaned again._

"_Tell me," John ordered as he took hold of Randy's hips, he pushed his cock into Randy's prostrate causing the younger man to scream and held himself steady, as he remained deep within Randy._

"_Johnny, please," he moaned trying to move against John._

"_Tell me and I promise to make you cum harder than you ever have before," John breathed, trying to remain calm himself. "How good does it feel, Babe?"_

"_It feels fucking fantastic," Randy shouted. "Every time you push into me you touch every inch of my insides, it feels like a million orgasms."_

"_Then cum for me, gorgeous," John said as he pulled nearly all the way before thrusting back in, pulling on Randy's hips to make himself go even deeper. "Fuck, Randy,"_

"Randy," he heard through the daze in a singsong fashion. "Randy."

"Mmm, Johnny," Randy moaned.

"Wakey-wakey, sleepy head, you're missing your birthday," John chuckled.

Randy rolled onto his back in bed and his bleary-eyes opened, landing on John, sat on the side of the bed. His dream suddenly coming back to him as he felt his hard cock twitch under the sheets. He grabbed the sheets around him, immediately regretting it as John glanced down the bed toward his mid riff.

"What are you doing here so early?" Randy asked, trying not to draw any more attention to his lower region.

"It's 8am, Babe, we said we'd start the day with breakfast," John said bringing his eyes back to Randy's face.

Randy was grateful that John didn't comment on his obvious condition. Instead, he stood up and made his way over to the sofa the other side of the room. Randy was once again grateful as he would be able to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom without seeing John's smirk.

He was about to switch on the shower, his bed sheets still wrapped around his lower half, when he turned and found John stood in the doorway.

"You're welcome by the way," John said, the smirk Randy wanted to avoid plastered on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked, trying to play it cool.

"You know what I'm talking about, so don't play dumb; you only get that way when we're actually having sex," John said turning to go back in the main room. "At least I know I still get to you."

Groaning, he switched on the shower, dropped the sheets and stepped in. Usually he would choose to have a cold shower when he was in this state, but it was too late. No amount of ice would help his situation. Letting the hot water fall over his body, he rested his head against the shower wall, bit his bottom lip to withhold any moans, and took hold of his erection, knowing it would only take a couple of strokes to make his shoot his wad against the wall.

Ten minutes later, he exited the en suite, with just his boxers on, having forgotten to take his clothes, and busied himself without looking up at John.

"Took care of yourself, huh," John commented, the humor at the situation evident in his voice.

"It's called a cold shower," Randy lied, he voice laced with annoyance. "And it's rude to point out such situations."

He could see John's shoulders rising and falling in laughter from the corner of his eyes and wished he could make the situation go away. He went back into the bathroom to grab the discarded sheets so he could return them to the main room, but decided against it knowing John would just start laughing at him again.

"So where do you want to go for breakfast?" he asked, still not looking at John.

"Somewhere quiet," John replied. "I want us to be able to talk without needing to shout over the noise."

Randy went over to his new phone, which sat on his bedside cabinet, to check for messages. He was hoping for one from Sam and Alanna, but there was nothing. Just a couple from his colleagues, Paul, Dave, and a few others.

"Do you know anywhere around here?" Randy asked absentmindedly.

"Not a clue," John said chuckling once more.

"Come on let's go," Randy said grumbling. "We'll ask at the desk."

Randy grabbed his wallet and headed to the door. He was about to open the door when he felt a pair of hands on his hips. He closed his eyes, remembering the dream he was having before John woke him.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what upset you," John said wrapping his arms around Randy's waist. "If I did something, I'm sorry."

Randy shook his head without turning around to face John.

"I was just embarrassed," he stated. He reached down and laced his fingers with one of John's hands.

"I'm sorry for making it worse," John said pressing his forehead on the back of Randy's shoulder.

"You didn't," Randy said. Using his free hand, he opened the hotel door and pulled John out with him. "Come on, buy me a birthday breakfast?"

John smiled up at Randy and looped his arm around Randy's waist as they walked to the elevator.

A couple of hours later and Randy had persuaded John to go shopping with him to the local mall. As they pulled up in the parking lot, John groaned.

"Randy, I now I promised to spend the day with you, but this place. Look how crowded it is," John grumbled. "We'll be attacked by fans within five minutes."

"That's what these are for," he replied, reaching across John and pulling baseball caps and sunglasses out of the glove compartment. "Please, Johnny."

John grimaced at the pout Randy pulled. How could he deny him? He grabbed one of the sets of caps and sunglasses, shaking his head at Randy's grin as it spread across his face.

"You should do that more often," John stated as he climbed out the car.

They made their way inside, once again linking hands. John was a little nervous in case anyone spotted them, especially considering they were holding hands, but he didn't want to disappoint Randy.

John smiled as he watched Randy saunter up to a nearby shop window, looking at the clothes before pulling him into the shop. Since they had started spending time together, Randy seemed more comfortable with his sexuality and would often get lost in thought when John got near him.

He wondered if that was because of his failing marriage or another reason. Either way, for the first time since their breakup, Randy seemed relaxed and genuinely happy.

"What do you think?" Randy asked bringing John out of his thoughts.

Randy held a shirt up for John to see. Although he liked the top, John wasn't sure it would suit Randy. Most people thought Randy wore dark colors because of his personality, but they were confusing him with the character he played on TV. Randy wore dark clothes, because they brought out his features; made him even sexier than when he wore just boxers.

"It's not really you, gorgeous," John replied.

"I wasn't thinking of me," he said walking over to John. "You need some new clothes, I hate to tell you this, but you've worn that top twice this week."

John lightly hit Randy on the arm for his insolence, "I'll have you know I thought long and hard about this outfit."

"Apparently without taking into consideration what you'd already worn this week," Randy chuckled. "Come on; let's find you some other bits to try on."

Randy happily pulled him through the store, choosing different tops and pants for John to try on. Although he was the most fashion conscientious wrestler in the WWE, Randy never steered clear of John's preferred style. Only once or twice trying to get him to buy a shirt, reminding him of his own condition for spending the day with him.

"So I can't take you to McDonalds, then?" John joked as he went into the changing rooms with Randy.

"You can take me anywhere you like," Randy said. "You may not get a second date..."

"Who knew you were hard work," John said from inside the booth. "I don't remember having to spend a lot of money last time round."

Randy shook his head smiling at John's comment, "Last time we didn't date, we went straight to bed."

Randy looked over as the both next to John's opened and the man that exited looked him up and down, ass though undressing him. Randy rose an eyebrow at the obvious ogling look, the man gave him.

"He's taken," a voice said harshly from the direction of John's booth.

The man suddenly looked ashamed and walked out of the changing rooms. Randy looked back toward John, a smile spread across his face.

"That was mean; he can't help staring when Adonis is…" Randy said, suddenly stopping as he took in what John was wearing.

"Is what?" John asked.

"That's not the outfit I put together," Randy said licking his lips.

"Oh, sorry, which pants were supposed to go with the shirt?" John asked, thinking Randy disapproved. He turned and reached into the booth, the shirt riding up a little. He usually wore a shirt slightly longer than this one, maybe Randy could find a different top for him.

"Oh god," Randy muttered under his breath. John was wearing the white Firetrap detain shirt he picked out to wear with the shirt pants, but instead John had paired it with the stretch denim jeans he'd picked up. He watched as John reached into the booth and the shirt rode up showing how well the jeans hugged his hips and ass. Hell, even the way the shirtsleeves hugged his biceps was a turn on. He adjusted his owns pants, feeling himself reacting to the sight before him. Thankfully, when John had turned back he was more in control of himself.

"Which pair?"

"I'd say, I made a mistake. The jeans go best with that shirt. Shirt pants would ruin it," Randy said. "I'll tell you what, get changed and I'll go… do something."

John chuckled to himself at Randy's sudden retreat.

"I know, I know, you just want to get checked out again," John said to Randy's back. The taller man swung back around and showed the John the finger, smiling back at him.

The two men left the store after purchasing John's new outfit and Randy didn't hesitate in throwing his arm around John's shoulders as they walked along. John pulled Randy into an electronics store, wanting to check out a new iPod, since his was starting to play up.

Randy teased him, saying it was just because he played the music too loud, and it would be cheaper just to learn to use the volume control.

After a few more shops, and some more outfits for John as well as Randy; John pulled him over to a jewelers. John tried on a few watches and managed to get Randy to try a few as well. John watched Randy carefully to see which one he liked the best, planning to come back to purchase it as a birthday present when Randy was distracted.

Soon enough, Randy declared he was hungry again, and John directed him to a quiet restaurant downtown where they could eat. When they arrived, John took Randy by the hand and led him into the restaurant and asked for a table near the back so they could have some alone time.

Rather than taking the seat opposite, John slid in to sit next to Randy. They ordered their food and drinks and sat back in the corner booth.

"So, you have a good time so far?" John asked, turning his body to face Randy, propping his head up on his elbow as he rested it against the seat.

"I got to go shopping, I'm definitely having a good day," he joked, mirroring John's position. "And it's been made all the better by having you here as company, though."

"I can't believe how much fun I've had shopping; I hate it usually."

"You've never been shopping with me; look how good I can make you look," Randy said reminding him of the numerous outfits he helped John put together.

They went on talking light-heartedly, both of them the other's arm from time to time. They shifted position so their legs were almost touching and instinctively John rested his hand on Randy's thigh, causing Randy to sigh at the touch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" he went to remove his hand but stopped when Randy grabbed his wrist.

"I didn't mind, I like it when you touch me like that. I can't help but react to it," Randy explained.

John didn't but his hand back on Randy's thigh but instead, trailed his thumb gently across Randy's cheek.

"Do you like that as well?" John asked softly.

Randy closed his eyes and put his hand over John's, turning his head into his hand and placing a soft kiss on the palm. He opened his eyes and gazed into warm blue eyes. He could tell John wanted to kiss him, but wasn't expecting him to actually lean in. They were about to touch lips when they were interrupted with the waiter bringing the food to their table.

Reluctantly the couple separated and turned toward the table so they could eat. It was quiet for a few minutes as the men took in what had taken place, or at least what was about to take place if they weren't interrupted.

Wanting to break the silence, John took his some of his salad from his plate and placed it on Randy's, "You're more likely to eat it."

"Careful, people will say we're acting like a couple," Randy teased, while smirking at John's actions.

After they finished their plates, they looked at the dessert menu, considering whether to have anything. Randy fancied the chocolate fudge cake as a treat but said if he ate it; it would be sending him to sleep in the afternoon. He excused himself to the bathroom, leaving John at the table. He called for the waiter, who brought the tab, and asked whether it was possible to get a slice of the fudge cake to go.

He paid for the meal before Randy returned and argued with him. John wanted to make sure he had the best day and that meant John was paying.

They exited the restaurant with Randy wondering what John had in the box.

"I'm not telling you," John chuckled as he climbed into the SUV they were driving.

They made their way back to the hotel and headed to Randy's room. Randy hung up his new clothes and suggested he do the same for John's new outfits, though John declined the offer.

"So what do you want to do now?" John asked, spreading out on Randy's small sofa.

"How about we just relax and watch a movie," he said picking up John's outstretched legs and sitting next to him, resting John's legs on his own.

"Have you got any DVDs on you? We don't want a repeat of last time," John teased.

Randy shoved hard at John's legs pretending to pout at his comment. He hadn't realized he pushed that hard until John toppled off the edge of the sofa.

"Serves you right," Randy said laughing as John picked himself up off the floor. "It's not nice to tease."

"That's where you're wrong Orton; it's very nice to tease," he said laying his head in Randy's lap.

"Uh huh; I suppose we did learn something that day," Randy looked down at John, who had his eyes closed. "We know you're louder than a porno."

John's eyes flicked open at Randy's comment, a smile spreading across his face, "Look who's talking. You were the one who put that on in the first place."

"I was distracted," Randy chuckled trying to defend his actions.

Rather than putting the movie on, the two lounged about in the hotel room, chatting and making plans for the rest of the evening. Since they'd already eaten, John suggested going out to a club for some drinks, which please Randy since it meant he could where some of his new clothes.

Randy however couldn't help but notice that John kept checking the time every now and then and it made him feel like John wanted to escape.

"If you want some time by yourself, you don't have to stay," Randy said getting up from his position beside John.

"What are you on about?" John asked confused.

"You keep checking the time," Randy noted, hanging his head as he went over to stand by the window, looking out across the city.

John walked over to Randy and put his arms around his waist, "Because, I've made a reservation for us. In fact we'll have to go soon if we're going to make it."

Randy turned in John's arms and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"We've said earlier that we didn't want to eat again, why have you made reservations?" he asked forgetting his concerns about John leaving.

"I didn't say it was a dinner reservation," he said dragging Randy to the door but not before picking up his shopping bags. "Come on, I need to stop by my room."

They made their way to John's room and he dropped the shopping bags down on the bed. He rummaged through his luggage and pulled out a small item, tucking it into the pocket of his loose jeans.

As Randy turned to lead them out of the room, John quickly grabbed another package out of one of his shopping bags and hid it behind his back so Randy didn't see.

John offered to drive, mostly so he could surprise Randy with the destination, hoping he would like the activity he had planned. He also wanted to let his friend rest. When they were about ten minutes into their drive, Randy's phone rang.

"Hello… hey Sam, how's Florida… no I stayed in Phoenix since you and Alanna were away… I'm not getting funny, but John and I decided to stay on and have a lad's weekend… no we haven't been to any strip clubs… Sam please don't start an argument… is Alanna there, I'd love to speak to her… I know she's not that old, but she can still form words… Sam, please don't-"

John moved the car over to the side of the road, but before he had a chance to say anything, Randy jumped out and kicked up the dirt on the side of the road.

John moved around the car and watched Randy from a distance. He wasn't sure if it would help matters if he tried to comfort him.

"She wouldn't even let me speak to my own daughter," he said, tears clearly falling from his eyes.

"Randy," John said tentatively. "I don't know-"

Randy put his hand up to stop his words before collapsing to the floor, "Just hold me."

John went straight to his side and took the younger man into his arms, cradling him, trying to protect him from the harshness of the world. He would give anything to make Randy's life better, but he feared that he would only make things worse if he tried to speak with Sam. Of all days, today was not the day that Randy needed to be denied access to his daughter.

"Do you want to head back to the hotel?" John asked softly.

He felt Randy shake his head in his chest. John felt him take a deep breath and pull himself up. John wiped the tears gently from his face as Randy composed his thoughts.

"No, come on, I don't want to ruin your plans," Randy said trying to pull John back to the car. Turning around when he found John stood still.

"This isn't about me," John said taking a step closer to Randy. "If you want to head back then that's fine."

"I want to go wherever you're taking me," Randy said. "You're the only good thing in my life right now, so we're going, okay."

"Yes, sir," John said saluting Randy at his orders.

"Don't sass me, Cena. The way I'm feeling, I'm liable to knock you out."

John chuckled slightly at Randy's words and moved back round the car to the driver's side and climbed in, resuming their trip. When Randy noticed how long they had been travelling, he asked how far out they were going; only to be told to be patient, it was worth it.

After another half hours' drive, John pulled onto a ranch.

"So I was started looking at what we could do that would be special and everything in the tourists guides were talking about horse-back riding. I did some research and they have a trail that takes about an hour and a half and when you come back into the stable, the sun's beginning to set. I guess I thought it would be romantic."

"It sounds perfect," Randy said, taking John's hand in his. "Thank you."

"Okay, listen before we go book in," John said reaching into the door's compartment. "I got you this, everyone deserves a birthday present."

John handed Randy a small present, which he eagerly opened. When Randy saw the watch he liked at store, he looked at John in shock.

"John, this wasn't cheap; I can't accept this," Randy said, once again taking John's hand in his.

"It's not like I can't afford it, Babe," John chuckled. "Besides, it was worth it, to see you smile."

"You've already done too much," Randy said.

"Quit complaining, or I'll cancel our date before we've even set a date," John threatened. "Now, put it on, I want to see you styling it for me."

Randy put the watch on and they both hopped out the car and made their way to the reception point of the ranch, instinctively taking each other's hands as they walked.

As they got ready to set out on their journey, John snapped a photo of Randy who, like with most things, looked completely at ease on a horse.

They made their way round the trail they'd been provided details of, stopping along the way to take some more snapshots, including some of them together; Randy commenting he wanted copies one they had been transferred to a computer.

The trail started to lead back to the ranch and as the brochure had described the sun was starting to set.

"John, how'd you know I liked, horseback riding?" Randy asked as they rode along the trail path slowly.

"I had no clue; it just sounded like fun, and when I saw they offered sunset trips, it seemed too good to miss."

"Well, it's definitely been a romantic evening," he said reaching over to take John's hand briefly.

When the couple returned to the hotel, John went back to his room to change as Randy did the same, they agreed to meet in the lobby half hour later where they would call a cab to the nearest club.

Randy agreed he wanted a drink earlier in the day, but since Sam's phone call, John knew he would need one even more.

He made his way down to the lobby where he saw Randy already waiting, speaking to the hotel clerk about booking a taxi.

"Looking good, Orton," John called across the empty lobby, grabbing Randy's attention.

Randy turned to look briefly before turning back to the clerk, when his head jerked back toward John, _Oh god he's wearing that outfit._ Randy visibly gulped at the sight before him. John was wearing the outfit they had purchased in the first shop they went into, and by god, he was looking even better than he had earlier.

"You ready to go?" John asked as he reached Randy.

"Um."

"Your taxi will be outside shortly," the hotel clerk said.

Randy turned to face her, silently thanking her for responding for him.

"Come on, gorgeous, time to get your groove on," John joked, pushing Randy in front of him.

Within fifteen minutes, the couple were inside a packed club, and leaning against the bar with a bottle of beer each, talking about nothing in particular. A few drinks later, John noticed Randy's foot taping, and he pulled him onto the dance floor.

"You do realize I'm not a dancer," Randy shouted over the music.

"Since when do you need to be a dancer when you're in a club?" John said, stepping back into Randy's body as Jagged Edge's 'Put A Little Umph In It' came out.

He pressed his ass into Randy's crotch, grinding against him slowly to the music. He groaned slightly, when he felt Randy grab hold of his hips pulling him even closer to him. Just as John got used to feeling Randy pushing hard against him, Randy twisted him around and pulled him in tight again, so John was riding his leg, as they ground their hips together.

John wrapped his arm around Randy's neck to hold himself up, as they continued to grind their now hard cocks against one another. His free hand running under the hem of Randy's shirt he began to feel the abs he'd missed so much over the last five months.

"Damn, Randy," John struggled to breath as he held on tighter. "You've got me so hard."

Randy moved his hands from John's hips to grab his butt and pull him even tighter

"Trust me, you're not the only one," he said, struggling to breath himself. "I think we need to get out of here before we do something we're going to regret in the morning."

Randy slowly released himself from John's grip and led him out of the club, trying to adjust his jeans before they went outside. When they did reach the doors, both were hit by a slight chill in the air and were grateful for the cool breeze that hit, calming their emotions somewhat.

They caught a cab back to the hotel and travelled in silence as they made their way back to Randy's room, an unspoken agreement that John was coming back to his room, even if he didn't stay long.

Randy went and collapsed on his bed as John went over to the refrigerator and retrieved the packet he'd brought back from the restaurant. As Randy relaxed on the bed, John retrieved the candle he'd got from reception along with a box of matches when they had first returned. Placing the candle in the slice of cake, he lit it and took it over to where Randy lay.

"Happy birthday, Babe," he said gaining Randy's attention. "Make a wish."

Randy sat up and closed his eyes, silently wishing for what he'd wanted for so long. Opening his eyes he blew the candle out.

"No harm in you getting sleepy if you eat it now, the days nearly over."

Randy silently smirked, swiping some of the frosting from the cake with his finger, and offering it to John. John gently took his finger between his lips and sucked the frosting off, causing Randy to moan at the sensation.

"You started it."

Randy simply nodded, too tired to say anything. John took the cake and returned it to the fridge. He went back to Randy and removed his shoes and socks.

"You're gonna have to do the rest or I could get carried away," John said.

Randy looked up at him, telling him he didn't mind, pleading with him to continue.

"I should go," John said reluctantly, holding his hand out to Randy. "See me out?"

Randy let John pull him up and lead him to the door.

"You gonna tell me what you wished for?" John asked.

"It's bad luck," Randy said softly, not looking John in the eye.

"Please."

"I wished…" Randy said taking a deep breath. "I wished that you would kiss me one more time."

John cupped Randy's face, running the pad of his thumb across his lips, before moving in to touch their lips together. Randy immediately became on fire, tasting his lovers lips for the first time in what seemed like forever. John trailed his tongue along Randy's lower lip, before pushing inside, taking possession of his mouth.

Suddenly a screeching noise filled the room, causing the couple to separate.

"What the fu-" Randy almost yelled, shutting the alarm on his new watch off.

"I guess that thing has a default setting of midnight," John mused at the now fully awake Randy.

"Damn it, I'm gonna have to work out how to turn the volume down."

"I should be going," John said breaking through Randy's thoughts.

"Don't; stay with me."

"I need to go; you were right earlier. We could end up doing something we regret later," John said trying to explain. "But hey; at least you got your birthday wish."

12


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Monday rolled around, John was starting to feel tired. He'd enjoyed spending time alone with Randy the previous few days but the more time they were spending together, the harder it was becoming to say goodnight to one another.

Part of him regretted kissing Randy on his birthday, but it seemed the perfect way to finish their day, short of spending the night together.

He couldn't believe how quickly the kiss became heated. Yes, they'd been flirting a lot since in the days leading up to Randy's birthday, and the dancing at the club was probably a bad idea, considering they hadn't been together for a long time; but if Randy's watch didn't go off mid-kiss then they would have ended up going at it against the door.

John teased Randy when he'd gone by in the morning and found him having an erotic dream; but now he was grateful that Randy hadn't come by his room in the morning, or he would've found him in the same condition… and Randy liked payback.

He entered the locker room that he was still sharing with Ted, Cody and Randy since Ted's family had found out, finding Cody holding Ted from behind, quietly talking in his ear.

John looked to Randy, indicating Ted and Cody with his head

"What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"Vince and the writers are playing on the argument last week," Randy said, shaking his head at the disapproval. "They don't get it's real for Ted."

"Do you think it would help speaking with Em?" John asked keeping his voice hushed.

"She's on leave for another week; you know she takes two weeks off after WrestleMania."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, guess my minds elsewhere," John said opening his bag up to start taking his gear out.

"Anywhere nice?" Randy asked smirking.

John threw his shirt at Randy without looking up from what he was doing. He was still digging out his shower gel bottle, frowning when he saw he was almost out. Preoccupied in his actions, he was caught off guard when his shirt flew back and hit him in the face. He pulled it away, trying not to look at Randy, but he couldn't help but smile. Things were definitely good between them.

"I've gotta get some fresh air," Ted said from across the room.

John looked up from his belongings to see Ted sulk out the room.

"Is everything okay?" Randy asked Cody as he sat down on the bench.

"Just to make things even better for us," Cody said shaking his head. "I'm being transferred to Smackdown."

"Cody, I'm sorry; but you can't let it get between you guys," John said trying to reassure him.

"Easy for you to say," Cody mumbled before getting up and leaving the room himself.

"Cody…" Randy called trying to stop him.

They looked at each other, a little in shock over the shit going down for the other couple. John stripped off his top, kicking his shoes off at the same time. He grabbed his towel and headed toward the shower, stopping in front of where Randy sat, pulling on his kneepads. Instinctively Randy put his hands on John's hips and looked up into his eyes. Randy could see the burning question in John's eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," he spoke quietly. He ran his hands round to the front of John's jeans and popped the button. "Go shower."

John walked into the shower room and chuckled when he saw a fresh bottle of shower gel in the cubicle. He knew only one man was capable of such an act, but he wasn't sure how he knew.

"I noticed last Monday you were getting low," a seductive voice said from the entryway.

John walked over to the tall man and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, "Thanks."

He went to place another kiss on Randy's lips but Randy put his fingers to his lips, stopping him from actually placing the kiss.

"Don't," he said turning away.

John stood in shock at Randy's actions. He thought they were moving past their break up; especially since Randy's birthday, but once again, he was pulling back. It frustrated John and he threw his towel on the floor and stormed back into the main locker room, intent on confronting Randy.

"Don't start an argument, Cena," Randy said stopping him from unleashing his anger.

"Why the hell not, Orton?" John yelled, putting extra emphasis on Randy's name.

"Because I'm not walking away from you," Randy said, yelling in return. "Just stopping things from getting out of hand in the locker room. Which I might remind you we're sharing."

"It was a kiss," John said, anger turning into annoyance.

"And we both know that it wouldn't have stopped there unless something interrupted us."

"Like the stupid alarm on your watch," John said in an angered tone but saying it as a joke.

"Yes," Randy chuckled, walking back to John and taking his face in his hands. "Like the alarm on my watch, which you bought me."

"We need to have that date soon," John said resting his forehead against Randy's. "I can't take this tension much longer."

"How about tomorrow night?" Randy asked.

"I've got you all dazed and confused again, Babe," John said smiling. "We're flying to Europe tomorrow."

"Maybe we should just wait until we get back," Randy suggested.

"Can you wait that long?"

Randy closed his eyes and smiled, slipping his arms around John's waist, "For you I can."

"No more teasing one another, though," John said pulling back and heading back to the shower room.

Randy set about getting John's gear laid out for him. In the end, it would save him time and let him relax a little more before tonight. He was thinking about the plans he had for the show tonight when something hit him in the head. He grabbed the article of clothing from where it now sat on his shoulder, and groaned a little.

"You said no teasing, John," he said shoving the underwear into John's bag.

"I cannot believe you did that," John said following Randy through the lobby of the hotel. They were set to have an early night before their flight to Europe tomorrow, but John was still buzzing from Randy's actions during the show.

"What I can say," Randy said stepping into the elevator. "I know you were disappointed last week, so I thought I'd surprise you."

John hit the door close button on the elevator panel to make sure they got a private ride, much preferring it when they can talk openly rather than worrying about who might overhear their conversation.

"You surprised me," John said smiling as he recalled the evening.

"…_if this is going to be your last night on Raw, be a champion and face me in a match," John said to Jack Swagger as the crowd roared in approval. "…still not tickling your fancy, okay, I'll do what a champion does, I'll step up, because I am so sure I am going to do to you what I did to Batista, and that is make you tap out; I'll put the WWE championship on the line. Your move champ… what's it gonna be?"_

_Jack having stood in the ring listening to John, looking scared out of his mind, tried to back down from John's challenge._

"_John, that doesn't work for me on a couple of levels. Let me tell you why that doesn't work for me…" he said before being interrupted._

_John looked up in shock at the music that blasted through the arena. 'Voices,' the entrance music of his 'sort of' boyfriend, Randy Orton. He watched Randy make his way down the ramp. John smirked, trying his hardest to contain his excitement at getting to work with Randy. This was what he wanted to experience last week._

_Randy stepped in the ring and turned to face John head on._

"_Now, I am sure that Mr. Swagger here, being the competitor that he claims to be, would want to face the man that beat him last week," he said briefly turning away from John before turning to back. "Me."_

"And how dare you try to RKO me," John said trying to play it a though he was hurt.

"Please, I knew you wouldn't let me. Besides," he started to say as the elevator suddenly jolted to a stop. "John stop messing ab…"

"It's not me; I didn't do anything."

"Seriously, John, you can't do this again, we have to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Randy, I haven't been anywhere near the panel since I closed the doors," he said holding his hands up to show his innocence.

John moved over to the panel and hit the emergency button, waiting for a reply, a couple of minutes later and the security team advised they were aware of their situation, however they were waiting for an engineer to arrive to take a closer look.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" John said annoyed at the situation.

"I guess maybe… I don't know… relax," Randy replied sarcastically.

Randy sat down on the floor of the elevator with his back against the side, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Take up the whole elevator why don't you," John griped.

"Just be grateful it's not one of those tiny box elevators," Randy said shrugging.

"It is one of those tiny boxes, Randy," John said starting to pace.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't like being trapped in one of these things," John snapped.

Randy stifled a laugh at John's comment, considering less than a year ago, he'd stopped one just so he could get Randy to talk to him.

"That was different," John said reading the amusement in Randy's eyes. "I knew it was going to start again."

"Johnny, it is going to start again, now relax," Randy said holding his hand out to John. "Come and sit down here with me."

John took his hand and lowered himself to the floor of the elevator, sitting next to Randy, not wanting to get too close. As much as he tried to relax, though, he couldn't, too scared that he was never going to get out. He tried closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, but it didn't work. Before long he'd pulled his legs up to his chest and was tapping on his knees, trying to do anything to take his mind off his current situation

"What can I do to relax you?" Randy asked.

John looked over to him and smirked, giving Randy a knowing look.

"I can't do that in here, Johnny, so get your mind out of the gutter."

"Okay, okay," he said chuckling a little. "You're a father, how about you tell me a story."

John lifted Randy's arm, so he could sit back against his chest, whilst draping Randy's arm over his shoulder, liking their hands together.

"I haven't had a lot of practice," Randy said quietly.

"Ran, I'm sorry, I didn't think," John said solemnly.

"No; I just mean, Alanna's not that old yet. She doesn't necessarily want stories," Randy explained.

John tilted his head back to look up at Randy.

"Wanna practice on me?" John asked. "I can give you constructive feedback."

"I think I'll pass; what else will relax you?"

"Right now, you holding me is doing a pretty good job; but I think I still want a story," John said snuggling into Randy's chest.

"Fine. How about Peter Pan, the boy who never grows up," Randy said sarcastically.

John slapped Randy's leg hard at his sarcasm, causing the younger man to yell in John's ear at the sudden pain.

"Keep the noise down, I'm trying to relax," John said sitting up from his position, turning to face Randy, his usual dimpled grin spreading across his face. "Now about this story…"

"Uh huh," Randy said, still rubbing his leg where John hit him, as John settled back down against his chest.

"I think I want to hear something… romantic," John said.

"You mean like, Cinderella? John, I would expect to tell that story to Alanna, not you," Randy said rolling his eyes.

"Scratch that, I mean… erotic…"

John sat there for a couple of minutes, letting his comment sink in. He could tell Randy felt uncomfortable at his suggestion when he started to shift in his position on the floor.

"Johnny, I…"

"Tell me," John said running his fingers along Randy's forearm that he'd draped around him. "If we weren't interrupted the other night… what would have happened?"

"Johnny, you know what would have happened, that's why we stopped."

"Tell me," John stated firmly.

He felt Randy take a deep breath behind him and he reveled in the feeling of his strong chest rising and falling. He knew Randy was trying not to succumb, but he also knew Randy's willpower was weak when it came to sex with him.

"I would've shoved you back into the wall… lifting you from the floor so you could wrap your legs around my waist… pinned your arms above your head as my tongue continued to explore your mouth… then I would've ran my hands down your arms to feel your biceps before moving over to that shirt… slowly undoing the buttons, pressing kisses to your chest and stomach as I opened each button…"

"Mmm," John moaned faintly, his eyes closed, picturing everything that Randy was saying.

"Then I'd dropped to my knees… kissing across your abs… delving my tongue into your navel… all the while you'll be trying to thrust your hips forward, begging me to release-"

Before Randy could finish his sentence, the elevator came back to life and started to move up the shaft. A voice came over the intercom apologizing for the inconvenience and advising them to see the hotel clerk for compensation.

Randy said a shaky thank you to security as he stood up, pulling John up as well. When the doors opened on their floor, Randy silently exited and made his way along to his room. John was further along the corridor, so as he got to his room, he mumbled a goodnight and went in, needing to get away from the awkwardness that was sure to take place if he'd said a proper goodnight.

John watched him go into the hotel room before heading along to his own room, _Why did he do this to himself?_ He entered the room and left the lights off as he removed his shirt and pants, heading straight to bed. Once again he found himself in bed, stroking himself off after getting to heated with Randy. _Why did he keep pushing Randy like that? First the kiss, now this._

He jerked himself a couple more time, closing his eyes, imagining Randy's hand wrapped around him instead of his own.

"Randy," he called out as he shot his load into the sheets.

7


	17. Chapter 17

Rolling onto his back as he lay in bed, Randy started smiling when he recalled the 'perfect end to a perfect night' as John nicknamed it. His lover, yes he could finally call him it again, automatically adjusted his position so his arm draped over Randy as his head lay against his chest.

He lay there, tracing the tips of his fingers gently across the back of John's shoulders. He looked out across their room, considering getting up to pick up their clothes, which scattered the floor.

"Don't even think about it, Babe, the clothes can wait," John mumbled not even opening his eyes.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Randy asked chuckling.

_24 hours ago_

The crew and talent of Monday Night Raw gathered in the lobby of their hotel as requested by John. They were in Belfast, Northern Ireland and were expected back in the United States by tomorrow night for the live show in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Unfortunately, the volcano in Iceland decided to erupt, causing Irish airspace to close, stopping all flights from taking off or landing.

"Okay, okay," John said to his colleagues who were gathered. "I've just spoken to Em; she and the whole of head office are working on getting Raw to go ahead."

"What's happening?" one of the crew asked.

"By the sounds of things, some of the Smackdown guys who weren't on tour, as well as Paul, and some others, are going to be stepping up and filling the gap. They're also in talk with a local film crew so we can set up and record some interviews to keep people interested in the storylines."

"Are we needed?" one of the cameramen asked.

"Yes, very possibly. Em will be in contact separately to those who are needed with details," John continued. "Randy, at present we're set to record interviews, she may need some of you guys as well.

"Emma also asked me to let you know that she's spoken with the hotel and we're able to stay on. She asks that we speak individually to the hotel clerk to see if we're staying in the same room or needing to change," John finished, some of the crew immediately starting to walk away.

"Randy," John said leading him away by the elbow. "Message from our dear beloved Tour Manager, 'Make the most of your free day'."

Randy's eyebrow rose up quizzically at the comment.

"What did she mean?" he asked as they slowly headed over to the front desk.

"I'm not sure," John said shrugging his shoulders. "However, I've interrupted it in my mind and going to say, 'Will you have dinner with me tonight?'"

Randy stood stunned, was he asking him on their date they kept pushing back? He stood stock still as John discussed with the clerk about their rooms.

"Randy?" John asked bringing him out of his daze.

"Yeah, of course," he replied quickly, he didn't want John thinking he didn't want to go out.

John chuckled at Randy's vacant expression and sudden quick reply.

"A twin room's fine, mam," John said politely to the clerk, as she handed over their new room keys. "Thanks, we'll move our cases and then bring the old keys back."

Once he was finished, John pushed Randy along in front of him toward the staircase.

"Are you avoiding the elevators these days?" Randy asked.

"Don't think I can risk it for a while, I got a little uncomfortable last time," John said, grinning at Randy.

"You got uncomfortable," Randy said quietly outraged by John's words, pushing back against the wall. "You had me telling what I wanted to do to you, and you were uncomfortable. At least you didn't have anyone leaning against you."

John chuckled again at Randy's words, loving how he had wound himself up. John looked up and down the staircase to make sure no one was around before slipping him hand under Randy's top. He traced his fingers over Randy's abs, feeling his stomach muscles contract at his touch.

"Yeah, I was uncomfortable. Do you know what I did when I got back to my room?" John asked seductively.

"I'm not sure I can handle hearing," Randy answered honestly.

"I closed the door… stripped down naked…slipped under the sheets… closed my eyes… took a firm grip… and thought of you," John professed, running a finger across each of Randy's abs as he whispered each step.

"John-" Randy said, his eyes closed reveling at John's touch, insinuated by his words as well.

"I even called your name as I came all in the sheets," John stated candidly.

Before he could say anymore, Randy's lips crashed down on his, claiming his lips in a harsh and needing way.

John moaned into Randy's kiss, opening his mouth slightly to speak, Randy thrust his tongue in, mating expertly with John's in a battle for dominance. Usually Randy would back down and let John take the lead but today was different; with so much pent up emotion, Randy kept John pushed against the wall, searching out every inch of his mouth with his tongue; and it was turning John on no end.

John groaned as Randy's hands travelled down his sides rested on his hips, drawing himself closer to John's body. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, making sure he couldn't get away from him. Without warning, Randy grabbed John's legs and wrapped them around his waist, grinding into John at the same time.

"Fuck," John moaned. "Randy."

"God, it turns me on when you moan like a slut," Randy said, attacking John's neck with licks and kisses.

"Randy… Randy," John squeezed his eyes together to try to think coherently. "I've… I've never known you like this."

"Do you know the last time I had sex?" Randy asked, stopping his assault briefly to rest his head against John's.

"I don't care," John said releasing his legs, pushing Randy away from him. "I don't care when you last had sex with your wife."

Randy sneered, moving to take John back into his arms. John pulled out of his reach, and turned to head up the stairs to his room, taking them two at a time so he could get away from Randy as quickly as possible.

Randy watched as John disappeared. He leant back against the wall he'd pinned John against and realized the two had come close to having sex in the staircase of the hall. They were lucky someone didn't walk in on them. At least as far as he was aware no one had.

_Damn, me and my big mouth, _Randy thought. He had to find a way to explain to John what he was thinking. He also wanted to check with him if he still wanted to have dinner tonight. He took his phone from his pocket, pulled up the internet, and started researching restaurants in the area.

When he found one that looked like a romantic spot, he called them and made a reservation for two, in a secluded part of the restaurant for privacy. He knew if he tried to talk to John now he would get nowhere and more than likely start an argument. Instead, he went to their new room without going to his old one and left a note.

_John,_

_I'm going to give you some space for the day. Too much pent up emotion in both of us. Oh, and just so you know…_

_October 7__th__, 2009_

_Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania_

_Bathtub of the Penthouse Suite, Hampton Inn_

_We made a bit of a splash._

_If you still want to go on our date, I'll pick you up at 7pm, just let me know if you don't and I'll crash with Ted for the night._

_Randy xx_

Randy made his way to what he hoped would be his room by the end of the night. After he'd left the note, he'd taken his gear and spoken with Ted, letting off a little steam. He asked Ted when he left that if he didn't return then could he take his bag along to the room.

He passed a mirror on the way and checked his appearance. Dressed in a deep purple button down shirt with black pants, Randy toyed with opening a couple of buttons at the top, but in the end just left the collar undone, he could always pop another if John was dressed more casually.

He looked at the rose he bought for John and wondered if he would like it. The last time he'd given John a rose he hadn't mentioned anything, but at the same time he'd left it anonymously on John's bag.

He took a calming breath before knocking on the door, hiding the rose behind his back. The door opened and he saw John standing there where 'That Shirt' again, only this time paired with a pair of classy pants.

"Why did I make you buy that god damn shirt," Randy exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Would you come in a sec before we get going? There's something I want to discuss with you," John said, stepping back so Randy could enter.

"That sounds ominous; and completely ruined my next move," Randy chuckled stepping through the doorway.

"Wh-" John started to say as Randy pulled the rose from behind his back to present John.

"It's cheesy I know; and you never mentioned the one you got on Valentines, so…"

"That was you?" John asked shocked.

Randy shrugged, "I wanted to let you know I still thought of you. I just couldn't find the words."

John stepped up to Randy, brushing two kisses to his cheek.

"One for each rose," he stated simply.

"What did you want to talk about?" Randy said eager to go on their date.

John played with the stem of the rose and moved over to the chair in the corner of the room, indicating to Randy to take a seat on the corner of the bed.

"I just thought, maybe we should have some ground rules for tonight," John explained.

"Like what?"

"We actually adhere to the 'no-teasing' agreement we set up two weeks ago," John said chuckling.

"Johnny, I hate to break this to you, but, you're the one who always breaks the rule," Randy said.

John nodded at Randy's comment, "I know, but for tonight…"

"We'll restrain. Anything else?"

"No touching," John said.

"So if I wanted to take your hand as we walked to the restaurant; that would be out?" Randy asked.

"No!" John practically shouted. "I mean, no putting hands on legs at the restaurant, things like that. I want to see if we can have a night out where we don't grope one another."

Randy pushed off the bed and knelt down in front of John, taking his hands in his.

"I promise," Randy said, placing a kiss on John's forehead.

Randy stood up, pulling John with him and took his hand. He led him out the door and they made their way quietly along the corridor.

"Which do you want to risk?" Randy asked smiling at John. "The elevator or the stairs. We've had instances in both now."

"The lift might be quicker," John smiled.

"Here goes," Randy said pulling John in. Without letting go of John's hand, he pressed the button for the ground floor and they made their way down.

Randy watched John as he took in a deep breath, truly concerned the elevator may stop as it had when they were back in the States.

When the doors pinged, he heard an audible sigh come from John and he pulled him close wrapping an arm around his shoulders before stepping away to exit the elevator.

He felt bad letting go of John but since there could possibly be some colleagues around in the lobby, he didn't want to risk it for them. He made a silent vow that the two would one day be able to be a couple around more than three of their colleague; but unfortunately, today was not that day.

"Which way to the restaurant?" John asked, looking back at Randy.

"Two blocks to the right of the hotel," he said.

John could see the look in Randy's eyes and slowed to walk beside him. He stood close enough that his arm could brush against Randy's as they walked out of the hotel. It wasn't much but it was enough to see the light back in Randy's eyes. He made a quick scout of the area and when he didn't see anyone he knew, he discreetly took Randy's hand.

Five minutes later, Randy pointed out the restaurant as they arrived and led John inside. The maître d' showed them to their table and they sat perusing the menu.

"How'd you find this place, it's lovely," John said.

He looked round at the setting and he eyes fell on a nearby crackling fire. The tables separated from each other to cause a more romantic, private feel and the lighting was low enough to be unobtrusive.

"I dug around on the internet and all the reviews say this is the place to come if you want cozy and romantic,"

"They're definitely two words I'd use," John said smiling over at Randy.

The waitress came to their table to take their order and they settled into talking about what they both did for the day, which ironically they ended up sleeping most of the day away.

"After I went out to get the rose and top up some of my toiletries, I fell asleep in Ted's room," Randy explained. "I was grateful he came back and woke me up or I would've been late picking you up."

"That would've been a good start to the night," John joked.

"You've known me for too long, John. You should know I'm nearly always late."

"Do you know Em provides me with a copy of your schedule?" John asked jokingly. "Even before we got together. It was the only way she felt secure that you'd get where you needed to be at the right time."

"I think I need to have a word with her when we get back to the States," Randy said in mock-offence.

The two continued their lighthearted conversation throughout their dinner, and regardless of their 'rules', both men would place a hand over the others' from time to time. Neither minded as long as they didn't take it further.

Once their main course was finished, they decided to split a cheesecake pudding while they finished the bottle of red wine.

When the waitress bought over the cheesecake, they tangled forks, playfully fighting over who would get the first piece, John cheating and stabbing Randy's hand to win. When Randy pouted at John's actions, John scooped a piece of the cheesecake onto the fork and lifted to Randy's mouth so he could take it.

Randy locked eyes with John's as the older man fed him the cheesecake. Randy lightly moaning at the taste.

"You've got to try this," Randy said.

Taking his fork, he scooped up a second piece, offering it to John to try. Feeding John the cheesecake, Randy watched him close his eyes and swallow it down. He'd never seen anyone make eating food look so sensual.

"If we're not careful," John said, his eyes still closed. "We're going to need another piece."

Randy chuckled and they sat back drinking their wine and finishing the cheesecake. When the waitress came over with their bill, Randy requested if they could have another slice of the cheesecake to go.

"Of course, sir," the waitress said, smiling at the two of them, after spotting them feed each other.

Randy insisted on paying the bill, especially since he hadn't repaid John for the amount of money he'd spent on his birthday.

They left the restaurant and slowly made their way back to the hotel. The streets were quieter at this time of night so Randy happily put his arm around John's shoulder as John's arm reached around Randy's waist. They only separated when they entered the lobby of the hotel and saw a number of the crew sat in the bar which was in a room to the right of the entrance.

Heading to the elevator, John pulled Randy in the direction of the staircase.

"We need to work that cheesecake off."

As they stepped into the stairwell, Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist from behind, lowering his head to John's shoulder.

"I was thinking of another way we could do that," he stated quietly.

"I don't think there's a gym here, Babe," John said seriously.

"Funny, Cena," Randy said pulling back from John and lightly kicking his ass as they walked across the first floor landing.

John simply rubbed his hand over the spot Randy kicked and kept walking, not turning back to acknowledge Randy any further.

They walked quietly back to their room, Randy once again taking John's hand in his as they went.

When they reached the door, John turned to face Randy.

"You ready?" he asked sincerely. "If it's been that long, you're going to feel it, Babe."

"I want this… as long as you do," Randy said running his palm over John's cheek.

John didn't reply, he simply turned around and opened the door, pulling Randy in behind him.

He put his key down on the side unit, still not letting go of Randy's hand. He led him over to one of the beds, both of them kicking their shoes and socks off on the way. John initiated the first kiss, taking it slow, not wanting to rush the feel of Randy's lips on his. When Randy gently bit John's lower lip, he moaned softly opening up for Randy to slip his tongue in. gently caressing his mouth. So much softer than he had been earlier today.

John snaked his hand up behind Randy's neck keeping him close as he lowered himself on the bed, pulling Randy down with him. Their lips never parting as they crawled back onto the bed; Randy slowly lowering his body down next to John's.

Randy deepened the kissed, slowly running his hand down John's side until it rested on his hip. He played with the hem of John's shirt before letting his fingers ran underneath. John sighed into the kiss and let his hand rest on Randy's tattoo covered bicep.

Randy reluctantly broke the kiss as his lungs screamed for air. He looked into John's eyes as his hand ran to the bottom button of John's shirt. He slowly slipped it undone and gently ran his fingertips over John's skin until he got to the next button. He repeated his actions with the next button and the next. Always letting his fingers travel back down to the waistband of his pants before going on to the next button.

John's eyes flittered shut as he enjoyed the slow, meticulous sensations Randy was causing. When Randy was finished undoing his shirt, he softly kissed down John's body. He pulled John up so he could remove his shirt from his body, lowering him back down to the bed.

He kissed him again, slipping his tongue in but letting John take the lead. His hand resting on the waistband of John's pants, he opened the button and lowered the flies.

"Hips," he said softly as he broke the kiss.

John lifted his hips up and Randy slowly rid him of his pants and boxers. Randy started kissing up his legs slowly, nibbling when he got to John's thighs. As he got to John's hips, he placed softer, nibbling kisses, causing John's breathing to tighten at the anticipation.

Randy's hand moved down his stomach and was about to take hold of John when he stopped him.

"Later," John breathed. "I want to make love first."

Randy skated his lips over John's stomach and chest, taking John's lips between his own once more.

John pushed him onto his back and came over him, holding him down under his bodyweight. Kissing harder than they had since they entered the room, John hands immediately went to Randy's shirt, undoing the buttons as his hands roughly travelled down Randy's torso, his fingers grazing over his nipples on the way.

He pulled Randy against him as his hands pushed Randy's shirt from his shoulders, throwing back behind them once it was off.

John scooted down Randy's body so he was straddling his legs and leant in to place his lips on Randy's abs.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to pay homage to these guys later. You were too thorough and I need to feel you wrapped around me."

Randy groaned at John's comment as his hands pulled at the belt on Randy's pants before popping the button, the flies practically hissing open on their own.

Randy raised his hips even without John saying anything, needing his hard member to be released from their confines. He watched John lick his lips at the sight when he pulled his pants away.

"I love that you go commando," John almost whined.

"They've been too restricting recent weeks," Randy moaned at John's insistent gaze. "Please, Johnny."

John made his way up Randy's body, groaning a little himself as their hard cocks brushed each against each other. John kissed Randy, thrusting his tongue in an out of his mouth as a reminder of what he would soon be doing with his dick.

As they kissed, John reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the lube he'd tucked away when getting to the room earlier. He squeezed the gel onto his hand, all the while kissing Randy. He moved his hand to Randy's entrance and pulled back to look at Randy waiting for his acknowledgement.

Randy nodded telling John to go ahead. Slowly John pushed one finger into Randy's warm cavern. When Randy moaned, John held still.

"No, don't stop," Randy said enjoying the feeling.

John pushed in further and then pulled out thrusting back in quicker to test Randy's pain level. When no signs of pain showed on Randy's face, John pulled out completely inserting two fingers into Randy.

"Ohh, Johnny," Randy called out. "More."

"I'm not rushing, Babe," John said continuing with two fingers.

John started to scissor Randy to stretch him, ready for him to take John's straining cock. He pulled and pushed a third finger into Randy slowly before thrusting hard into prostate.

"Fuck," Randy yelled, his hips shooting of the bed at the feeling that went through him

"Miss that?" John smiled, stifling a small laugh.

"Johnny, please," Randy begged.

"Anything for you, Babe," John said pulling his fingers out. He put some more gel on his hand and spread it over his cock, closing his eyes at the grip he had. He knew as much as they would want this to last hours, once he was inside Randy, it wasn't going to last long.

He pulled on Randy's hips, dragging him down the bed to where he was sat. Lining his cock up with Randy's entrance, he pushed forward slightly, pushing past the rim.

He watched Randy tense a little and held still, waiting for him to get accustomed to the feeling once more. Randy took a deep breath and John felt the tension leave his body. He pushed forward a little more and kept going, not seeing any further signs of distress from his lover.

He held still when he was fully sheathed in Randy's tight heat, loving the feeling of his dick being completely smothered. He pulled on Randy's arm so he sat on top of John as their legs stretched out on either side. He put Randy's arms around his neck and leant in, kissing his soft and deep.

He ran his hands down Randy's back and they settled on his hips, holding him still as they kissed.

"Johnny, need you to move," Randy said between kisses.

John used his strength to lift Randy up so his dick pulled out slightly. As he lowered Randy down, he thrust his hips up ramming his cock hard into Randy.

"Oh god," Randy called out. "Again."

John happily repeated the action, eliciting moans and groans from Randy as he kept going.

"Faster, Johnny," Randy begged. "Harder."

"Like that?" John asked as he picked up the pace, continuously ramming hard in Randy.

"Oh, fuck, yes like that," Randy said, enjoying John's movements. "I wanna hear you though, Johnny."

"You wanna hear me moan, Babe?"

"Fuck, yes," Randy groaned as John kept thrusting into him.

"Ohhhh, shit, Babe, I love to watch you," he yelled allowing the pleasure fall over him. "Love to see you fall apart. Lose it for me, Babe."

As he spoke, he thrust up into Randy's prostate, repeatedly, gaining speed as he kept going.

"God, Johnny, I can't take it, you're gonna make me lose it," Randy said gripping at John's shoulders. "Johnny."

"Lose it, Babe, I'm right there with you."

Randy gripped tighter to John he kept pummeling his sweet spot. He was finding it harder to breathe, as he got closer and closer to the edge. He felt his cock twitch against his stomach, signaling he was near his release.

"Fuck, Johnny, fuck me," he yelled as Johnny gripped his hips tighter still thrusting so hard he thought he was going to split in two. "Oh yesss, Johnny, that's it, yess."

"Randy, now, come for me now," John ordered.

John's words tipped him over the edge as wave after wave of ecstasy rushed over his body as his cock released his load over both stomachs and chests; as John continued to thrust into him

"Johnny," he whimpered, resting his head on the older man's shoulder. "Lose it, baby."

Those simple words, echoed in John's mind as Randy's heat continued to grip him, and he shot his load into Randy.

"Fuck," John shouted at the top of his lungs.

_The next morning_

"Because I know you, Babe," John said, eyes still closed.

"Do you want breakfast?" Randy asked continuing to run his fingers over John's back.

"I don't wanna get up."

"You don't have to," Randy said smirking. "We still have that cheesecake."

"For breakfast?" John asked confused.

"You made me work it off last night, figured we could do the same this morning," he chuckled. "You know early morning workouts are the best."

11


	18. Chapter 18

"Shit, Randy," John groaned. "Suck me, Babe."

John looked down at Randy who was knelt down on the floor of his hotel room with John pumping his cock down his throat, holding Randy's head as he continued thrusting.

"God, your mouth is so good to me," John called out, trying to find something to grip onto to before his legs gave out. Randy had pounced as soon as he saw John stood in the doorway of his Tampa hotel. Having pulled him inside he immediately opened John's jeans and shoved them to the floor, taking his rapidly hardening cock into his mouth.

Randy moaned, sending vibrations through John's dick tingling up his spine. The simple action had John gripping his head tighter, shooting his load down Randy's throat.

"Fuck, Randy," John yelled collapsing back against the door.

"Happy birthday, Johnny," Randy said hoarsely after he pulled off John's dick. Moving up John's body he pulled his jeans back up but didn't fasten them. He claimed John's lips in a hungry seductive kiss.

"I'm going to bend you over the table in a minute if you don't stop it," John said breaking the kiss.

"Promises, promises" Randy said, starting to kiss along John's jaw line.

John moaned softly when Randy licked along the shell of his ear, his hand pulling at his t-shirt to remove it.

"Babe, I don't have time," John said.

Randy stopped his actions, and took a calming deep breath, all the while letting his hand sit on John's chest under his shirt. He stepped back letting his hand come down and rest on John's abs.

"Then why did you stop by?" he asked, knowing deep down that John wanted the same as him.

"To let you know the plan for today," John said.

"It's called a phone Johnny," Randy laughed removing his hand completely and going to lounge on the bed.

"Okay, so maybe I wanted to see you as well," John admitted walking over to Randy, his legs still a little weak following Randy's blowjob.

Randy tugged on John's hand as he got near and pulled him onto the bed. Not wanting to encourage Randy any further, John stayed near the edge of the bed sat up. Having none of his tactics, Randy simply moved next to John, swinging his long leg over his lover, straddling him.

"Not used to waking up without me are you?" Randy said looking John in the eyes.

"No," John admitted.

"Good job I agreed to come down then," Randy smirked.

John's hands, which had automatically rested on Randy's hip when he sat on him, ran slowly up his back.

"Why did you agree to come down?" John asked continuing to run his fingers down Randy's spine knowing, even through his shirt; it would send shivers through his body, turning him on.

"I get to spend the day with the birthday boy."

John stopped in his tracks, "Babe…"

"Okay, okay… part of the day," Randy said, stepping in close to John. "I'm not gonna get jealous. I know you're spending most of the day with Liz. I'll share; as long as you're happy."

John chuckled at the change in Randy. Six months ago, John spending time with Liz would've caused waves of animosity to roll off Randy, but now he was willing to share.

"I don't deserve you," John said kissing Randy softly.

"I know; I am fantastic," Randy said seriously. "Now, what are the plans? When do I get Johnny-time?"

John laughed at Randy's terminology. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew there was something different about Randy since he'd arrived in town. He didn't have time now but later on he would have to find out what that was.

"Well, Liz and I are going to see her parents and spend some time, then we're all going out to lunch," John explained. "Then Liz and I are hitting the beach, before going back home for…"

John didn't want to finish the sentence. As understanding as Randy was being, there was only so much he would be able to take, he didn't need to know his plans for some alone time with Liz.

"You don't need to hide it, Johnny," Randy said, reading John's mind. "I know you and Liz are in a better place than Sam and I. It's okay to say you're going to be having sex with her. She is your wife after all."

"I guess I'm not used to discussing it with you," John admitted.

"Why not? Surely you've had similar discussions in the past; okay you wouldn't have been married then, but…"

John shook his head as Randy was speaking.

"I've never been in a serious relationship with a guy before; most of the time they ended before it got that far," John said. "Other times, I'm not proud of it… and I always wore protection… but I would just have sex with them."

"People you met at a bar, you mean?" Randy asked soothing John.

"Sometimes, or at a gym. I would catch guys watching me and when I'd head back to the locker room they'd follow. Most of the time, they were in the closet, married with children or just experimenting."

"No wonder you like me," Randy breathed into John's ear.

"It's not like that with you," John said grabbing Randy head pulling him to look straight at him. "It's different."

"Turns me on thinking of you, doing those guys," Randy said rolling his hips down into John's.

"Randy," John murmured.

"Fucking them in the locker room," Randy continued.

John shook his head at Randy's words.

"Where then?"

"I'd… I'd take them… into the sauna," John struggled to get his sentence out as Randy continued to grind against him.

"I bet you let them suck you off first, fuck their faces like you practically did to me not more than two meters away."

John nodded at Randy's words unable to find his voice.

"And did you ever reciprocate?"

This time, John shook his head, gulping as Randy shook his head at him.

"I learnt if I did, they wouldn't have sex afterward. They'd freak out after one explosion," John explained.

"Guess I am different then. I just want more all the time," Randy smiled. "Fuck me like you'd fuck them, Johnny."

Randy's words caught John off guard but he soon recovered. He knew he was gonna be late but he couldn't hold out anymore. Randy's constant words pushed him to the brink. He grabbed Randy by the hips, carrying him over and slamming him on the table causing it to hit the wall loudly.

"Hope you don't have neighbors, because it's going to get loud," John promised.

Shoving Randy's shirt up to reveal his abs, John raked his fingers down his front before pulling the sweatpants Randy wore down to release his member, already standing proud and angry.

"God damn it, Randy, do you ever where underwear?"

John shoved his owns pants and boxers down just enough to release his own cock. He grabbed Randy's cock hard and tugged on it to gather precum in his hand before he spread it over his own hard cock to lube it up.

"Fuck Johnny, you are so hot," Randy said as John stepped up close grabbing Randy's hips.

"You wanted me to fuck you like I fucked them, right?" John asked, half warning Randy before going any further.

"Yes," Randy begging John.

Without any further warning, John shoved his cock deep into Randy, hitting his prostate straight away.

"Jesus fucking Christ, John," Randy yelled at the feeling.

John held still to let Randy accommodate him. He wanted to let Randy have what he wanted but he wasn't going to hurt him in the process. He carefully leant over so his hands were planted on the wall to steady himself.

"Fuck me Johnny," Randy begged again.

That was all John needed to hear as Randy lifted his legs and wrapped them around John's waist. John started jackhammering Randy shoving his hard cock into Randy's entrance repeatedly. The more he gave Randy the more he wanted and soon the table was repeatedly banging against the wall matching the pace of John's thrusts.

Randy was lost in the actions he couldn't even form words to spur his lover on. He knew John loved it when he got vocal during sex but there was no way he could. The most he could do was groan, and he did, loudly. It was only when John reached down and grabbed his cock in a vice like grip that he found his voice again.

"Shit, Johnny, I'm cumming," Randy screamed as he shot his load over his abs.

John continued to stroke him, milking his cock for everything he had. John continued to thrust into Randy, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Johnny?" Randy asked his voice shaky from his own orgasm.

"Need you to talk to me."

"Want me to tell you how fucking amazing you are Johnny?" Randy asked watching John nod his head; his eyes still thrust shut but his hips slowed.

"Let me tell you, you fucked me so hard I couldn't speak. I was screaming expletives in my head that would curl your toes. The way you rammed into my prostate every time. Oh shit Johnny, I don't know how I lasted as long as I did," he said direct into John's ear. "Then when you grabbed my dick, Johnny I was in heaven."

He smiled as Johnny started picking his pace up again.

"Shit, Johnny, not there," Randy groaned as John's cock started hitting his sweet spot again. "Fuck, that's good… keep going, oh God John, you'll make me lose it again."

"Take me with you this time," John whispered.

"I wasn't expecting it last time, your hand on my dick pushed me over," Randy panted. "Oh fuck, Johnny, baby, please."

"I love it when you beg," John cried hinting at what he wanted to hear.

"Please, Johnny, make me cum, make me scream your name so loud I get kicked out the hotel... that's it… there… more please Johnny."

"I'm close, Babe, keep talking, keep begging, and cum with me."

"Take me with you, please Johnny. I need to feel you lose it in me… I want to hear you growl as you come, like you always do," Randy continued. "Take my cock again; I love your grip on me."

"Fuck Babe," John roared as he grabbed Randy's cock and pumped it hard and fast.

"Oh, shit, Johnny, oh god, you're fucking me so hard," Randy groaned.

"I'm cumming… fuck… Randy," John growled as he spurt everything into Randy's hole, collapsing against Randy before sinking to his knees.

"Johnny," Randy continued to beg, as his dick was throbbing.

John leant in and slowly licked up the underside of Randy's shaft, swirling his tongue around the top.

"Johnny" he screamed, for the second time in five minutes as John took the tip of his cock in his mouth as he started to shoot streams of cum into John's mouth.

John released Randy from his mouth and moved his head so it was level with Randy's abs.

"Someone messed up my view," John whispered before running his tongue along the contours of the muscles, cleaning up the cum stains.

Randy gently cupped John's head as he closed his eyes. John's touch was amazing.

When he was finished, John looked up to Randy, seeing his eyes still shut. Smiling, he stood up and pulled their pants back on. Picking his lover up, he took him over to the bed, placing him down gently, brushing a kiss to his forehead.

"I've got to go, Babe," John whispered.

"I'll see you later?"

"About eight probably," John confirmed.

"Sorry I made you late."

"It's my fault," John said. "I shouldn't have given in. Hell, I almost didn't give in."

"You just wanted to make sure we were even," Randy whispered, drifting off to sleep.

"Please; it's my birthday, I should get to have more than you. You just weren't vocal enough. You know I love to hear you when we go at it."

"Sorry, baby, I'll remember next time."

John leaned in and brushed another kiss to Randy's forehead before kissing him gently on the lips.

"Later."

6


	19. Chapter 19

The hot spray from the shower pelted down on Randy's shoulder as he soaked his body, loosening up from this morning's exertions. The sex he and John had was by far the roughest they'd ever gone at it and it still sent chills down Randy's spine.

Never in the years he'd been with Sam, or any other woman for that matter, had he become addicted to sex. He was the first to admit he had an addictive personality but sex was never one of his vices, until John. Hell, it may even have been John himself and it just so happened the sex they had was fantastic.

And this week, being in Tampa, staying at a hotel when his lover was with his wife, made him feel exhilarated. He couldn't understand it. It was like he was enjoying being John's dirty little secret, except he wasn't a secret, not to his anyway.

God, just thinking of him, of what they'd be doing together was getting him hard again. He needed to find a distraction. Maybe he could go out, get John a token present, since his actual present was waiting for him in Virginia, once he'd decided which one he wanted.

Knowing his situation was going to get any better, Randy switched the shower off and stepped out. He went to grab the towel but decided on another birthday present he could give John, one that wouldn't cost him anything.

_Across town at a local restaurant_

"So John, been buying any more of those cars recently," Liz's father asked once their orders had been taken.

"No, not recently. I haven't had the time. Between the shows and all the media I've been doing it hasn't left a lot of time to even think about getting one," John explained. "I'd love to though."

"Well, maybe we…"

Their conversation was interrupted when John's mobile went off.

"Sorry, pop," John said grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket and opening the text message.

_OPEN THIS WHEN YOU'RE ALONE. X_

John shook his head at the message from Randy and went back to his conversation. The four of them sat chatting mindlessly; catching up since the last time they had all been together. At his first opportunity, John excused himself from the table and headed to the restroom.

Checking to make sure that none of the stalls were occupied, John opened the message from Randy and opened the attachment.

"_I hope you realize just how… randy… you've got me," Randy said, smirking at his careful choice of words. He'd moved a chair so it was in front of the full length mirror so he could easily record the action._

_He changed the angle he held the phone and zoomed in so it showed his prominent member better. His hand came into view and wrapped around his already leaking shaft, starting at a strong pace._

"_Oh god," he moaned at the initial touch. "Mmm, Johnny you should feel me, I'm so hard."_

_He picked up the pace on his cock and started growling lowly at the sensations going through him. As he got nearer to his release, his yelling got louder._

"_Ready to see me cum, Johnny?" he panted, his hips starting to buck up and meet the downward strokes of his hand._

"_Shit," he groaned as the camera caught a stream of cum jet out from his cock._

_He zoomed out so the camera caught him panting; he locked his eyes on his reflection in the mirror as he tried to catch his breath._

"_I'll see you later," Randy said, that same smirk he started with coming back onto his face._

Randy was working his way around International Plaza. He was glad he'd decided to leave the hotel. Sitting around doing nothing but watch TV or surf the net on his iPad was causing him to keep focusing on him and John.

Being here at the Plaza meant that he was able to look for something to give John. After doing some research, he knew where he was taking John to get his birthday present but as he would explain to John later, it would have to wait another couple of days.

He was about to pass the Bath & Body Works shop, when he decided to go in and look for something that would help relax John when they were on the road. On too many occasions, he found John's muscle tense. Having refused to go and see one of the tour specialists, maybe he would allow Randy to help him. After all, a massage started them down this road.

He looked at the different products they had and picked up one of each kind. He picked up Lavender Chamomile to help him sleep (not that they would ever use it), Eucalyptus Spearmint for his stressed out days, and Blackcurrant Vanilla especially for a sensual night like tonight. While he was in the shop, he also looked at the fragrances and picked up one called Twilight Woods with had a woodsy scent, which he knew, would drive John insane.

As he continued to make his way around the stores, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_DAMN, BABE, I WAS IN A RESTAURANT! DON'T WEAR YOURSELF OUT; I WANT YOU FIT AND ABLE WHEN I GET THERE LATER. JOHNNY ;p_

He smiled at John's message and went back to looking around. He wanted to get John something that he would fake enjoyment over before he told him about his actual present and then gave him his massage.

He entered one of the department stores and found his way to the men's department when he spotted the perfect item. He took it to the checkout and asked if it was possible to have gift-wrapped. He wanted John to be a big kid when he was opening his gift.

After finishing his shopping, he caught a cab back to his hotel and packed away the items he'd purchased in the wardrobe.

He was about to order some food from room service when there was a knock at the door. He looked at his watch knowing it was far too early for John to arrive and he was likely to walk in anyway.

He opened the door and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Sam stood before him.

"What are you..?" Randy started to ask but couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm here to talk; can I come in?" Sam asked.

Randy took a step back and let her enter the room. He wasn't sure how she knew where he was staying, hell, he wasn't even sure how she knew he was even in Tampa.

"Where's Alanna?" Randy asked concerned over his daughter.

"She's at home with your mom; I needed to speak to you so I asked your parents to look after her."

"What do you need to talk about?" Randy asked. He noticed the lack of emotion in his own voice and wondered how things had become this bad between him and Sam.

"You… me… us… our family," Sam said her voice shaky as she spoke. "What's happened to us?"

Randy looked up as Sam asked the same question that he'd just been thinking. He shrugged, he couldn't answer.

"Do you not even care, Randy?" she asked emotional from his nonchalant attitude.

"Sam, I don't know what to say. Things have been wrong between us for a long time."

"You mean, since John got married," Sam said out of nowhere. Randy wondered if she knew but even if she did, it was too late. He was in too deep with John. "That's when it changed. We were doing absolutely fine until then. You started to become distant."

"I was busy Sam, I couldn't stop working," Randy said still no emotion showing in his voice. "And it's not like I didn't come home. You were always busy."

"I can't be a stay at home mum Randy. I would've gone stir crazy mad," Sam said trying to defend herself. "And it's not like I didn't try. I even came on the road with you. Even that didn't seem to make a difference. It was like I was trying too hard and getting on your nerves."

"Of course you weren't. I just, I was bu…"

"…busy with work, yeah I get it," Sam said interrupting. "I sometimes think you're married to your job not me. The only time you came alive was when you were spending time with Alanna or when you were in the ring with John."

Randy couldn't help but react to the name. She had no idea what had happened that week, how difficult it had become to get through matches in the ring with him.

"There was something going on that week; I wasn't allowed to talk about it… I guess it had me more distracted than I thought," Randy said trying to play the situation down.

"It wasn't just that week, Randy. It was every week. When you came home, you would spend all your time with Alanna or your parents. When we were alone, for a while it felt like you were elsewhere, thinking of someone else," Sam said turning away from Randy. Embarrassment spreading across her face at the thought of not being enough for him.

Randy stood up from where he'd sat on the edge of the bed and went to take Sam into his arms. He still cared for her, he couldn't deny it, but it wasn't in the way he once did.

"Of course I wasn't," he said wrapping his arms around her.

She relaxed into his arms and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of security that always came with being in his arms.

"My mind has been every which way when I've been thinking of us. I thought it was down to my travelling, but even when I was home every week, I couldn't get things to improve," he said leading Sam over to the bed to sit down. "I even thought you were having an affair."

Sam's eyes shot open and looked angrily at Randy.

"How could y…" Randy put his hand up to make her listen.

"That Dan guy from your work was coming around so much that, yeah, it went through my mind," Randy explained. "You hear about it all the time on the tour, your partner's cheating on you while you go around the world. Then I realized he was gay."

"I can't believe you thought I was having an affair," Sam said shaking her head in disbelief. "I was talking to him, letting off steam. He's a good listener. He told me to come and talk to you."

Randy nodded. He still wasn't sure how she knew he was here. Nevertheless, he wasn't ready to bring that subject up.

"I was waiting for you to come home but when you kept staying on tour…" Sam said trailing off.

"I was hurting for a while Sam. You took Alanna and came down here to Florida when it was my birthday. I didn't go home that week. I stayed in Phoenix after WrestleMania," he said reminding her of her actions that week. "It was my 30th Sam. You didn't even send a birthday message on your phone, nothing. I would've liked to have heard something from my daughter at least."

"I'm sorry, I was hurting, I had the opportunity to get away, and Alanna was happy, she was going to Disneyland," Sam said, starting to get a little tearful.

"I would've liked to have gone with her. First trip to Disney and all."

Randy started slowly pacing the room. They could talk like this for hours and be no further forward.

"So what do you want to do?" Randy asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I need to know what you want to do," Sam said walking over to Randy.

"I don't know," Randy said unable to make eye contact with her.

"Maybe that's the answer," Sam replied sadly moving toward the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Randy," Sam said taking a deep breath before continuing. "Do you want to know how I knew where you were?"

Randy straightened a little where he stood. Did she know? He shook his head without looking at her.

"Dan," Randy did look up at the mention of her friend, it wasn't what he was expecting to hear. "Randy, he knew. He knew that you're…"

Randy continued to look at her. This time though, she was the one who couldn't look at him.

"…gay," he said, finishing for her.

"I didn't want to believe it, but the more I thought about it, the more I pieced it together," she said. "I thought about where you might be; I checked your schedule but it didn't give anything away; then I realized the date, John's birthday is today."

"What makes you think John has anything to do with this?" Randy asked, feeling more secure in his voice.

Sam walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek, she smiled a little at the memory that lingered. Once, Randy would have reacted to such a touch.

"If anyone could make you comfortable enough to admit your sexuality, it would be someone you've known for a long time. Someone you trust more than anyone else in the world."

"Sam," Randy said. "I don't need this coming out right now."

"I'll leave you be," she said. "As long as he makes you happy."

"He does," Randy said smiling for the first time since Sam entered the room. "I'm sorry I've screwed things up."

Sam's tears slid down her cheek. She was glad her husband was happy but it still meant the end of her marriage.

"If things are that serious between the two of you," she said sobbing a little. "I think you should come home and speak with Alanna. She should know John will be around more often than he used to be."

Randy nodded an acknowledgement. He leant in, placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll always love you," he whispered.

Sam pulled back from his embrace and turned to the door, opening it she looked back over her shoulder to look at him once more.

"Bye, Randy."

After Sam left, Randy had changed into his sweat pants and headed to the hotel gym to work his emotions out.

For the first time in nearly a year, he was free of the guilt. He was free to love John and have a life with him. He'd even put up with only having him half the time if it meant he was able to have a relationship with him.

Sure, he was upset that his relationship with Sam had suffered but deep down from the moment he and John kissed he knew that it was inevitable.

After a good hour and a half in the gym, he went back to his hotel to clean up before his boyfriend arrived. He ordered up a light meal for John, knowing he had already eaten that day as well as something more filling for himself.

He hadn't planned any activities for the night, only spending time with John; the most he planned was treating John to a massage. As he got out of the shower, he started to feel the emotional and physical tiredness seeping over his body. Maybe he shouldn't have gone to the gym but he needed to do something.

As he finished changing, there was a knock on the door and he absentmindedly answered the door.

"Yeah, come on in," he said turning back to the bed to grab his shirt after opening the door.

"Such a nice greeting for the birthday boy," John said sarcastically.

"Johnny, I'm sorry, my minds all over the place," Randy said, lightly kissing John's lips.

John took hold of Randy and pulled him down onto his lap as he took a seat in the nearby chair. He held Randy against his chest and let his head rest against his.

"What's the matter?" John asked, half expecting a jealous viper to rear his head.

"Sam came by," Randy replied saying no more.

"How did she know you were here? You said you weren't telling her."

"I didn't; she worked it out," he said. "She worked it all out. She knows about us, about me."

John tensed a little at his words but pushed his concerns to the side to deal with Randy's wellbeing.

"Are you okay, Babe?" he asked, running his hand over Randy's back.

"I'm fine. It was just an emotional conversation to have. It wiped me out I guess."

John picked Randy up from his lap, carried him, for the second time that day, to the bed, and laid him down. As he was about to pull the sheet over him there was a knock at the door.

"I ordered some food for us," Randy said softly.

"I'll get it," John went to the door and opened up letting room service in to tray of food in. "Do you think eating might help, Babe?"

"Yeah," Randy said sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes.

They led out on the bed and ate in silence; John brushing a hand over Randy's from time to time to make sure he was okay. When they were finished, John cleared the plates up and moved them to the table.

"I'm sorry, this isn't exactly how I saw this night going," Randy said, pulling John in for a hug. "I got you a present though, let me get it."

Randy pulled away from John and went to the closet. He pulled out the largest package as well as a leaflet about his third present. He went back to the bed with the wrapped parcel, presenting it to a now giddy John.

Randy's mood instantly brightened at the child-like look on John's face. John ripped open the present and his eyes went wide; he lifted the white plush bathrobe from its wrapping and tried to put a smile across his face, he didn't want to hurt Randy's feelings, not after the day he'd had.

"Babe, it's perfect," he said leaning over and kissing Randy.

"Well, I figured, you have to put up with the hotel ones all the time. It's nice to be able to where your own whenever you like," Randy said, finding it hard to keep a serious face as he spoke.

"Like I said, it's perfect," John leant over again to kiss Randy, deepening the kiss a little this time.

"Glad you like it," Randy said.

"Want me to model?" John said, jumping up so he stood on the bed, holding the bathrobe to his body.

"Johnny, even you can't pull sexy off in that thing," Randy said, letting his laughter show through. "Do you want your real present now?"

"Of course I can pull sexy off," John said taking his top off. "Wait, real present?"

Randy rolled his eyes as John's slow reaction to his words, his shirt caught on the top of his head.

"Oh yeah, sexy," Randy droned. "And yes, real present. Now get down here before you break the bed."

John stepped over Randy's body before lowering down to straddle his lap, t-shirt still hanging off his head.

"That was mean," John said.

"I couldn't resist," he said pulling off John's shirt as he leaned in for another kiss.

Randy reached into his back pocket where he stashed the leaflet and pulled it out for John to read.

"You got me a leaflet about cars?" John asked confused. "I think I prefer the bathrobe."

"You're being an idiot, today Cena." Randy said clipping him around the head.

"It's my birthday, I'm allowed to be," John said.

"In three days, there is an auction taking place in Virginia, where you can pick out a car you want," Randy explained. "I know you've wanted to get another one to do up for a while. I would've picked one out myself but unless it's brand new I couldn't care less to know if it's a classic or not."

"Okay, this really is perfect," John said claiming Randy's lips in a passionate kiss. "Thank you."

"Wanna make it even better?" Randy asked, smiling his devious smile at John.

"What do you have in mind?"

"There's a third present for you in the cupboard, in a gift bag," Randy explained.

John climbed off Randy and went to the cupboard taking out the final gift. He brought it over to where Randy lay on the bed before opening it. He took out one of the bottles and read the label.

"Massage oils?" John questioned. "Trying to bring back a little hint of that first kiss?"

"Oh, please, that kiss was nothing in comparison to the second, or the third, fourth, fifth… I could go on," Randy said smirking. "I just thought I would do my boyfriend a favor, since he never goes to the specialists."

"So what do we have? 'Sleep', mmm 'sensual', hmm 'stress relief'," John made noises as he listed them off. "Shirt off please, Mr. Orton."

"What are you on about? I bought these to help you unwind," Randy said in defiance.

"And I will unwind, when my lover does," John said. "You've had a rough day. Let me help you out."

Randy slipped his shirt over his head. He went to fold it up but John, rolling his eyes at Randy's obsessive neatness, grabbed the shirt and threw it on the floor.

"I'll clean up later. I promise. Now roll over onto your front," John ordered Randy.

Randy reluctantly rolled over and made himself comfortable as he heard the lid of the bottle open.

9


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't believe how big this place is," Randy said more to himself than those with him.

"Babe, it's a classic cars auction. Of course it's going to be huge," John said shaking his head at Randy's comment. "Haven't you ever been to one of these?"

"Have you ever known me to be into cars?" Randy said, not really interested in the event.

He couldn't help getting distracted by John. From the moment he got dressed, Randy was distracted. John was wearing a tank top and shorts, which Randy couldn't help thinking, was showing too much. To the passer by, they wouldn't take a second look. The hat and sunglasses he wore meant he was going by unrecognized and he was just another muscle head into cars. To Randy however, he couldn't take his eyes off him. His eyes wandered down John's body as he followed behind John.

"Eyes forward, Babe," John said without turning around.

"They are forward."

John stopped in his tracks suddenly, causing Randy to walk into him.

"Maybe I should've said 'eyes up'," John chuckled.

"Will you two stop, you're making me feel sick," Cody grumbled.

Randy had forgotten Ted and Cody were even with them. John thought it would have been a good idea for the two to join them for the morning, to make Cody and Ted forget about going onto two different rosters.

"Cody, don't take it out on them, honey," Ted said, kissing his neck as he slid his hands around his waist. "They've just gone back together."

"Why did we stop, Johnny?" Randy said trying to ignore the comments from his friends.

"I spotted a car, come on," he said grabbing Randy's hand as he weaved them through the cars, laid out in the field.

When John stopped, Randy looked at the car they stood by and couldn't help but think John was interested in a girl's car. He wasn't sure he wanted to spend the money on a car like that.

"Cena, it's a girl's car. I like Liz, but I'm not buying her a car. I'm buying you a car," he said careful over his words.

"That's fine, because I'm interested in this one," John said, turning Randy around to face a different car.

Randy's eyes landed on a black car, which looked like it had seen its final days over twenty years ago. He leant in the window and noticed there were burn marks all over the seats and across the dashboard as well.

"Seriously?" he said looking back over his shoulder at John. "You would have to recover the seats and look at the dash."

Ted and Cody had followed the two of them in and straight away Ted had lifted the hood to look at the engine.

"Not to mention fit a whole new engine. It's burnt out," he said pointing it out to John.

"All those things are fixable," John said, continuing to admire the car. Pushing Randy out the way, he opened the door and sat down in the front seat. "Besides it's a 1967 Oldsmobile Cutlass Convertible. It's a classic."

Randy watched John as he grew accustomed to the car. He knew that this was the one John wanted and that's all he cared about. He grabbed the program from Cody who leant against the car, not caring about what was happening. Scanning down through the list, he could see that the car was on the block at noon. Looking at his watch, they still had another hour and a half until the auction.

Crouching down near John, who still sat in the front seat, he put his hand on his knee.

"This the one you want?" Randy asked.

John looked at him and smiled, his dimples growing deep into his cheeks.

"Definitely," John said.

"I've taken a look, this one's in the 12 o'clock sale, so you can continue to drool, have a look round at the rest of the cars, or we can get something to eat."

"Randall Orton, my gorgeous Babe," John smiled taking Randy's hand in his. "Always thinking with his stomach. Although options one and three do sound good right now."

"You stay here with Ted; I'll take Cody to get some food," Randy said signaling the sullen man leant against the car.

"You know, you're gonna need a paint job done on this hood as well John," Ted said as Randy stood up.

Randy groaned as the list of jobs kept growing. He wished John wasn't into rebuilding cars, that way he wouldn't buy a car which needed so much work done that the rebuild cost more than the car itself.

"Really, Johnny. This one?"

John chuckled as Randy pulled Cody out of his sulking and took him to buy the food for everyone.

The two men weaved through the cars and made their way to the food court as fast as was possible in the crowd.

"What does Ted want?" Randy asked trying to engage Cody in some conversation.

Cody simply shrugged.

"Well they haven't exactly got a lot of choice. Do you think a burger, hotdog, what?"

"I don't know," Cody said still not responding to Randy's questions.

"Codes, you've got to get out of this flunk. You and Ted are going to be fine. You're going to be on separate tours, it doesn't mean you won't see each other. The travel schedule's been quite light recently, if it keeps up you'll be able to see each other every week," Randy said trying to get Cody to open up to him.

"Do you think his dad had anything to do with this?" Cody suddenly asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"It all happened after we spoke to him. First the fight during the show, now I'm being transferred," Cody said shrugging. "Just feels a bit sudden."

Randy shook his head. Even though she was on her break at the time, Emma wouldn't have allowed something like that to happen. If it went down when she was off then she would've straightened it out when she got back.

"You've got to give him time, you dropped a bombshell on him," Randy said. "I dread to think how my dad's going to react when he finds out about me."

"You're telling your family?" Cody asked shocked at Randy's admission.

"It's gone through my mind," Randy shrugged. "It's going to come out, especially since Sam and I are over."

Cody just looked at Randy, the shock still in place.

"When did that happen?"

Randy looked down at his feet. As much as he was fine with his relationship with Sam ending, it still saddened him to think he'd hurt her in some way.

"She came down to Tampa last week; she has a friend who's gay, apparently he could tell," Randy said shrugging, not wishing to talk about it. "What does Ted want?"

Cody couldn't believe what Randy was telling him. It was obvious, looking at him at that moment, that he was hurting over the situation. Though having only seen him with John until now, he didn't see the pain.

"He'll want a burger," Cody said answering Randy's question. "Are you happy with John?"

"Yes," Randy said without even needing to think it through. "Why do people keep asking me that?"

"I mean, truly happy," Cody clarified. Cody watched as Randy took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"John makes me feel like no one else ever has. He can turn me on, with a look. He can make me relax, with a single touch…" Randy said smiling at his own words. "…and he can piss me off, with one word. Yes, I am truly happy."

Randy turned back just in time to reach the front of the queue and ordered the food. Once they received the order, the two men started on their way back to the car.

"Let me ask you something, recent drama aside, are you happy?" Randy asked looking back at Cody.

"Ted definitely makes me happy," Cody said finally letting a grin hit his face for the first time that day.

They reached the car and found Ted standing against the car, waiting for his food. John, studying the engine, didn't even notice they were back.

Randy leant against the front of the car and waited for John to realize he was there.

"He's been studying this thing since you left," Ted said between mouthfuls.

Randy laughed at Ted's obvious boredom. Apparently, one car couldn't entertain him for hours, like John.

"Why don't you two go and have a look around. I'll keep the obsessive one company," Randy said.

"I'm not obsessed. I'm keeping my babe safe from others," John said finally lifting his head from the bonnet.

He took his food from Randy and bit into his burger. He waved goodbye to Ted and Cody who walked off with their arms around one another.

"Since when do I share the same affectionate pet name as a car?" Randy asked, keeping his face serious.

John looked at him puzzled.

"You called the car, your babe. I'm thinking I shouldn't buy you it, I might get jealous," Randy joked.

John moved so he stood in front of Randy, kicking his feet apart, so he could move in between them. He snaked his arm up and around Randy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I couldn't help it, Babe. The car's as sexy as you."

"This burnt out, piece of-"

"Watch what you say about my new lady," John warned. "You wouldn't want me to choose between the two of you, would you?"

They finished their food and Randy disposed of the waste in a nearby trashcan as John once again got back in the car. Randy returned and went round to the passenger's side, sliding in next to John.

"Just think, Babe. When this lady's finished, we can take her out for a ride, put the top down, go somewhere romantic and then go at it on the back seat."

"You do realize it's going to be years until _she's _ready to go out anywhere," Randy said sarcastically. "And I want to get laid before then."

"I'm going to have to teach you a thing or two about classic cars," John said ignoring Randy's last comment.

"Uh huh," Randy said. "So how much competition do you have?"

John shifted in the seat so he was facing Randy. He watched as he poured through the information sheets they received upon arrival. Randy pulled out his glasses so he could read the information easier. He was still reluctant about needing to wear them and on numerous occasions, John had to remind him to put them on. He saw Randy look around as if checking to see if anyone he knew could see him with them on. John reached over the short distance and ran his hand over Randy's muscular arm.

"Do you know how sexy you look with those on?" John said.

"Probably not as sexy as you think this car is," Randy said not looking up from the paperwork.

"I don't know, you look… mmm gorgeous," he said with a lustful gaze. "…handsome… sexy… kissable… fu-"

"We're in public, John, we can't do that here."

"I don't think I can take anymore, Johnny," Randy said as John started kissing his way across his chest. "We've been at it since we got back from the auction."

"I can't help it; I'm grateful for the present; grateful for having a sexy boyfriend who'd buy something like that for me."

Randy pulled John in for a soft kiss; trying to calm him down from the frenzy, he was working himself into over a birthday present. Though Randy had suspicions, it was more over the car itself than the fact that he bought it for him.

"You'll be able to start working on it soon," Randy said wrapping his arms around John.

"It's not the car… it's you. You and your glasses. I wish you'd wear them more often," John said being honest.

"I hate them," Randy reached over to the bedside cabinet pulling the clock into view. "I hate to say this, but we need to be getting over to the arena."

John reluctantly pulled away, sulking at the thought of leaving the hotel room.

"We'll be back soon enough. Then I can take care of you," Randy said smirking at John as he pulled his pants on. He noticed his phone vibrating on the nightstand and picked it up.

"Hey Mom… it's always you, Dad calls from his mobile… whoa, whoa, start from the beginning… have you tried calling her, she's probably stuck in traffic… okay, okay I get it you've called… let me give her a call, I'll ring you back."

Randy hung up from his Mom and started flicking through his phone.

"Everything okay?" John said coming out from the bathroom.

"Sam didn't pick Alanna up from Mom's, she's concerned," Randy said as he waited for Sam to answer her phone. "Sam, it's Randy, can you call me, Mom's worried about you, you haven't picked Al up. Let me know you're okay."

He rung off and looked at his phone, concern starting to seep into his mind. His Mom was right, it wasn't like Sam not to pick Alanna up; something was up.

"Could she be stuck in traffic?" John asked as he pulled his shirt on.

"Probably," Randy said. "I'm going to give the neighbors a call to see if they could pop over."

"I'll get your bags ready," John offered as Randy went about making phone calls.

As Randy made more and more phone calls, he started to panic. He called his Mom back to let her know that he hadn't reached Sam. He asked her to look after Alanna and make sure she was okay. He didn't want his little girl getting upset.

He was about to start ringing the hospitals and police when he got a call back from his neighbor.

"Hello… yeah, Hi, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor… Sam hasn't picked Alanna up from my parents, I'm just a little concerned something's happened… no she's not coming out to me... what do you mean?.. Okay, thanks."

As soon as he rang off from his neighbors, he rang his Mom and explained. His Mom explained to him that she had Alanna's bag with some clothes in just in case she needed to change her.

Randy was talking to his Mom when she interrupted. A note was in Alanna's bag explaining she had to go away for a few days to get her head around recent events. Randy let the phone fall from his ear and sank down onto the edge of the bed, holding his head.

John watched everything and went over to Randy. He picked the phone up from the floor while comforting Randy at the same time.

"Elaine… hi, its John… what's happening?.. Okay, I think Randy needs some time... I'll get him to call you later… he'll want to talk to Alanna… I will… bye."

John switched the phone off and held Randy in his arms. Randy was trying his hardest not to let it show but John knew that he was quietly crying. How could he not. When they spoke about Sam's reaction to his relationship, John knew it was too easy. There was bound to be some kind of realization and fallout.

"Let's get to the arena. If you speak with Em, she'll be able to get you out of the live shows and you can head home."

"What am I going to tell my parents?"

"That's something you need to decide, Randy. Just know I'll be there for you all the way," John said trying to comfort Randy as much as he could.

Randy suddenly straightened and rubbed his face.

"I need to work."

"I can't believe this. The last time I'm part of the Raw roster and I don't even get to be part of the show, where's the decency in that?" Cody complained.

Since they'd arrived in town, John and Randy had barely stopped hearing about his transfer to Smackdown. They felt sorry for him and understood why he was upset but he was starting to annoy everyone.

"Honey," Ted said as he exited the bathroom. "You need to calm down. If you're not working, then it means you can enjoy yourself."

"I'd rather be working, Theodore," Cody said with a cutting edge to his voice.

"Fine, whatever," Ted said ignoring Cody's tantrum.

As he sat back on the bench, Randy tried to drown out Cody's bleating and try to focus on his own work for the night. He was glad in the end that he was working with Dave; at least he wouldn't need to take the strain of helping the younger superstars. Jack was going to be a star in his day but now, his mic work still needed strengthening. The only person that would be better than Dave, was John, he was light-years ahead of the other superstars, including himself.

He was also his rock, tonight. Since the phone calls he'd received at the hotel, John had been with him every step of the way. When he was making the phone calls to various people, John silently went about making sure everything was ready for them to leave for the arena. John also made sure that everything they needed for the morning was in its place, something that he usually did.

When his Mom had discovered the note, John was immediately at his side, handling the phone call and holding him. Part of him was ashamed to say that he had shed some tears over the events, but John let him get them out of his system without bringing attention to them.

When they hit the arena, he led him back to Emma's office and they spoke about what had happened in Tampa as well as today's events. Emma offered as much support as she humanly could and shifted Randy's work schedule around so he could have four days at home with Alanna, by which point Randy hoped Sam would've returned.

The entire time, John was with him, showing his support as much as he could without drawing attention to them. When they walked the corridors, they walked along side another, John's fingers lingering near Randy's barely touching, but Randy felt the significance. When they were in the dressing room, John would wrap his arms around him, and Randy felt safe.

This was the first moment John had been apart from him, and he only did so because Randy insisted he take his pre-match shower.

"I hate this," Cody started griping again. "I have one event this whole week; I don't even get any live shows."

"God damn it Cody will you shut up," Randy shouted across the room, hitting his limit of Cody's bitching. "We get, you're pissed off… but I've got news for you. Your life isn't that bad."

"Don't speak to me like that, I'm not a kid," Cody snapped back at Randy.

"Then stop acting like a petulant child."

"I suppose I should be grateful I'm not a poor starving kid in Africa, is that what you're trying to say?" Cody continued. "That people across the world have it worse than me."

"Right this instance, I don't care about the kids in Africa. At this moment, your life beats mine," Randy barked.

"Oh, yeah, Mr. I Get to Be with My Lover Everyday must have it real tough," Cody barked.

Ted stood up to get between the two of them as they had gone head to head in the middle of the locker room. He tried to push them apart but they were having none of it. Eventually, Randy backed down, shaking his head at the ludicrous behavior of the two of them.

"I'm done with this," Randy said grabbing something from his bag and leaving the room.

"Randy, where are you going?" John called over as he exited the shower room.

Randy left without replying to John. John had heard some yelling but didn't know what had gone down.

"What happened?" John asked as he slipped his cutoff jeans on.

"Your boyfriend thinks he has the right to tell me to stop moaning. Like he's got something to be miserable over," Cody whined.

"Cody, Honey," Ted soothed trying to get Cody to calm down.

"You're an idiot," John said, grabbing his shirt and exiting to find Randy.

He walked the hallways of the arena trying to find him until a member of the crew told him he'd seen him go through the fire exit on the west side of the building. John made his way over and found the fire exit the crewmember had mentioned. When he poked his head out the door, he found Randy leant against the wall. He couldn't see for sure, but the puff of smoke rising from him, let John know that he was smoking.

"You better plan on taking a breath mint before you kiss me again," John said leaning against the doorframe.

Randy didn't speak, barely even acknowledged his presence. John walked over to him and stood next to him, slipping his hand under the hem of Randy's shirt, placing it firmly on the small of his back.

"I don't want to talk about it," Randy said simply.

"I wasn't going to ask," John replied. "I was just gutted I didn't get to flaunt my muscles for you. I know how you enjoy a good showing."

"He pissed me off."

John nodded but didn't say anything in reply. Nothing he could say would get through to Randy. He needed to calm down on his own.

"It was going to be a good show as well. I was going to get you all worked up, letting you glimpses but not revealing too much," John continued.

"I get it. He's upset. Being on two different shows is nothing. You know he has one show this week. He's already planning on travelling with Ted the rest of the week."

John's hand travelled gently up Randy's spine, trying to keep him calm while letting him rant.

"Here's me. My marriage is over. My soon to be ex-wife, has gone off leaving our daughter with my parents, who I now have to explain to about the breakup of my marriage," Randy continued to let his feelings out.

"Do you want another massage later, maybe use the sleep lotion to help you drift off? Be nice and refreshed for tomorrow."

"What am I supposed to tell them?" Randy asked.

John let his hand run back down Randy's spine and let it rest on his waist.

"Look at me," he instructed. Only when Randy turned to face him did he continue. "You can tell them as little or as much as you like. I'll be there with you no matter what."

Randy studied John's face at his last comment, "You're coming with me?"

"I'm not going to let you do this alone. I have to be in Huntsville for Friday but I'll be with you for the next three days."

"Thank you, Johnny," Randy said kissing John softly but letting it build until John slipped his tongue into his mouth. He moaned when John broke the kiss almost instantly.

"Breath mint, Babe," John said pulling a face.

"I think I've got some in my bag, come on," Randy said pulling John with him through the door.

As they headed back to the locker room Randy started thinking about what he was going to say to Cody.

"Do you think I should tell them?" Randy asked.

"It might help smooth things over, but if you don't want to yet, then don't," John said as they approached the door. "Besides Cody's being a spoilt child ride now."

"That's what I said," Randy chuckled as they stepped into the locker room.

10


	21. Chapter 21

"Babe," John whispered to Randy. "Babe, you've got to wake up."

John was reluctant to wake Randy from the first sleep he'd got since he received the phone call from his Mom. When they'd returned to the hotel room, John told him to relax as he spoke to the airline and changed their bookings to an earlier flight. He wanted to make sure they were there as early as possible so Randy could see his daughter.

Once he'd changed the flights, Randy was still switched off and distant. He pulled him to the bed, removed his shirt and pants, helping him slip on his pajama bottoms. Laying him down face first on the bed John tried to relax him with the massage he suggested when they were at work. When that didn't appear to be working, John gradually changed his touch to a more sensual movement and slipped his hands under the waistband of Randy's bottoms. He tenderly ordered Randy to turn over, letting his hand move across his skin as he complied.

He took hold of Randy's member and gently stoked him to attention all the while whispering in his ear, reassuring him everything was going to be okay. He stroked him to the edge and then sent him over, telling him that he would always be there for him.

Randy cuddled into John's arms after feeling his release and tried to sleep, unfortunately, it escaped him. In the end, John spent the night lying in bed, holding his lover as he kept thinking about his daughter and Sam.

John was thankful when Randy managed to fall to sleep when they relaxed on the plane. John stayed awake though, as Randy leant into him. He wanted to make sure he was available should Randy wake and need him.

"Babe, I'm sorry, you need to wake up," John said stroking the side of Randy's face in hopes of stirring him.

Eventually Randy's eyes fluttered open and immediately John felt him tense a little.

"Are we there?" he asked.

"Just about to land, Babe."

Randy nodded, wiping the sleep from his eyes. John chuckled to himself as Randy tried to focus his eyes.

"Need your glasses?"

"NO," Randy said, hating the thought of wearing them.

Ten minutes later the two men exited the plane and headed through the airport. Randy led John through to the long-term car park as he went to collect his car. They packed their bags into the trunk and started on their way to Randy's parents in the Florrisant suburb of St Louis.

"Thanks for coming, John," Randy said his eyes not leaving the road.

"Anything for you," John said yawning as he spoke.

"Did you sleep on the plane?"

John shook his head and leant against the window, trying to keep his eyes open.

"I'd suggest you try and get some sleep but we'll be at Mom and Dad's soon," Randy explained. "It's only fifteen minutes from the airport."

"I'm okay, I'll get some when we get back to yours," John said, suddenly sitting up straight. "Are you okay with me staying at yours?"

"Of course I am," Randy said, hurt that John would think anything else. "Why wouldn't I be?"

John shook his head, trying to get his words straight in his head before speaking.

"I… some people wouldn't be comfortable having their lover in the house they share with their wife," John tried to explain.

"You've stayed here before," Randy said pointing out the obvious.

"Not since we've been together," John countered.

Randy was the one to shake his head this time, it wasn't like John to be putting up barriers between them. If he came up with a rule, he was always the first one to break it. Randy focused on the road, not wanting to get in an argument over the matter, not when he had Alanna to worry about, not to mention the thought of breaking the news about him and Samantha. He still hadn't decided whether he was going to tell them the reason behind the split.

"I wasn't trying to cause an argument or push you away," John said reading Randy's mind. "I just wanted to make sure."

Randy took a deep breath, reaching over and taking John's hand in his.

"I want you there," Randy said as he pulled John's hand over to rest on his thigh as they made the last leg of the journey to pick up Alanna.

As they pulled onto the driveway of the Orton household, John squeezed Randy's thigh.

"You ready for this?" John asked as Randy sat looking at the house.

"I'm not sure," Randy said. "I still don't know whether to tell them the whole truth."

"As I said, it's up to you. I'll be by your side no matter what," John said letting his hand travel up to the back of Randy's neck so his fingers ran along the top of his spine. "This things tinted windows right?"

Randy looked at John a little puzzled at his sudden change in topic.

"Yeah, why?"

John hit the release button on Randy's seatbelt as well as his own and then pulled him close; letting his lips touch Randy's gently, John teased him before capturing Randy's lips properly with his own. He ran his tongue along the seam of Randy's lips and Randy readily opened. They mated their tongues together and fought for dominance as Randy forgot all his concerns, letting the fire inside him take over. John moaned and let Randy win the battle, letting him take control of the kiss.

When their lungs were burning for air, the two broke apart, gasping for breath, trying to calm their racing hearts.

"Why is it I can't get enough of you?" John asked; smiling at Randy who sat with his eyes closed.

Randy was about to reply when he saw movement ahead of them. The front door of the house opened and his Mom held Alanna by her side pointing to the car that held her father. Randy smiled at the sight of his daughter, she was beautiful and he realized yet again how much he missed her while on the road.

"Come on," he said tapping John's leg.

He opened the car and ran over to his daughter, sweeping her up into his arms and raining kisses on her.

"Missed you," he said as she giggled.

"Miss you too," she replied smiling a toothy smile at her father. "Johnny."

"Hey there cutie," John said as he approached from the car. "Mrs. Orton, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you John," Elaine said ushering the group inside leading them through to the family room where Bob sat watching a football game on TV. When Randy walked through the door, he switched the TV off and looked at Randy with an expectant look.

"Not now," Elaine ordered before Bob even said anything. Bob reluctantly switched the TV on without really greeting Randy or John.

Alanna, or was oblivious to the adults unspoken conversation, pulled her father down to the floor and insisted on showing him her new toys. Elaine, obviously trying to compensate, had purchased the whole toy store for Alanna to play with.

Randy sprawled out on the floor, watching his daughter as well as playing along with her games. He kept an eye on John who was starting to look a little nervous about sitting in the home of his boyfriend's parents.

Randy grabbed Alanna into a hug and whispered to her. Alanna stood up from her spot on the floor and ran over to John.

"Johnny, you got to play," she said pulling on his arm, making the man chuckle. He joined them on the floor.

John was careful to keep enough distance between he and Randy, not wanting to put his hand on him in a loving way.

They lay out on the floor for over an hour playing 'Tea Party' with Alanna who was having lots of fun teaching both men how to hold their cups correctly. John watched the interaction between Randy and his daughter, hoping one day that he would be lucky enough to have that himself.

When Alanna started yawning, Randy scooped her up and took her upstairs to the room she was sleeping in and tucked her into bed for a nap.

He returned downstairs and found his father had once again switched off the TV and Elaine had joined him. This was it.

"Randy, what's happening?" Bob asked before Randy even sat down.

Randy took a deep breath and took the seat next to John, careful not to sit as close as he wanted to. He looked to John for the support he needed.

"John, would you-"

"I want him here," Randy said before his father could finish. "He already knows what's happening."

Bob looked at him with a look of confusion. Randy wondered if he'd already said too much but pressed on already. He still wasn't sure if he was going to let his parents know.

"Sam needed to go away-"

"Randy, we already know she needs to get her head around 'recent events'," Bob interrupted this time. "What we want to know is what recent events is she talking about?"

Randy looked down at his feet, taking another deep breath before continuing.

"Sam and I have decided to go our separate ways," he said.

Elaine couldn't believe what she was hearing. After Sam's surprise visit to Florida, less than a week ago, she couldn't help wondering what her son had been up to.

"Randy, I love you and will support you, but I have to ask, have you been having an affair?" she said looking away unable to meet her son's eyes. "I know you've been working with those friends of yours again, and they seemed to approve of your previous lifestyle."

"Mom, please don't," Randy said. "I haven't been hanging with Paul and Dave, simply working with them a little, most of all I've been working with John and just recently, Adam."

Randy watched as his mother relaxed at the thought. He however had tensed up, he was grateful he hadn't lied to his mother, but he still knew she was right in her suspicions. He had cheated on Sam, but not in the way she was thinking. How would she react if he told her of his relationship with John?

"Then why son?" Bob asked.

"I haven't been home enough, I guess, we just drifted apart," he said only partly giving the truth. He couldn't meet his father's eyes. Randy knew that within one second his father would know.

"That's workable," Bob said. "You don't think that your mother and I had the same problems when you were younger. The business was tougher back then. Vince goes easy on you guys, it's more family friendly."

"Yeah, I know," Randy said rolling his eyes at his father's comment. "Doesn't mean that it's perfect. A lot of the guys do end up getting divorced, even in the family friendly business."

"Randy," John said quietly beside him. "Don't."

John could tell that Randy was getting angry inside, he could see the vein in his vein throbbing. Only two things got that to happen, and John wasn't doing anything to him at the moment.

Randy calmed at the sound of his lover's voice. It found it soothing to know that John was with him, just as he'd promised. Randy realized he needed to be honest, if only to be fair to John. He wasn't sure how he could explain their relationship especially considering John was married and he shared his time with Liz as well. He needed to though, he didn't want John feeling like he was ashamed of him.

"The truth is," Randy started. "I… I… I thought Sam was having an affair. When I confronted her about it we had an argument. We both realized that our relationship couldn't continue if there's no trust."

Randy looked down, shaking his head at his disappointment. He just couldn't have that conversation with his parents; he wasn't ready for the confrontation that would occur. Let them get used to the idea that he and Sam were separated and then he could tell them about him and John.

He looked up to see his father and mother looking at one another, a little shocked Randy guessed that he could think that of his wife. Hell, he couldn't believe he was saying it, he didn't want to lie to them and here he was, lying his head off. Yes, he'd thought briefly that she may have been but then he realized he was idiot, especially when the man had turned out to be gay himself. They'd never argued over it, he'd never confronted her. She'd confronted him, and was right.

Elaine rose from her seat and excused herself to check on the food she had started to prepare ready for dinner that night. Bob also excused himself, shaking his head at Randy's huge mistake. Randy couldn't help but notice the small glance from his father to John, showing the disapproval that the man had known about this.

When both of Randy's parents were out of the room, John placed his hand on Randy's thigh, running it along the surface trying to comfort him. Randy looked over to him and tried to smile but couldn't. Instead, he placed his hand on top of John's and squeezed, silently thanking him.

"I need to get out of here," Randy said standing and starting to pace.

"Babe," John said, quiet enough that Randy's parents wouldn't hear the pet name. "Alanna's sleeping, you can't try moving her."

Randy rubbed his face and cocked his head at John.

"Stop being rational," he smirked.

John stood and walked over to Randy, gently taking his hand in his.

"At least I got a smile."

"You got a smirk, not a smile," Randy corrected. "Can I least have a smoke?"

John chuckled at Randy as he asked for permission.

"Only if you promise to have a breath mint before AND after, one wasn't enough yesterday," he said wrinkling his nose a little.

"Don't wrinkle your nose," Randy said, placing a tiny kiss on the tip. "It doesn't look cute on you, just makes you look old."

"That's just mean," John said pouting at Randy.

"Maybe I'll make it up to you later," Randy said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he straightened and stepped back from John. "Yeah, well, thanks for coming. You're a good mate."

John was puzzled from Randy's sudden change in demeanor. He was about to ask what he was on about when he heard rustling behind him. He turned and saw Elaine walk into the room, not making any eye contact with her son. John could feel Randy tense at the atmosphere and wished he could help him relax. With the limited contact they could make, John did the only thing he could think of.

"You said something about a smoke?" John asked.

"Oh, John, you haven't started with that awful habit, have you?" Elaine asked.

"No, Mrs. O. I just go with him. That way he might only smoke one," John said smiling at her.

"Or two," Randy said indicating to John to follow him out.

Randy picked the monitor up on his way out and attached it to his hip, so he could hear if Alanna woke up. He wished he could keep his daughter out of his split from Sam but unfortunately, he knew it was inevitable. He made a mental promise not to use her as a bargaining tool with Sam.

The two men went through to the back yard and headed down the end where it was more secluded. Elaine had purposefully designated the area behind the trees as the smoking area when she learnt her two sons were smokers. As he leant forward on the low wall, thinking about his situation, he felt John run his hand along the little bit of skin exposed at the small of his back.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"You're here," Randy replied turning to smile at John. "So I'm doing okay."

John smiled softly at Randy and moved closer, letting his hand move further up Randy's spine. Forgetting they stood in Randy's parents backyard.

As Randy was finishing his cigarette, with John absent-mindedly running his fingers over his arms and lower back, Randy heard Alanna start to stir. She had only been asleep for about an hour and Randy knew she would easily go back to sleep but he was desperate to get out of his parents' house.

He went back inside with John and went up to get check on Alanna. When he got to the room, she was already fully awake and wanting Randy to hold her. He scooped her up in his arms and took her downstairs to the family room. He asked her which toys she wanted to take home and which she wanted to leave at Grandma's house. Alanna decided she wanted them all to go home, as she wasn't finished playing with them. After trying to coax her to leave just one or two toys, Alanna fixed a pout on her face that he swore John had taught her, and he readily agreed wanting his daughter's happiness to take precedence.

He asked his Mom to keep her entertained as he and John packed up the toys and loaded them into the car with their bags. While they were packing, he smiled as he thought of the presents he picked out for her, hoping they would make her as happy as those from her Grandma.

Once they were loaded, he fixed Alanna's seat into the car and then loaded her in, ready for the forty-five minute drive to his home. They said goodbye to Randy's parents and set out on their way, Randy grateful that he could relax.

"Johnny, you coming with?" Alanna asked as they hit the interstate.

"Yep, I thought I'd spend some time with you and your daddy this week," John said shifting in his seat to talk to the little girl.

They made their way along the interstate with John keeping Alanna entertained with jokes and pulling silly faces. When Randy commented that it would stick that way, John simply poked his tongue out at him in response. Randy had turned his head to look at John at the exact moment he poked his tongue out and gave John the briefest of looks that told him what he was thinking. John blushed as Randy turned back to focus on the road as Alanna interrupted them laughing at John.

"Johnny, why did you go red?"

"Yeah, Johnny, why did you go red?" Randy asked playing along.

"I… I shouldn't have done that, it was rude," John said trying to remain serious.

"Daddy doesn't like it when people are rude," Alanna said.

"No, Daddy doesn't, I'll have to have a word with Johnny later, set him right," Randy said, promising John fun later that night.

Later in the evening, once they ate dinner, Alanna was in bed, Randy, and John spread out on the sofa, with Randy leaning his head against John's abs.

They lay their simply resting, not needing to say anything, just enjoying one another's company. Randy's eyes were drifting closed, but John noticed he was fighting against it.

"Babe, it's been a long day, why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep," John suggested.

"Maybe I don't want to, I'm enjoying being here with you," he said lifting his gaze to lock eyes with John. "Besides, I still have to have a word with you, about being rude. Not to mention I said I'd make it up to you… for mean and saying you looked old."

Randy shifted so he was lying on top of John, his face still level with his abs. he pushed the shirt up a little and revealed the muscles across John's stomach and licked his lips at the sight.

"It feels like forever since I've been with you," Randy said. "Got to play with you."

He leant in and ran his tongue across John's body, feeling the muscles contract underneath him.

"It was yesterday, Babe," John said, his breath already hitching at Randy's touch.

"It still feels like forever, it's been a long twenty-four hours."

Randy pushed his shirt further up, kissing his way along his sternum. When Randy uncovered John's nipples, he ran his tongue and teeth over one as tweaked the other with his wandering hand. John moaned quietly under his touch.

"You're quiet tonight, Johnny," Randy said, smirking as he continued to attack John's chest.

"Don't want to wake-"

"Trust me, she's my daughter, she's out of it until tomorrow morning," Randy said looking at John.

He went back to John's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, to relieve John of one piece of clothing. Randy started attacking John's neck as his hands travelled down to his stomach and ran over his abs. He really was as obsessed with John's abs as John was with his. He bit down on the skin at John's neck and soothed it with his tongue before sucking lightly on the same area.

"You're mine now Johnny," Randy whispered into John's ear as he moved over to claim his lips. "Want to hear you moan for me, Johnny."

His hands travelled further down, started to unbuckle John's belt, and then unbuttoned his jeans. When he slipped his hand into John's jeans and palmed his semi-erect member, John moaned a little louder.

"Getting there Johnny, what can I do to really make you moan?" Randy asked, wanting to hear Johnny let go.

"Convince me no one will hear."

"Come on, I've got an idea," Randy said pulling John up from the sofa. He pulled him to the patio doors and led him into the enclosed area around the pool. "Fancy a swim?"

John looked at him and chuckled, "You're crazy, Babe."

When John turned around and edged toward the pool, Randy discreetly placed the child monitor on the patio table so John didn't notice. He watched as John dipped his foot into the pool to check the temperature.

Stripping his shirt and unzipping his pants, Randy walked over to John and pulled him against his body.

"Mmm, Babe, since when do you take your own clothes off?" John asked feeling his back press against the bare skin of Randy's chest.

"Since you were too busy checking the temperature," Randy said placing kisses along John's shoulder. "Now, do I get to hear you moan… loudly?"

"If you can make me," John said turning in Randy's arms.

"I'm sure I can," Randy said as his lips travelled down John's body as he fell to his knees.

He spent a few minutes running his tongue and lips across John's abs before letting his hands slip under the waistband of John's boxers. He pulled down the material, pulling down the jeans at the same time and ordering John to step out of the clothing.

He slowly worked his way back up John's legs and kissed teasingly around John's hips, avoiding John's member, which he was starting to thrust forward whenever Randy got close.

"Want me to take care of you Johnny? Like you've taken care of me recently," Randy said looking up at John's face.

John couldn't say anything, his eyes closed; he put his hand on Randy's head pulling him closer and nodded at him.

Randy let his hands run up John's legs and rest on his hips as he leant in and took Johnny into his mouth.

"Rannddy, Babe," John finally moaned at the level Randy wanted, spurring him on to do more for his lover.

Randy worked down John's hard cock, licking and sucking as he took more into his mouth. When he felt John hit the back of his throat, he swallowed to allow more room in his mouth.

"Shit, Randy, suck me off Babe… you're so good at sucking me," John called out as Randy continued to suck at John's cock.

Randy loved it when John talked dirty to him. He couldn't describe the fire that it released in his stomach. It just spurred him on to do more for him. He pulled back a little from John's cock and ran his fingers over the sensitive skin, gathering a mixture of precum and saliva.

"Babe, don't stop," John said pulling Randy's head back to his dick.

Randy willingly took his lover back into his mouth and started bobbing up and down on his cock as he reached around with his fingers and circled John's entrance. He remembered how it felt when John fingered him during a blowjob and wanted to return the favor. He'd never discussed with John if he'd ever had anyone enter him before so he took it slow and pressed gently at the entrance.

"Fuck, more Babe, more," John yelled as Randy entered him. He pulled out entering a second finger and slowly thrust in searching for John's spot. By this point John had grabbed Randy's head and was thrusting himself into Randy's mouth. Randy reached down with his free hand, grabbed his hard cock, and started stroking himself. The sensations causing him to moan around John's dick.

"Not going to last much longer, Babe… Randy make me cum," John called out as Randy thrust his long fingers into John faster.

"Shhiiittt," John yelled, thrusting forward and shooting his cum down Randy's throat as Randy hit his spot inside. "Fuck, swallow it, Babe."

John rocked forward a few more times before pulling his spent cock out of Randy's mouth. Randy continued to hold on to John as he continued to stroke his own cock.

John made Randy look up at him, pulling him to his feet and pulling Randy's hand away from his cock.

"Want a hand?" John asked.

Randy shook his head, leaning against John's body.

"Want you inside me," Randy said breathless.

John tugged at Randy's pants and let them fall to floor. Using his powerful arms, he lifted Randy from where he stood and walked him down the steps into the swimming pool. Walking down to a deeper section, he wrapped Randy's legs around him, and pressed him back against the wall of the pool.

He slid his hand so his fingers rested against Randy's entrance and pushed in slightly causing Randy to moan at the gentle invasion. He continued slowly, adding another finger after a couple of minutes and started to make scissor motions, to loosen Randy.

"Johnny, please," Randy begged softly. "Need you to fill me up."

"Anything for you," John said, kissing Randy's forehead gently. "How do you want it?"

"I don't care, I just want you," Randy said.

John pulled Randy's hips forward to meet his and let his hard member press against Randy's entrance. When he saw Randy close his eyes and the feel of John's member pressed against him, John pushed in slowly, not stopping until he pressed as far in as he could go.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Just move, please," Randy pleaded.

John set a slow pace, wanting to let Randy enjoy every feel of him inside him. Remind him of their time in Belfast, when he took his time with Randy, pushing in hard but keeping it slow.

"Harder Johnny," Randy groaned as John sunk deeper into him.

John kept the pace slow as he pushed in deeper with each thrust. The water surrounding them lapping at the edges of the pool and spilling up onto the patio.

"Johnny, there, that's it," he moaned as John started thrusting into his prostate. "Please, keep going."

"Randy, Jesus, you're so tight," John moaned.

Randy whimpered as John took a firm grip on his cock, and started stroking him as slow as he was thrusting into him.

"Johnny, please, need it faster now," Randy pleaded.

"Tell me what you need; I love it when you talk at me," John said.

"Faster, Johnny, I need it faster… I need you to ram it into me hard and fast," Randy said looking straight into John's eyes.

John picked up the pace of his thrusting but kept his hand slow on Randy's dick.

"Like that Babe?"

John continued to smash into Randy's tight heat, loving the feel of Randy clenching around him, pushing him closer to his own release.

"Your hand as well Johnny… faster," Randy said.

John let go of Randy's cock and grabbed the side of the pool to gain more leverage pushing into Randy.

"Do it yourself, Babe," John ordered Randy.

Randy's hand immediately went to his cock and started stroking himself hard and fast matching John's thrusts.

"Johnny, shit, that's it… keep going… oh god I'm getting close," Randy started yelling as John continued to pound into him. "Come with me Johnny, need you with me."

"I'm there, Babe," John said into Randy's ear. "Fuck I'm there… Randy, now… FUUUCCCK."

"JOHNNY," Randy screamed as John struck his prostate one more time and released into him.

John collapsed into Randy and they held each other as the bobbed in the water, neither having the strength to put their feet on the bottom and hold themselves up.

"We best get inside," Randy said as he caught his breath. John simply nodded in reply. Randy pushed John away from him just enough so he could stand up. Tugging on John's arm to get him moving, they smiled at one another and started to make their way to the other end of the pool.

They got out and pulled their pants on, Randy grabbing his shirt and the child monitor before they went inside.

"Do not drip on my carpet," Randy ordered as John went to grab his shirt, which Randy had discarded earlier in the evening.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Mr. Orton's a clean freak," John said loud enough that Randy would hear. When he didn't get a reply, he went into the kitchen.

"Hey didn-" he stopped speaking when he saw Bob, staring angrily at his son.


	22. Chapter 22

John stopped dead in his tracks as he walked in on a stare down between Randy and his father.

All three men stood still in the kitchen, none of them knowing what to say to break the tension in the room.

After another five minutes of silence, Bob shook his head and turned to go.

"Don't you want to say anything?" Randy asked. John couldn't tell if he was angry or upset at his father's actions.

"I think what I heard, explained enough," Bob said stopping in his tracks but not turning around to face his son.

When Randy simply stood there, his head hung in shame at the way his father had found out, all John wanted to do was fix it.

"Mr. Orton, Sir," John said trying to remain polite.

"Do not speak to me," Bob turned around, anger clear on his face. "You think you have the right to speak to me when you've ruined my son's marriage."

"Sir," John interrupted. "I know what it must look like. But I care for your son, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"You think that gives you the right to take advantage of my son," Bob was starting to yell.

"I didn't take advantage of Randy," John said. "We just fell for one another."

John wanted to hold Randy in his arms as he could see the man shutting down. He knew though, if he tried to make such a gesture, Bob would lose his temper.

"I thought you were a good lad, John. Apparently, I was wrong. You're just a fag who doesn't want to see anyone else happy."

"Don't speak to him like that," Randy suddenly interjected. "John did nothing wrong. This was on me. I want to be with John. He makes me happy."

"Don't be so stupid, you don't know what you're saying. You're just confused because of this idiot," Bob retorted.

"He is not an idiot," Randy shouted at his father. "I told you, he makes me happy, and I'm going to be with him."

Randy moved closer to John and took hold of his hand as a show of strength. As soon as their hands were linked, John squeezed, letting Randy know he wasn't going anywhere.

"I came around here tonight to make sure you were alright," Bob said. "Now, I think you've done this to yourself."

"I couldn't lie to myself anymore Dad. Sam understood that," Randy explained.

"Understood?" Bob said in shock. "Randy, she took off leaving her daughter. That's not understanding."

Randy was struggling to keep his eyes on his father. He didn't want to back down anymore but he also didn't want to lose the love of his parents.

"I said she understood, not that she wasn't shocked or upset."

"Daddy?" a little voice said from the top of the stairs.

Randy moved over to the staircase leading from the kitchen and looked up to his daughter.

"Go back to bed sweetie," he said as calm as he could.

"I heard shouting," Alanna said.

"It's nothing, please go back to bed."

Alanna nodded her head and turned to go back to her room. Before she went, she asked if he would come up and read her another story.

"I'll be up in a moment," Randy said softly.

He turned back to the two men stood in the kitchen.

"I'll go read Al a story if you like," John offered. "You two need to talk this through."

"You are not going near my granddaughter," Bob ordered. "I don't want her consorting with your kind."

"Then we'll have a problem," Randy said quietly. "Because I'm 'one of his kind'."

Bob jerked his face back round to Randy in shock of his words.

"I have no qualms in saying it; I'm gay," Randy proclaimed. "If you can't deal with that, then I'd like you to leave."

"Randy," John said trying to step in and stop him from doing anything rash.

"No, John," Randy said calmly. "I'm happy. If that isn't good enough for him, then I don't want him here. I'm going to put Alanna back to bed. Please be gone when I get back downstairs."

John watched Randy head upstairs, holding his head high at his proclamation. John though, knew the repercussions of his actions would hit him later when they sank in. He knew, he'd been there himself.

John turned his attention back to Bob who still stood in shock at his son's words. The older man looked to John, pure anger in his face.

"I hope you're happy," he snapped before heading to the front door.

John wanted to stop him and try to smooth things over, but he knew, deep down, it would only make the current circumstances worse. Bob would have to calm down in his own time. All he and Randy could do was wait.

The next morning when Randy woke, he cuddled into his lover. He was grateful John agreed to sleep in the guest room, they both felt too awkward staying in the bed that he shared with his wife.

When he tucked Alanna in the previous night, he told her where he was sleeping should she need him. He thanked god for the small favors such as his daughter not asking why he wasn't sleeping in his own bed. After the argument with his father, he didn't want to have another awkward conversation, especially with a girl as young as Alanna.

He pulled John's body into his as he thought back to the argument. He wondered if his dad went home to tell his mom but either way it would be another uncomfortable conversation in his near future.

John moaned a little as he shifted his body weight in bed, pressing tighter against Randy.

"Mmm, deeper," John moaned a second time.

Randy was shocked to hear John moan those words. It sounded as though John was the one on the receiving end, and Randy never topped John. The closest thing they did was when Randy rode John.

_It saddened him to think that John still dreamt of other men. Was he not good enough for him? _He brushed the thought aside and rose from the bed. He disappeared into the master bedroom and pulled on some fresh clothes before heading down to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Although Randy was never much of a cook, he knew he could whip up a mean omelet, so he decided to treat John. He pulled out the eggs, whipped them up, and then grabbed some ham, cheese, peppers and spring onions from the fridge.

After he prepared the food, he took out Alanna's cereal, as he placed it on the table with her bowl he realized which cereal it was, Fruity Pebbles. He grabbed a second bowl and put it on the table; he could let John decide which he would prefer.

He was about to go upstairs and wake his daughter when there was a gentle knock on the door. He left the kitchen and made his way through to the entryway to open the door. As he reached the main hallway, he saw his mom already entering the house. He froze; it was time for awkward conversation number two.

"Are you going to say anything?" Elaine asked of her son.

"What do you want me to say?"

"'Hello,' would be a nice way to start," Elaine said taking Randy's hand and leading him back into the kitchen area. Elaine sat at the island as Randy went about making her a drink. He still hadn't said anything, unsure how to begin.

"Hello," he said gently as he placed the drink in front of Elaine.

Elaine blew on the drink and took a tentative sip; Randy could see the wheels turning in her head. He was glad that she didn't know what to say as well.

"Mom," Randy went to speak but she put her hand up to silence him.

"I need to ask you some questions, and I want you to be honest, no avoiding the answers," she instructed.

Randy silently nodded his acknowledgement.

"Is what your father told me true?"

"Yes," he answered in his surest voice.

"You and John?"

"Yes," he answered again.

"How long?"

"On and off since he got married last year," Randy said this time looking away. He still felt guilty about when their relationship started.

"Why on and off?" Elaine asked not giving anything away as to how she felt about the situation.

"We kissed but nothing happened for a couple of months. We were together for about a month and then we broke up," Randy explained. "We started to work on things during WrestleMania week but it was while we were stuck in Ireland that we got back together."

Elaine couldn't help but shake her head at the situation.

"So you've let your marriage fall apart for someone who you've only been with for a total of less than two months."

"Mom, I know it sounds bad, but…"

Elaine put her hand up again to stop him.

"Have you told Samantha, or is it because you haven't been home?"

"She knows; that's why she's gone," Randy explained. "When she left Alanna with you the other day it was because she came down to Tampa, I was there for John's birthday; she knew before I told her."

"Why did you lie to me yesterday?"

Randy walked over to the patio doors and looked out into the backyard. He hated lying to his mom, but he couldn't tell her yesterday.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't answer your question," Randy tried to shake it off.

"That's as good as a lie, Randall," Elaine snapped.

"I'm sorry," Randy was finding it hard to look at his mother; it ate him up inside having disappointed her.

"I told you, I love you and I will support you," she said cautiously. "I just don't understand where this has come from. You never seemed 'unsure' when you were growing up."

Randy went back over to where his mother sat and took the stool next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I don't either; what I do know is remembering what you always told me," Randy said.

"What are you talking about?" Elaine asked puzzled.

"When you told me about meeting Dad, you said that you couldn't explain the feeling, but you knew that above all else, you knew that the two of you were meant to be together. I never knew what you meant, until now."

Elaine looked at her son and saw the honesty showing in his eyes. She was still confused over his choices, especially considering he married a beautiful woman and they started a family together.

"Why did you marry Samantha then?"

"I loved her; I did. I wanted to be with her, have a family, which we have. But when John and I kissed, it woke something up inside of me. Something I don't think I ever admitted to myself, or even allowed myself to think," Randy explained in a soft tone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Elaine said.

"Do I still have a mother?" Randy asked, trying to hold back some tears that were gathering. He was scared to think that he could lose his parents over this.

"Randal Keith Orton," Elaine snapped again. "I may be confused as to your decisions, but I will never stop loving you."

Randy breathed a sigh of relief as he took his mother into his arms and held her close. She had said exactly what he needed to hear.

"Grandma," Alanna shouted from across the room.

Both Randy and Elaine looked over to see Alanna stood beside John holding his hand. Randy chuckled at the sight. John was looking nervous, probably more so than when his stood in the same room as his father.

"Mrs. Orton," John greeted.

Elaine raised her eyebrow at the tone used by John. Randy took Alanna over to the dining table so she could have her breakfast. Elaine took the opportunity to have a chat with John.

"John, I've said this to Randy and I will say the same to you," she started. "I'm confused over his decisions but I will support him. But if you hurt him, I will never forgive you, and you will never be allowed to step foot in my house again."

John tensed a little at her words but he never planned to hurt Randy so they should be okay.

"I promise Mrs. Orton, I will never hurt him," he said looking over at his lover and his little girl.

"What's with the formal tone, John? You never call me Mrs. Orton," she said.

"I'm sorry, nervous I guess."

Not long after their chat, Elaine left them to have breakfast and Randy felt more relaxed. He knew his father would take a long time to come around to the idea of him being gay but in the meantime, he had the support of his mom, and that was more than enough.

John decided to have Randy's omelet but also followed it up with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles, never one to pass on his favorites. After she finished her own bowl, Alanna lowered herself from the chair and went to grab her crayons and some paper. She came back over to the table and Randy pulled her onto his lap so she could sit and draw.

Randy sat with his daughter, occasionally grabbing some crayons himself and drawing with her whilst he talked with John about his conversation with his mom. Randy smiled when Alanna wanted John to join in as well. They sat there for over an hour drawing different pictures, laughing and joking as they went.

Alanna decided she wanted them to watch a movie so John took Alanna over to the DVD collection so she could choose a film while Randy poured some popcorn into a bowl. Alanna chose to watch Aladdin and she cuddled into Randy as they sat on the sofa.

As the film was ending, they heard the front door open, they looked round as Sam walked through the doorway to the family room. She stopped where she was, seeing the three of them sat around as a family, something she felt still alluded her.

Alanna, not aware of what was happening, ran to her mom and Sam scooped her up into a hug. Although Randy could see the love in Sam's eyes for her daughter, he also noticed the anger lying beneath.

"John, would you mind taking Alanna into the backyard, Sam and I need to talk," Randy said.

"Yeah of course," John said going around the edge of the sofa. "Come on cutie."

Alanna and John disappeared from the house whilst Randy and Sam simply stood there looking at one another, neither wanting to speak first.

"Stupid question," Randy said breaking the silence. "Are you okay?"

"You don't want to lecture me about running out?" Sam laughed awkwardly.

Randy went over to Sam and gently took her into his arms.

"It's not like you left Alanna alone, she was safe," he said as gently as his hold on her. "And I kind of threw you through a loop recently."

Sam awkwardly laughed again, "Just a little one."

Randy led her over to the table and they sat down.

"If you want to shout at me, let off some steam, feel free. A few people have done that the last couple of days," Randy said.

Sam looked at him, not showing any sympathy.

"I take it your parents know," Sam asked.

Randy simply nodded in response. He wasn't in the mood to talk about those various conversations.

"How did it go?" Sam pushed.

"I didn't tell them to begin with. I couldn't, they thought I was back to my old ways, I think, back on the drugs," Randy explained, exasperated that he had to relieve it. "Then dad came back here in the evening, caught John and I together-"

"What?" Sam shouted at his comment. "You and John, here?"

"Sam-"

Sam shot up from her chair and started pacing the area.

"You had sex, with him, in my house?" Sam shouted. "With Alanna here as well."

"This is as much my house as it is yours, especially considering I put more than half the cost into it."

"Don't change the subject, did you have sex with John here?" she continued to shout.

"Yes, but-"

Sam stormed away from Randy, grabbed her overnight bag and headed up to the master bedroom. Sickened at the thought Randy had sex with John in their bed. She wanted to support him but apparently, he had no consideration for her.

Randy gave her a couple of minutes before following her upstairs. He needed to clear things up. He got to the bedroom and saw Sam stripping the bed of the sheets. He went over to her and stopped her.

"I wouldn't disrespect you like that," Randy said. "The only time I've stepped foot in this room was to get some clean clothes this morning. We stayed in the guest room."

Sam stopped her actions and for the first time since she'd left Randy in Tampa, she let the tears fall. She leant against Randy for support and they sat on the edge of the bed. It broke Randy's heart to think about what he put her through but he couldn't deny what he felt for John and unfortunately for Sam, those feelings were stronger.

After another five minutes, Sam sat back and looked at Randy.

"So how did Bob take it?" she asked. Randy just gave her a look. "That good, huh?"

"He went home, told mom," Randy explained. "She came by before breakfast, just asked me lots of questions. Said she couldn't comprehend it, but as her son, she would support me."

Sam put her hand on his and tried her hardest to feel some sympathy but she found it difficult.

"Have you spoken with Alanna?"

"No," Randy said. "I wanted us to do that together."

Sam simply nodded at Randy's words. She half hoped he would deal with that alone. It was bad enough that he was leaving her for another man, but to try to explain that to Alanna was going to be difficult. How do you tell a two year old that her father won't be living with them anymore because he was in a relationship with his best friend?

"Maybe… maybe we just tell her that we're not together. It may be too much for her to understand about…"

"We can do that, if you're sure. We'll need to tell her at some point though," Randy said.

"I need to freshen up," Sam said making her way to the en-suite.

"I'll leave you to it," Randy replied making his to the door.

"Randy," Sam said getting his attention. "I don't want to be a bitch, but, I don't want John staying here; it's too confusing."

Randy nodded and made his way downstairs to find John and his daughter. He went to the backyard and found them sat on the patio with some of Alanna's toys spread out in front of them. Once again, Alanna was telling John the correct way to hold his cup. He looked up in time to see Randy coming out from the house.

"I'll be back cutie, don't go near the pool," John told her although he could see it wouldn't be necessary since she was still playing. "How'd it go?"

"You know, yet another awkward conversation," Randy said brushing the question aside. He looked over and saw Alanna engrossed in her toys so he took the opportunity to kiss John.

He only intended for it to be a brief kiss, but he couldn't resist nipping at John's bottom lip causing the older man to moan quietly. Randy took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and gently massage John's tongue with his own. Before things heated any further, Randy pulled back and lent his forehead against John.

"I needed that," Randy said smiling.

John ran his hand down the back of Randy's neck, eliciting a shiver from Randy.

"I have to ask you something," Randy said.

John took him over to one of the sun loungers and sat down.

"Would you mind moving to a hotel?" Randy said. "I'll pay for it, I know this is sudden but Sam feels a little awkward with you being here. I'd come with you, but I want to get as much time with Alanna, and we were planning on telling her that we weren't toge-"

John silenced Randy with his lips.

"You were ranting a little, Babe," John chuckled. "I get it, it's not like you haven't done the same for me."

"Thank you," Randy said.

Randy led back on the lounger and closed his eyes. The last week had been a rollercoaster and it was only just starting to level out. He knew there was still one conversation he wanted to have, but he was going to leave it until they were alone together. He couldn't help but still think about the words John said in his sleep. _Who was he asking to go deeper?_

John rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the door of his hotel room. It was nearly two in the morning, who could need him at this hour. Although he knew the answer, he was still concerned.

As soon as the door was open, Randy captured John into a kiss and the younger man was pushing him back into the room as he kicked the door closed. John let him take the lead and let his pent up frustrations out.

Randy pushed John down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, his hands immediately going to the hem of John's shirt and pulling it up so he could get access to his skin. John bit back a groan as Randy kissed his way across his abs, delving his tongue into John's navel, before moving up to his chest.

John couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as Randy's teeth grazed against his nipple while his hand came up to tweak the other. Soon enough, when Randy deemed John's nipples taut, Randy moved further up, latching onto his neck, biting and sucking at the skin.

"Babe," John moaned as Randy pinned his arms above his head, grinding down with his hips, letting John feel how hard he was already.

"If I let you go, will you promise to keep your arms up?" Randy asked, his lips brushing against John's ear as he spoke.

John moaned his response and Randy let his grip loosen but kept them near just in case. John was true to his word and kept his arms above his head as Randy moved back down his body. John automatically lifted his hips when he felt Randy's hand on his waistband of his pajama bottoms. Randy pulled them down slowly, releasing John's cock inch by inch.

He slowly licked and kissed his way up John's legs and as he reached John's thighs, he suddenly moved so his lips were back at John's ear, grabbing his wrists to pin him down again.

"Did any of your gym buddies ever fuck you Johnny?" Randy asked biting John's ear lobe.

"No," John said groaning as Randy, still fully clothed, rubbed his entire body against his.

"Have you ever been fucked, Johnny?" Randy continued to bite and lick around John's ear, neck, collarbone, anywhere in reach.

"Yes," John admitted.

John felt Randy stop his actions, shifting slightly to look John in the eye.

"Who?" he asked unsure he wanted to know the answer.

"My first time," John said regaining his breath now Randy had stopped his onslaught.

Randy moved off John and led out beside him. Now he knew who John was still dreaming of.

"And you still think of him?" Randy asked. "Still dream about him?"

"What? No," John said, unsure why Randy would ask him that. "Where is this coming from?"

Randy put his hand on John's stomach; tracing the ridges of his abs. John closed his eyes enjoying the light touch but soon regained his thoughts, stopping Randy.

"Babe?"

"This morning, when you were sleeping," Randy said rubbing his hand over his face. "You moaned then said 'deeper'. I wouldn't who you were dreaming about, guess now I know."

"Is that what this was about? This middle of the night visit," John asked.

"No," Randy said shaking his head. "Sam and I had argument. I just needed to see you, feel you."

"I was enjoying it," John said smirking. "Why the questions?"

"I wanted to know," Randy said shrugging. "Wanted to know who still had you dreaming of them."

John chuckled at Randy's insecurity.

"Okay, I'll tell you who's got me dreaming of them," John said still chuckling. "You."

"Come on John," Randy said pushing away. "I've never-"

John grabbed his arm before he could get off the bed and pulled, causing the younger man to fall back onto the bed. John pulled him over so Randy led on top.

"Doesn't mean a guy can't dream," John said smirking. "Dream about, how good it would feel to have you push that massive cock into me."

Randy looked down at John, turned on at John's suggestion.

"Even without this conversation, I'm thinking we probably would've got there tonight as well, the way you were going."

"Guess I was letting my frustrations out, sorry," Randy apologized.

"Don't apologize," John said. "I was turned on. I was waiting for you to fuck me into the mattress."

It was Randy's turn to moan this time as John's words hit the spot. He captured John's lips and devoured his mouth. John grabbed his head, pulling the man closer into him; Randy grabbed his wrists and slammed them into the bed.

John smiled as Randy went back to attacking his body, running his tongue over every bit of skin.

"You going to get naked, Babe?" John asked.

Randy slithered off John and stood by the bed. Hauling him up so he stood next to him, Randy grabbed John's ass and pulled him close.

"You're going to undress me," he ordered before seizing John's lips once more.

Normally John would take his time undressing Randy but tonight he was feeling horny and he wanted things to progress quickly. While Randy was still kissing him, he pulled his shirt up, grazing his fingertips across his skin, provoking a groan from Randy as he released his lips. John took the opportunity to rid Randy of his top and before the shirt even hit the floor, John's lips attached themselves to Randy's chest.

His lips skated across the skin as he moved down his body, kneeling so he could spend time with his beloved abs. As his tongue danced across Randy's skin, he lifted Randy's feet one at a time to pull his shoes and socks off, throwing them out the way. He was amazed his tidy freak of a boyfriend wasn't stopping the action to put things away. Guess it meant he was doing a good job.

"Where's that goddamn tie?" Randy asked as John continued to caress Randy's abs.

"Sorry, Babe, I forgot it, guess I'll get to keep playing," John chuckled.

"Just hurry up, I want to fuck you," Randy barked.

Within seconds of Randy speaking his words, John's hands were at Randy's waistband. He could tell Randy was home, usually the man wore a pair of tight jeans, but today he had his sweatpants on.

In one motion, John pulled Randy's pants down; along with the boxers, he amazingly was wearing. John kissed his way back up Randy's body so his lips were by Randy's ear.

"Take me," he whispered.

Randy's hands snaked up John's back, clutching his head as he claimed his lips with his own. He thrust his tongue into John's mouth, moaning at the taste of his lover. Shoving John onto the bed, Randy eased John's legs open so he could kneel in between. He pulled John closer to him so their cocks rubbed against one another and Randy started slowly grinding against the man beneath him. Randy watched as John's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the pleasure his touch was causing.

He leant in close to John's ear trying to keep his breath steady as he took both of their cocks in his hand and slowly stroked, causing John to buck up into the touch.

"Want me to talk to you Johnny? Tell you how amazing you feel? Or will me thrusting my rock hard dick into you be enough?" Randy asked, loving the moans that were escaping his lover.

"Fuck," John moaned, his eyes still shut tight.

"I plan to, but first I need some lube," Randy said, hinting at John.

"In the drawer," John groaned.

Randy let go of their cocks and reached over to the bedside table to open the drawer. When he pulled the bottle of lube out, he smirked.

"We need some more Johnny, we're running out."

Randy flipped the lid and poured some onto his fingers. He looked at John and a sense of worry came over him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said simply.

"What you did last night was all good, just do that again," John replied running his hand along Randy's thigh.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Randy rested his forehead against John, placing soft kisses along his jawline as he reached down with his fingers and gingerly placed them at John's entrance. He let his tongue enter John's mouth as his finger probed the entrance.

John was moaning into the kiss and Randy pushed further in before pulling out and going back in. John slowly starting grinding onto Randy's finger indicating he wanted more, so Randy gave it to him.

Pulling out his finger, he went back in with two and started a faster pace, scissoring John's hole to prepare him for his dick.

"Randy, Babe, I need more," John said writhing beneath Randy.

"Tell me what you need," Randy said watching his lover as he slipped a third finger in.

"Oh shit," John started panting. "Where's the lube?"

John's hands started searching the bed as Randy's fingers stilled their movements. A frown coming onto his face.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worried.

"Hell no," John said smirking. "I just want your cock in me."

John poured some lube onto his hand and started stroking Randy, preparing him to enter. John loved the look on Randy's face as he continued to stroke him.

"Do you like the grip Babe?" John asked seductively.

Randy couldn't reply so he simply nodded his acknowledgement his eyes flickering closed.

"Wait till you're inside me, you've never experienced anything like it."

Randy growled at the intensity of John's grip and grabbed his hand way, pinning down to the bed.

"I'm in charge," he barked.

"Then fuck me," John bit back encouraging the man.

Randy positioned the tip of his cock at John's entrance and slowly pushed in. John was careful not to moan, biting his lip and the feel. He didn't want Randy to think he was hurting him, in case he decided to stop. He locked eyes with Randy, silently encouraging him to keep going.

When Randy was completely sheathed in John's dick, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Shit, Johnny, is it always this tight?" Randy asked, trying to hold still inside his lover.

"You certainly are," John said running his hand along the back of Randy's shoulders. John wrapped his legs around Randy's hips and pushed back onto him. "Ready."

Randy gradually pulled out of John and sank back into him, groaning at the tightness of John's heat.

"Feel good, Babe?" John asked.

"Fucking amazing," Randy said continuing his slow thrusting. "Are you okay?"

John pulled Randy in for a kiss, letting his tongue run along his lips requesting access. When Randy obliged, John's tongue thrust slowly in and out of Randy's mouth, imitating what Randy was doing to John further down.

"Does that answer your question?" John said as he pulled back from Randy.

Randy reclaimed John's lips, kissing him as hard as he could whilst picking up the pace of his thrusting. John writhing and moaning underneath him, spurring him on even more. John's hips flew off the bed as Randy hit the spot inside him.

"God, Randy, why do you have to be so fucking perfect at everything?" John groaned. "Jesus, fucking, Christ."

Randy hit John's prostate repeatedly and watched as the older man started grabbing at the sheets on the bed.

"I can't last much longer, Johnny. Need you cum," Randy groaned as he started stroking John's cock.

Randy bent his head to kiss John, trailing his lips along his jawline, down his neck and across his collarbone. John moaning with each of his kisses. When he worked his way back up his neck and grazed his teeth along John's flesh, John couldn't take anymore.

"Oh shit, Randy, Babe," John moaned. "I'm there, make me cum, please."

"Fuck Johnny, I love hearing you moan and beg," he said gently biting down on the scar on John's neck.

"Fuck… Randy," John screamed as he shot his load over their stomachs.

"Shit, John you're even tighter," Randy yelled as John's muscles contracted around Randy's length causing him to release into John's tight channel. "Shiiittt."

Randy collapsed against John who wrapped his arms around Randy, not wanting to let his lover go. John placed loving kisses on the side of Randy's head as he regained his breath.

They lay together for some time, holding one another, kissing gently, neither of them needing to speak about their lovemaking.

"So what did you and Sam argue about?" John asked.

"Alanna," Randy said sadly.

John ran his hand along the tattoos on Randy's back, trying to soothe him.

"I want to be able to bring Alanna on the road with me. Get some proper time with her. Sam doesn't like the idea of her being around the two of us."

"She can't stop you seeing your daughter," John said. "Just give her time."

Randy looked up into John's eyes and saw the certainty in them.

"Promise?"

"Promise," John said kissing Randy's forehead. "Let's get some sleep."

John pulled the sheets over their bodies, feeling Randy wrap his arms around his waist and laying his head on John's chest. John automatically wrapped his arms around Randy's shoulders, amazed at how submissive his lover was being after topping John for the first time.

"This is perfect," Randy purred into John's chest and John smiled at the comment. "I love you, Johnny."

15


	23. Chapter 23

Emma exited Vince's office with a mountain of work. Already Vince was starting to think about the following year's WrestleMania, the idea of having 'Host' for the event floating around his head.

Emma didn't mind, she liked to keep herself busy with work and was always grateful when she was getting involved with the organization of Pay per View events. Too often people working in the offices organized them, and those people didn't even like the sport. Some, yes, having moved from being an active wrestler turned into some kind of executive. When they were involved, the pay per views were better.

She was heading through the backstage area, already thinking through the priorities that lay within her new workload, when she noticed John arriving in his car. Since her annual WrestleMania Aftermath Holiday, Emma hadn't spent as much time with John and Randy as they would all like. Partly due to their extended stay in Ireland, mostly however she wanted to leave them to their time. She was happy they were giving it another go but she noticed the last couple of weeks cracks were already starting to appear. She waved to John but didn't stop to talk as he focused on his iPhone. Randy appeared from his spot nearby, apparently anxious to speak to John. Emma noticed how tired he looked since his unexpected trip to St. Louis two weeks ago, she was hoping things were settling down for the young man, but if they were, it wasn't showing.

She was about to disappear through the curtain at Gorilla to make a check up on the status of the technical team when she spotted Ted on his phone tucked away in the corner, obviously on the phone to Cody. She found it ironic that even after telling their families, and receiving support from at least one side of the family that they still hid their relationship from the majority of their co-workers.

She stayed in the vicinity making sure Ted was okay, much like his older counterparts, things seemed tense between him and Cody. As far as she could tell, Cody wasn't handling being on the SmackDown tour and was letting it get in the way of their partnership.

"I know Honey, listen, your plane gets in about an hour after the show's done, I'll come by and pick you up and then whist you back to the hotel where it will be just us," Ted reassured Cody. He saw Emma and signaled her to come over. "Honey, I need to go, I'll see you later… I love you too… bye."

"Everything alright, Ted?" Emma asked once Ted was finished with his phone call.

"Listen, I know you're not the agony aunt of the tour, but do you mind if I catch up with you later? I really need to let off some steam," Ted asked. "I'd ask John or Randy but they've got their own thing going on and I don't want to add to it."

Emma put up her hand to calm Ted and told him to follow her. They headed back to her office, making a brief stop at catering to get a coffee. When they reached her office, she put the pile of paperwork on her desk and took a seat with Ted on the sofa.

"So what's up? You sounded reassuring on the phone Cody again, is everything alright with you guys?"

"I don't know anymore," Ted admitted running his hand over his face. Emma noticed for the first time just how tired Ted was looking. Right now, the young man looked as though he was on a par with Randy. "I feel like everything's starting to fall apart."

"Do you really think that?" Emma asked. "You two are perfect together. I thought you two would be good together before you did."

"Really?" Ted asked surprised at her comment.

"Definitely. You know in movies and books, they always say how one person positions themselves around another without thinking, you two are like, even when you first got here," she said smiling. "I wish I could find something like that."

Ted smirked at her analysis, he had no clue about what they put in sappy romantic books, they weren't his thing.

"I'll take your word on the movies. I don't know about Cody and I, all we seem to do at the moment is talk about my Dad or Cody's move to the other roster," Ted said looking. "I love him, but I don't want to focus on the negative all the time."

"Are things any better between you and Ted Sr?" Emma asked.

"No," Ted said shaking his head. "And I miss seeing my family. If we get days off we either stay in the town we were working or we go back to Georgia."

"How have the rest of the family reacted?"

"Mom's shaken I guess, I tried to speak to her after Dad went home; she had a conversation with me but wouldn't discuss anything about Cody and I. I haven't had a chance to speak with Brett."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Emma said trying to reassure Ted. "As for Cody, just give him time. He's on SmackDown without any of his closest friends. It's a big move. Almost as big as changing companies."

"I want to do something that takes his mind off it but all we end up doing is annoying one another," Ted said. "More specifically, he annoys me, I can't hide it and then he won't talk to me for the rest of the night."

Emma chuckled at the annoyance already seeping out of Ted. It was a sign of a true couple when you can admit that you're getting annoyed and still stay together.

"Have you thought about just tying him up and having your way with him, that'll distract him," Emma said trying to make Ted smile.

"I don't think that will help things in the long run," Ted replied chuckling at the suggestion.

"Therein lies my plan," she said smiling. "Once you've had your way with him and he's all loved-up, you can talk to him about your concerns. I hate to tell you this Ted, but things aren't going to clear up overnight. Your parents are from a different generation, they need time to get used to the idea of their son being gay. As for Codes, he'll come around."

Ted nodded and reached over hugging Emma.

"You're the best Tour Manager ever," he said still squeezing.

"Ted, I'm the only tour manager you've ever had," she reminded him.

She pulled back from the embrace and headed to her desk. She still needed to check on the technical team and it was getting closer to show time so she needed to make sure everything else was on schedule.

The two of them headed to the door and as she opened it to let Ted out so Randy stood there, hand raised as though he was about to knock.

"I've done something and I need your help," he said without even looking at Ted, walking into the office and taking a seat on the sofa, she'd just vacated.

"Hi Randy, yeah of course, Ted and I are finished now, come on in, I'm fine by the way," she said sarcastically.

Ted chuckled one last time and headed out of the room. Once he was gone, Emma closed the door taking a deep breath before turning around to Randy.

"What did you do?" she said exasperated.

"I told John I loved him," Randy said biting his nail.

Emma slapped his hand away as she resumed her seat on the sofa.

"And?"

"It was the first time I said it to him," Randy explained.

"And?"

"Em, this is serious."

"So you told him you love him, why is that a bad thing?" she asked confused over his panicking.

"Because he didn't say it back, and now he's avoiding me. He's staying in a separate room, he won't talk to me either," Randy said biting at his nail again.

Emma rubbed her eyes a little trying not to say anything sarcastic back to Randy. She knew it was never easy to say those words and not hear them back. She was surprised John hadn't returned them, considering how long he'd fancied Randy before they got together.

"Do you think maybe he just needs time to let it sink in?" she asked, once again trying to reassure the person sat on her sofa.

"I told him while we were in St Louis. If he was going to say it, it wouldn't take two weeks."

"Any you're only just panicking now?" Emma was rapidly becoming confused at Randy's concern.

Randy got up from his place on the sofa and started pacing the room.

"Oh I love it when you pace," she said letting her exasperation show again. "Have you tried to talk to him?"

"He's avoiding me; did you not just hear me say?" Randy said flippantly.

"You've been working together every night in Mexico," Emma said biting back.

As Randy's pacing neared the sofa Emma tugged on his arm and pulled the man down to take a seat. He immediately put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

"He won't talk to me about anything but work," Randy sighed as he spoke. "At this stage I don't even know if we're together."

Emma put her hand on Randy's shoulder and soothed him. She was shocked when Randy pulled back from her touch and there were tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Instinctively Emma wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her shoulder.

"My life is falling to pieces," he sobbed. "I left my wife for him. I thought this time round things would be different. Was I wrong to tell him I love him?"

"No, of course not," Emma said. "Did he say anything?"

Randy shook his head in reply, unable to form the word. Emma had never seen the man like this. Even when she had visited him in the hospital after his overdose, with Sam threatening to live him, he was strangely detached, but there were no tears. She'd put his isolated condition down to the drugs, but now she wondered if it was simply, even back then, he was trying to tell himself about his true feelings.

She moved off the sofa and knelt down in front of Randy, taking hold of his hands.

"I want you to listen to me. I have known John's feelings for a long while. Now, at the moment, he may be struggling to say the words, but I know he loves you," Emma said looking Randy straight in the eye. "He was heartbroken when Sam came on tour with you, and he switched off when you broke up."

"I know I hurt him, maybe he hasn't forgiven me and he doesn't care for me that way anymore," Randy said, defeated.

"Don't be stupid. I have never known him as giddy as when you two were doing the whole, waiting to go on a date thing."

Randy shook his head, wiped the tears from his face, and tried to make himself presentable.

"I should go," he said, rising from his seat.

"Okay," Emma said letting him go. She wished there she could do more for him but realistically anything she could offer would be platitudes. Neither man would appreciate her stepping in and trying to solve the issue. She also knew, as the Tour Manager, it was out of her remit.

Once he was gone, she grabbed some paperwork and practically ran down to the technical area and made sure everyone was okay and the issues from before had been resolved. She also made the rounds of everyone that was at ringside, ensuring everything was on schedule. She then made her way back to the production trucks to catch up with Peter Gruner who had sent word that he wanted to catch up to go over the night's schedule, he himself making as many checks as she liked to, both focused on making every show the best for the fans. As she was about to enter the production truck when she received a message on her phone.

_EM CAN YOU MEET ME IN YOUR OFFICE, CODY_

Emma was confused over the message, from her conversation with Ted, Cody wasn't due in until after the show when Ted would be going to collect him from the airport. Nevertheless, she popped in and briefly spoke to Peter, got a copy of his schedule rundown and promised to ensure the wrestlers knew when they were all supposed to be ready for their matches and their allotted time allowance.

Before making those rounds, she went back to her office to what she figured would be her third agony aunt session of the day. She cared for all four men. The last year of their lives had not been the easiest for any of them, however she felt like she wanted to bash their heads together. If they would just talk to their partners then all their issues would be resolved.

She opened the door and walked over, adding the additional paperwork she had just collected to her ever-growing pile of work.

"You're early, Cody, Ted's expecting you later," she said not looking over to him as he sat on the sofa. She was rapidly thinking about changing her job title to 'Tour Councilor' as she noticed all three men so far had taken a seat on the sofa. Cody was taking it one-step too far as he had his feet up and was looking at the ceiling as he spoke.

"I came in early, I wanted to speak with Teddy," he explained.

"Then why are you in my office?"

"Because I need some advice," he said.

Emma dragged her chair over to the sofa and sat down, crossing her legs, pen and paper in hand ready to make notes.

"Dr. Emma Blanchard, Tour Councilor, how may I help?"

"What?" Cody asked confused.

"Nothing," she said, as he didn't understand her joke. "What's the matter?"

"I think Teddy thinks I'm going to break up with him."

Emma sat in her seat puzzled. Nothing Ted said earlier had even hinted at the idea, even during the phone call she overheard.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's trying too hard."

"How hard are you supposed to try when your partner is upset over changes in his career? Or when you want to make sure your partner doesn't think what you're thinking because his family doesn't approve of the relationship."

Cody stared at her a little taken back with her bluntness.

"Cody, I'm sorry, you're an idiot. Ted is doing everything he can to cheer you up. I know you're on another tour to him, but career wise it will be better for you. You can make a name for yourself, not to mention it will give you a break from Ted. Working together and spending all your free time together will end up getting in the way and you'll resent one another for never having space."

"But-" Cody went to speak.

"And not to mention, Ted's going through something himself. Do you even remember the fact that his family aren't speaking to him?"

"I kn-"

"It's not easy not having that contact with your family when they disagree with your lifestyle."

Cody swung his legs off the sofa and stared at Emma, taken aback by her outburst.

"What's got into you?" Cody asked.

"I'm sick of you acting like a brat, that's what," she said snapping at the young man. "Try thinking of Ted and maybe you would find he relaxes. No doubt, he's scared. He's scared that not only has he lost his family, but he's scared that he's going to lose you as well."

"Well that's stupid," Cody said with a look of bewilderment.

Emma stood and picked her chair up. Putting it back where she pulled it from she turned around to Cody.

"Love makes you stupid," she bit. "Now if you don't mind I actually need to do my job and check in with those who are actually working tonight."

Emma gazed over the schedule Peter had provided and then looked at the locker room allocation to see where everyone was.

She wanted to get through the list as quickly as possible so she could focus on finalizing the appearances for the following week.

Gradually making her way through the list, she confirmed everyone's timings for the event and answered any queries rose as well as giving her opinion. Many of the superstars asked Emma, looking for the fan's perspective. Knowing, even after twenty years in the business she still looked forward to watching Raw and SmackDown each week and to their amusement getting emotionally involved in the storylines.

She entered the last locker and almost immediately regretted it as she saw John looking forlorn, as he sat on the bench, still in his street gear, not yet having even opened his gym bag.

"John, why aren't you getting ready, you have a Make-a-Wish in half hour, you have to get going," she said hoping he wouldn't open up to him about his feelings. She couldn't take it today, not after Ted, Randy and Cody doing the same.

"Sorry, just not feeling like myself right now," John replied.

"Sorry, if you were anyone else I would say take the night off we can manage, but it's you. Plus you wouldn't listen if I did."

John shook the cobwebs from his head, pulling himself together to prepare for the event. Emma could see John was hugely bothered by what was on his mind and as much as she need to get back to work she couldn't leave John here in the depressed state he was currently in.

She dumped the files she carried on the nearby bench and took a seat next to where John was changing.

"Ok, what's up?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" John asked.

"You don't get ill very often and when you are it's usually colds, since you don't sound like you have a cold this leads me to think something else is making you not feel like yourself. By default my stance is a falling out with a partner. With you that could mean either Liz or Randy. Since you're here and not with the boys, I'm guessing that means Randy, which means either you've broken up… again, or you've had a disagreement… and can you please interrupt me when I'm getting close because I'm starting to feel short of breath and you are talking," Em said taking a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, you're right, on all fronts," John said not expanding on anything Emma said.

"And… I can't help if you won't tell me," Em said, not hinting that she already knew about Randy's declaration.

"Randy told me he loved me," John said.

"Congrats," Em said. "Why aren't you as giddy as when you were going on a date?"

John looked at Emma and scowled, "I was not giddy."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the indignation showing on John's face. She knew from years of experience you don't use words like 'giddy' when you're talking to a wrestler, especially one who top card. With that said, she knew she could get away with it.

"You were giddy, you came bounding into my office when Randy asked you to spend his birthday with him, and that wasn't even the date," she said. "So again I ask why aren't you giddy when that same man tells you that he loves you?"

"I don't know; I should be," John said not meeting her eyes. "I've wanted to be with Randy since I've known him, even when he was being an arrogant asshole. God help me, I was turned on by his cockiness."

"Don't need to know the detail."

"I've wanted it for so long and now I've got it I don't believe it," John said shrugging. "Then again, maybe I don't want to believe it, that way when it ends it won't hurt so much."

"WHEN it ends?" Em asked confused. "Why is it going to end at all?"

"It did last time, you were right. How can we have a proper relationship? I'm married; he could probably still salvage his marriage. Maybe it's just better."

Emma sat and looked at him in disbelief. She was struggling to remain sympathetic for John. He has everything he wants in life. A wife he loves, a partner who he has wanted since he met him and a career most people could only dream of having, and he was feeling sorry for himself.

Emma could feel her blood boiling; she would kill to have love in her life. She rose from her spot, picked up her paperwork and went to the door.

"John, listen up. You're an ass. You have everything, and I mean everything. Please tell me why you can't be happy and enjoy it," she said opening the door. "Get ready for your Make-A-Wish; you've only got ten minutes."

As she left, she slammed the door too mad to care who was around and what they thought. She stormed through the corridors and made her way to her office. She needed to find something to take her frustrations out on. She loved all four boys but she'd never known people be able to make mountains out of mole hills like these four.

Just as she entered her office, she heard footsteps behind and prayed they weren't heading in her direction. Apparently, no one was listening to her silent prayers as her office door opened. She looked back over her shoulder and could see Ted and Cody stood waiting for her acknowledgement.

"What do you want?" she said, biting at the couple who stood with their arms around one another.

"We wanted to let you know that we talked and we've decided to move in together," Ted said.

"Good for you, now if you don't mind I have work to do," Emma bit. "Since I haven't been able to do anything since my meeting with Vince, all four of you needing to talk about your problems."

She knew she was being harsh, and it wasn't really they're fault but she'd gone passed her tolerance level and she wasn't looking to discuss anything but wrestling until the night was over.

"Em, are you okay?" Cody asked, concern showing in his voice.

"I'm fine, just busy. Not like I asked, could you leave, I have work."

"Yeah, of course, come on Teddy," Cody said quietly.

Em hadn't turned around during the whole conversation; she didn't want to face them. They would break her. Ted and Cody always managed to give her a look, which meant she would be pouring her heart out, even when she didn't know something was wrong. John and Randy would make sure she was okay physically and they did look out for her, but she'd known them for too long and knew how to make them think she was okay. Ted and Cody she could never fool. Ironic since they were the youngest of the bunch.

Emma pulled out her mobile and went through the list of contacts until she found what she was looking for. She shouldn't call but she needed a distraction, and he always managed to provide that for her.

"**Josh, it's Emma… I'm good, yeah we're in town today… I'm leaving tomorrow morning… are you free later..? Did you want to catch up..? I won't be finished until about ten thirty, but if you like you can come by my hotel room… no, I know, I don't want to get back together, I just need a distraction, you were always good at providing one… room 103… I'll see you there… bye."**

9


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, hey, the wanderer returns," Cody exclaimed as he saw Emma enter the café. "We saved you a seat."

"You mean between the silent twins over there, no thanks," she said before pulling a chair up to the end of the table. Emma shifted her gaze to John and then to Randy who both sat playing with their food rather than joining the conversation.

Emma signaled for the waiter to come over and she ordered her breakfast. She could tell the tension between John and Randy was having an impact on the group and she didn't want to eat her breakfast in silence. This was the first time she'd seen them all since she met up with Josh.

"So, Codes, you and Ted were saying that you decided to move in together," she said as Cody nodded emphatically. "I never did say congratulations."

"No, you seemed stressed the last time we saw you, you okay now?" Ted asked joining in the conversation.

"All good; sorry about the other day," she said as the waiter returned with her breakfast. "Wow, quick, thank you. Anyway, you guys decided on where you're moving to?"

Ted let the fact that she didn't really answer his question slip, he knew his boyfriend was chomping at the bit to talk about the house search.

"We've decided on Tampa," Cody said grinning from ear to ear. "Teddy likes his fishing so that way he can go out whenever he likes. We've made some phone calls and lined up a couple of viewings for when we got a few days off. There's one I'm particularly fond of in the New Tampa area, 4 bedroom, though not huge, its looks nice and cozy, plus swimming pool, games room, office, already has an exercise room so we can work out whenever we like, I could go on, but you're starting to laugh at me."

Emma and Ted couldn't help but chuckle at Cody's ramblings about the new house.

"I'm not laughing at you Cody, just glad to see you happy. Things haven't exactly been a smooth ride for you lately," Emma explained.

"I concur, I think this is going to be a fresh start for us," Ted said resting his hand on Cody's back.

Emma tucked in to her food as Cody continued talking about the houses they were planning on viewing. Though Emma could tell his heart was set on the New Tampa home as he kept comparing the others to the property.

"Did I mention it's in a gated community, so we wouldn't need to be worried about being on the road so much," Cody continued. "John would be in heaven, there's a three car garage. Which I guess may be over the top considering we only have one car each, I'm planning on having mine shipped over from Marietta and Teddy's from Madison, but then I was thinking we could use the space for something else."

"It's good it's a gated community. I advised John when he moved out to Tampa from West Newbury," she said, repeating Cody's attempt to get him to join in the conversation.

John looked up but didn't realize they were talking to him let alone know what the conversation was about. At the other end of the table, Randy pushed his food away from him and got up.

"Will you excuse me, I have to be somewhere," Randy said, speaking for the first time since Emma arrived.

"You okay, man?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, just need to be somewhere," he said in return.

Emma watched as he left the café, making a mental note to catch up with him later in the day. She knew John's actions or lack thereof upset him. After their chat, she was hoping Randy would try talking to John again, or maybe John would have grown up and realized he was being stupid. Apparently neither happened.

"I need to go as well," John said following Randy out of the café.

"Did I say something?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"No," Ted said shaking his head. "After Raw last week, Randy went home to Missouri, John went to Florida, as far as we can tell that haven't talked spoken since John left Missouri the week before."

"This is crazy," Emma said. "Just because someone says 'I love you'."

"What?" Cody asked shocked at what he thought he heard.

"Nothing, don't worry," she said hoping Cody wouldn't pursue her comment.

The three of them sat and talked some more about the houses in Tampa as they had another cup of coffee. They also spoke about the discussion the boys had following their chats with Emma. She was glad they listened to her advice but it only made her feel guiltier for the way she spoke to them after. It didn't bother them, they knew something was up with her that day and so they were happy to leave her to it. Now, a week later, all three were in a better place. Cody had flown in with Ted but later that day he was moving on to the Halifax where he would join the rest of the Smackdown tour. Cody had comes to terms with being away from Ted and was enjoying the push he was getting on Smackdown as well as the work he was going to be doing on the next season of NXT.

"So, Em, you never actually said what was bothering you last week, care to clue us in?" Ted asked, hoping she would open up.

"I think it was a mixture of things. I was busy, everyone needed to talk about their problems, I get a message from Mr. Happy-go-lucky, here, summoning me to my office," she said smirking at Cody. "I finally get to work, and find John, who pissed me off. He made me so mad. Having to listen to everyone else's problems made me realize what mine was… I have no life to be upset or worried over."

Ted smirked slightly as Emma's realization. All four men had been trying to tell her for some time that she needed to find something outside of work. On too many occasions, she would either travel to the next city or head to the nearest WWE offices rather than go home.

"What's changed? You seem okay today, did you finally head home?" Ted asked.

"No," Emma said looking down at her now empty coffee cup. "I stayed at the hotel."

"Are you telling me to de-stress from work, you worked?" Cody asked puzzled.

Emma didn't look up to begin with. She wasn't ashamed of her actions but she knew Ted and Cody wouldn't understand. She also knew they would go and tell John and Randy who, regardless of their own situation, would step in and the four of them would take it upon themselves to perform an intervention. Even if one wasn't needed.

She took a deep breath and then made eye contact with Ted; his would be the least shocked expression.

"I spent the time with Josh," she explained.

She could see from the corner of her eye that Cody's jaw had dropped. Smirking she couldn't resist closing his mouth for him.

"Something might fly in," she said joking.

"Em, are you serious?" Ted asked. "After what happened to you?"

"You make it sound like he was the worst boyfriend ever, he wasn't," Em tried to reason. "There were good moments."

"Em, he beat you," Ted said simply.

"Yes, Ted, I remember," Emma said annoyed at his comment. "But I was lucky."

"How?" Cody asked, bemused at Emma's choice of words.

"He ended things before any real harm could be done," she tried to defend him. "Besides, he apologized. He knew it was wrong, what he did. I'm not back with him though, so don't panic. It was just a way to relieve the tension."

Ted and Cody just sat there looking at her, not knowing what to say. They'd both knew what happened to her and how she would defend his actions, making excuses about the bruises if anyone saw them. Now they were hearing them firsthand.

"Come on, we need to think about getting to the arena, I've got a lot to get through today," she said.

As she stood, her phone vibrated in her bag and she pulled it out. She had a message from Josh.

_SEE YOU LATER, SWEETHEART, YOU'LL BE MINE AGAIN TONIGHT._

Randy left the café and headed in the opposite direction of the hotel. He needed time to clear his head. He was sick of hearing Cody go on about his perfect life when his was falling to pieces. After heading back to St Louis, for the first time since moving there as a child, he didn't feel at home. He checked into a hotel for his three-day stay.

On arrival, he called Samantha and arranged a good time to see Alanna. She'd offered for him to stay at the house, but he didn't want to be there. It held too many memories of his marriage and he was over feeling guilty. Sam didn't mean to, she was still coming to terms with the change herself, but just being there was bad enough.

After speaking with Sam, he used the telephone directory in his hotel room to make a few calls and see what properties were available in his price range. That same day he viewed four different houses and made an offer on one. He was grateful when the offer was accepted and because the owners had already moved, the process of signing the property over was much quicker than usual. That same week he spoke with an interior designer who was going to look at furnishings.

The property had a large four-car garage so Randy arranged for John's car to be moved from the storage unit it was currently held at to the new house.

He wanted to go by and see his parents, but since they hadn't been in contact since their previous encounter he knew it wouldn't be wise. Instead, he filled his free time with his daughter, and took her to his new home so she would start to get used to the house. She was happy when she saw a swimming pool in the backyard and he knew then she was going to be spending most of her time in there as she grew up.

"Randy, wait up," someone shouted from behind bringing him out of his thoughts.

Randy turned around to the sound of his name and his eyes landed on John. He didn't know if he could take hearing what John had to say but Emma was right last week when she said they needed to talk. He stood and waited for John to catch up and when he did Randy turned and started walking again, not wanting to take the lead.

"Can we talk?" John asked tentatively. Randy shrugged his shoulders in return, continuing to walk along. "I need you to let me explain."

Randy stopped in his tracks and turned to face John about to comment on the fact he'd been waiting nearly three weeks for John to explain. Shaking his head, he turned away again and resumed his walking.

"Randy, please, let me explain," John pleaded. "You need to know how I feel."

Randy didn't look back at John though, he just kept walking. He could feel John keeping pace with him and wished the man would just leave him alone. He had too many things on his mind, as much as he wanted to take Em's advice; he knew he wasn't going to be able to, not today. He suddenly stopped and turned to John.

"Don't try to tell me how you feel, I might swing for you," Randy said without any feeling in his voice. "I needed to hear how you were feeling three weeks ago, even if you didn't feel the same way."

John took Randy's arm and led him to a nearby bench.

"You need to know," John said calmly.

"Three weeks ago," Randy repeated. "And it's not about what I need to know. It's about what you need to say."

"What do you mean?"

"You finally need to talk about this, so here you are. What about when I needed to talk?" Randy asked pleading to John. "Didn't it matter, John? Doesn't it matter that I don't want to talk about it now?"

"Of course it did, I just," John faltered over his words.

"Just what, didn't want to talk about it?" Randy kept on at him. "I just spent another hellacious three days back home, where I could've used my boyfriend with me for support, but instead I spent those days trying to find a new home by myself."

John looked away from Randy he didn't know what to say or do to make it better. If he told Randy how he felt, he wouldn't believe him, not now, but he had to try.

"Randy, I'm sorry," he said reaching a hand out to cup his face. "I love you, I should have been there."

Randy just looked at him, blankly, he heard the words, they registered in his brain, he could feel John's hand cupping his face but he couldn't react. He wouldn't react.

"I know you don't believe me, or you don't want to believe me, but it's true. And I'll do everything I can to prove it to you," John said.

John continued to cup Randy's face; he took it as a good sign that he hadn't pushed him away. He let his thumb trace Randy's lips and let out a sigh of relief when Randy kissed the tip of his thumb. He wasn't sure if it was an automatic response but he took it as a good sign.

He lowered his hand from Randy's face and let it fall and take hold of Randy's.

"Will you walk with me?" John asked.

"We have to get to the arena," Randy stated simply.

John pulled Randy up from the bench, not letting him pull out of his hold, and started slowly walking back in the direction they came.

"You can tell me about the new house as we walk," John said softly.

"Don't try and make it so we're back to normal," Randy said coming to a halt. "You're right, I don't believe you."

John took a deep breath before continuing, he deserved what Randy said.

"Then like I said, I'll have to prove it to you, and I won't stop until you do," John said pulling Randy along once again. "Come on, tell me about the house."

"It's in the Kirkwood area, so only about 20 minutes from where I was," Randy explained. "There's not much else to say. I've arrange for an interior designer to go in and look at furnishings."

John smirked at Randy's comment. He knew his man liked t clothes shop, but try to get him to decorate a house and you might as well send him away for a week and get someone else to help. John remembered when he'd asked for help decorating his first home in Tampa, Randy was bored stiff.

"Never did like decorating if I remember correctly," John teased. Randy simply shrugged at the comment.

"Other than that, all I've did was have your car moved there from storage, there's a four car garage. I figure that way I can have my bike, car, that monstrosity-"

"That's my lady you're talking about remember," John joked.

"-and I'll still have space for a guest car if anyone stays," Randy continued not rising to John's childish comments.

John wished that Randy would react in some way to his comments. He wanted to see a smile or some snide comment, always meant with affection, but Randy wasn't forthcoming. The only thing he knew was regardless of his words, Randy wanted to be around John, he knew simply because Randy hadn't pulled his hand away from him. It gave John hope that he could repair the damage.

He was about to ask Randy if things had improved with his parents, but before he could Randy's phone rang.

"Hey Ted… what are you talking about?... WHAT?... How could she be so stupid?... I'll get a taxi and be there in five minutes, don't let her out of your sight… I don't care if she wants you there or not, just keep an eye on her."

"What's going on?"

"Em met up with Josh this week," Randy explained, hailing a cab.

"So; they're going to give it another go. She's needs a life away from work, we've all been trying to tell her that," John said not understanding Randy's concern.

"John, don't you remember when they were together?" Randy asked shocked at John's blasé attitude.

They climbed into the cab and asked for it take them to the arena.

"I was injured, I know the break-up was rough though," John said. "Something about a phone call from him ending things."

"That's what she told you?" Randy asked shocked again at John's lack of knowledge on the subject. "He didn't phone her. He beat her up and left her a bloody mess."

"What?" John couldn't believe what Randy was telling him. He couldn't believe that Emma had lied to him as well. All this time he thought they were friends and she hadn't told him about what happened to her.

Randy could see the confusion going through John's mind. He looked toward the driver making sure he wasn't listening, or at least that he didn't recognize them. Last thing they needed was for the situation to get to the press.

"It wasn't noticeable for a while, she'd come back to the tour after her days off and there'd be a bruise. Something anyone could get walking into something," Randy explained. "Then they became more frequent. As one bruise disappeared, another bruise would show up. Then one day she was having a shower at the arena and Maryse saw her, she had bruises all over her."

"What happened? She told me she received a call and just started walking, Shawn found by a lake," John said as the taxi pulled into the arena parking lot.

"One night I got a call from her phone, but when I answered there was nobody on the other end. I went by her room and it was clear there'd been a struggle. I called a few people and before I knew it the whole roster was looking for her; eventually Shawn found her, by the lake you mentioned. I went to the hospital to stay with her, I had to walk back out to begin with, I didn't recognize her she'd been beaten so badly."

"How is he not in prison?"

They climbed out of the taxi and headed into the arena to find Ted and Cody.

"No one saw it and she wouldn't press charges, she's a blind when it comes to this guy, anyway the police couldn't do anything," Randy said as they entered the arena. "Listen, no else knows this bit so you can't repeat it; she wouldn't let them perform a sexual assault exam. I don't know for sure, but I think she may have been raped."

"Randy, why didn't anyone tell me? I would've been there for her; she's one of my best friends."

Randy looked away from John's eyes.

"I wanted to Johnny, but Vince wouldn't let me, he wanted you focused on your recovery and didn't want what happened to become gossip. I focused on Emma, figured I'd make sure she was okay, she wouldn't take any time off once she was released from the hospital."

Randy found Cody sat on the floor outside Emma's office. He could hear voices in the room but couldn't make out what was being said.

"Who's in there?" Randy asked.

"Ted and Emma, he's trying to get her to come to her senses," Cody explained.

"Why are you out here?" John asked.

"Ted wanted me to make sure no one else goes in."

Randy ignored the comment and went into the room with John following. When Emma laid eyes on him, Randy could see the defiant look in her eye falter.

"I'm going to make this simple," Randy stated quietly. "If you don't have a restraining order put out on this guy, I'm going to find him, and kill him."

"As will I," John confirmed.

"Me too," Ted stated.

"Count me in," Cody said, the usual liveliness gone from his eyes.

"And I'm sure the rest of the tour will be right behind us as well," Randy stated folding his arms across his chest.

Emma sat her desk and watched as the four men rallied around her, even though she didn't need their support. Since getting back to the arena, she'd only had ten minutes peace before Ted and Cody arrived in protection mode.

"As much as I appreciate your support, you should know something," Emma started to say.

"If you try to defen-" Randy tried to interrupt.

"Shut up and listen, Randal," she shouted. "Before Ted and Cody's protection detail started, I spoke with Vince. The message I got shook me into my senses. Vince has arranged for security to watch over me while we're here in Canada. Then when we get back to the America, I'll be speaking to the police to arrange a restraining order."

"Oh," Randy said dumbfounded.

"I like how cute he looks when his brain stops working," John said chuckling at Randy's expression.

Randy exited the shower to find his bag packed and ready to go, hanging up in the front of the locker was a t-shirt, pants and a jacket. He went over and found a note attached from John.

_Told you I was going to prove it. You need to wrap up warm tonight. Meet me in the parking lot when you're ready. J x_

Randy was apprehensive about meeting John. Regardless of what John felt, or didn't feel, Randy knew it didn't matter. He still wanted John in his life. Right now, he needed him. Especially if things were going to kick off with Emma, they needed to resolve their issues. That was the other reason Randy was apprehensive, he wasn't sure if it were safe to go out leaving Emma alone. Even with security, he wanted to be around to keep an eye on things.

Reluctantly, Randy made his way through to the parking lot and found John leant against the car. He had to admit that John looked good. With the added addition of a jacket, which they bought on a previous shopping trip, John was wearing 'that' outfit.

"You're going all out," Randy commented as he reached the older man.

"What do you mean?" John asked not following his train of thought.

"You, that outfit, trying to dress me," Randy chuckled.

"I thought it was a good outfit," John defended.

"It would have been if the trousers were mine," Randy said lacing his fingers with John. "They were yours; you left them in St Louis. I would've let you have them if you weren't avoiding me."

Randy watched as John looked down. He hadn't meant it as a dig, just an unavoidable comment on recent events.

"Come on, I'm guessing you have something planned," Randy said pulling John out of his thoughts.

Randy smiled as he saw the light come back into John's eyes. He liked looking into the deep blue of John's eyes. They were alive with excitement, even when things were bad John could always bring Randy out of his flunk just by looking at him.

"That I do. And to put your mind at ease, I have made sure Ted is keeping Emma company. Nothing will go wrong, I promise," John said calming Randy's unspoken fears.

Randy let John lead him round the car where he opened the door. Before Randy could get in the car, John placed a light kiss to his cheek.

"What was that for?" Randy smiled.

"To say thank you, for giving me this chance," John explained.

Randy smiled at the sentiment and then slid into the car. Once he was in John closed the door and made his way round to the driver's side. Randy smirked at the way John was acting. He was making sure this was a proper date, even going as far as holding the door for him. That was a first for Randy; normally he'd be the one holding the door.

"What you smirking at?" John asked as he climbed in and started the car.

"Nothing, just a passing thought," Randy said smiling some more.

"Tell me," John requested softly.

"It's weird, being on the other end of all this," Randy said. "Being led to the car, you holding the door."

"I went too far," John shook his head, silently admonishing himself.

"No, I liked it. Just made me think, it's all a first for me."

They made their way from the arena and headed out of the town. They talked about football, baseball, anything but their relationship. They discussed how happy they were for Ted and Cody to be moving in together and how it would strengthen their relationship and would help Ted's family see how happy he was.

Randy was just about to ask where they were going when John pulled into the parking lot of a conservation park. He switched the engine off and made his way round the car to open Randy's door, holding out his for Randy to take.

"Weird still?" John asked.

"Getting used to it," Randy said keeping hold of John's hand.

Randy found himself being led around the car again. John stopped at the trunk and opened it, revealing a picnic basket.

"I've been informed there are tables here so you don't need to worry about getting a wet ass," John joked.

"Where are these tables?"

"Again I was informed that we just need to follow the path and we'll find them," John shrugged his shoulders.

"In other words, you're winging it and we're going to get lost," Randy joked in reply. "You've got GPS on your phone haven't you?"

The couple walked hand in hand down the path that led along the shoreline. Thankfully, the weather held out over the course of the day and just slightly overcast. No rain and mercifully no snow.

As they walked, Randy told John more about the house, how he thought Alanna would like it as she grew up, especially since there was a pool in the backyard. He tried his best to explain the layout but said he could show John the plans later.

The more they walked, the more Randy relaxed. He felt they could move on from their recent issue but he still needed to know a couple of things before he could.

"John, I want to ask you something, and I'm going to try not to sound like a complete woman when I do, but I need to know, one way or another," Randy said as he continued to walk not looking at John. "Do you love me? Or did you say it just because you thought that's what I wanted to hear?"

"I love you," John said without any flourish.

"Then why didn't you return the words when I said them?" Randy asked.

"I don't know," John answered truthfully. "I know that doesn't answer your question. You probably want me to say that I didn't feel that way or something along those lines, but truth be told, I don't know."

Randy came to a halt and turned to John.

"Here's my concern, I don't know whether I believe you when you say the words," he said honestly.

"That's fair. I messed you about," John said looking away from Randy's gaze. "I guess now it's about proving it to you. Hopefully tonight will help with that."

They started walking again and within another five minutes, they reached the picnic table. John pulled out a blanket and spread it out over the table.

"Can I ask you something?" John repeated Randy's words from earlier.

Randy nodded in reply as he leant back on his elbows looking out over the shore in front of them.

"Is it okay to kiss you?"

Before Randy could answer his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and pressed the answer button.

"Ted what is it? We'll be there as soon as we can… make sure you call Vince," Randy said ending the call. "We have to go, Em's been attacked."

11


	25. Chapter 25

John and Randy rushed through the doors of the ER department at the hospital, ignoring all the looks they received from passing staff that recognized them.

"We're here to see Emma Blanchard, she was brought in earlier tonight," Randy said as they reached the receptionist.

"And you are?" she asked not willing to give them any information.

"Seriously?" John said his voice louder than it usually was. "You have to ask us who we are."

Randy put his hand on John's shoulder to calm the older man. At any other given moment, he would find it hilariously funny, the most well-known WWE superstar, John Cena himself, was losing his rag.

"Mam, we're friends and colleagues of Emma. I believe there are already a couple of our colleagues with her, Cody Runnels and Ted DiBiase," Randy said, his hand now resting on John's upper back.

The receptionist turned her attention back to Randy after staring at John. He could see the shock register in her eyes that John could possibly speak to someone in such a manner; right now though, he was more concerned with Emma.

"I believe she was taken in for surgery about twenty minutes ago, Mr Rhod… I mean Runnels went with her while Mr. DiBiase was seen to," she explained.

Now he knew she was a fan. He made a mental note to come back at some stage and smooth the waters for John. It would be just their luck if he didn't then she would start talking about it on the internet and John would get a reputation for being an ass.

"Wait… Ted was hurt?" Randy asked when the receptionist's words registered.

"Not that bad, don't worry," came a voice from behind.

Randy spun round to see Ted stood waiting for them to finish. He looked as though he'd been kicked a couple of times in the head and the light cast on his wrist suggested he may have fractured his wrist.

"It looks worse than it is," he said as he saw the worry etched across their faces. "Em's worse than me. Come on, I'll explain on the way up."

They all started moving to the elevators that would lead them to the ward Emma would be on after her surgery. Before they got too far away, Randy turned back and thanked the receptionist for her help. She smiled at the kindness Randy showed and nodded in reply.

As they rode up in the elevator, Ted explained that Josh had somehow got passed security and onto the floor of the hotel they were staying. Ted had been walking Cody to the elevator to say goodbye, the younger of the two men heading over to Smackdown, when it had happened.

The two men heard a scream and ran back to the hotel room. As they got there, Ted got in a scuffle with Josh and when he fell to the floor the man had starting kicking him. Before he could do anything else, security was coming along and Josh managed to get away. When they got in the hotel room, Cody was pressing towels to Emma's stomach trying to stop the bleeding while calling for an ambulance.

They reached the waiting area of the ward and found Cody sat looking shell-shocked. His clothes showing how much blood Emma had lost before an ambulance arrived.

Randy watched as Ted comforted his boyfriend and pulled him into a tight embrace. They may be hardened wrestlers but they weren't used to this. This wasn't the norm for the tour. The last time anything remotely close to this happened was when Emma had been beaten last time she'd seen Josh.

Randy felt a large pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him against the strong chest of his lover. It was perfect timing. He needed to feel safe, and John's arms did just that.

Just as he was relaxing into the hold, he heard the elevator doors open again and Vince exited with the security people that were supposed to be protecting Emma. Randy automatically pulled out of John's arms, their relationship still not public to anyone but Emma, Ted and Cody.

A pang of jealousy ran through his veins as Ted and Cody continued to embrace, having 'come out' not long after Ted's public argument with his father.

"Gentleman, how is she?" Vince asked.

"How is she?" Randy snapped. "She was stabbed. How do you think she's doing?"

"Randy," Vince tried to stop him.

"And what about your crack pot security team? They were useless. They weren't anywhere near the hotel room. First chance he got, he was in there."

"Randy, I understand you're upset, you and Emma are close but,"

"Upset," Randy laughed maniacally. "I'm beyond upset. One of my closest friends was just attacked."

Randy turned his back on Vince and walked away from the situation, feeling his blood boil from the anger inside him. Randy prided himself on not being an angry man but when his friends and loved ones were in trouble he was 'The Viper' he portrayed on TV.

He kept walking until he found a quiet spot to rein himself in. He could hear quiet footsteps behind him but didn't look back; he knew it would be John checking he didn't do anything rash.

He found an empty visitors room and went in leaving the door open for John to follow.

"You know, it's isn't a good idea to blow up at the boss," John said trying to sound light but Randy could tell he was also telling him off for doing just that.

"It was a stupid question to ask," Randy replied without turning around.

He closed his eyes as John's big arms encircled him once more, trying to protect him from the outside world.

"What can I do to help?" John whispered into his ear.

"Turn the clock back," Randy said.

"To the beginning of the night?" John asked.

Randy shook his head. He wanted to go back further, back to when things were simpler.

"When do you want to go back until?"

"How about when we were in OVW?" Randy suggested.

Life was much simpler then. John and he were just friends, he didn't know Sam, he could just get up, go to work, train, and then do whatever he wanted with his spare time. There were things he'd miss, Alanna obviously, he'd miss Emma, Ted and Cody… but he'd have John.

"You mean, before we were together," John said.

Randy felt John stiffen behind him as he spoke the words. Randy turned his arms, wrapping his own around John's neck bringing him in close.

"I mean before we got contracts," he said trying to explain. "You told me you were about to admit to me how you felt before I was called up. What if neither of us was called up. We'd still be wrestling for OVW and we could be together, no drama. No families to break up with; no worries about who knew we were together; no friends getting attacked-"

"You couldn't live without Alanna," John said bushing away the few tears that were starting to fall from Randy's eyes. "You love her."

"I love you," Randy said simply.

"I love you too," John said. Randy's heart leapt at the lack of hesitation in John's voice. He was starting to believe John when he said the words but he still wasn't sure. Randy rested his forehead against John's reveling in his touch.

"You never answered my question from earlier," John said running his fingertips up and down Randy's neck causing him to shiver.

"What question?"

"Is it okay to kiss you?" John whispered, his lips mere centimeters from Randy's.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt," Ted said, doing just that from the doorway.

"What is it Ted?" John said squeezing his eyes shut in annoyance.

Randy laughed inwardly as they were interrupted at the same point as last time and by the same person.

"Em's back from surgery," Ted explained.

"Thanks Ted," Randy said not taking his eyes from John.

Randy made sure that his tears were wiped away. No one would be concerned over the tears, they were all feeling it, they're best friend was critically ill after all. Randy Was more concerned that Vince would think he regretted his words, and he didn't, Vince should have made sure the security team were up to the task.

Randy felt John's fingers lace with his and then lead him from the room. They made their way back to the main waiting area in silence, neither wishing to speak more until they were alone again.

As they reached the area, the doctor came out from Emma's room, looking solemn.

"Doc, is she okay?" Randy asked, frantic to hear either way.

"You are?"

"We're family," the four men said in unison.

Randy felt Vince's eyes on them. Randy was sure he was unaware of just how close the five of them had come. The four men in the room would do anything for Emma. It was time Vince knew. In Randy's mind, Vince should already know. The tour had always been protective of Emma, from the moment she came over from the UK, before he himself had even thought of wrestling.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding but it was a deep wound. The shock from the events and the loss of blood may have a delayed reaction," the doctor explained to the men. "We'll be keeping a close watch on her tonight but I expect her to pull through absolutely fine."

A collective sigh of relief sounded from everyone in the room and they all turned to each other and hugged.

"I'm afraid you won't all be able to be in her room at once. Only two visitors are allowed at one time," the doctor hinted that some of them needed to disappear.

"Well, since she's fine, I'll leave you all to it. When she wakes up let her know I'll be in contact," Vince said before taking his leave.

The security team stayed but Randy turned to face them and folded his arms across his chest. Before he could say anything, John stepped forward and smoothed the waters suggesting that they leave as well. They would stay and watch over Emma and they could come back in the morning when they would need to leave.

Reluctantly, the men turned around and followed Vince from the hospital and as they disappeared, Randy went up and wrapped his arms around John whispering a thank you in his ear.

"Guys," John said turning to Ted and Cody. "Listen, you should head back as well."

"You can't get rid of us John, we care about her as much as you two," Ted said jumping in at John's words.

Randy walked up to Ted and put his hands on his shoulders trying to stop him being agitated. All their emotions were running wild at the moment and each of them, except for Cody were starting to snap at one another.

"John wasn't trying to insinuate anything, simply that you need to take care of one another as well," Randy said indicating Cody who was back sitting shell-shocked. "You need to get Cody back to the hotel so he can get out of those clothes; he no doubt wants to take a shower."

"Cody," John said walking up to youngest man. "Will you be able to take care of Teddy tonight?"

Cody simply nodded without making eye contact with John.

"I want to see her before we go," he said, barely audible to those in the room.

John and Randy waited outside Emma's room as Ted and Cody went in to check on her. The doctor had advised she would be out for some time and they would be checking on her regularly during the night. As they waited, they started receiving messages from the rest of the tour. Deciding it would be easier to send one message to everyone; they carefully worded the text to put everyone's mind at ease and sent it to the entire roster asking them to forward the message to anyone who wasn't on the list.

"That asshole," Cody bellowed as he walked from the room startling both John and Randy from their thoughts.

They leapt up and went to speak with their friend as Ted followed out the room looking as pissed off as Cody. Randy was grateful that Cody was snapping out of his shock but he wasn't sure his anger was better. Cody never got angry, just a little bitchy, so when he lost his temper everyone got concerned.

"Vince just sent me a message, reminding me I needed to be back on tour tomorrow," he explained as his friends gathered round. "Seriously, I'm still covered in my friends' blood and he's concerned about me being at an event."

As Cody was speaking, the phones of the other three men went off. They all received the same message from Vince.

_SECURITY TEAMS WILL DO THERE JOB. MAKE SURE YOU DO YOURS. MAIN EVENT OF THE HOUSE SHOW TOMORROW NIGHT IN KINGSTON._

"Talk about compassion; it's no wonder nobody likes dealing with him," Ted said as he picked up his jacket from the seats. He handed the jacket to Cody who put it on to cover the sight of the blood on his shirt.

"I'm taking Codes back to the hotel to get some clean clothes and rest up. I suggest you two try and sleep tonight as well."

Randy and John said goodnight before making their way in to see Emma. Randy felt his anger rise again as he saw her for the first time. Her face held a deep purple bruise across her cheekbone, and he wondered how it hadn't been broken from the obviously hard impact. He let go of John's hand and made the short distance across the room to her bed. He took hold of her hand as he leant in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. It was as he pulled back he noticed her split lip as well. Josh had really done a number on her.

He looked back to John who still stood in the doorway of the room, taking on Cody's shocked expression from earlier in the evening.

"Trust me when I say this is nothing," Randy said walking back to John and wiping the tear away from his face.

"She was stabbed Randy," John said pointing out the obvious.

"I know. I just meant the bruises. Last time he put her in hospital her eye was swollen over and she was just a mass of black and blue marks," he explained. "When they examined her, they saw older bruises all over her body. You remember what I told you earlier today?"

John only nodded, closing his eyes at the thought of his close friend being raped. Randy pulled him into a tight embrace and held him for a couple of minutes, letting the truth of the situation settle in.

"I still can't believe you didn't let me know," John said as Randy pulled him down into a seat.

"I told you Vince wouldn't let me. And with Em going straight back to work, I was more concerned with looking after her," Randy explained. "Besides, with how close you are, I honestly thought she would have spoken with you herself."

They sat in the chair holding one another, silently comforting the other. Randy couldn't understand why Emma had gone back to her psychotic ex; he was mad at her for the position he put herself in. he only hoped this time the police would arrest him. At least with it happening in Canada then when he was arrested he would be in a different country as well.

As they sat, holding one another his mind went back to their own problems. John was trying his hardest to prove his love, and the automatic comforting he was doing was starting to work but Randy's mind refused to let go of the fact that John hadn't returned his words. It sickened him to think that he had given up so much for the man only to be ignored when he let his feelings come through.

"Johnny?" Randy said in a tentative voice. "I need to know."

"Know what?"

"Was it because I…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question. "God, now I really do sound like a woman."

Randy looked away from John, too embarrassed to continue looking at him. He felt John's fingers running up and down his neck as in the visitor's room, trying to soothe his once more.

"Because you what?" John asked barely above a whisper.

"Because I... you know… at the hotel… in St. Louis," Randy stammered not really saying what he wanted.

Randy risked a gaze at John, not wanting to see the reaction on his face. Maybe he would get his answer even if John didn't say anything. When he locked eyes with the older man, all he could see was confusion. He was about to try to elaborate when he saw the look of realization dawn on John's face.

"You mean because you fucked me?" John blurted out in surprise at Randy's insecurity.

"Jesus John say it a little louder why don't you… the guy in a coma on the fourth floor didn't quite hear you."

John scooted from where he sat holding Randy just as a nurse entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said as she entered. "Just checking on your friend."

John and Randy nodded and let her go about her business. In a couple of minutes, she smiled declaring a slight improvement in Emma's already and then left the pair to the vigilance.

When John was sure the nurse wasn't coming back he turned to Randy.

"Why would you think that had anything to do with it?" John accused him.

"It happened right afterward, most people would take the hint, not to mention we didn't have sex again before you left to go back to work."

"Babe, I…" John was about to explain when his phone started vibrating.

"Ignore it," Randy pleaded needing to know what John was going to say.

"I can't, it's Liz," he said as Randy simply nodded. "I'm sorry, it might be important."

John left the room before taking the call. Randy was grateful when John would do that. He wasn't going to stop John from speaking with his wife, but there were times, on the odd occasion, when he wished he wouldn't take the call. Especially when they were discussing something important.

While John disappeared on his phone, Randy scooted the chair closer to Emma, once again taking her hand. He still wondered why she would put herself back in this situation and wished she would wake up to explain it to him. Ted had mentioned briefly that she realized she needed a life outside of work, but surely, she wouldn't go back to him. Not after what happened.

Randy looked up at the clock to see that nearly an hour had passed since John took his call from Liz. He was starting to worry about John, and hope everything was okay, but he couldn't leave Emma alone. He didn't know what was happening with the police and if they had caught up to Josh but he wasn't going to take the risk.

Instead, he pulled out his phone and rang John. The phone started to ring before going through to John's voicemail. Knowing he was off the phone from Liz made Randy worry more. Was he upset at him for asking the question or did something happen between John and Liz?

Another half hour passed, and then an hour and Randy was continuously ringing John's phone trying to get hold of him. When the nurse came in to check on Emma again he asked if she'd seen him but to no avail. John had disappeared.

He pulled his phone out one more time and rang John, when it went through to voicemail again he started to panic.

"Johnny, please call me, I'm starting to get worried. Where are you?"

A couple of minutes later he felt his phone vibrate and he checked to see a text message come through.

_SORRY BABE, ON MY WAY BACK WILL EXPLAIN WHEN I GET THERE. DON'T WORRY I'M OKAY. X_

Randy breathed a sigh of relief at finally hearing from John. A couple of minutes later again and a tired looking John came through the door. They wrapped their arms around one another, holding each other close.

"I was worried. I thought something had happened," Randy signed into John's neck.

"I'm sorry; Liz wanted to talk for a while. She felt like we hadn't spoken in a few days. Lectured me on my promise about not flaunting my relationship with you," he said shaking his head.

"We've barely spoken Johnny," Randy said.

"She doesn't know. I don't talk to her about us. She wouldn't be able to handle it," he explained. "Anyway when I was talking I'd wandered at the same time. I realized I was back in the ER so I went to smooth things over with the receptionist. I was rude to her earlier."

"Just a little," Randy teased. "I think I shocked her with my level-headedness. Why does everyone think I'm the same as on TV?"

"You're kidding me right?" John chuckled. "It's because you're hot when you're angry. I reckon a lot of people have BDSM fantasies about you."

Randy just glared at John.

"It's a shame the Orton Glare doesn't work on me," John said placing his hand on Randy's stomach feeling the abs through his shirt. "Otherwise I think I could have a few fantasies myself."

"Johnny," Randy said as a warning not to continue something they couldn't finish.

"Anyway, when I was finished apologizing, the police showed up. Wanted to speak to Em's doctor, so I hung around to find out what was happening," he explained.

"And?" Randy asked.

"They arrested someone but they need someone to positively ID him. I've never actually met him. I put my foot down when they said they would get Emma to when she woke up. Told them she'd been through enough."

"Good," Randy stated. "Did you suggest anyone else?"

"I said to speak to Ted," John said. "I wasn't willing to leave Emma alone tonight. Plus he's the only one to have seen him recently and I didn't want to suggest Cody. The kid's been through enough."

Randy led John over to the recliner in the room and pulled him onto his lap. They went back to holding one another as sleep started to take over their bodies. Both men relaxing now they knew Josh wouldn't be able to come after her.

Randy started to stir when he heard the click of the door. He looked up and saw John coming in with a couple of boxes.

"Hey," John said smiling at him. "Glad to see you're awake."

"How's Emma?" Randy asked as he stretched his body out.

"Improving," John said as he pulled a chair over to where Randy was sat. "Still hasn't woken up yet."

Randy looked up at the clock and noticed it was nearly nine.

"How long have I been asleep?" Randy asked not having noticed the time before drifting off.

"About six hours," John said. "I haven't been awake much longer. I checked on Em and then down to the food court to get us some breakfast."

That being said John handed Randy one of the boxes and they sat eating. It wasn't anything nice, standard cafeteria food waffles, bacon and eggs. As they sat eating, Emma's nurse walked in to check on her. As she was making note of Emma's vital statistics she kept looking over at the pair.

"How's she doing?" Randy asked as the nurse was about to leave.

"She's much better. Hopefully she'll be waking up soon," she said giving the couple another look on her way out the room.

"Why was she giving us a look? She did earlier when I went to get breakfast," John asked.

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to be dumb?" Randy commented. When John looked at him confused still, he continued. "John, she no doubt saw us sharing the recliner when we slept."

Randy watched as John looked over his shoulder at the door the nurse left through and comprehended what happened. Once again the insecurity pitted in his stomach as he realized that John was concerned over the nurse knowing. He put his box down on the floor by his chair and walked over to the window, looking out. It looked to be another good day weather wise, which would make their trip to Kingston better but it would once again be difficult with John.

John was always the one that was sure of their relationship, even when Randy was worried about being open as well as confused over his sexuality. Now, ever since St. Louis, the roles seemed to have reversed and it was confusing and hurtful to Randy not to understand why.

"Is it really so bad that someone knows about us?" Randy asked not looking at John. "Where the hell is all of this hesitation coming from? I don't get it John."

"Randy," John said from behind, sneaking his hands to Randy's sides. Before John could fully wrap his arms around him, Randy tried to pull away. He didn't want to get sucked back in. Before he could get away though, John caught him by the waist pushing him into the wall, claiming his lips in a fierce kiss, which Randy could do nothing but succumb to, feeling the intensity of John's actions.

"Let me finish," John said, breaking away from the kiss. "Firstly, it was nothing to do with you topping."

Randy closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure as John pressed his whole body into him, pinning his arms to the wall so he couldn't attempt to get away. John's lips moved so they were right by his ear.

"That was the best sex I've ever had, and we've had some wild rides, haven't we?" he said continuing to torture Randy.

Randy simply nodded unable to find the breath to speak any words.

"Secondly, I'm sorry that I couldn't say the words right away," he said placing soothing kisses along the collar line of Randy's t-shirt. "I was caught off guard. I don't want you to think that I don't love you. I've loved you for a long time."

"Then why wait three weeks to tell me?" Randy managed to ask as John continued his assault.

"I've thought about that since you asked yesterday. I think because I had to take it in. Babe, I'm in love with two different people. Part of me feels like I should be choosing between the two of you, and I don't want to hurt either of you," John explained as he stopped his attack on Randy's neck as his hands returned to their spot on Randy's hips.

Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck and brought him in even closer.

"You don't have to choose, I would never do that to you," Randy whispered in his ear.

"But with you and Sam over…" John said trailing off.

"Doesn't mean I expect you to end your marriage," Randy said cupping John's face with his hands. "Johnny, even if things hadn't progressed further than that kiss last year, Sam and I would've ended. That kiss woke something up inside of me."

Randy leant in claiming John's lips with his own. He kept it soft, nipping gently at John's bottom lip causing him to moan into the kiss as he soothed the bite with his tongue. When John started fighting for control of the kiss he willingly gave in to John's dominant nature. John took hold of his wrists and pinned him against the wall again, grinding his hips into Randy, never breaking the kiss even as they both struggled for air.

Randy moaned into John's mouth as he pressed harder into him, letting him feel his raging member, pressing to get out of its confines. Finally breaking the fervent kiss, both men gasping for breath, John went straight to Randy's neck, latching on to his skin. Randy, feeling his legs getting weaker, used his upper body strength to lift his legs and wrap them tight around John's waist, digging his heels into John's ass to push him flush to his body. As he rolled his hips, he heard a low growl emanate from John's throat, causing a loud moan to escape his own.

"Are you seriously having sex while I'm in a hospital bed?" a weak voice asked, snapping them from their frenzied foreplay.

11


	26. Chapter 26

After all the check-ups from doctors and constant interruptions with phone calls from wrestlers, divas, refs and crew members alike, Emma had told the boys they were okay to leave. Even in hospital, Emma was aware of the tour and she knew they had a Raw House Show to attend.

When John and Randy started to complain, she told them that even though she was in a hospital bed, she would still rip them to pieces if they were a no-show. They tried to explain that it meant they would have to be gone for a few days but she didn't want to know. She even told them they weren't to come back on their days off and they were to enjoy the four days at home.

Apparently, when Cody popped back a day and a half later on his first of five days off, Emma had also pulled stitches, as she was mad he had come back, instead of waiting for Ted to head to Tampa. Since they were all planning to return themselves the following day, they suddenly felt scared when Cody explained her state of mind.

Now John and Randy were sat in Randy's BMW making the 25 minute drive through to the local Home Depot shop so they could pick up the different colors they needed for Randy's new home. John suggested he come back to St. Louis with Randy to help him with the decorating, considering how Randy hated the idea of doing so.

Randy sighed a breath of relief when he received an email from his interior designer suggesting the only work really needed was a fresh coat of paint in three of the four bedrooms as well a fresh coat in the kitchen. She'd already picked out the color schemes and purchased suitable furniture as per his request.

Once they'd picked up the paint and painting supplies, Randy and John made their way to his new home. When John laid eyes on it, he wolf-whistled at it.

"This must have cost you a pretty penny," John stated.

"Of the different houses I saw, this one stood out. It was the only one that I felt looked attractive on the outside as well as the back," he explained. "Plus, like I said, there's a pool which I think Alanna will like when she gets older."

Randy pulled up to the garage, hit the button to open it, and then drove in.

"Aw, my lady's here already," John cooed as he saw the car Randy had purchased for him. "You know, if we're done early enough with the decorating I might try and get started looking at her."

"Yeah, because the decorating isn't going to take long at all," Randy griped.

"Babe, don't, you haven't even started yet," John chuckled at Randy's obvious hatred at the idea of decorating. "Come on, take me on a tour."

Randy took him through the house and showed him each room, which was going to be spare bedrooms, which was his, Alanna's. When he showed him the entertainment room, John's eyes lit up and Randy could tell he was going to have a hard time getting John out of there when he stayed.

He continued to show him the house, including the backyard, which was enclosed by woods all around. There was also a workshop, which he told John he was planning to change as soon as possible, considering he wasn't good with tools.

"You could always change it into a sex room. You know, tie willing victims up in here," John said as he winked at Randy.

"I'm starting to get worried about you," Randy said seriously.

"What? Why?" John said taking hold of Randy's hand, scared at what the younger man was going to say.

He turned away without answering and pulled out of John's light hold.

"It's nothing, forget I said anything," he muttered as he headed back indoors, making his way to where they dumped the paint cans.

John followed determined not to let the comment fester and cause another disagreement, they'd already had enough throughout their relationship. When he got to Randy, he took hold of his hand again and forced him to look at him.

"Why are you worried about me?" John asked.

"Because… because you obviously can't help but think about having sex with me," he said looking at John. His eyes finally betraying the serious expression he still held on his face.

"That. That was what you… I'm goin-" John said trying to grab hold of Randy as he jumped back out of his reach.

"I think I'm gonna have to withhold it from you," he teased as John tried finally caught him, pushing him against the wall. "Let you cool off."

"That was mean," John said setting his lips in a pout.

"That was funny," Randy replied leaning in and biting John's bottom lip. "Come on, we have a house to decorate. And the sooner it's done, the sooner I'll be happy, and we can test out that bed upstairs."

They went upstairs and changed ready to work. Randy decided they should work on Alanna's room so it was ready for her to come over and stay with him as soon as possible. They draped some sheets over her new bed and Randy plugged in John's iPod so they could have some music on as they worked.

They mostly worked in silence as they concentrated on painting the walls a pale green, which Randy thought, would be a nice change from the pink and creams Alanna had in her room at his former home.

He was feeling a bit melancholy as he thought about all the memories he shared with Sam and Alanna at the house. John would bring him out of his thoughts every now and then by asking something about the room and then they'd go back into a comfortable silence.

With the main walls in Alanna's room complete, they moved on to the spare room and set about in the same routine, covering the bed and furniture, putting on some music to listen to before starting the work.

As they were working Randy happened to glance round and spotted John bopping along to the beat of the song, and with the basketball shorts he was wearing, Randy found himself staring at the movement. Randy couldn't help but think back to their night out in Phoenix for his birthday. Thinking about the way it felt when John was grinding into him. He couldn't believe that John could make a rock song that sexy. He wanted to pull up a chair and just watch him, maybe pull him over and have John give him a lap dance. He shook his head to stop himself from the thoughts gradually creeping forward in his mind and went back to painting the wall.

He couldn't help but keep glancing back over to John to see if he was still dancing, hoping to get a good look at his ass moving but John seemed to have stopped for a moment. Focusing back on the wall in front of him, Randy switched off. He didn't even notice when the music changed.

"You don't seem to have got very far," John said snaking his arms around Randy's waist pulling him in tight.

"I was distracted," Randy stated.

"Anything I can help with?" John said softly, hoping to distract him from the thoughts he'd been having all day. Randy shook his head as he continued to paint. "Since when do you like Jagged Edge?"

"What?" Randy asked confused by John's sudden question, before he realized what song was playing on the iPod.

Randy rolled his eyes at John's comment.

"John, this is your iPod. I grabbed it out of your bag," Randy said chuckling.

"Oh," John said blushing a little.

"But so you know, I've liked this song since my birthday," Randy said, trying not to look at John, fearing if he did then they'd get lost in the moment. "Come on, help me with this wall, then we'll be done for the day."

John went over and grabbed the roller he was using and set about helping Randy finish the wall. Once they completed, they cleaned up and changed into some fresh clothes.

"Johnny, do you mind if we don't cook?" Randy asked as they made their way downstairs.

"Takeout's good for me, what you thinking?"

"Either pizza or Chinese, which do you prefer?" Randy offered.

"How about Pizza, I know it's your favorite," John suggested as he hopped up on the kitchen counter.

Randy automatically stood in between John's legs and kissed his lips lightly as John wrapped his legs around Randy's waist trying to ignite a passionate kiss.

"Don't start anything Johnny; I'm hungry, not horny."

John pouted again as he did earlier in the day but this time Randy simply unhooked John's legs and stepped back.

"I'm going to go and get a pizza, why don't I leave you to get reacquainted with your lady out in the garage," Randy suggested, watching John's pout suddenly disappear. "I knew that would get you smiling again."

After Randy disappeared to get the food, John hunted round to see if there were any candles so he could set some mood lighting. When he started routing round, the realization of Randy's real reason for not wanting to cook hit him hard. He had nothing in his house.

The bed's and furniture upstairs were purchased on his behalf by the interior designer he'd hired, but other than that Randy had no possessions to speak of, at least nothing at this house. Everything else was still at the house he'd shared with Samantha.

John decided the following day he would suggest going over and collecting some of those things; although it would be awkward, it also meant that he would be able to spend time with Alanna as well as try to smooth things over with Sam.

While he was pondering the following day's activities, there was a knock on the door. John tentatively made his way over to the door, hesitating before answering it.

"Randall Keith Orton?" the man asked as he read the name from his sheet of paper, not once looking up.

"He's not here, can I help?" John asked.

"Sign here," the still unknown man said thrusting the clipboard at John.

"What am I signing?"

"Confirmation of receipt."

"Thank you for being so very forthcoming, but actually want I want to know is what I'm confirming receipt of on behalf of my friend," John said, sarcasm bleeding from each word.

"Legal papers from Donaghey Law Firm P.C."

"Legal papers?" John asked, confused.

"Sir, can you please just sign."

John took the pen and signed for the papers. He took the brown envelope and closed the door on the man, who didn't even seem to notice. John didn't even know that Randy had filed his change of address, who could be sending him papers? He thought on it for a minute and then figured it was probably the papers for the house.

A few short minutes later, Randy reappeared with the pizza as well as some Coors Light beers.

"I wasn't sure what toppings you'd want, so I went with pepperoni, green peppers, onions, feta cheese, ham and tomato, is that okay?" Randy said as he placed the box on the kitchen counter.

He snaked an arm around John who was just leaning against the countertop and kissed the back of his neck, "Johnny?"

"Hmm?" John murmured still not taking in what Randy said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he slid his other arm around John who straightened up against him.

"There was a visitor while you were out," John said, coming out of his thoughts, and leaning back into Randy's embrace.

"Really, who?"

John picked up the envelope, which Randy hadn't spotted from the kitchen counter and handed it to him. As much as he wished it were about the house, John couldn't help but think it wouldn't be couriered over.

Randy opened the envelope and sighed. He sealed the envelope once more and put it back on the counter.

"Divorce papers from Sam; I'll deal with them tomorrow."

"Babe, I'm sorry," John said running his hands along Randy's arms, which were once again wrapped around his waist. Randy placed a kiss in the crook of John's neck and then rested his chin on John's shoulder.

"It's not unexpected. Little fast maybe but I guess she doesn't want to prolong it," Randy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" John asked.

"No," Randy stated without emotion. "I want to eat, and christen my new bed with my hot, sexy, completely fucking gorgeous boyfriend. Then tomorrow I'll talk about it, maybe even with Sam."

John turned around in his arms and latched his lips onto Randy's neck, sucking on the pulse point.

"Want to skip the food?" John asked in between sucking on Randy's neck.

Randy groaned at the thought, pressing himself up against John before lifting him up onto the kitchen counter, wrapping John's legs around his hips as he pulled him as tight as he could against his crotch, grinding into him.

"Jesus… Randy… Babe," John panted at the almost painful pleasure Randy was causing him. "More."

"Mmm," Randy murmured, suddenly stepping away from John who was left still panting on the unit. "No, I definitely need food before we start."

"Please tell me, you are fucking kidding me?" John said in disbelief.

"No," Randy said shaking his head, a serious expression on his face. "I haven't eaten all day."

John just stared at him as Randy grabbed the pizza box. He pulled himself up onto the counter, stretching out then reached over and pulled John so he was more relaxed. John shook his head of the thoughts swirling round his head and grabbed a slice of pizza. The two men ate and planned which rooms they were going to attack tomorrow.

They decided they were going to finish off Alanna's, which just needed the trims done, and then look at the master suite.

Once Randy grabbed the last slice, John took the box and moved it over to the side unit when he realized there wasn't even a bin in the house.

"I need to go shopping this week as well, get some essentials for the house," Randy stated, finishing the last slice. "I'm stuffed. I don't think I can move."

Randy flopped down on the counter and closed his eyes.

"Good," John said. "Because I'm about to get payback."

"For what?" Randy said, not really paying attention.

John pulled on Randy's legs so only his upper body was left on the counter as John moved in so he was in between Randy's legs pushing against Randy's crotch.

"Mmm yeah… take care of me Johnny," Randy purred when John popped the button on his jeans.

"Not just yet, Babe. You've teased me twice today, why should I take care of you?"

"You love me, that's why," Randy said trying to raise his hips. Because of how John positioned him he found it difficult to get any leverage to actually lift himself.

"I do love you, but you still teased me," John said taking hold of the waistband of Randy's jeans and pulling them down so they were caught up on his shoes. "Mmm, isn't that a sight."

Randy smirked as John took in his form, he could feel himself growing hard as John continued to gaze at his lower body.

John moved his hand slowly and softly along Randy's thigh, skimming the surface. When his hands reached Randy's hips he pressed down so Randy's movement was limited even further. He knelt down, watching Randy as his eyes drifted shut once more in anticipation of what John was about to do to him.

John placed a chaste kiss onto the head of Randy's cock before delicately running the tip of his tongue across the slit at the top, delving in softly. Randy groaned trying to buck his hips to get John to do more. John simply smiled at Randy's attempts before lowering his head to Randy's thigh.

He took his time nuzzling, kissing, licking even nibbling Randy's inner thigh gradually making his way closer to Randy's member. Moaning at every sensation John was causing him, Randy started squirming, reaching with his long arms to find something to grab hold of but to no use. He reached down trying to grab John's head but he simply ducked out of the way and moved to the other thigh, starting the same treatment as the previous leg.

At John's torturous speed, Randy was starting to get frustrated, slamming his arms down against the top and clawing at his scalp.

"Johnny, please," he begged.

"You bought this on yourself, Babe," John said smiling at the way Randy was starting to resemble his in-ring character.

"I can't take it, Johnny, please," Randy pleaded to his lover.

John reached up with his hand and played with Randy's sac, rolling his balls around in his hand. He leant in closer, ran his tongue over one, and then took it in his mouth, sucking gently. When he finished with that one, he released it and moved to the second, treating it to the same actions as its twin.

Randy let out a long groan as John licked a slow and purposeful trail up the underside of Randy's shaft, swirling it around the head.

"Want me to take care of you now Randy?" John asked without moving his lips away from Randy's dick, letting his breath hit the sensitive skin.

"Oh god… yes… Johnny please," Randy cried once more.

"Since you begged so nicely," John chuckled before engulfing Randy's member.

"Oh, God," Randy moaned. "Keep going."

John slid further down his shaft, swirling his tongue around as he went.

"Johnny," Randy moaned. "More."

John reached down, grabbing at himself through his loose shorts, stroking as he continued to work on Randy. Feeling his own hand wrapped around him, John moaned around Randy's shaft as he sank all the way down.

"Oh yeah, Johnny… that's it… suck my dick," Randy groaned.

John doubled his efforts as he bobbed up and down on Randy's shaft sucking harder and rolling his tongue over the tip on his way up. John felt Randy's dick tense up and knew he was about to cum.

"Johnny…god…yes… Johnny… fuck," Randy yelled out as shot after shot of cum went into John's mouth.

"Fuck Johnny," Randy breathed as he came down from his high.

John lightly kissed his way down Randy's legs and pulled off his shoes and jeans. Afterward he stood up, wrapped Randy's legs around his waist, and pulled him up into a sitting position.

He captured Randy's lips in a light but insistent kiss while pulling at the t-shirt still on Randy's back. He broke away from the kiss as he pulled the shirt off and threw it on the floor.

"Come on, Mr. Orton; let's break in your new bed."

"Wait, don't you want me…" Randy started to say as he felt John's still rock hard member press against his leg.

"I can last a little longer, Babe," he replied pulling Randy from the counter and throwing him over his shoulder.

8


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay, Babe, come on, I know you're feeling the injury and you're pissed off but you've got to cheer up," John pleaded as he led Randy into their hotel room.

"I don't feel like it right now, my life sucks and this just makes it worse," Randy moaned feeling sorry for himself.

John's shoulders slumped as he watched Randy pull away from him and flop down into the nearest chair, his defeated attitude winning over.

"Would it help if I said you looked sexy out there tonight?" John asked taking a seat on the arm of Randy's chair.

"No."

"Fine; I'm going to take a shower," John bit, annoyed with Randy's attitude. "No doubt it'll be better company.

John took his time in the shower, he loved Randy but he couldn't take much more of his hate at the moment. He wanted to do something to cheer him up and distract him from his bitter thoughts. When they were in St. Louis John was easily able to do so with a little light flirting, the odd touch, and of course mind blowing orgasms. Over the four days they were there, not only did they decorate and fully furnish his house, but they christened nearly every room of the house in their own style.

As the water ran down over his body, John smiled at the memory of catching Randy watching his ass when he was dancing to a song. The two men were in the garage when John was starting to look at his car and he had to admit he was shaking his butt to the song playing on the radio without even thinking.

He knew Randy was lost in impure thoughts when he was able to walk over to him and pick him up without a fight. John enjoyed that particular afternoon as he finally had Randy writhing over the hood of his car as he had his way with him. They'd almost been caught as one of Randy's new neighbors came over to introduce herself, but thankfully they were just pulling themselves together when she popped her head into the garage.

John finished up in the shower, knowing exactly what he was going to do to put a smile on Randy's face, even if he felt like an idiot when he was doing it. He covered his body with body spray and then pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a loose shirt, keeping it unbuttoned down to the top of his abs.

Grabbing his iPod, he placed it on the docking station and found a suitable song. He was about to go and get Randy when he decided to add one more piece of clothing to his attire. He went to his bag and pulled out his skinny tie, grateful Emma had suggested buying it, just in case. He tied it around his neck, keeping it loose so it sat well with his shirt.

As he went out to the living space, he turned the lights down in the bedroom so they were on a more romantic level. He walked up behind Randy and squeezed his good shoulder.

"Will you come into the bedroom with me?" John whispered, trying to keep his voice seductive.

"I'm watching something."

John reached down and took the remote control from Randy's hand, getting an annoyed grunt from Randy as he switched the TV off.

"I've got something better for you to watch in the bedroom," John teased as he ran his hands down Randy's front. Randy tipped his head backward and saw how John was dressed, slightly gulping at the sight, at least what he could see. Nodding his head, he let John lace their fingers together and pull him up from his chair. He let John lead him into the bedroom and over to a chair John had put in the middle of the room. He watched John as he went to the docking station to start the music.

"I saw how you were watching me last week," John drawled running his fingers across the exposed skin of his chest. "So I thought maybe I could take your mind off everything with a private performance."

John smiled as a grin spread eagerly across Randy's face, looking forward to his show. John took a couple of seductive steps toward Randy, swaying his hips to the soft music playing. When he was just out of arm's reach from Randy, he slipped the buttons undone that were holding his shirt together, letting his abs go on show all the while circling his hips as he started grinding down lower to the floor.

As he made his way back to a standing position, he ran his hands over his abs teasing Randy, before hooking his thumb in the front waistband of his jeans. He pulled the front down a mere inch or two as he continued gyrating, making sure Randy was aware that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

John's eyes never left Randy's as he watched him bite his lower lip, sighing as John continued grinding his hips as though they was pressed up against one another. John's excitement grew when he saw Randy adjust his pants trying to make himself more comfortable. When it didn't work, John bit his own lip watching Randy rub the growing bulge in his pants.

John moved closer to the chair, so he was stood in between Randy's legs and started slowly turning around, continuing to gaze at Randy over his shoulder. As he was facing away from Randy, he popped his flies open and continued to turn so when he was back facing Randy his own hard member was standing free.

John closed his eyes briefly when he heard Randy let out a groan, he let out his own when he opened them again to see Randy licking his lips. He turned around again, resting his hands on Randy's knees he lowered himself down so he could rub his ass over Randy's straining cock, leaning back into his lovers body, resting his head on Randy's good shoulder.

John's breath hitched when Randy grabbed his waist and let out a loud slutty moan, his hands sliding round to feel John's abs. As he was grinding against Randy, John could feel his jeans slipping further down and soon his bare ass was rubbing against Randy's straining cock.

"Johnny," Randy gasped as John continued grinding against him.

"Enjoying?"

"Fuck yes," he moaned in response.

"Good," John said suddenly pulling away from Randy.

He stepped out of his pants as seductively as he could, and put his hands behind his head, continuing to roll his hips. He smirked again as Randy started rubbing his cock through his pants.

Wanting to feel Randy against him again, John straddled Randy's laps, gripping the back of the chair, grinding into Randy's groin, causing another loud moan to escape Randy's lips as his head lolled backward.

"And you say I've got a slutty moan," John whispered in Randy's ear.

One of his hands flowed down the front of Randy's top, pulling it up so he could feel his cock slide across Randy's abs. They both looked down and watched their bodies grinding together, their breathing getting heavier. John could hear the song ending in the background and locked eyes with Randy once more.

"Want another dance Babe?" John asked smirking.

"Uuhh, there is no way I can take that again," Randy said leaning his head against John's shoulder. "One more minute and I would've cum in my pants."

John chuckled and slid off Randy's lap. He took his hand and pulled him from his seat, leading him to the bed.

"How about I help you out with that?" John said as he crawled on top of Randy and opened his pants only to find his cock causing a tent in his boxers. "You really were in a bad mood; you're wearing underwear."

"Okay, the moving trucks will be here shortly," Cody said to Ted and Randy as they pulled into the driveway of their new home. "Randy, you're under strict orders, no heavy lifting. You can help me unpack the rooms."

"Come on Cody, lifting a couple of boxes isn't going to cause me any further harm," Randy moaned as he got out the car, slamming the door a little harder than he meant.

John and Randy agreed they'd help Cody and Ted move in and get set up in their new home, when Emma once again insisted they didn't waste time visiting her. Ted and Cody had once again attempted to visit with her during their off days but she sent them away to prepare for their big move, wishing she would be able to help them.

"Are you whining again?" a voice said from behind.

Randy spun round and saw John getting out of his Viper Dodge Pickup, grimacing at Randy's moaning.

"I was not whining," Randy complained.

"He was whining," Ted and Cody said in unison.

John chuckled at Randy's expression and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Morning Babe."

"I was not whining," Randy said in defeat.

After Ted and Cody showed them around the new house, letting them know what rooms were which, they went back out to the front yard just in time for the first moving truck to arrive, containing Ted's boxes.

John, Ted and Cody carried them into the house as Randy leant moping against the pillar by the front entrance. Randy was getting pissed off with the looks he was getting from the people from the moving company as though they thought he should be helping. It wasn't so much the looks he was getting; as opposed to the fact they were right. It was frustrating that John and the others wouldn't let him help.

"Okay, snap out of it," John said coming out of the house, discreetly placing his hand on Randy's waist as a gesture of love.

"I'm sorry, it's frustrating that I can't help my friends," Randy said, looking away from John's eyes.

"Listen, Cody's about to start unpacking some boxes in the kitchen," John said running his hand up Randy's arm. "He'll let you help with that; just don't lift the plates all at once."

"John, I can lift a set of plates, it won't hurt me," Randy grizzled.

"I know; but Cody is freaking out because they're Ted's grandmothers," John chuckled. "Ironically, his grandmother is more open to their relationship than his parents. Trust me it's worth a look just to see Cody handle them."

Randy snickered at John's comments, leant in and kissed him chastely on the lips. John didn't let him get away so quickly and captured his lips again, running his tongue along Randy's bottom lip. Randy opened to him as he pulled John closer to his body.

Regrettably, John pulled back when he heard Ted coming out from the house, winking at Randy as if to say they'd continue it later.

Randy ventured into the house, found Cody in the kitchen, and immediately agreed with John. It was hilarious to see the way Cody was handling the dinner set. He could picture Cody hyperventilating every time they used them, which Randy hoped for his friend's sake wouldn't be very often.

The day went on and the three men once again carried the boxes in from the second moving truck, which bought Cody's possessions to the house. Once everything was in, John and Randy went to the spare room to set up the room, giving Ted and Cody some alone time.

Randy's mood picked up a little when he realized he could give John orders and see him moving the heavier objects by himself. He led out on the bed and watched the older man work his muscles, making him move things around, declaring he thought it might look better in a different spot. Then when it was in the new location, he'd decide it needed to go back where it started.

He wasn't sure if John was just playing along but as he was moving the chest of drawers to the opposite wall, Randy couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched a bead of sweat run down the back of John's neck.

When John turned round and saw Randy sprawled out on the bed, lust clearly in his eyes, he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Close the door," Randy said his voice a little thick.

John walked over and closed the door before making his way to the bed to join Randy. As he got close, Randy sat up scooted to the edge of the bed so John could stand between them.

"Now this reminds me of last night," Randy smirked, pushing John's shirt up a little to expose his mid-section.

He placed gentle kisses across the skin as his handles went straight to John's belt.

"Babe, what are you doing?" John asked, his voice sounding nervous. "We can't do this here."

"Wrong, you just have to be quiet," Randy said as he unbuckled John's belt and lowered his flies.

As soon as his John's shorts were open, Randy slipped a hand inside and started palming the older man, who closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. Randy pulled John's boxer briefs down enough to release his cock and started stroking him to full hardness.

"Randy," John muttered, now lost in the sensations Randy was causing him.

Randy bought John's cock to his lips and kissed the tip before running his tongue along the underside. When he felt John pushing on the back of his head, Randy took John in and immediately started bobbing up and down on his cock.

"Oh yeah, Babe," Johnny muttered, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

Randy pulled off John's cock, letting his tongue run straight from base to tip, swirling it around the top before teasing the slit.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ," John screamed grabbing the back of Randy's head tighter, trying to thrust back into Randy's mouth.

Randy smirked at John's eagerness, loving how he could always make his man fall apart. Randy swirled his tongue around the tip a couple more times, lapping up the taste of John's precum; then started lowering down on John's shaft once more.

"Oh, God," John moaned quietly. "Keep going."

Humming around John's cock, Randy slid further down the shaft; swirling his tongue around as he went.

"Babe," John was panting hard. "Babe."

Randy reached into John's pants and cradled his balls, squeezing gently to add to his enjoyment. The extra pressure caused John to thrust his hips forward, and Randy swallowed to allow more room in his mouth as John's dick was now hitting the back of his throat.

"I don't know how much longer I can last…Babe…please," John begged as he continued thrusting into Randy's mouth.

Randy doubled his efforts as he bobbed up and down on John's shafts sucking harder and rolling his tongue over the tip on his way up. Randy felt John's grip on his head get tighter knew he was about to cum.

"Babe…God…yes… Randy," John tried not to yell as shot after shot of cum went into Randy's mouth. Randy swallowed every drop as more spurted from John's dick.

"Fuck," John called one last time as Randy released him from his mouth.

Randy tucked John back in to his boxers and then leant back on his elbows, a pleased look spreading across his face as John stood on the spot, completely stunned at Randy's actions. He tugged on John's arm to bring him onto the bed with him and captured his lips, sliding his tongue into John's mouth. Randy's cock twitched when he heard John moan, as he tasted himself on Randy's tongue.

He groaned himself when John reached down and palmed him through his basketball shorts, as their tongues still battled for dominance. Randy eventually gave in when John's hand travelled up the leg of his shorts and gripped his member through his boxers, gently stroking him, causing him to moan.

"Guys, we were think… oh god," Cody yelled as he walked in just as John was wrapping Randy's legs around his hips.

"Shit," Randy swore as he pushed John off him, wishing he hadn't when he remembered the state he was in.

Cody turned around and left the room in a huff, "I can't believe you two."

"What's with the yelling?" Ted asked as he met him in the hallway. "Are they okay with Thai food?"

Cody pushed passed him and ran down the stairs. Ted cringed when he heard a door slam on the ground floor. Before he could follow Cody downstairs, John and Randy exited the spare room, a guilty look on both faces.

"Do I want to know?" Ted asked.

"Randy started it," John said stepping back with his hands up.

"That's mature, Cena," Randy snarked. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs somewhere, I heard a door slam," Ted said. When Randy went to go by, Ted stopped him. "Not sure you're the best person. Let me speak to him."

They went downstairs and John and Randy went through to the kitchen when Ted went into the family room looking for Cody. Randy leant against the kitchen island and rubbed his face. He never would've suggested it if he thought Cody would have come upstairs and found them in that position. Cody had been busy downstairs with Ted at the time so he thought they were safe.

"Don't beat yourself up," John said wrapping and arm around Randy's waist and pulling him into his side.

"We shouldn't have done that," Randy said simply.

"Probably not," John said trying to soothe Randy, knowing nothing would accept apologizing to Cody being forgiven.

They waited for about five minutes before Ted brought Cody through from the family room, who was still sulking.

"Cody, I'm sorry," Randy said. "We shouldn't have been doing that in your house."

"You think that's what the problem is?" Cody asked incredulously. "I'm pissed off because you couldn't even let me have one day. It's always got to be about you."

"Cody, come on. We weren't thinking is all," Randy said. "I wasn't trying to take away from you or Teddy, we just got carried away."

"Yeah I remember; vividly," Cody snapped.

"Fine, I'll just go," Randy said in defeat. "Give me a call when you're ready to be mature and accept an apology."

"Randy," John and Ted called trying to stop him from leaving.

"Codes, he was trying to apologize," John explained. "This was just as much my fault as well."

John went after Randy, catching up with him in the front yard where he was on the phone ordering a taxi. After he ended the call, John tried to convince him to stay but he wasn't interested. He'd tried to apologize to Cody but he wouldn't listen. He wasn't going to stick around to be yelled out.

Before the taxi arrived, Ted dragged Cody out to the front yard and ordered them to talk civilly to one another.

"Why should I?" Cody asked, almost whining.

"Because I don't want you to lose one of your best friends," Ted said. "Now stop acting like a child and act more like the boyfriend I fell in love with."

Cody looked him and grinned slightly before turning to Randy with a stone look once more.

"I've already apologized, why should I do it again?" Randy said stubbornly.

"You two are as bad as one another," John commented. "Just do it, Randy."

"Fine. Cody, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. We got carried away up there. We should have let you and Ted get it on in the house first," Randy said, sounding almost sarcastic.

Cody turned away, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he turned to Ted who had started smirking.

"Apparently they did," John said as he went over to the lawn and threw himself down with a slight laugh.

"Then why the dramatics Cody?" Randy said more confused than angry now.

"Because it was meant to be my moment with Ted… and it was… until I walked in on you two," Cody explained, looking down at his feet.

Ted walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Cody's shoulder.

"So do you accept his apology?"

"Yeah of course," Cody nodded pulling away from Ted and giving Randy a brotherly hug. "Okay, before I saw that disg-"

"Hey," John shouted from the lawn. "There is nothing disgusting about my man."

"I got news for you John, I saw more of you than Randy," Cody quipped.

John looked to Randy as though he was waiting for him to interject on his behalf but nothing came.

"What, I agree with Cody, you were being disgusting," Randy joked as he walked over and offered his hand to John. He pulled John from the ground and slapped the back of his head lightly.

"If I was being so disgusting, how come you were moaning underneath me," John remarked quietly.

"I said you were being disgusting, not that I wasn't enjoying it," Randy said before quickly kissing John.

"Okay, before you two start again, Cody was actually going to ask you if you were okay with Thai food for dinner, we were getting hungry," Ted interjected.

"Sounds good," Randy said, pulling John along as they all entered the house. "How about my treat, to make it up to you Codes?"

"Definitely your treat Randy," Cody stated.

"I just need to cancel the taxi; John can drive," Randy said as he went through to the next room with his phone.

"I'm okay with that as well," Cody said as John looked disbelievingly at Randy's retreating figure. "I'm scarred for life, and I think I want a new bed for that room as well."

"That's okay," John said as he picked up his keys from the kitchen counter. "Ship that one o Randy's, he needs a new bed."

They all sat around the island in the kitchen as they waited for Randy to come through from the adjacent room.

"I thought Randy sorted all the furnishings for his place?" Ted asked as he grabbed a couple bottle of waters they'd stashed in the fridge.

"He did; we broke it," John said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cody and Ted simply stared at Randy as he walked into the room.

"What?"

9


	28. Chapter 28

"Daddy, where'd Johnny go?" Alanna asked her dad as they made their way through to the first class lounge at the airport.

"Johnny went to catch his flight," Randy explained. "Do you remember, I said he was going to pick up Aunty Em, from the hospital in Canada. We're going to meet him in Tampa with Uncle Teddy and Uncle Cody."

Alanna nodded in reply as he rested her head on Randy's shoulder. When they made it through to the lounge Randy spotted Ted and Cody already seated.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, we got caught up," Randy said apologizing.

Cody looked at him as though he thought there was more to the statement but Randy didn't oblige. He didn't want to go into the details.

"Johnny kiss Daddy," Alanna said innocently letting Randy's secret out, not really understanding the implications of what she'd seen.

Cody's eyes nearly bugged out his sockets as Randy put Alanna down on the seat for a nap. He took his jacket off and laid it over Alanna to use as a blanket. He sat down next to her so he could keep an eye on her before they resumed their conversation.

"Dude, in the airport, you really thought that was the best time?" Ted chuckled.

"We thought Al was asleep, it was a quiet spot, no one around," Randy tried to reason. "When she commented we had to stop and explain. John almost missed his flight."

"Did she understand?" Ted asked.

"We explained that John and I like each other in the same way I used to like her mom, which he why we kissed in the same way," Randy explained.

"You mean with tongues," Cody almost shouted as he regained his senses.

"Okay, one, I'm trying to let Alanna get some sleep. Two, we're in public Codes, don't shout. Three, it ain't none of your business how John and I were kissing," Randy snipped, somewhat annoyed at Cody's outburst.

"I'm sorry, but talk about dumbass move," Cody remarked.

Randy shook his head at Cody and then rested his head in his hands as he leant forward on the table.

"Anyway, I don't think she really understands. I don't think she really understands why I'm not living with Sam and her anymore," Randy said somberly as he watched Alanna sleep next to him on the seat. "I'm just grateful Sam came round to the idea of me having Alanna on the road with me."

"How often do you get her?" Cody asked.

"Every three weeks roughly; it just depends on my schedule, when I can get home to pick her up," Randy said, smoothing Alanna's head as she slept.

Randy woke up to a low knock on his hotel door. Whoever it was, he was going to kill them, his little girl was still asleep and although the knock wasn't loud enough to wake her, it damn well woke him, and from a fantastic dream as well. He looked at the clock and saw it was only two in the morning. Who could want him at this time in the morning?

He went over to the door and opened it up. Standing outside was a very tired John.

"I couldn't sleep," John whispered looking pitiful.

Randy reached out for his hand and pulled John into the room, letting him lean against his body as he closed the door.

"How did you get over here?" Randy asked, concerned that John had driven in his exhausted state.

"I called a cab," John stated, instantly relaxing Randy and his concerns.

Randy stood there and held him for a couple of minutes, soothing the older man, as he gripped to Randy's top. When he noticed John's eyes were closing, he reached down and picked John up, carrying him to the bed, bridal style.

He placed him lightly on the bed and the older man automatically relaxed. Randy crouched by the side of the bed and undid John's belt so it wouldn't dig into his sides if he rolled over in his sleep.

Although he was gentle, John stirred from his light slumber and looked at Randy with the same pitiful eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if it were something more than his tired state that caused the look.

"You know, I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow," Randy commented quietly, not wishing to disturb Alanna. "Nothing's happened at home has it?"

"No," John said without making eye contact. "I just couldn't sleep without you by me."

"You seemed to do okay last week when we were back here," Randy pressed as he ran his hand along John's arm.

John shook his head at Randy's statement and stopped his movements with his hand.

"I'm tired; can we talk about this tomorrow?" John pleaded.

Randy nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in behind John. Randy was surprised when John automatically turned around and rested his head on his chest; usually it was the other way around. In fact, he could count the number of times they slept like this on one hand.

He rubbed his hand along John's back, trying to soothe the older man to go to sleep, and it didn't take long before John's breathe evened and Randy could tell he was out. He glanced over to Alanna's bed to make sure she was still sound asleep and then shut his eyes, for the first time in nearly a year, Randy felt content.

"This is ridiculous," Em grumbled as Randy stood to leave the room. "I've swapped one bed for another. This is my house and I'm being told what to do."

Randy tried to bite back the grin forming on his face as he saw the state Emma was working herself into.

"The doctor said you were to stay in bed," Randy stated. "And as long as we're in town, that's where you're staying. If you behave, when we've finished the family room, we'll let you sit on the sofa."

"Can I at least have my laptop; I want to check my emails."

"We've all agreed you're not getting near your laptop until you're back at work. We can't trust you not to try running the tour from here."

"I second that," Cody said as he appeared in her doorway.

"Third," they heard Ted call from down the hallway.

"Naturally I fourth it," John said following Cody into the room as he carried Alanna. "What about you Al, are you going to be the fifth?"

"Yep," Alanna smiled and nodded in John's arms.

Randy went over to John and Alanna, and put his arms around John's waist, resting his chin on John's shoulder.

"Fine, if the whole families saying so I guess I don't have a choice," Emma said giving in to everyone. "Can I at least have something to keep myself occupied? I had a TV at the hospital."

"Em, I have been unpacking boxes with Randy all morning, I have yet to find a TV, do you even own one?" Cody asked without hint of humor.

Emma looked away a little sheepishly before letting a smirk spread across her face.

"I don't, I watch everything…"

"On your laptop," all three men said in unison.

Alanna started giggling at the men and reached for her dad. Randy instinctively let go of John and took his daughter into his arms.

"Cody, you're in charge of Em. I'm taking these two for lunch and then going on the hunt for a TV."

As Randy and John sat in the car on the way back from the shop, Randy watched John discreetly to make sure he was okay. They still hadn't talked about the previous night and it worried him that something was wrong with John.

"Do you have to keep watching me?" John asked rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Sorry, I was just…" Randy stopped himself. He didn't want to press John, he figured it was better to let him talk in his own time. As much as he was concerned he didn't want to cause an argument.

"Just what?" John asked.

Randy took a deep breath as he looked intensely at John.

"Last night; I was hoping you'd talk to me about what was going on," Randy explained, trying not to look away.

John focused on the road again as the light turned green. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and Randy ended up looking out the window at the passing traffic.

"Why do you think something was going on?" John asked. "Do you not believe me when I said I couldn't sleep?"

"Johnny, it's not that. I just…"

"Just what?" John asked again, his voice rising in anger that he caused Alanna to stir in the child seat in the back.

"Keep your voice down," Randy bit back at John "You were just out of sorts last night. I was worried, Johnny."

The two fell back into silence as they travelled the short distance back to Emma's house. Randy became more concerned for John since he was getting angry over his partner worrying. It wasn't like John, in fact Randy knew John preferred to think that people cared enough to be worried.

As they pulled into the street Emma lived on John pulled the car onto the driveway, not attempting to move. Randy sat there as well, hoping John was going to open up. John shifted in his seat and locked eyes with Randy as he reached over, running his fingers across Randy's hand but not interlocking them.

Just as Randy thought John was going to open up to him, John's cellphone started ringing. He pulled the phone out from his pocket. John stared at the screen for a moment before hitting the ignore button.

"Come on, we should get inside," John said tapping Randy's leg as though they were just shooting the breeze talking about sports.

"Joh-"

Before he could even finish his boyfriend's name, John was out the car and opening the boot to retrieve the TV they'd purchased for Emma. Reluctantly, Randy slipped out the car, retrieved Alanna, who was starting to wake, from her car seat and followed John into the house.

As the day went on, Randy didn't raise the issue anymore. If John didn't want to talk about it, then fine, they wouldn't talk about it. They continued unpacking boxes and John was back to moving the heavier items around as they still wouldn't let Randy.

Randy sat down on the sofa in the family room and silently indicated for Cody to join him as the young man brought everyone a coffee.

"Want to see what got John and I started last week?" Randy asked quietly.

Cody looked at him a little puzzled but nodded anyway.

"Johnny, Em said she wanted that cabinet over in the far corner," Randy said indicating the corner to his right.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

Randy nodded as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"Grab that end Ted," John said automatically believing Randy.

"Yeah, sure."

The shirts that both men wore, strained against their muscles as they lifted the heavy unit and carefully moved it across the room.

Randy glanced at Cody who was staring intently at Ted's biceps. He smirked a little as he himself took in the sight of his own lover who was taking the bulk of the weight.

"See if you'd shown me this last week, I wouldn't have got mad," Cody said.

"Shown you what?" Ted asked as he took his coffee from Cody.

"Like the display, Babe?" John asked as he perched himself on the arm of the sofa.

"Last week was better," Randy said running his hand along John's thigh. "It was a solo performance."

John leant in and kissed Randy lightly on the lips, pulling back before either could take it further.

"Where's Al?" John asked when he turned to where she had been sat on the floor drawing to find her gone.

"Boo," Alanna shouted as she jumped up and pounced against John.

"Right there," Randy said without even the slightest bit of concern.

"Did you know?" John asked as he pulled Alanna onto his lap.

"Of course," Randy said chuckling at his daughter's behavior.

Once everything was set up in the main room, Ted and Cody helped Emma downstairs so she could seat and eat dinner with them.

Since Ted and Cody were all set up in Tampa, they'd brought food with them and John offered to cook.

Once the food was ready, they sat around the dining table and discussed how long Emma was due to be off work and where she'd need to go for check-ups and who would be able to take her.

They worked out a schedule between John, Ted and Cody with Randy as back up since he was living in St Louis and unable to get down to Florida as often as he would like.

After tea, Randy set up Emma's new TV so she could watch a movie as they continued to unpack her belongings. Randy sat next to Emma on the sofa as he ran the set-up on the TV. Just as they finished programming in her channels, John's cellphone sounded once again.

Randy went over to John who was staring at his phone yet again.

"You know," he said wrapping his arms around John. "That's the fifth time your phone's rung since we went out earlier. Do you think maybe you need to speak to them?"

"Maybe I don't want to," John said quietly, gripping Randy's arms, holding so tightly he was going to bruise Randy.

Randy pried John off his arms and took him by the hand leading him through the kitchen to the pool area.

"What's going on?" he asked gently as he pulled John onto a lounger by the pool.

"Liz and I had an argument before we went to bed last night; I couldn't sleep so I went over to my boyfriend's place where I knew I'd be okay."

"What did you and Liz argue about?" Randy asked.

"It doesn't matter," John said shaking his head.

"Okay, when you left last night did you tell her you were going, leave a note for her?" Randy pressed.

"No, but I think she woke up as I was leaving," John said not making eye contact with Randy.

Randy wrapped his arms around John and held him as close as he could; he wanted John to know he would always be there for him, even when he was having problems with his wife. He'd do anything for the man.

"What about when you went to get the truck this morning?"

"I already had the keys," John said. "I just got in and drove off."

"You're going to have to talk to her Johnny; you can't leave it like this."

As if on cue, John's cell started ringing once more. He looked at it and then at Randy as though looking for permission to ignore the call once more.

"I'll leave you to it," Randy said, kissing John gently on the head as he got up from his seat.

John looked at him as pitiful as he did the previous night and it broke Randy's heart that he had to walk away and not be there for him during the phone call but he knew John needed his privacy with Liz.

"Hey Lizzy," John said downbeat as he answered the phone. "No, I've been helping Emma set up her house. Yes, Randy's been here, so has Ted and Cody, we're all helping. Don't talk like that. I didn't choose him over you… yes but… Lizzy, please… this has nothing to do with Ra… I can't do this over the phone, Liz… fine I'll be there in half hour or so… that's just how long it takes to get home… Liz I told you I'm not doing this on the phone."

John stormed across the patio and into the kitchen where Randy sat waiting.

"I hope you're happy," John spat, grabbing his keys and leaving the house, slamming the door on his way through.

7


	29. Chapter 29

There was no doubting for Randy, he loved be home. Every day he spent in his new house there more he felt like he belonged there. It was even better when Alanna would be over with him and he had some one on one time with his daughter.

Nevertheless, as he walked into the lobby of the hotel he couldn't help but smile. He loved his life on the road every bit as much as his home life. In addition, this week saw his return to active full time competition. He was also hoping it meant more time with John.

Ever since Tampa, three weeks ago, John was so busy with signings that he'd suggested they have separate rooms so he wasn't disturbed. Randy tried to disagree with John but he wasn't having any of it. At first, Randy was concerned that John was still mad at him for making him speak with Liz after their argument, but he soon realized that he was just being attentive.

They still met up for dinner and of course they were still having sex, in fact John was becoming insatiable and whenever they were heading back to their hotel, John would do a detour and find a secluded spot for them to go at it. Randy had found it harder to say goodbye to John each week when John would continue on tour and he had to head home to his empty house.

He wished he could spend time with his family but whenever he called them they didn't answer or they lied about not having the time as they were going out.

"Good morning, sir, how can I help?" the young woman at the front desk asked.

Randy smirked when he realized the young woman was giving him her best smile and was even batting her eyelashes at him. Randy almost felt like telling her to stop trying, she didn't have a chance since he was gay. He smirked even more when he realized how relaxed he was about the thought these days. It didn't bother him one bit what people thought of him.

"I'm checking in, should be booked under Orton," Randy said.

The young woman processed his check in paperwork never once letting her smile falter.

"I've lost track of the weeks and the different bookings I've made; am I sharing with anyone?" Randy asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I'll just have a look sir," she said checking the booking information on her computer. "No, sir, you have a king suite to yourself."

"Okay, thank you," Randy said still trying to maintain his casual appearance, though really he was feeling disappointed. Maybe John was mad with him still and didn't want to share with him just to keep his distance.

"Here's your keycard, you're on floor 8, room 815," the front desk clerk said.

"Thank you, could you tell me if John Cena has checked in yet," Randy requested.

The young woman looked once more on the computer and nodded.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cena checked in an hour ago," she said.

"I know you shouldn't but is there any chance you can let me know which room he's in, I need to speak to him before we go to work," Randy said flashing his best smile.

The girl looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched and told Randy the room number. John was on a completely different floor to him. Randy couldn't help but start to panic at the thought of John mad with him.

He thanked the girl once more and made his way to the elevator. He headed to his own room and dumped his bags. He freshened up a little before making his way to John's room. It was a lie to say he didn't dress to impress. He'd even changed into his tightest shirt since he knew John liked the way it showed off his muscles.

He made his way along the corridor toward John's room and took a couple of deep breaths trying to relax his churning stomach. When he made it to the door, he stood for a couple of seconds before knocking lightly.

As he knocked he heard some movement at the end of the corridor, he turned to look, taking his eyes away from the door in front of him.

"What do you want?"

Randy turned suddenly to the voice and his eyes went wide.

"Liz. What are doing here?" Randy asked.

"Funnily enough, I'm visiting my husband. Now tell me what you want," she insisted.

Randy stood dumbfounded for a moment, shocked that Liz was stood in front of him. It was the first time he'd seen her since her wedding the previous year. He wondered why she'd all of sudden decided to come and visit. She hated the business and only really came out if John asked her to for the Boston shows.

"Answer me, you idiot," Liz said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I just…"

"Let me guess, you just came to see your boyfriend," she said turning her nose up at him.

"I didn't come here to argue, or to interfere. I didn't know you were in town. I'm sorry," Randy said trying to appease Liz.

"Don't talk shit; you're trying to interfere with my marriage. What you couldn't keep your wife, so John's not allowed to?" she bit at Randy who still stood there, his senses slowly coming back to him.

Randy started to walk away from the angry Liz. Nothing he was going to say would help calm her down and if he'd known Liz was in town he wouldn't of considered coming along.

"Don't walk away from me, you asshole," Liz shouted at his retreating figure.

Randy stopped and turned back to Liz. Surely, she knew not to shout in the corridor of a hotel room if you're related to the face of the WWE. He walked up to her and got in her face.

"If you want to yell at me, then do so in private. Do not do anything to embarrass John," Randy said, seething at Liz's attitude.

"Like I'd give you the pleasure. I know you came around here to cause trouble. Start an argument and make John mad at me," Liz bit at him.

"Now who' talking shit," he said walking away from her and heading to the elevator.

As the elevator rode back down to his floor, Randy clenched his fists, trying to get the anger to dissipate but it wasn't helping. He hated he let himself get pulled into the argument with Liz. No doubt she would run and tell John and cause trouble between them.

Randy threw himself down on the bed in his room and thought back to the conversation he had with John when they first got together. Liz was okay with John being openly bisexual and even gave him permission to have relations with men as long as he was discreet. He couldn't help but wonder why there was a sudden change in her attitude.

He laid there for some time thinking things through when he realized she was never okay with the situation. She only said she was to keep John. Hadn't John told him that his previous relationships had never been more than a quick fuck in the changing rooms at a gym? And, if they had turned into anything more, it never lasted long enough to get serious. Maybe it was because Liz got to them before John had a chance with them.

Randy was grateful he was able to have the one on one time with John. It was another reason why he loved touring. Realizing the time, Randy grabbed his bag, phone and wallet and left his hotel room for the arena.

The afternoon dragged, as he got ready for the show that night. He was concerned about his shoulder and popped in to see the doc so he could make sure he was okay to compete and then headed back to the locker room.

As he was walking down a deserted corridor, he could sight of John standing in the doorway of a room. He picked up his speed and headed to the room as John disappeared inside. When he got to the room, he opened the now closed door and popped his head round not wishing to cause any more arguments.

"Why's my sexy viper nervous?" John said sat on the edge of the desk in the otherwise deserted room.

"You been to the hotel in the last couple of hours?" Randy asked quietly, not really wanting to bring up the topic but knew it was inevitable.

"Yeah," John said simply keeping eye contact with Randy.

Randy couldn't make out whether John was mad or not, there was a look on his face that he couldn't read, and he knew John wanted it that way.

"I should've told you, I'm sorry," John said.

Randy shrugged in reply, not really knowing how to respond to John. Not even knowing if he wanted to say anything. It played on his mind whether to voice his thoughts from earlier in the day but decided against it when he realized it wouldn't do any good.

"So how did you persuade her?" Randy asked.

"I didn't, she wanted to come," John said shrugging himself.

Randy couldn't help but notice the tension in the room was reminiscent of when they'd broken up and still trying to remain friends. He stood against the door looking at John who wasn't moving himself, his arms folded across his chest.

"You may remember, we've been arguing a lot lately. She feels it's because I'm not spending enough time with her," John explained. "She suggested coming on tour for a couple of while. She had some time owing her at work, so she took it."

"So I guess this means the end of us. You can't have two tour relationships," Randy said not wishing to put the moment off any longer. John was going to end things; there was no way he could keep two relationships going at the same time on one tour.

Randy turned on the spot and opened the door, before he could open it far enough an arm shot out to his left to slam it closed again.

"Why would you think that?" John asked and Randy could hear the panic in his voice.

John purposely brushed his hand against Randy's right leg as it moved to lock the door, and there it stayed. Randy was trapped, an arm either side of his body. He could feel the heat radiating from the man behind him. He leant his head fall forward and hit the door in front of him.

"Tell me," John pressed Randy for an answer.

Randy took a deep breath, savouring the feel of John so close behind him. He could feel John's breathe whisking gently across his neck and his body was slowly starting to respond. He found himself unable to answer John's question, if he could even remember what it was.

"Turn around," John whispered placing his hand on Randy's hip.

Randy took another deep breath before slowly turning around, John's hand never leaving his side. As he turned around to face John, he took a small step back so he rested against the door, letting his eyes drift shut, he really couldn't look at John if he ended things; thankfully it seemed John had different ideas as he stepped closer to his body.

"Tell me why you'd think that," John urged.

"Liz was right, I'm getting in the way of your marriage," Randy said, sighing with relief now John knew.

"I don't know what Liz told you, but you are not getting in the way of my marriage. If anything, she is," John said, causing Randy to open his eyes and look pleadingly at John.

"How can yo-" Randy started to ask, as John pressed his lips firmly against Randy's, stopping his question.

"Because it's true," John said breaking away and forcing Randy to look him straight in the eyes. "She wants me to give you up."

John's hand snaked around to the back of Randy's neck pulling him down for another kiss.

"I'm not willing to," John stated.

"So how's it going to work? Are you going to pull me into a room like this and I'll be your dirty little secret?" Randy asked shaking his head, hating the idea; he would just feel like he was having an affair.

"Mmm, sexy viper," John breathed against Randy's neck as his hands travelled across Randy's body before slipping into his basketball shorts to take hold of the man. "There is nothing _little _about you."

"Oh god, John," Randy moaned quietly as John started stroking him. "That feels good… oh yeah, real good… keep going."

"You like that?" John asked smiling as he watched Randy get worked up under his touch.

"Yeeessss," Randy hissed as John tightened his grip and stroked him a little harder and faster.

"Will you come and meet up with me later, after our match?" John asked.

"Oh god… yesss… yesss… I'll meet you."

"Good boy," John whispered into Randy's ear, pressing his body against Randy in the process. "Want to cum?"

Randy bit his lip, close to screaming out in pleasure at what John was doing to him. He simply nodded, letting his head fall to John's shoulder as he gave in to the feelings.

"Please… please," he begged.

"Can you hold yourself up?" John asked, not stopping his ministrations.

Randy looked into John's eyes and nodded, not knowing if he wanted John to know that, he could be torturous sometimes.

John simply sank to his knees, leant forward and ran his tongue along the underside of Randy's cock before taking the head into his mouth.

"Oh fffuuuccckkk," Randy yelled as his head hit the door, harder than he'd planned. He didn't care though as John sucked hard on his cock, bobbing up and down. "Fuck, I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum."

Without any more warning, Randy shot his load into John's mouth and watched as John continued to suck on him, milking him of every bit of cum.

"Let's hope nobody was out there," John chuckled as he pulled Randy's shorts back over his cock before standing up.

"I'll just tell them I was getting head from a hot brunette. Where do you want to meet up?" Randy asked, rubbing his head from where he hit it.

"How about one of the skyboxes after the show?"

Randy nodded his agreement and pulled John in for a kiss. He kept it soft and pulled back when he felt John trying to deepen the kiss.

"We should go, we can't stay in here forever," Randy said unlocking the door. He watched John sigh as he realized what Randy was saying was right. They had to go back out there and pretend they're just best friends.

John suddenly smiled and pulled Randy in for a hard but quick kiss.

"You know what this reminded me of," John commented.

"What?" Randy said puzzled, trying to rack his brains and remember.

"When you were freaking out because we kissed; so I trapped you and kissed you again," he said smiling like a giddy child.

"John, you didn't give me a hand job last time," Randy commented. "Or a blow job."

"You wanted one," he winked at Randy as he opened the door and left Randy stood there in shock from John's come back.

John made his way back to his locker room to have his pre-match shower. Now he'd seen Randy and explained what was going on he wanted to relax and try to get through the rest of the day as calmly as possible for the show tonight.

Then, once the show was over he was going to sneak up to a skybox and have his way with Randy. Since they'd spent some time together in Tampa with the boys and Emma, John felt like he'd hardly seen Randy. With his injury, Randy was only allowed to make appearances on Raw; there was a strict no wrestling order until the pay per view, which had gone smoothly. It also signified Randy's return to competition. Tonight would reinforce that and it would mean he would get four straight days with Randy, albeit via sneaking around.

With the way Liz was behaving recently, it was causing John to feel like he was having an affair. Nevertheless, there was no way he was willing to give Randy up. In fact, there was no way he _could _give Randy up. They were just too close now, and to end it would be to break both of their hearts.

His relaxed state didn't last long as he entered the locker room and found Liz stood there with her arms folded and a stern look on her face as though she were the head teacher of a school.

"Where were you?" she snapped as soon as the door closed. "Were you with him?"

"Liz, will you not do this, please, I need to get ready for tonight," John said trying to remain calm.

"Oh right, Super Cena, it's all about the fans. It doesn't matter what you wife wants," she bit viciously pressing John's buttons.

John brushed her comments aside and simply walked away from her, grabbed his towel and shower gel. He could tell from that alone that he wasn't spending time with Randy. By now, Randy would've had everything laid out, his shower gel waiting for him in the stall, and all John would need to do is strip down and walk under the spray. Thinking of Randy's kindness, John found the urge to tell Liz the truth.

"You know, I was with him," John stated clearly turning on the spot to face her. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" she spat at him. John could tell she was shocked as well when her eyes went wide after his admittance.

"Because he gives a shit about; it's not all about him."

John stormed into the shower room, slamming the door as he went. He stood there for a second before deciding to lock the door to stop her following him, just so she could argue some more.

He stayed in the shower letting the water rush over his body, finding the way it moved over his body relaxing. He needed it more than ever today because the only other thing that could help him relax was three doors down in a room full of men.

It stepped back from under the spray to stop his skin from shriveling and leant up against the opposite wall. He ran his hands over his face trying to calm his angry and confused thoughts, before letting his back slide down the wall so he was sat on the shower room floor.

He could hear movement in the main room but he couldn't find the energy to move or even care. Liz was dragging him in too many different directions recently and he didn't want anything more to do with it. It was then he heard the door go and he figured she'd left, hopefully to go back to Tampa, or at the very least, the hotel.

He continued to sit in the cold, wet room, trying to calm his nerves but he found it difficult to focus his thoughts on anything other than the hate running through him. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door to the shower room, but he ignored it.

"John, it's me, can I come in?"

"No," he replied. "I want to be alone."

When no further response came, John figured they'd gone and left him to his thoughts; or lack thereof as was the case at the moment. He let his head fall into his hands as the steam from the shower started to fill the room.

"Johnny, what happened?"

John looked up to find Randy crouched down in front of him, looking concerned.

"It's a good job I happen to have a friend who's knows how to pick locks," Randy said, holding his hand out for John to take.

When John didn't take hold of Randy's hand, John could see the concern in Randy's eyes deepen. Randy moved back to the shower and switched it off, before moving to the door to open it a little further than where he left it, to allow for some of the steam to condense.

John watched him as he went about the room, taking care of things. He folded John's clothes, which were now a little damp and retrieved he bottle of shower gel, putting it with the clothes so they could take them next door. Once he was done, Randy made his way over to John and sat down on the floor.

John still didn't say anything or even look at Randy; he wasn't having any coherent thoughts at the moment. He could feel Randy looking at him but he still couldn't say anything. As per usual, Randy did exactly what he needed. Randy looped his arm around John's shoulders and pulled him down so his head rested on his thigh.

"So anyway, this friend; he showed me a few tricks. Comes in handy when I need to get in locked rooms," Randy muttered, letting John rest. "I've shown him a few things as well. Like how to pick up women, he was slower than I was when he was trying to get started with the dating thing. I think he might get a bit concerned when he finds out I'm gay."

John lay against Randy's leg, listening to his one-sided conversation, and he realized he was finally starting to relax. He felt Randy move a little and looked out the corner of his eye to see him reaching for the towel.

"Hips," Randy said, throwing the towel across John's lower body and wrapping it around him. "Talking of the ladies, you might want to watch out. The girl on the front desk at our hotel was checking me out. Completely throwing herself at me. You might have some competition. She even broke the hotel's rules for me."

John smirked at Randy's comments but still didn't say anything.

"You know I may have to turn straight for the night, just to get a piece of that," he joked running his fingers along the top of John's arms and across his shoulder. "What would be better is if she's got a hot boyfriend who wouldn't mind getting a piece of the viper."

"You wouldn't want that," John said, breaking his silence with a hoarse voice.

"The hot, naked man speaks," Randy quipped. "You're right, though I wouldn't want that. Nobody but you gets this ass. Even if he was as hot as me."

John chuckled, straightening up and wrapping his arms around Randy's neck.

"You are so conceited, Babe," he said still laughing.

"Glad to see you smiling," Randy said with a smile of his own. "Now can we please get up from this floor? My ass is killing me."

"It's all you, you, you, isn't it," John said shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Never a thought about anyone else."

"Yep," Randy agreed wrapping his arms around John's waist from behind once they were stood up. "Whenever I want to hold my boyfriend in my arms, I just pull him in, not caring that he's obviously upset."

"Liking the sound of your own voice, prattling on about locks, and chicks with their hot boyfriends," John said leaning back in Randy's arms as they walked. "Anything and everything, just because you want to."

"Mmhmm," Randy murmured, kissing John's temple. "Listen, Johnny, I've got to get going, are you going to be okay until later?"

John tilted his head back to look up into Randy's eyes and nodded. He pulled him in for a chaste kiss to say thank you for his compassion before stepping out from the comfort of Randy's arms.

Just as he was about to speak, the door opened and Liz walked in.

"Cause this is discreet, in the locker room John, really?" she barked.

John felt his body and mind starting to shut down again until a light touch from the man beside him sparked him back in existence again.

"I need to go, just stay calm," Randy said quietly as he pressed his lips to John's temple, not caring if Liz was in the room or not.

John watched his partner leave but not before shooting his Orton Glare at Liz. He almost chuckled when he saw her retreat a little. He should tell Randy off for that later, but he knew he'd only start laughing when he tried. Once Randy was out of the room and the door closed between them, John turned to Liz.

"I don't want to argue," John said calmly. "And for your information, we weren't going at it. He came to see me, found me broken; or near enough."

"John I don't want to argue either," Liz said in a softer tone than when she first walked in. "But there's something you should know."

"What?" John said his tone already drained of emotion.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	30. Chapter 30

John stretched out on his hotel bed, closing his eyes and letting it all sink it. The last month had been a rollercoaster of emotions for him and he needed the peace and quiet of tonight to try to relax; because tomorrow would no doubt bring even more, because right now, every day there was something.

After Liz dropped the bombshell of her pregnancy, John found the news spreading like wild fire throughout the locker room. He was lucky he found Randy early on to let him know and to discuss it. John wanted to be a father, there was no doubt in his mind, but he wanted to think about having a family once his career was starting to slow down. He saw how happy Randy was when he was around his daughter and more than anything wanted that same feeling; but he also saw the pain his lover went through when he left his home and daughter behind.

He still wasn't sure how the news of Liz's pregnancy managed to become public knowledge. They may have been arguing during the day but the conversation they were having when she told him was mostly civil… and low volume as well. He soon realized someone must have been passing by the locker room and heard the conversation. Feeling it too juicy gossip to keep quiet they passed it on.

It was by the following Monday, John found out it was false alarm and the next thing he knew the entire Raw roster was coming at him, passing on their commiserations. John feigned the disappointment he was expected to be feeling and it made him realize his acting skills were improving, because everyone was convinced, even Ted and Cody didn't realize he was faking.

Thankfully, Liz was staying at home in Tampa for a couple of weeks, which meant he could spend more time with Randy, the one person who had seen through his charades. Although they were still taking separate rooms, John would often find himself going to Randy's room in the middle of the night. Sometimes it would lead to sex but mostly Randy would lay him down in the bed and hold him.

In between shows, John would go home to Liz and found they could once again have a civil conversation. John couldn't help but notice a change in their relationship though as their first anniversary slowly approached. Although it was a false alarm, it made Liz realize more than ever that she didn't want to wait to have her family.

Whenever he was home, John would watch her go about her business and he soon remembered why he'd fallen in love with her so many years ago. He booked it up so she could spend a day at the spa with a few friends and in the meantime, he arranged for some food to be delivered from the local restaurant and set up a romantic evening for them.

When she got home, they talked and John agreed to try for a baby. He never spoke of his concerns over having a family while he was still travelling and he found it affected his performance whenever they would head to the bedroom. More than once, John found himself thinking of Randy, just so he could get hard, and then he struggled to keep the man from his thoughts as he made love to his wife. He was impressed with his self-restraint as he stopped himself calling Randy's name. On one particular night, after Liz had fallen asleep, John snuck downstairs to his den and called Randy, just so he could hear his voice after cumming hard from thinking about him.

Even on his anniversary night itself, where Liz had joined him in Evansville, he'd rung Randy, who was home in St Louis to celebrate Alanna's second birthday, and they'd fucked several times over the phone. When John thought about it the next day, he'd felt guilty considering he'd had phone sex more with Randy more than he'd had intercourse with his wife.

When he'd hit Omaha today, he immediately sought out Randy, and the pair furiously went at it in Randy's room as John shoved him against the wall and buried himself in Randy's heat.

They'd laid out in Randy's hotel room afterward and talked about everything that was going on, from John's concerns over having a family, his guilt over not being able to have sex with Liz without thinking of Randy, and the toll his body was taking with the Nexus storyline. Randy eased his mind as much as possible over each worry. John knew Randy wanted him to experience the delights of being a father. Yes, as he'd explained there were some drawbacks considering their travel schedule but in Randy's mind, when it came to his daughter, the plusses always outweighed the cons.

The pair went to the arena and enjoyed the rare opportunity to share a locker room, something both men were missing as the weeks went on. John smiled to himself as they fell so easily back into their routine. As John went to sign his pictures, Randy set up his pre-match shower and while Randy went to see the doc to loosen up his shoulder muscles, John pulled out Randy's clothes for later and set his towel over the wall of the shower stall.

Their match at the end of the night took its toll on all participants, yet again Nexus running in and demolishing everyone. The storyline was going over well with the fans, but it was starting to take its toll on John.

Randy sent John to his hotel room to relax, and here he was, still thinking on everything happening to him. He was starting to drift off when there was a knock at the door. He dragged himself off the bed and padded over to the door, not bothering to check who was there before opening.

"Liz?" John asked, shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too," she chuckled as she stepped in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Liz, I'm tired. Of course it's good to see you," he said kissing her on her cheek.

John thought about the brief interaction as he took her suitcase from her and carried it into the room. If anyone saw the couple, they would think they were brother and sister, rather than husband and wife. _Who kisses their wife on the cheek? _John admonished himself. _Hell, who kisses their husband on the cheek?_

Liz pulled him over to the chair that was in the room and pushed him into it before sitting on the arm of the chair. John looped his arm around her to support her where she sat. _God, if Randy were here, he'd be straddling me. On the other hand, maybe he'd be down between my legs, sucking on my dick. _John shut his eyes tightly, trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

"…anyway, the real reason I came… are you listening?" Liz asked sternly.

"Yeah, Liz, I'm sorry, like I said, I'm tired," he said, rubbing his hand along her back.

"Well, when I found out I wanted to let you know and I didn't want to do it over the phone, so," she said indicating with her hands 'here I am'. "I'm pregnant, and this time the doctor confirmed it."

John sat there dumbfounded as the news sank in. he looked at her and stared, still not believing what she had told him.

"John, talk to me," she said worried at his silence.

"I… I…I'm going to be a father?" John asked as a huge dimpled smile spread across his face.

Liz broke into a genuine smile spread across her own face. She wrapped her arms around John's neck and nodded her confirmation.

"Yep, you're going to be a daddy," she said leaning in and claiming his lips.

The next morning, before Liz even stirred, John was up showered, and dressed ready to go. When he realized how early it was, he decided to pay a visit to Randy and break the news. Much like the false alarm, he wanted to make sure Randy was the first to know. Only this time he wanted to make sure it was a secret until they decided to tell people.

He knocked on the door and a groggy looking Randy opened it up a minute later. Before Randy could even say anything, John gently took hold of Randy's hips and walked him slowly back in the room, softly kicking the door closed. When Randy was resting against the wall, John let go of his hips and cupped his face before kissing him chastely.

"Johnny, what's going on?" Randy asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" John countered.

"I'd usually be naked on the bed by now," Randy said with a cocky smirk.

"You're right; you are easy," John said rubbing his chin. "I should probably find a boyfriend with higher morals."

Randy hit John round the back of his head and John moved his hand to rub the spot. He smirked as Randy moved away and fell into bed, pulling the sheet up to his waist.

"Okay, so I have some news, that's why I'm here," John said crawling onto the bed, lying next to Randy.

"What is it?" Randy said drifting back to sleep.

"Liz; after I got back to the hotel room last night, she showed up," he explained.

"Mmhmm," Randy replied, indicating or John to continue.

"She's pregnant."

John waited for Randy's reaction. He wasn't sure how he was going to take it. Last time he was so supportive, John wasn't convinced he was okay with it. When it turned out to be a false alarm, John stopped worrying himself about it and their relationship returned to how they liked it.

Randy's eyes drifted open and he looked solemnly at John. He couldn't tell what Randy was thinking and he almost wished he hadn't told him. Squeezing his eyes together, he contemplated getting up from the bed and heading back to Liz, but before he actually started moving, he felt the back of Randy's hand sweep lovingly across the skin of his cheek.

He opened his eyes and saw Randy beaming. Not only was he smiling but his eyes were dancing in excitement as well.

"You are going to be an amazing father," Randy stated before leaning in and kissing John. "Congratulations, Johnny."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Randy looked at him for a moment with confused eyes before taking hold of his face, looking him deep in his eyes and replying.

"Johnny, I know what it's like to be told you're going to be a father; it's the best feeling in the world. I want you to have the experience of being there when your child is born, and when they take their first step, say their first word. Nothing beats it."

The pair lay on the bed with their legs entwined, talking about John becoming a father. Randy told him about all the things he will experience; the good things like holding the baby when they fall to sleep; the bad things such as being away from them when they travel; and even handling the diaper changes. John made Randy chuckle when he pulled a face and said Liz could handle the changes.

"It's all part and parcel of being a dad; Liz can't do all the work. Besides," Randy said looking down slightly. "When you're away as much as we are; you don't mind doing anything for them. You even get use to changing your shirt a couple of times a day."

"Why would I need to change my shirt?" John asked innocently.

"I'll leave that as a nice surprise for you," Randy chuckled again.

Through their conversation, John and Randy were forever shifting positions until Randy sat up against the headboard with John sitting between his legs resting against his chest. Running his hands along Randy's arms, John smiled when he felt goosebumps form on Randy's skin. He continued running his hand down Randy's right arm, lacing his fingers with Randy, lifting his hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to the skin. He could almost hear Randy smile at the touch, so he continued his journey, placing kisses along the inside of his wrist up to his elbow.

"You know, I never liked tattoos," John murmured, flipping onto his side, tracing his fingers over the skulls on Randy's biceps. "Until you had these done."

"Johnny, I had tattoos when you met me," Randy reminded him.

"I know, but they didn't do anything for you. These," John said moving around to Randy's left arm. "Are sexy. Sexy to the point where I started fantasizing about you wrapping them around me."

"Like this," Randy asked, slipping his arms around John's waist and chest.

"Just like this," John replied snuggling into Randy's warm embrace.

They lay quietly in one another's arms for another ten minutes before John realized the time and he remembered he should be getting back to Liz. Randy saw him to the door and before they opened it, Randy pulled John in close and kissed him slow and deep, making sure to search out every crevice of John's mouth.

"How about we go for a drink tonight; you and me, to celebrate," John asked.

"Sounds good, Johnny, are we going from here or the arena?"

"It's a late show tonight, so how about the arena," John suggested. "That way we get maximum drinking time."

"Johnny, you know you can't keep up with me," Randy joked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I'll see you later," Randy said opening the door and pushing John through.

John pulled Randy into the club and straight to the bar. John was in the mood to dance tonight, but he knew Randy would need a drink or two before he would even consider going onto the dance floor. Once they had their drinks, they managed to find a booth near the back where they could chat and drink for a little while without being seen.

As they sat talking, John couldn't resist slipping his hand up Randy's leg, inching his way to the prize he was hoping would be his by the end of the night. John had been looking forward to the night out all day and by the time they were ready to go, he was feeling hornier than he had all week. When his hand got too close, Randy simply took hold of John and moved his hand back down to his knee.

"Behave, one more drink," he said motioning for a refill to the waitress that walked by. "Then I may just be ready to hit the dance floor."

Five minutes later and the waitress returned with their drinks and Randy made a toast to John, the soon to be father. John didn't remember downing a beer so quickly but when he put the empty bottle down and looked to Randy he was simply smirking and slowly sipped at his drink.

Feeling excited, John's hand went back to Randy's thigh and he leant in close, letting his breath flow against Randy's skin. Randy turned his head to lock eyes with John, pleading with John to stop, but at the same time, John could see he wanted more and John was willing to continue. He let his hand slip up Randy's thigh and brush against his member, feeling it twitch in excitement.

Randy sat bolt upright and slammed his drink on the table, causing John to jump a little at the sudden movement.

"I can't take any more of your teasing. Come on," Randy said standing up with John close behind.

John moved himself in as close as he could get to Randy as they stood in the booth, he let one of his arms run around Randy's side and pull him even closer.

"Want to get freaky out there, babe?" John asked.

"Johnny, we're in public, it's not like you can give me another lap dance," Randy said moving out of John's embrace, holding onto his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Don't tempt me," John said as he followed Randy.

As soon as they were on the dance floor, John tugged on Randy's shirt and moved him in so they pressed close together.

"Think we can last more than one song this time?" John quipped as he and Randy started dancing up against one another.

"We would've lasted more than one song last time if you weren't grinding your ass against my dick," Randy retorted as he looped an arm around John's body.

As they joked, John slid his hand in under Randy's shirt to feel his hard muscles as the song's beat started changing in with the next song. When Randy recognized the song, he pulled back from John shaking his head.

"I am not dancing to the Pussycat Dolls."

"But it's a sexy song," John pouted as he held on to Randy's shirt not letting him get away. "Besides, the song's giving me an idea."

Randy's eyebrow rose a notch, questioning John's statement as he felt John's hand slip back under his shirtfront again before popping the bottom two buttons. Randy smirked as he felt John's other hand reach under his shirt and run over his abs. John smiled in victory as he watched Randy relent and move back in; he groaned when Randy grabbed his ass pulled him in so their hips pressed together.

The two men moved against one another as the music continued and true to his word, Randy made sure they made it through more than one song. Neither man cared they were in public and just enjoyed the feel of each other's body dancing against the other. On about the tenth song when John did succumb, turning around so his back was against Randy he made sure not to grind against his crotch so they could continue dancing.

"You are behaving tonight," Randy sighed in John's ear as his hand wrapped around from behind and slid down in the opening at the top of John's shirt.

"Want to make it last," John said as his head fell back resting on Randy's shoulder.

"That's a shame…" Randy commented, pressing his lower body in John.

"Why?" John breathed.

"Because all I can think about is you pressing me up against a wall."

"Okay, we're leaving," John said standing up straight as he lead Randy off the dance floor and toward the exit.

When they left the club, John all but jumped out in front of the traffic to hail a cab. When he managed to get one to pull over, he turned around and saw Randy leant against the wall of the club, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?" John asked.

"I think someone's eager to get back," Randy laughed, pushing off from the wall with his foot.

"Get in the cab," John said scowling.

The next morning, John rolled over in his bed and reached out to put his arm around Liz, only to find her not there. He sat up groggily and ran his hands over his face trying to wake himself up.

He thought back to the previous night and how worked up he was after the club it caused him to lead Randy up the back staircase of the hotel, pushing him against the wall and the pair had a rough quickie before saying goodnight. He smiled as he remembered how loud Randy was, as John pushed into his sweet spot repeatedly.

He shook his head of his thoughts and reminded himself why he'd woke up. Liz wasn't in bed. He listened out to see if she was in the bathroom but when there was no noise coming from the room. He pushed the covers off his body and padded around the room for any sign from her. He was about to pull out his phone when he spotted a sheet of paper on the bedside unit.

_John,_

_It's not nice to wakeup alone is it… I can't believe you went out with him last night... please don't try and deny it, I could smell cologne on you which wasn't yours. Didn't you want to celebrate with me?_

_I'm heading back to Tampa, please don't call, I need some time to myself._

_I'll see you went you get home._

_Liz_

John scrunched the paper in his hand and threw it at the wall in frustration. Better the ball of paper than the lamp on the unit. He hit the shower and changed into his street clothes. Grabbing his gym bag and keys, he decided to relieve his stress at the gym. If she didn't want to speak to him then so be it, she could have all the time in the world.

As Randy parked up in the car park of the BOK center in Tulsa, Oklahoma, he noticed Stephen Farrelly, stood outside having a smoke. It had been a few days since Randy had taken a smoke and he decided he could probably go for one right now.

He got out, grabbed his bag from the trunk, and strolled over to where Stephen stood. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and took out his pack of smokes. He figured that if he had one now then he could have a couple of mints before John arrived, getting rid of his smoker's breath.

They stood there silently for a couple of moments as various crew, both local and tour personnel, went about their business getting the arena ready for the show that night. Randy saw the red head looking around him and watching everyone working; it appeared as though he was feeling anxious.

"You alright man?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, you know, just chilling before the evening gets going," Stephen replied.

"You seem on edge," Randy said.

Randy watched as Stephen once again looked around and then took a deep breath and then letting out a long sigh.

"Listen, it's none of my business okay, I've only been here a short while and I don't want to step on anyone's toes, but…" Stephen wittered, awkwardly shifting his balance from foot to foot. "Last night, I went out with a couple of lads for a drink, and well, I saw… nobody else did… and I didn't point anything out… just me… I mean, don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong-"

"Jesus, Steve, spit it out already," Randy said annoyed at his colleague's babbling.

"You and Cena."

Randy's eyes went a little wide when Stephen finally clarified what he was talking about. He took a deep breath for responding, stubbing his cigarette out on the wall.

"You mean at the club?" Randy asked trying to sound as calm as possible. When Stephen nodded in response, Randy continued. "Man, we lost a bet. We had to go to a club and get all freaky like that."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, it was Ted and Cody. We were making some jokes at their expense; all meant with affection. The boys are like my brothers; John will tell you the same. We were making wise cracks and they challenged us, we lost, and of all things, they choose that, something about appropriate payback," Randy explained, hoping he sounded convincing. He just had to catch up with Ted and John before Stephen did.

Randy stood out there having a second smoke to calm his nerves while trying to carry on having a conversation with Stephen without it being awkward. As soon as he was able to get away, he walked into the arena and checked where his locker room was. When he entered the room, he dumped his bag and retrieved his cellphone from the side pocket where he stashed it.

Sending a text to John to check what time he was finished with his autograph signing, Randy couldn't calm his nerves until he received a reply.

_MEET ME AT TOPECA COFFEE, COUPLE OF BLOCKS FROM THE ARENA… NEED TO TALK… MY TREAT xx_

Twenty minutes later, Randy ducked out of the arena, trying not to let anyone spot him on the way through. After sending John the last text, he located Ted and filled him in on the excuse he told Stephen. After Ted stopped laughing at the situation, Randy asked him to speak with Cody as well, just in case.

He entered the coffee house and found John in a booth, a coffee already waiting for him. He slid into the booth next to John and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Mmm, what was that for?" John asked, smiling coyly at Randy.

"I wanted to kiss my boyfriend," Randy said winking in reply.

"Mmm, well my boyfriend needs to take a breath mint. Have you been smoking?" John asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I knew I forgot something," Randy joked. He pointedly looked at the coffee mugs on the table and then at John as though asking why they were there.

"You weren't here; I thought I'd treat instead," John answered Randy's unspoken question. "So, other than to get me alone was there a reason why you wanted to meet me here?"

Randy looked away from John and moved his coffee closer, idly stirring in the milk and sugar. He sat there for a couple of minutes lost in thought, still stirring the coffee, only stopping when John placed his hand over his to stop the movement.

"What's on your mind, Babe?"

"Something, someone said earlier," Randy hinted, not giving a full answer.

"Babe, look at me," John said, turning Randy to look at him. Randy relaxed and smiled when he felt John's hand rest on his leg, trying to sooth him. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I saw Ted earlier. He mentioned that he saw Liz leaving the hotel in Kansas this morning, is that true?" Randy asked, not sure why he wasn't telling John about his conversation with Stephen.

"Yes, she was upset that we went out last night. Apparently she could smell your cologne on me," John seethed. "I mean, she's making it sound like I'm having an affair; yet she said she was okay with me being in a relationship with someone-"

"Johnny, calm down," Randy said softly kissing him again. "She did say as long it didn't affect her having a family. Johnny, she's pregnant, maybe she thought you'd end things with me."

John looked at Randy with desperate eyes as though he was searching for an answer to unknown question. His hand on Randy's thigh stopped its motions and gripped his leg.

"Please don't tell me you think we should end things," John said. "God damn it, Randy. Why do you always run when things get a little tough? She's pregnant, so what, it doesn't mean we shouldn't be together. I thought you loved me. Get out my way."

"Where do you want to go?" Randy asked not moving from his spot.

"Anywhere away from you; I'm so sick of people running at the slightest bit of trouble."

Randy continued sitting on the bench in the booth as John stood up and tried to pass Randy. When he was trying to push by, Randy moved his hands up his thighs, letting them rest on his hips as John was almost straddling him.

"Nice ass, Johnny," Randy said, pulling John down so he was sat on his lap. "Will you let me speak, now?"

John shoved himself off Randy's lap back to where he originally sat as Randy took a casual sip from his coffee as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. When Randy didn't immediately start talking, John threw his arms in the air, annoyed at Randy's silence.

"First off, stop acting like a brat who isn't getting his own way," Randy said taking another sip. "Is it so wrong for Liz to want an ordinary family life?"

"No," John said quietly, looking away from Randy and taking a swish of his own drink.

"Second, you shout much louder you'll get us chucked out. Third," Randy said putting his hand up to stop John from interrupting. "I wasn't planning on running. While I understand she wants a traditional family, like any woman would, there is no way in hell I can give you up."

Randy looked at the stunned expression on John's face and he smirked. Reaching over he took John's face between his hands and kissed his lips, his nose, and his forehead, before moving back down to his lips.

"You're under my skin now Cena, not only can I not give you up; but I don't want to," he explained. "But none of this was the reason I wanted to see you."

"Then what was?" John asked, taking hold of Randy's hand and lowering them from his face.

"When I got to the arena, Stephen was out having a smoke," Randy chuckled at the face John pulled. "I'll take a breath mint soon, Johnny."

"Don't worry the coffee's starting to mask it," John said though he still wrinkled his nose a little causing Randy to laugh some more.

"Anyway, apparently he was out drinking with some friends last night," Randy explained. "He saw us dancing together at the club."

John's eyes went wide as Randy's words sunk in. He had been so caught up his one on one time with Randy, that he hadn't even thought about getting spotted by anyone. Which was stupid since it wasn't only their colleagues they had to be concerned about. what if they'd been seen by the press, they would've had a field day. _WWE's Top Superstars Grind Against One Another At Club._ John could picture the headline now, because once they hit the floor, not much else happened.

He moved away from Randy subconsciously as his mind started thinking about being caught by the press. They'd already been too intimate for somewhere so public.

"What are you thinking?" Randy asked taking John's hand in his.

When John pulled back from the touch, Randy simply moved his hand and took hold of John again.

"Take a walk with me," Randy whispered.

He tugged on John's hand and the pair left the coffee house with Randy leading John along the road. They were both wearing baseball caps and sunglasses so they wouldn't be spotted so easily. The arena was a ten-minute walk from the coffee house, so Randy figured they could talk while they headed back to the arena.

"I remember when it used to be me who freaked out about our relationship," Randy commented as he put his arm around John's shoulder.

Randy smiled gently when John leant his head against Randy's shoulder and peeked up at him from below his cap.

"I'm sorry; it's just with Liz leaving, Stephen spotting us, Liz being pregnant, I can't take much more."

"I know, Johnny," Randy said, cuddling him tight to his side.

They walked for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence, taking their time getting back to the arena, so they could prolong their time together. Randy knew he needed to give John some space while Liz was pregnant, he just hoped John wouldn't overreact and see where he was coming from.

"Johnny, if I suggest something, will you promise not to get mad?" Randy asked gently. When John stopped walking, Randy turned on the spot to face him.

"If you're trying to get me to break it off, it won't happen," John simply stated.

"I wouldn't survive without you anymore, Cena; however I was thinking, maybe we try to control ourselves," Randy explained.

"What do you mean?" John asked puzzled by Randy's comment.

"Okay; ever since Liz started travelling with you, we've been sneaking off for quick fucks in the arena, even when you've been coming to my hotel room we've been going at it against a wall instead of using the bed," Randy said smirking at their eagerness. "I don't want you to think I'm complaining, but I don't remember the last time we just took our time, and made love."

Randy saw John's stoic expression crack and the hint of a smile touch his face.

"I know, I sound like a woman," Randy said starting to walk again.

Randy slowed a bit when John caught up with him and took hold of his hand. They continued their walk back to the arena with John looking at Randy waiting for him to continue his suggestion, but nothing came.

"Come on, Randy, what are thinking?" John prodded.

"Maybe we could have a standard date, like the night before we have to head home in opposite directions," Randy suggested shrugging his shoulders. He knew he didn't care when as long as he still got time alone with John.

"Sounds okay, but I want to make one small change," John said, smirking at Randy.

"What?"

"I want something to look forward to when I get in; how about we meet up the first AND last night of the week?" Randy stopped this time, causing John to stop as well.

"I suppose, if I have to," Randy said hanging his shoulders as though he'd lost of a battle.

When he received a look from John telling him he was being childish, Randy chuckled and wrapped his arms around John from behind as they once again continued on their way.

"So since this is your idea," John said looking back over his shoulder. "Am I still allowed to kiss you?"

"What type of kissing are we talking about?" Randy asked as he bent his head and ran his tongue along the shell of John's ear.

"Mmm, without tongue, with tongue, shoving you up against a wall and kissing you," John joked.

"Yes, yes, and on our planned night's together," Randy said. "I wouldn't be able to stop the kissing otherwise."

"Spoil sport."

13


	31. Chapter 31

"She still looks a heap of junk, Johnny, maybe when you start looking at the bodywork and the interiors she'll look better," Randy said as he sat out on his patio, talking with his boyfriend on the phone.

The cooling off period they were going through was proving difficult for both men and even though they saw each other nearly every day of the week for work purposes, it was taking its toll. Especially considering they'd spent over two weeks together. Randy wanted nothing more than to be able to fall asleep with John every night for the rest of his life, but here they were living in different states and even when they were together in California for so long, they were in separate rooms. Even on their date nights, they didn't stay in the same room, just for appearance sakes.

"I'd ask you to look after her, but you'd probably declare her dead and send her to the junkyard in the sky," John teased. "You don't like her; personally I think you're jealous of her."

"It's a car John, I won't be getting jealous. Maybe a little annoyed if you don't tidy her up," Randy joked. "She's making my Mercedes look awful."

"Get over it, Babe," John chuckled. "So… what you doing right now?"

"On the phone talking with my boyfriend," Randy said drawing out his answer, confused as to how John didn't know.

"You know what I mean," John hinted. "I'm here by myself; you're there by yourself…"

Randy groaned as John continued taunting him. He was trying not to get aroused as John was telling him all the things he thought about doing if they were together. He shifted in his seat, grateful he was wearing track pants and not tight restricting jeans.

"Please tell me you're at least rubbing yourself at the moment," John's voice a little ragged as he spoke.

"Johnny, we can't," Randy said, thinking he sounded too much like he was begging.

"Why?"

"I've been away from you for too long and I'm having withdrawal symptoms so I've a got a prostitute coming round to get me off," Randy said sarcastically. "Why'd you think, Johnny? I don't want you to torture yourself. It'll only be a couple more days then we can spend the whole night taking care of one another."

Randy heard John groan on the other end of the phone as he realized what Randy was saying was true. They made the promise that it would be the first and last night of their time together where they could have sex, and yes, this week was torturous. It was the only week since making the agreement, they'd stuck to it, and it was only because they were too busy to see one another. Over the course of the week, they'd only really seen each other during the live events and it was only in passing. Going to Japan and China, a meant lot of promotional work for John, even Randy took part in loads of autograph sessions. Randy admitted to himself that he was having withdrawal symptoms he joked about, when he found himself not sleeping for two nights in a row.

"So you're telling me that when I want to get some, even over the phone, it's not allowed, but when you want some, you drag me onto the bus and take the ride of your life, and that's okay," John said with some annoyance in his voice.

"I didn't say that," Randy groaned, remembering the occasion, a couple of weeks ago, he'd done just that. "And may I remind you, you were the one who turned up at the gym and gave me head… in the middle of the gym."

"Oh god, that was hot…" John moaned. Randy could hear John stroking himself and it made him groan. He was trying his hardest not to let go and remain strong but John's breathing was turning him on and he knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in. Maybe he could help John out and forget about himself. John obviously needed the release.

"It was hot; I remember something else that was hot," Randy said, trying to keep his voice sensual. He could hear John's breathing respond and settle, knowing Randy was going to play along. "I remember you showed up at my hotel room and handcuffed me to the bed. And you're lucky, Cena; nobody else on this planet would get away with that."

Randy was listening to John's hard breathing coming down the phone. If anyone else heard it, they would think it was a perverted phone call but it was turning Randy on even more, it always did when he heard John like this.

"Did you like me like that Johnny? Helpless and yet very willing to allow anything to happen. All so you could remind me, who I belonged to, just because Barbie was throwing herself at me. Mmm, you've never taken me so hard. Not even when I begged you on your birthday," Randy said smiling as he could hear John getting closer.

"Fuck Randy… don't tease me… tell me what you're doing to yourself right now," John panted.

"This is just for you John; I can wait till I see you. It'll make it even better for us," he replied, careful not to ruin the mood.

"I want you touch yourself Randy... I want to hear you scream for me as you lose it."

Randy growled down the phone as he slid his hand into his pants and wrapped it around his aching member.

"You better make this good Cena. I'm trying to behave, and all you're doing is pushing me to the edge."

"From your temper… I can tell you're already at the edge," John tried to laugh finding it difficult since he was still short of breath. "How about I push you over?"

"Fine, but like I said; you better make it good," Randy growled again.

"Close your eyes and picture this… you and I are on my bus, I'm sat on one of the seats and you're in my lap… I'm shoving my big cock into your tight ass…"

"Fuck Johnny, keep going," Randy breathed, so easily able to picture the scene.

"You beg me to go harder… faster… but I'm not going to do that… not yet anyway," John taunted him.

"Oh fuucckk… I'll do anything Johnny… please…"

"You say that as well… you always like act like the mature one… but let's face it… when you have my dick anywhere near you… you're a slut," John said, his breath getting ragged once more.

"Like you can talk… you moan like a whore when I do anything to you…" Randy groaned.

"Fuucckkk, I love it when you talk dirty… oh god… I'm getting close-"

Randy could hear John's hand running up and down his cock and the sound was pushing him slowly over the edge. John's moans were getting louder causing Randy to close his eyes taking in the sound of the man, imagining what it would be like if they were together right now. The image in his mind coupled with John's moaning was enough to make him lose it.

"Johnny… shiiittt… fuucckk, cum with me," he begged trying his hardest to hold on for his partner.

"I… I'm there with- fuuuccckkk," John yelled loud down the phone.

"Johhhnnny," Randy called gasping as he hit his own high.

The pair sat in their respective homes listening to the other breathing as they tried to regain composure. Randy was the first to recover and wished right now that he could rest his head against John's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He sank further into his patio chair, letting his wishes take him away to Tampa, to the side of his lover. Even if he stayed locked in a hotel room for the trip and the only person he saw was John, he would be happy.

"You still there babe?" John asked when Randy remained quiet.

"I'm here; just listening to you breathing," Randy said, keeping his voice quiet.

"Awwww, the big bad Randy Orton has a soft side."

"Fuck off," Randy snapped with the same soft voice as before as John chuckled at him through the phone. Even John's laugh was enough to get to him as he pictured his dimple-faced lover. "Cooling off isn't working is it?"

Randy shook out of his thoughts at the sudden change of tone from John, as his partner grew serious. He wanted to keep things light and not have a serious discussion when he couldn't see John's expressions. The older man can try to hold his true feelings in but Randy could tell from his eyes he was holding back. With so many states between them, Randy didn't want to attempt the conversation.

"You noticed, huh?" Randy quipped. "Maybe we can talk about it when we get to New Jersey."

"Is that your subtle way of saying you don't want to talk about it?" John asked just as quiet.

"I'd just rather discuss it when we're in the same room, and we can't get interrupted," Randy explained as he heard the doorbell go. "Johnny there's someone here, I have to go."

"Okay, can I call you later?"

"I'll be counting on it," Randy said as he made his way through his house. "Later it is, I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too," he said about to ring off. "Oh, hey, make sure your decent before answering the door."

"Shit," Randy swore just as he was about to open the door. He heard John end the call, laughing again.

"Randall, I wish you wouldn't swear," Randy heard from the other side of the door, recognizing his mom's voice straight away. "Now hurry up and let me in."

Randy checked himself out before going to open the door but realized he wouldn't be able to open it to his mom until he'd changed. She was supportive in his decision, but only because he was her son. She wouldn't appreciate knowing what he'd been up to, considering she knew who he was up to it with. He unlocked the door before turning away and heading for the staircase.

"Mom, the door's unlocked, let yourself in," he shouted. When he heard the door clicked he called down to her, saying he'd spilt something on his top so needed to change.

Randy stretched and scrambled for the bedside table in the dark as his phone blasted a Pandera song, shattering his sleep and the silence of the house as well. His hand reached the phone but as he grasped it in his palm, the music stopped and he missed the call.

He went into his phone's call log and saw it was John. Part of him wondered whether to call back or not, knowing in the past he would phone because he was looking for some late night dirty talk. As he pondered on the thought, the phone once again started ringing. He didn't hesitate to answer as he pressed the button on the screen and moved it to his ear.

"Johnny, I'm sorry I missed your call, I couldn't find my phone in the dark," Randy explained without a word of reply from John. "Johnny, are you there?"

Randy looked at the screen of his phone to make sure he was still connected, when he was sure he was he put the phone back to his ear.

"Johnny, are you there? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call," John said, his voice hollow.

"Johnny, baby, what's the matter?" Randy asked, panic rising in the pit of his stomach.

"It's Liz," he said sounding as though his insides were dying.

"Is she okay?" Randy pressed, careful to sound gentle, when John didn't explain.

"She lost the baby..." John said his voice still void of emotion. "…she lost my baby."

"Where are you?" Randy asked, jumping out of bed and heading to the dresser to get some fresh clothes.

"The hospital; Liz is sleeping."

"I'm on the next flight," Randy said. "Stay there and I'll be with you in a couple hours."

Randy heard John click off the phone and he sighed as he pulled his clothes on. He went downstairs to the kitchen and made himself an instant coffee while ringing the airline to book a flight. He was grateful there was space on the next flight, which left in just under an hour, so he booked a seat and then went back to his bedroom to pack his suitcase.

Figuring it was easier just to stay in Tampa for the remainder of his days off, he packed his travel bag so he had enough for Tampa as well as his days in New Jersey and Massachusetts. Once he was packed, he was again on the phone, ordering a taxi to take him from his home to the airport. Considering the late hour, Randy didn't want to risk driving and felt it better to grab a cab.

Less than ten minutes later, he was on his way to the airport. He sent a text message to John to let him know when he would be arriving and then sent one to Sam apologizing for the late change in their plans. He was originally supposed to spend a couple of days with Alanna, and he hated changing those plans but knew he would be able to make it up to her when she was on the road with him the following week.

He took the print outs of his hotel reservation for the days in New Jersey and Massachusetts. He rang the hotel in New Jersey and changed both his John's reservations so they were sharing. Deep down he knew that Liz would want some distance, and John would oblige; but Randy wasn't about to let him suffer by himself. He was going to do anything he could to support his lover, and more importantly his best friend.

He rang Massachusetts hotel and cancelled his reservation, leaving John's. He was going to speak with him tomorrow and see how he felt about spending some time in West Newbury after their show in Boston. Randy knew the best thing for John would be to spend time with his mom and let her comfort him. And if he didn't want to then Randy would simply spend the time with him at the hotel.

He got to the airport and checked in just as the flight was boarding. Heading straight onto the plane, Randy sat nervously tapping his foot. He wanted to get to John as soon as possible, and hold him in his arms. He hated that he would be out of contact for a couple of hours since the airline wouldn't allow mobiles to be used in flight.

The two and a half hour flight was excruciating and although the flight attendant kept an eye on him, sensing his discomfort, the flight still dragged. Thankfully, after looking through the magazines provided nearly four times, reading the same articles repeatedly, the plane touched down. Randy unbuckled his seat as soon as the light went out and hopped up out of his seat to grab his bag from the overhead compartment.

He could hear a couple of rumblings from the other passengers and he bit his tongue, wanting nothing more than to turn around and tell them where to go; but he knew it wouldn't resolve anything. The flight attendant laid a tentative hand on his shoulder, conveying his understanding. If he weren't in a rush, and involved with John, he may very well have taken a second look but he didn't have the time.

He rushed through to the baggage claiming area and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his suitcase to come through. As soon as he had his hands on the item, he rushed through the door and out to departure doors to grab a taxi.

Randy was starting to be frustrated with the constant travelling and wished he were already with John. He directed the taxi to Tampa General Hospital and once again tapped his foot, nervously waiting for the twenty-minute trip to be over. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Randy practically threw the money at the taxi driver, telling him to keep the change and ran into the hospital with his bags.

He received an odd expression from the receptionist as he asked for the maternity ward and was directed through the hospital. He raced to the elevator and hit the button for the next floor. As soon as the doors opened, he stepped out and followed the directions to the ward. When he reached the right area he asked for Cena and was told she was still sleeping.

"Is her husband still here?" Randy asked, praying to himself that John was still waiting for him.

The nurse indicated to the balcony access for visitors, where Randy spotted John leaning on the railing, looking out at the night sky.

"Do you mind if I leave these here?" he asked again as he moved his bags out of the way so people didn't trip over them.

"Of course, visiting times are over though, sir," the nurse said trying to sound polite while letting him know he wouldn't be able to stay long. "Only family members are allowed to stay."

"That's fine, I just arrived in town and wanted to see if there was anything I could do," Randy said, trying to appease the nurse.

He made his way over to the balcony and stepped out in the cool air. He could sense the nurse's eyes on him and reluctantly he couldn't risk wrapping John in his arms. He placed his hand on John's back and rubbed the area, trying to convey his sympathy. John barely acknowledged his presence and just stared out into the dark surroundings.

"What can I do?" Randy asked, wishing John would look at him so he could see what he was thinking.

John didn't reply and continued looking out into the black sky. Randy wished he knew what John was going through, so he could say the magic words that would make him feel better; but he knew no such words existed. He noticed goose bumps forming over John's skin, so he whipped his hoodie off and tried to drape it around John's arms. John's added muscle size meant that it barely covered him, but Randy left it there anyway hoping it would take some of the chill away. He was pleased when John pulled it closer, holding it in place.

"Can you take me away from here?" John asked, still emotionless, though Randy heard the hoarse sound to his voice. He wondered if John had been crying or whether it was simply down to not speaking for so long that his throat had gone dry.

"Do you want to go to the canteen?"

"No, I want to get away from the hospital," he said.

Randy instinctively took hold of his hand and led him back into the building. He sat him at one of the seats and told him to wait while he sorted something out. He didn't want to take him away without some means of the hospital being able to contact him.

"I'm taking John home to get some sleep. If Mrs. Cena wakes up and is looking for him, you can contact him on this number."

Randy didn't wait around to see whether he got a look from the nurse and simply grabbed his bags before pulling John up from his seat. He instinctively wrapped an arm around John's shoulders, noticing the hoodie he gave him was now stretched across John's muscles as he'd slipped it on. Taking John back through the maze of halls and down to the car park, he suddenly realized he hadn't driven. He turned to John but the older man had already read his mind and had the keys to his pickup.

"Where are you parked, Johnny?" Randy asked.

Without saying anything, John led him over to where he'd left the truck and Randy opened the car door, helping John in to the passenger seat. He was hoping John would say something when he took hold of Randy's hand but only silence remained.

Reluctantly, Randy pulled away from the touch, running his hand over the back of John's head in a caring manner, before closing the door and loading his case into the back of the truck.

"Where do you want to go Johnny? I've booked a hotel, or I can take you home?"

"Take me to the beach."

"The beach?" Randy asked puzzled. "Are you sure you don't want to lie down, try and get some sleep?"

"Take me to the beach," he repeated.

"Okay," Randy said, unsure why John would want to go there.

He started the truck and pulled out, heading in the direction of the only beach he knew in the area. The fifteen-minute journey was silent except for a few uncomfortable coughs from Randy. He'd never felt so inadequate, not knowing what to say to make anything better. He wished this was a six weeks ago when John found out the suspected pregnancy was a false alarm; but this time John knew he was going to be a daddy, and he was excited. Randy was excited for him as well. He knew what it felt like to be a father and wanted nothing more for John but to experience the feeling of meeting your child for the first time, having them grab at your finger, call you daddy. He couldn't believe this cruel twist of fate.

When they reached the beach he pulled into the parking lot, and within a second of the handbrake being on, John had leapt out of the truck and stormed onto the beach. Randy watched as John picked up a few pebbles on his path to the shoreline. The younger man followed quietly behind, keeping near for when the time came and observed the emotion finally flowed free from John's body as he threw pebble after pebble into the open water.

Tears of anger and grief rolled down John's face as he screamed expletives. Randy listened to his words, knowing John was screaming at the injustice of it, cursing himself for being selfish and not God giving pay back for the infidelity. Asking God 'Why?'

As the anger left his body and he started to sink down, Randy was there holding him, letting him sob into his chest.

"It's going to be okay, I promise you," Randy said, pacifying his lover. "Just tell me what I can do. I'm lost, Johnny. I don't know what to do."

John continued kneeling in the sand as Randy held him. Randy felt him pull away slightly and look him in the eye.

"Make love to me," he said calmly. "Make me feel something… anything."

Randy wasn't sure it was the best thing but he knew he'd do anything for John. He leant in and softly captured John's lips, waiting for him to respond in kind. When he felt John relax under his touch, he pulled away and stood, pulling John in tow, leading him to a more secluded part of the beach.

"Are you sure?" he asked earnestly.

"I'm sure," John said nodding in response. "Make love to me."

8


	32. Chapter 32

Her first day back on the tour and Emma already felt like she hadn't been away. On the flight through from Tampa, she was apprehensive, facing her colleagues for the first time since her assault was going to be tiring. However, once she got there, she found everyone was respectful enough to let her get on with her job.

Since getting back to Tampa, she'd seen Ted and Cody on a frequent basis with both of them popping in to see her whenever they were home. Randy would phone as much as possible but from what she understood, he and John were trying to keep things quiet for Liz's sake, so he wasn't able to visit Tampa easily. The only time she'd seen him was a couple of weeks ago when he had an unexpected trip to see John. He didn't tell her what was going on but she could see how tired he was.

She hoped they weren't having another disagreement, because although she told John nearly a year ago, she didn't think they would work out, she'd reconsidered. The pair made a loving couple who would give up anything for each other. Randy already giving up his wife after realizing he would never love her like he did John.

Emma sat back at her desk and took in the mountain of paperwork she'd already acquired over the course of the day and sighed. Unfortunately, with a number of the different reports she would put together for the McMahons overlooked while she was off, she now needed to complete one covering the last four months. She started sifting through the documents trying to put them in some kind of order so it would be easier to refer to when she was writing the report.

"Come in," she said as there was a knock on the door.

She heard the door open but didn't look up to see who it was since she was already engrossed in the documents in front of her. It looked like there were some shenanigans when she was off and she knew she would have a hard time reining them back in and bringing about some order. Emma didn't mind people having fun but when reported to management she knew it had gone too far.

"Are you stopping soon Em, it's eleven. We've got a table booked remember," Ted said, letting Emma know who entered the room.

"In a sec, I just want to find a document," she replied not looking up. "Then I'll be able to pack this lot up."

She continued sifting through the papers and pulled out the one she needed just as Cody draped his body over her desk, pulling his top up to reveal his stomach.

"For your feasting pleasure," Cody said, batting his eyelids at Emma.

"Cody, you're gay, I know you're gay, therefore your body does not do a damn thing for me," she said smirking at his playful demeanor.

Emma got up and put the documents she retrieved into a plastic wallet and then boxed up all the others documents ready for transporting to the hotel. She didn't want them going with the equipment, as there was a chance the paperwork would end up in a worse state than they currently were.

"Good job, I was actually posing for Teddy," Cody continued their conversation. "He has a fantasy about me and a desk."

"Codes," both Emma and Ted said at the same time. Ted had turned pink at Cody's comment while Emma had turned her green. She loved her boys dearly but didn't need to know the details.

"Okay, before he goes into more detail, let's get out of here. Where's John and Randy?"

"Randy needed to speak with John about something so he said we can meet them there," Ted explained.

Emma grabbed her jacket and the box of paperwork and headed for the door. Ted and Cody quickly blocked her way, not letting her out of the office.

"What?" she asked.

"That is not going with you to the hotel," Cody said, pointing to the box. "We talked about this; no working through the night and sleeping in the car on the way to the next venue."

"I'm not going to be working. I just don't want this going with the equipment; it took me hours to get it to this level of order. I don't want to start again because it's been tossed about in a truck," she explained. "If you don't believe, you can take it to your room and then I can get it back from Codes tomorrow when we get to Bloomington."

Cody and Ted looked at one another having a silent conversation trying to decide if they believe her. Ted shrugged and Cody took hold of the box, carrying it out to the car and putting it in the boot with their bags.

"Bloomington; tomorrow; not a moment before," he tried to say with a stern tone.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling at Cody's attempt at demanding. The sweet young man, with a near childlike personality, had yet to master the art of control. Maybe that was why Ted topped in their relationship. A fact she wished she didn't know and could erase the moment she found out, especially considering she saw it firsthand, when she walked in on them early one morning in her pool when they crashed at hers due to consuming too much alcohol.

A few minutes later and they pulled up outside the bar they were eating at and made their way in. There was restaurant section to the bar where they were able to get a table for five. The three of them ordered drinks for everyone, including John and Randy who had yet to arrive. They thought it would be better to wait until the others arrived before ordering food in case it got cold.

"So do you two know what's going on with John and Randy?" Emma asked trying to find out any information. She didn't want to say anything that might upset one of them.

"No, we've been wondering ourselves. They've been keeping themselves to themselves from the moment we got to Puerto Rico," Ted explained as he perused the menu seeing what he wanted to order.

"Yeah, we've barely seen them. They travel together, sleep together, and eat together. They're even working together again now. There's been three days this month when they weren't together; and that was because John had to go back to Tampa so couldn't work," Cody finished Ted's explanation. "The rest of his free time, he's been going back to St Louis. Randy was beside himself when John wasn't there."

Emma listened to what Ted and Cody told her and was shocked at the couple's distance from the rest of the locker room. She was more shocked to hear John had missed shows to go back to Tampa; it wasn't like him at all. The fans always came first. Whatever was going on was big and she felt as the Tour Manager she needed to know. She made a mental note to catch up with both John and Randy as the boss and not their friend. It wasn't right for them to alienate themselves from people. If reports hit the papers then it would look like they were egotistical assholes, which neither man were. Sure Randy had been cocky when he was younger but he'd grown out of that phase.

Just as she was about to ask the boys another question, she saw John and Randy making their way over to the table. She noticed how Randy had hold of John's hand lightly and led him over, John staying a step or two behind. She'd never seen them this way; usually it was John taking the lead.

"Hey, sorry we're late; we got caught in traffic, some kind of accident which is causing this side of the city to gridlock. They reckon it could be like it for a couple of hours," Randy said as way of an apology.

He squeezed Emma's shoulder on the way to his seat and again Emma noticed how he still held John's hand. Even when John leant in for a hug, the hold stayed in place, and John wasn't attempting to break it.

John took a seat next to Randy and still didn't let go of Randy's hand, even as the younger of the two shifted so his chair was closer to John. Emma noticed Randy move their adjoined hands so they rested on John's leg and only then did he let go, but it simply to move his hand to John's thigh.

Emma worried even more as she saw how the couple had become and she was concerned things had taken a nasty turn. They appeared loving on the outside, smiling and kissing, not concerned with who may see them; but Emma saw things from a different perspective. John was acting scared. When they'd first entered he was two steps behind Randy, and from what she'd understood from Ted and Cody he was being cut off from the rest of the locker room. With the constant contact as well, it couldn't help but remind her of Josh's possessive nature.

The four men sat talking as the thoughts went through her head and she couldn't shift them. She excused herself to the bathroom after they ordered their food and she splashed herself in the face with some water. This was crazy, Randy wouldn't do anything to John, it wasn't in his nature, but then it didn't appear as though it was with Josh to begin with. Maybe she wasn't the best judge of character.

She stayed there a couple more minutes trying to recompose her thoughts so she wasn't thinking on the situation when she returned, when there was a knock on the door.

"Em?" she heard called. It was Randy, she couldn't believe her heart was racing; she was almost scared about what he was going to do. "Em, are you in here?"

"I'm here," she called back; worried he might do something if she didn't answer. "Are you alone?"

"Um," she said looking around, wishing she could say no, but there was no one in there with her and even before she had a chance to answer, Randy had entered the room and locked the door.

"Are you okay? You're sweating," Randy said, checking her forehead to see if she had a temperature.

She looked at Randy, no longer knowing how to react to him. How she become like this in just fifteen minutes? She tried to tell herself Randy wasn't a bully and he would never hurt either John or her, or anyone for that matter, but the seed already cemented in her mind. She stepped back from him. She felt herself shrink in front of him, cowering.

"Em, are you okay?" he said coming over to her again but she put her hands up to hide protect herself from any blows he may land. "Whoa, Em, I was just checking on you; I'm not going to hurt you. No one is. That bastard's in jail and will be for a long time. I promise."

"What are you doing to John?" she blurted out, still cowering from him.

"Wha-" Randy tried to say, unable to complete his sentence. "Why would you think I'm doing anything to Johnny?"

"The way he's acting, people told me you've been keeping him from them, alienating him," she said, trembling as she spoke.

Randy took a step back from her and Emma glanced up at the tall figure, registering the shock that was on his face. She was confused when she saw tears forming in his eyes. The sight before her somehow broke through the fear she was feeling and she realized his tears had started falling. She watched as she backed up and hit the wall before sinking down. She knew there was no way this man was doing anything to his partner and she realized she had projected her own situation onto Randy and John. She wiped her face and gathered her senses, making her way over to Randy.

"I'm sorry, no one thinks that. It's just me, my fucked up mind," she said trying to calm him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I know you'd never hurt anyone, unless you're in the ring of course."

She hoped she could calm him with her offbeat joke but she didn't even get a smirk.

"You're the kindest man I know Randy. People might think you don't have a conscience but they don't know you. You put everyone else before yourself," she said as he took some deep breaths trying to steady his breathing. "I'm sorry for saying it Randy; I didn't want to believe it, but… I guess I was seeing things that weren't there because I wanted to stop it happening to someone else."

"I don't blame you; I was shocked," Randy said looking in her in the eye with a serious expression. "If you ever feel like someone is going through what you have been through, you do exactly what you did tonight. Confront them and get to the truth of the matter, even if you have to involve the police."

Emma nodded at him, breathing a sigh of relief that Randy wasn't holding a grudge against her. He kissed her forehead and she felt a tear roll from his cheek onto her skin. He pulled away and went over to the basin to freshen up.

"What is going on with you and John?" she asked him, the resolve he spoke of strong in her voice.

"I can't tell you the details, it's for John to tell people when he's ready," Randy said trying to reassure Emma that he wasn't abusing his partner. "John's the one who's shutting himself off. I'm doing everything I can to keep people around him. That's why we didn't come with you. I had to persuade him."

Randy finished making himself presently. Emma even offered to lend him some concealer, which he thought was funny, but she could see him considering the option for a moment. The pair made their way back out to the table just in time for the food to arrive.

"What were you guys having a quickie?" Cody joked.

"Cody, do you remember the conversation we had in the office at the arena… well the same applies here," Emma joked as she saw John shift in his seat, leaning into Randy's touch as he ran his hand across his shoulders.

"You were quiet tonight, Johnny," Randy commented as they entered their hotel room. He was hoping to get John to talk about everything. Ever since the night he flew to Tampa and John lost his chance at becoming a father, John would only talk wrestling. He became animated as soon as he stepped in front of a camera, either in the ring or backstage, but behind the scenes, he was a shell. Therefore, every night Randy attempted to get him to talk, but he never would.

"Tired I guess," he mumbled as he went straight in the bedroom.

Randy leant against the door and took in a deep breath. It had been a long night, and he could sense it was just going to keep going. He was jolted out of his thoughts as John took his hand and led him to a chair.

"What can I do Johnny?" Randy asked trying not to let his tired state show.

"Make love to me; make me feel," John said sounding robotic.

This too was becoming a nightly ritual. John would come at Randy; there was no build up, no pleasure giving, just the act itself. John would lather his fingers in lube and prepare himself before releasing Randy's shaft from its confines, but only enough that John could get at him.

Every night was the same, John would lower himself onto Randy and ride himself through to completion, the only sounds Randy would hear was the swear word he would groan as he came.

Sometimes the tightening of his muscles would cause Randy to cum as well but more times than not, John would pull off and leave Randy in a state. On occasion, Randy would be imagining his Johnny, the Johnny he fell in love with, back with him and thrusting into him and he would need to sort himself out in the shower but normally, he would deflate shortly after John pulled off him.

"If you don't want too," John snapped pulling away from Randy.

Randy shook the cobwebs from his head and grabbed John, stopping him from moving away.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," Randy said sincerely. "I'll make love to you, Johnny. Come lie down with me in the bed, I'll make love to you all night."

Randy desperately wanted to take his time with John; wake him up from his detached state. Make him realize they were making love now, hell they weren't even fucking. Randy could barely classify it as sex.

"No," John said pushing Randy into the chair. "Here in the chair."

John went straight for Randy's pants, unbuckling the belt and unzipping him. Randy heard him grumble when he saw his boxers, but Randy couldn't bring himself to go commando anymore. Once John pulled Randy's cock out, he stood up and lowered his own pants. Randy sat forward and gently placed his hands on John's hips.

"Want me to prep you, Johnny?" Randy asked, trying once more to free his lover from his own desperation. John shook his head, stepping out from Randy's hold and moved his lubed fingers to his hole and pushed in, pressing in and out without so much as a moan seeping from his lips.

Randy looked down at his still flaccid cock and tried to will it to life, but it didn't do any good. He knew from previous attempts not to stroke himself hard after John caught him, storming off and locking himself in the bathroom. There was only one thing that would help him. He closed his eyes and pictured John slamming into him at his hotel room earlier in the year when he'd flown to Tampa for his birthday. John was so worked up that day that he pushed Randy over the edge not once but twice in the same session, just so he could get his own release.

He looked down again at his cock and let go of a breath he was holding when he saw his hard cock standing proud. That day in Tampa would always be his secret weapon for moments like this. John turned on the spot, wrapped a hand lightly around Randy's shaft, and lubed him up. He made no effort to let Randy enjoy the feel and before Randy knew it, John's hand was gone and he was lowering himself down onto his shaft.

Randy's heart bled for John. He wanted to stop this but it was too late. If he tried to end it, in this instant or before tomorrow night, John's fragile being would shatter. Randy now knew he should never have made love to him on the beach. If he hadn't then maybe John would be in a better place. Instead, John just wanted to feel anything and Randy was feeling like nothing but a dirty whore.

7


	33. Chapter 33

_STOP BY MY OFFICE WHEN YOU GET TO THE ARENA. EM_

Randy read the message on his phone and wondered what Emma might need to see him about. He'd already spoken to the creative team as well as his colleagues about the storyline he was in and there were no planned appearances for the week, as he was too busy travelling.

"Are you ready Johnny?" he asked as John exited the bathroom. His heart sank when he saw his lover looking as forlorn as ever. He wished he could do something to get John to snap out of it. He wasn't downplaying what John was going through but it broke his heart knowing there wasn't anything he could do for his partner.

John nodded and they exited their hotel room. John immediately took hold of Randy's hand and pulled in close to his body. Randy looked down at his lover, letting go of his hand and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. For the first time in two weeks, Randy saw a genuine smile on his face, and he in turn smiled, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's head.

"I've had a message from Emma, she needs to see me when we get to the arena, are you going to be okay by yourself?" Randy asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"I guess," John said, burying himself in Randy's chest. "I can stay in the locker room while you see her."

Half a minute later, the elevator made it down to the lobby and they walked out to the parking garage, keeping the slightest bit of body contact, just so John knew Randy was with him. They made the journey to the arena in silence, Randy no longer knowing what to say that didn't sound like a platitude and said just so it sounded like he was concerned. He couldn't tell if John was pulling out of his depression or not, there was a flicker of hope earlier as they made their way along the corridor of the hotel but disappeared as soon as Randy explained about seeing Emma.

They arrived at the arena and made their way to the locker room they were sharing. Randy had been allocated a spot in one of the main locker rooms but since Tampa, he was ignoring it and sharing with John. Ted and Cody commented on the behavior considering the pair never went against the wishes of the WWE however Randy told them not to be concerned as they just wanted alone time.

Once he dropped his bags in the locker room and checked once more that John was going to be okay, Randy made his way to Emma's office.

Trying to kill some time after Randy left, John stripped down, hopped in for his pre-show shower, and took his time washing. Once he was done, he sat down on one of the benches waiting for Randy's return but found the silence too much. His mind started wandering back to the end of May when his wife lost the baby, and he went into this flunk. He knew Randy was concerned about him, doting after him, but John also knew it was taking a toll on Randy's psyche.

He had hoped that going out with Ted, Cody and Emma a couple of weeks ago to celebrate Emma's return was going to help, and it did to a degree, but the longer the night went on, the more he wanted to get back to the hotel and go into hiding. Randy was being so attentive that night, he realized John wasn't coping and took him back to their room.

John was grateful their sex life hadn't suffered and he was still able to perform for Randy. Randy was helping him to feel as though he was still alive and the short time they were together each night, made John feel more alive than ever, especially since Randy was letting him take control even though Randy was topping.

John wanted to make sure Randy knew how appreciative he was of his lover and so for the first time in nearly a month, John set out Randy's gear and put his towel in the shower room for later.

It was nearly an hour since Randy had gone to see Emma and he was concerned for his lover. He started pacing the locker room before taking a deep breath and braving the corridors of the arena. He was thankful that he didn't bump into any of his friends, and he could just nod his acknowledgement to those he saw. He eventually found Emma's office and was about to knock when he heard Randy speaking.

"Em, he hasn't been right since Liz lost the baby," he heard Randy say. His sank when he heard Randy telling her about their private business, his private business. Nobody knew he was going to be a father and now Randy was telling his boss about how he had lost the baby as well.

"In what way hasn't he been right? I mean I can see that he's not up to socializing but everyone has a right to keep to himself when they want to," she said trying to soothe Randy's concerns.

"The rest is private," John heard Randy say. He was grateful Randy was breaking any more confidences. John stood listening to Emma trying to badger the information out of him, threatening to turn it into an official investigation since he wasn't looking after himself.

John didn't know what she meant. He knew Randy was tired from constantly taking care of him, but emotionally and physically, he was fine. Had he missed something? Was Randy hiding something from him?

"Randy, listen to me. Management rang me this morning to look into this. They've noticed the weight loss and they've received reports about you being uncooperative to colleagues. Vince knows it isn't like you, considering the lengths that you went to over me," Emma said lecturing him. "Vince told me that if this isn't resolved, then you'll be stripped of the title. They'll let Wade have the belt."

John stood at the door listening to the silence coming from the room. The only noise he heard was when he guessed Emma was stepping away from her desk and going over to Randy as shortly after, he heard Randy sobbing. Randy was crying. How had he missed this? His lover was in pain and he didn't notice.

"You know you thought I was hurting John," Randy said. John's eyes filled with tears that someone as close to them as Emma, would think Randy would hurt him. Had he been that distant?

"Randy, I told you, that was my fucked up mind, I don't think that. I just transposed my situation onto you and John," she explained.

"It's almost the other way around," Randy said. John sank down to his knees, taking Randy's words in. He was hurting him? How could Randy say that? He wasn't doing anything to him.

He knew he was being distant, but they were still being intimate with one another.

"John's hurting you?"

"Not in the way you're thinking," Randy said, the lightness completely gone from his voice.

"Then in what way?"

John heard Randy take a deep breath before explaining. John listened as Randy's voice hitched as he spoke. Randy said how he, John, would come at him and want to make love but it was nothing that could be classified as that. Emma tried to joke as Randy went on to explain how he struggled to even get turned on, knowing John wouldn't want anything more than to make himself cum.

John couldn't take anymore. Why wouldn't talk to him about this? Why would he keep it bottled up? John pushed himself from the floor and struggled to hold himself upright. He wiped away the tears that had fallen and made his way to the locker room. He wanted to confront Randy but this wasn't the right place to do it.

He grabbed his bags and left the locker room. He hunted around the arena and found a room that was out of the way from everyone else. He set a reminder on his phone for when the show begins so he would be able to make his way to gorilla at the right point before collapsing on the fall and breaking down. He had ruined everything in his life. First he hurt Liz, leaving her behind on so many occasions including their recent loss and now he was hurting Randy.

He was originally going to be travelling on Randy's tour bus with him this week as he went to Hartford, back home to St Louis, and then on to California and Washington state. With what he heard now, there was no way he could do that, especially considering Randy would also have Alanna with him. An argument between the two of them would unsettle the young girl, and make it a long week. No, he couldn't hurt him anymore. Once the show finished, John would come back here, collect his belongings and then head to the airport, catching the first available flight out of there, no matter where it took him.

When Randy had returned to his locker room and found John gone, he went into panic mode, ringing his phone to try to contact him. He was thankful when John responded, albeit hours later, telling him he was still in the arena but needed to be by himself.

Randy relaxed at that point but his panic returned later that night when he was informed John had already left the arena. Randy rushed back to the hotel with Emma not far behind so he could check on John and force him to talk. Nevertheless, it was in vain, John wasn't there.

Emma spoke with hotel security and they checked their security logs for the room as well their security cameras of the main lobby and entranceways. There was no sign of John returning to the hotel.

Over the next few days, Emma did everything in her power to try to locate John and calm Randy down. She'd sent him to Hartford with Ted ready for the next show as she was heading out with the Smackdown tour. Emma continued to try to contact John but to no avail as after the fifth call, his phone went straight to voicemail. She rang his house in Tampa, hoping to speak with Liz and see if she had heard from him, but much the same there was no answer.

Randy was constantly ringing her trying to see if she managed to speak with him since he was having no luck himself. Emma contacted personnel and persuaded them to give her his parents contact numbers, claiming she was double-checking her records since it looked as though they were missing details of new tour personnel as well.

When she spoke with his parents individually, she tried to sound as relaxed as possible, making it sound as though she were simply checking in with Mr. Cena as it had been a long time since they'd spoken. Emma found it more difficult with Mrs. Cena, it seemed her motherly instincts kicked in and she could sense something was wrong.

"Honestly, Mrs. Cena, nothing's wrong," Emma lied. "I was just concerned about John. He's been a little distant the last few days and I wondered if you knew anything."

"I take it you know about the baby?" Mrs. Cena asked, not giving any further information.

"I'd heard, yes," Emma confirmed. "Mrs. Cena, do you know if John and Liz were planning to get away. A couple of us were thinking it would be a nice idea for them; that it might help them."

"First off, stop calling me, Mrs. Cena, it makes me sound old. It's Carol, and I know that's how my son would have introduced us," she said joking. "Secondly, I tell just how distant he's been if none of you know he and Liz have separated and filed for divorce. She's currently in Boston with her family."

"I wasn't aware of that; was it because of the baby?" Emma asked sincerely.

"I would surmise it had something to do with it," Carol said confirmed. "I also think his relationship with Randal hasn't helped. I love my son dearly, and Randy is like another son to me as well, but John should never have married Liz. He gave up on his love for Randy, and settled for Liz."

Emma was stunned at Carol's revelation, she wasn't aware either of John's parents knew about the relationship.

"Emma, don't go silent, I know you are one of the few who is aware of the relationship," Carol commented.

"I am aware. I just didn't know you were."

"I've known about John's sexuality since he admitted it to himself. He came to see me, hoping for my approval and I told him I'd suspected for some time. His father and brothers aren't aware though and I suspect it will hit his father the hardest," Carol explained.

"How long have you know about John and Randy's relationship?"

"John came to see me shortly after they kissed. He was scared he'd made the biggest mistake of his life," Carol clarified.

"What did you tell him?"

"That he had a decision to make, and whatever the decision was, I would support him. I wasn't expecting him to have an affair though," Carol remarked as though she weren't pleased with John's decision.

"From what John's told me over the years, Liz gave him permission to have someone he could go to for those particular needs," Emma enlightened. "I don't think she realized John's dreams would finally come true and Randy would kiss him."

Emma wasn't sure if she'd said too much when there was no comment by Carol on the other end of the line.

"Mrs. Cena… Carol?" Emma said trying to hear if she was still there.

"Randy didn't kiss John," she commented in reply. "John kissed Randy."

"What?" Emma commented, shocked that John never told her. Randy always made it seem like he'd kissed John.

"It was John that instigated the kiss. He said he was with Randy and he could see a look in his eyes that told him it was time," Carol continued. "It was all a little too sappy for me. Two grown men like that and you'd think it'd be more passionate. Not that I'd want John to tell me that of course."

"I think I need to have a word with your son," Emma joked. "Thanks for the information, M-, I mean Carol."

Even after her long chat with Carol, Emma was no further forward in finding John. She contacted Ted and asked him to drive round to John's house in Tampa, hoping to find he was just ignoring the telephone and was spending time working on his cars or something trivial like that. She knew if there were no sign of John then she would have no choice but to inform Vince and the board of directors the face of the company had gone missing.

The following day, Ted rang from outside Cena's house with bad news. There was no sign of John or of Liz. In fact, it didn't look like anyone had been home in nearly two months. Ted queried whether they should be concerned about Liz but Emma explained about her conversation with Carol and it seems she'd gone to stay with her family in Boston. Emma didn't tell Ted about John and Liz's separation, or the fact that Liz had filed for divorce against John. John didn't need his personal life becoming gossip.

Emma advised Ted to keep an eye on Randy once they hit California, asking him to make sure Randy ate and was taking care of himself. She knew he had Alanna with him this week, and that would help, but Randy was starting to become unhealthy and Emma didn't need the situation to get any worse.

She came off the phone from Ted and reluctantly started to make the phone call to Vince's direct line in Stamford. As she was about to hit the call button, she received a text message and thought it best to double-check who it was from in case someone had some information for her. When she opened up her messages, she let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw his name on the screen. The message was brief and to the point but it was contact.

_I'LL BE AT RAW ON MONDAY. LEAVE ME ALONE UNTIL THEN._

Emma contacted Randy at his home in St. Louis to let him know she'd heard from John. He was hurt John hadn't contacted him but he was simply grateful he was okay.

The rest of the week passed slowly for Randy and even though he had Alanna with him and Ted as his constant companion he was grateful when his bus pulled up outside the hotel. Ted who had insisted on travelling with him was kind enough to get his backpack as he carried Alanna who was still sound asleep in his arms.

Ted checked in and was grateful to hear Cody had already arrived. He handed Randy his backpack and changing bag and headed up to see his partner while Randy waited to be checked in.

The hotel clerk took their time making sure everything was right with the booking and looked puzzled at one stage.

"Is everything okay with the booking? I need to get my daughter into bed," Randy asked hoping to speed things along.

"I apologize Mr. Orton, it seems there's been a slight mix up with your booking. You've been booked into a king size room with child bed, but it wasn't a double," he said explaining the hold up.

"Why is that a problem?"

"The person you are sharing with has already checked in," the clerk clarified.

Randy straightened when he realized they were talking about John. He wasn't sure he was ready to see the man, especially with Alanna asleep. He didn't want his daughter hearing the argument.

"Do you have another room available?" Randy asked, avoiding the confrontation.

"We do, but it isn't a king size room."

"I'll take it, can you please ensure there is a child's bed brought up as soon as possible along with my bags," Randy said as they handed him the key to the room, directing him to the elevators.

Randy made his way up to his new room. He felt guilty for not going to see John, but he wasn't in the mood. John had hurt him with his antics and Randy felt it justified for John to feel even a small amount of what he himself had been through in the last week.

As soon as they got to the room, Randy laid Alanna down in his bed and tucked her in. when housekeeping bought up a child's bed, then he could move her, but he wasn't about to disturb her sleep.

He went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face trying to wash away the guilt he was feeling. He was frustrated that he was feeling guilty from changing rooms on John. Returning to the main room, he grabbed his phone, sat down in the chair near his bed, and carefully worded a message to John.

_IN SEATTLE BUT NEED SOME SPACE._

He knew he wasn't helping John's depression but he needed to do this, for his own sanity. He just wished things would start getting easier for the pair. Ever since they got together, it had been one drama after another; he was starting to wonder if he could take anymore.

There was a knock at the door and Randy went to peephole to check who it was. He saw the hotel staff bringing up his bags and he hoped a bed for Alanna. He opened the door and let them bring in his suitcases. He generally wouldn't have so many but with Alanna he always wanted to make sure he had everything she may want.

When he didn't see the bed, he enquired about when he would be receiving it but was informed they didn't have a spare. Randy was about to ring down to the front desk to complain when he heard his phone beep. He knew who it would be and didn't want to answer but he checked just in case it was someone else. As assumed it was John, he read the message and shook his head replying in one word.

_John Cena: CAN I COME AND SEE YOU, WE NEED TO TALK._

_Randy Orton: NO_

Randy threw the phone on the nightstand and grabbed the phone to call the front desk. John's message reminded him, there was a bed going free in the other room.

"See Johnny?" Alanna asked as Randy carried her through the parking garage of the arena.

Randy smiled at his daughter, she'd been asking the question ever since she woke up, and making him realize she was going to grow up to be as stubborn as he was. When she wanted something, she would keep on until she got her way. Randy hoped for her sake that it was something he and Sam could help to iron out as she grew up.

"Maybe," Randy said. "Let's see which locker room Aunty Em put me in first."

He looked down the list and let out a deep sigh. Em had booked him and John into the same locker room. It was obvious she thought she was doing what Randy had wanted last time they spoke, but now, he just wanted to be alone.

"I guess you get your wish, kiddo," Randy said. "I'm in the same locker room as Johnny."

"Yaaayyy," Alanna cheered in her dad's arms.

"How about you do some walking, daddy's arms are getting tired," he said letting her down but holding on to her hand. He shouldered his bags and pulled his small travel case behind as they walked the corridors to the locker room. He was struggling with the bags as they walked, continually needing to stop to rebalance the bags on his shoulder.

As they fell for the umpteenth time, Randy felt a hand grab the handle of the suitcase. He looked up to see John silently praying to let him help. Randy nodded the okay and they continued walking in silence. Alanna was trying to shift position so she could walk on the other side of her father, almost tripping Randy up as she did so. When she was where she wanted to be, she reached up and tugged on John's jeans. He looked down and smiled at her as she held her free hand up for him to take, which he did happily.

Randy watched the interaction and saw the happiness in John's eyes, which he used to see on a permanent basis. Maybe the week apart had helped him come to terms with his losses. They never spoke about it, but Randy knew, mostly from the lack of contact between the two of them, that John and Liz had separated. He wasn't surprised; he had seen it coming for a long time. He just hoped in time Liz could come to terms with John and his relationship and remain the friends John wanted them to be. However, Randy had his doubts; he felt in his entire being, they weren't going to hear from Liz again once the divorce was finalized.

They made it to their locker room and John stepped back, letting Randy sort through his bags. Randy pulled out some toys to keep Alanna entertained while he prepared his wrestling gear and settle in ready for a long day. He motioned for John to follow him and they stepped into the adjoining shower room so they could talk without worrying about Alanna asking questions.

"Randy, I'm sor-" John started as soon as they were alone, but Randy stopped the automatic apologies which were about to start pouring out of John.

"I don't want apologies right now John," Randy said harshly. "Just tell me why?"

Randy kept his eyes trained on John as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before explaining.

"I came to make sure you were okay, you'd been with Emma for over an hour," John stated. "When I got there, I heard you telling her about Liz and the baby and it niggled a bit that you would tell her something which I didn't want people knowing about."

"So you hid from me all day then took off as soon as the show was over?" Randy bit at John.

"I… that's not why… after you told her that I heard you telling her I was hurting you… that I was using you to feel something," John said the pain of the moment returning to his eyes. Randy found it difficult to maintain eye contact as he saw the same distant look take over which was there a week before. "I hadn't realized I was doing that… I was angry you hadn't talked to me about it… angry with myself for doing such a thing… angry that you felt used by me… I've loved you damn near since I met you and I was treating you like that… I was ashamed and couldn't face you."

"So you ran," Randy said still not making eye contact.

"I went to the airport and got on the first flight out of there… I was only in Denver… the next day I wanted to come back to you, but you were in Hartford, there were no flights… I could have gone to St. Louis but the more I started thinking about it… I couldn't be around you when you had the one thing I can never have."

Randy started pacing the room, angry that John held it against him for being a father. Ever since they got together, his entire life had changed.

"Do you even remember what I've been through for you?" Randy snapped. "I've left my wife, damn near severed all my ties with my family, and all in the name of love… love for you… I still don't know if I will ever have a relationship with my father again. My mother only speaks to me when she wants to see her granddaughter and my brother and sister have yet to return any of my phone calls… but I can live with that; it hurts to think they won't support me, but if they can't then I'd rather they not be in my life. I'm sorry, John, but my daughter is the one thing I cannot and will not give up… even for you."

"I don't want you to give her up; I think the world of that little girl; she's a part of you, she's a tiny version of you with her stubbornness and playfulness," John cried. "In time I hope I can be a part of your family, of her family… let me prove it. I've spoken with Emma and Vince, explained what's happened and I have another week off. Let me come back to St. Louis with you."

John took a step toward Randy hoping to hold him, start to show him how much he cares, but Randy backed away from the attempted touch.

"I don't know," Randy admitted, keeping his tone quiet and soft. "I was there for you every step of the way, John. You want to know why I didn't talk to you about how I felt; it was because it would have broken you completely, and I was right. You took off. I didn't know what had happened to you, where you were. I don't know if I can put myself through that again. I'm sorry."

John went about his day, trying not to let Randy's words linger. He deserved them, he knew that, but the thought of losing the only good thing in his life was killing him. He fell into the John Cena character that everyone knew him as, smiling at the right points and throwing off handed comments at people as they joked.

He tried to spend time with Randy and Alanna, trying his hardest to prove to Randy that he was going to make it right. He wasn't sure if it was working since Randy wasn't giving much away. Emma found him during the day and they went out for coffee, John letting things off his chest some more. He listened as she explained how Randy was when he disappeared, the state of panic he was in and it made him feel more resolved to fix it.

By the time the show was ending, John had concluded Randy didn't want him in St. Louis and was packing his bag to head back to the hotel. He wasn't sure where to go. He still wasn't ready to head back to Tampa. He thought about going to his mom's in West Newbury, but the thought of explaining his recent actions was tiring in itself.

When he got back to the hotel, he used the phone in the room and made the call to the airline to see what flights were available in the morning when a message came through on his mobile.

_I WANT YOU TO COME BACK WITH ME; YOU CAN STAY IN ONE OF THE SPARE ROOMS._

John booked a seat on the flight through to St. Louis before retiring to bed. There was a long way to go, but it was a start.

10


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: You may have noticed I've added a few chapters recently for this story. I'm still working on Life… but this one is nearing the end and I'm motivated to finish it. Just this last drama for them to get over and we're on the home stretch, roughly eight chapters to go. As soon as I finish, I'll be focusing on Life… **

**Gutted to see I only had a couple of reviews for the last two chapters but thanks to CenaRKO1986 and Bingobaby for the continued support.**

**I know I should write more A/Ns on the updates but I'm terrible for remembering to do them. I always end up finishing the chapters late at night and I just want to upload and GTS. Bear with me; I'm trying to get better at it.**

"Night guys," Ted said as he stepped off the elevator onto his floor. Although it was only late afternoon, Ted's body clock was still set to Milan time after their recent European tour.

Randy and John mumbled goodbyes as they saw Ted pulling his phone out from his pocket. Straight away, they knew whom he was calling. Ted's partner Cody was still in Istanbul with their Tour Manager and Smackdown colleagues as they had their final show tonight.

John leant against Randy as the elevator continued to make its way up to one of the top floors where their rooms were. Since last month, their relationship had improved, and John knew he was able to cuddle up to Randy when he wanted to. Randy instinctively wrapped his arms around John and placed a light kiss on the top of his head before John tilted his head back and smiled. Randy started pecking at his lips but it didn't go any further than that. Yes, their relationship had improved but Randy still had his guards up at times.

John placed his head against Randy's chest and listened to his heart beating; John noticed how it was beating faster than normal and he wished it were because of something he had done but realistically he knew it was more likely because of something else.

As the doors of the elevator opened, John stepped out of Randy's embrace and started making his way down the corridor to their rooms. He wished he could do something to help get them back to the way they should be, but he knew if he pushed the subject then Randy would just pull away entirely.

He was lost in his thoughts when Randy grabbed his hand, smiling at him when John looked over and placed a kiss on the back of his hand. When they reached their rooms, John went to the door opposite Randy's only to find Randy stopping him from stepping further into the room.

"Will you stay the night with me?" Randy asked and John wondered how much damage his actions had caused since Randy had never sounded so shy.

"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you, if you don't want to go back to sharing again. That's why I've automatically been booking separate rooms an-" Randy shut John up by slamming his lips against his.

John let his bags drop to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Randy's neck letting the younger man take possession of his lips. When he moaned into the kiss, Randy shoved his tongue into John's mouth, tangling them together, enjoying the feeling they had both missed. It was only when Randy broke the kiss to let air into his lungs that John took the chance to take control.

He slowly walked Randy back toward his own room, shoving him hard against the door and pinning his arms to the wood. Randy let out a little moan and it went straight to John's heart. Was this what Randy needed? After weeks of servicing him, and then nearly a month of nothing but light pecks to the cheek or lips, John sensed Randy wanted him to take control again.

"Card?" John demanded.

"Back pocket."

John let his hand trail slowly down Randy's arm, across his chest and abs before moving around to the back pocket of Randy's pants. He slid his hand into the pocket to retrieve the card, cupping Randy's butt cheek at the same time, gently squeezing him before removing his hand.

He slid the card in and opened the door; reluctantly pulling away so they could pick up Randy's bags. Randy led him into the room and John, staying respectful, didn't go automatically go back to kissing him. He sat in the nearby chair as Randy sorted through his suitcase, pulling out his pajama bottoms ready for later that night.

John detected a sense of nervousness coming from Randy, as though he wasn't sure he wanted John with him, and John fought with his own emotions, not to run from the room and back to his own across the hall. He shook his head at his thoughts and knew they had to tackle this for the last time or they would never get back to being the loving couple he knew they were.

He stood up, marching over to where Randy stood and claimed his lips in a hard kiss. He smiled when he heard Randy moaning once more and moved him nearer the bed. He felt Randy tense when he realized where they were but John ignored it and pushed him down onto the bed coming over him where he landed.

Randy scooted back on the bed and John followed, shifting his position so he was laying out next to him, never letting his hands leave Randy's body.

"You seemed to want this earlier… do you still want to continue?" John asked, running his fingers along Randy's jawline, caressing the skin.

Randy closed his eyes, savoring the feel of John's fingers on him. John knew then that he wanted this and John wanted to give him what he wanted, sort of. John was going to show Randy he was as selfish as he had been last month. That he cared about Randy's needs more. Before Randy could come back to his senses, John pushed his shirt up and whipped it off, revealing Randy's sculptured upper body.

"You want this don't you, Randy?" John asked brushing their lower bodies together.

"John," Randy moaned. John closed the short distance between his lips and Randy's skin, placing careful kisses along the path he knew off by heart. He knew if he was going to get Randy excited then this was the way to do it. Starting at the top of his neck, John placed kisses, nipped on the skin and soothed it with his tongue, moving down Randy's neck until he was hitting his collarbone.

"Do you want more, Babe?" John teased.

"No…yes… I don't know," Randy groaned, unable to hold it in.

"Hmm, let me see if I can help you with that decision," he quipped. With Randy squirming underneath him, John repeated his actions down the opposite side of the neck.

"Mmm… so good… Johnny, don't stop," Randy breathed as John moved down to his chest, latching on to a nipple. John always loved the reaction he got from Randy when he was working on his nipples. John's hands worked their way up Randy's body, tweaking his other nipple while he lightly sucked on the other.

John looked up at Randy's face and saw his smiling, they locked eyes and John broke off his actions and captured Randy's lips in a quick kiss.

"What are you smiling at?" John asked, his own dimpled grin spreading across his face.

"You just can't resist my abs, can you?" Randy hinted as John's free hand, even now, as they spoke, continued to feel up his six-pack. John shrugged his shoulders and moved his lips back to Randy's chest, this time taking in the opposite nipple. John purposely kept his hand off to the side of Randy's stomach the entire time waiting for Randy's complaint at the lack of touching.

"Mmm, don't stop," he moaned quietly, taking John's hand and putting it back on his stomach.

The simplicity of his fingers touching the area no longer enough, he skated his lips down Randy's sternum and showered the area with long languid licks as he took in ever ripple of muscle. He felt Randy's entire body shiver in excitement as he took his time bathing the area. John looked up to meet Randy's lust filled gaze, smirking with an seductive grin, and then popped the button of Randy's pants and then let his hands travel back up Randy's body as his lips worked further down the muscles, his chin brushing against Randy's straining erection.

He was thrown a little when, as he pulled the pants open, and found Randy in a pair of boxer shorts but realized he could soon remedy the problem. As he gripped the waistband of both pants and boxers, John leant in and took Randy's semi-hard member into his mouth, sucking gently through the fabric.

"Oh god, John," Randy groaned, he arched his hips, needing more, and John took the opportunity to rid him of his clothing.

"Mmm, I love it when you start getting loud, I've missed it," John said focusing on his goal rather than making eye contact with Randy.

"John," Randy moaned again, kicking John out of his thoughts. John immediately went back to work and made his way up Randy's body barely touching him.

"What do you want, Randy?" John asked seductively.

"You," Randy breathed, running his fingers across John's cheek, letting him know he was okay and wanted to move past the last month.

Randy let out another moan as John started grinding against him again.

"You got me, forever," John promised him.

They lay for a couple of minutes just looking into each other's eyes, silently promising each other the world. They knew they weren't one hundred percent healed but they were making their way there.

"Johnny," Randy whispered.

"Yes, Babe," John replied in the same soft voice.

"Are you getting naked?" Randy asked. "Because I'm starting to get cold."

John smirked before letting out a small chuckle.

"You distracted me, Mr. Orton," John said. "And, no, I'm not getting naked this is just for you."

Randy pulled up in front of his old house in St. Louis. Today was the first day of his week with Alanna and for once, the majority of it was to be in St. Louis rather than on the road. He was about to get out of the car when his cell phone started ringing. He smiled when he saw John's picture on the screen.

"How was your flight?" John asked as a greeting.

"Delayed. Yours?"

"On time, of course. People wouldn't want to hold up John Cena," he quipped.

"Apparently it's okay to hold up Randy Orton, though. Are they forgetting I'm the champ; you're just some flunky for Nexus," Randy said with mock seriousness. Before John was able to reply, Randy let out a long sigh. He understood why John was in Tampa, but they were so close to sorting their relationship out he didn't want to miss a minute.

"Babe?"

"I'm sorry; I just wish you were here with me. It makes everything so much easier," he said earnestly. "Are you sure you can't fly out here?"

"I'm sorry, Ran. I have to do this. Liz is back in Tampa, we need to sort things out with the house," John said glumly. "Just enjoy your time with Alanna and I'll see you both in Miami. Maybe we can take her to the zoo there. Didn't you say she's enjoying looking at the animals?"

"Yeah, she'd love that. I'm sorry, Johnny, I don't mean to add pressure. I know it's going to be a long few days for you," Randy said. "If you need to talk at any stage, just ring me okay. No matter what time of day or night."

Randy leant his head against the head restraint and closed his eyes taking in the sound of John's breathing. Even with so many states between them, just hearing him breathe helps to soothe him.

"I should go, I'm at Sam's," Randy said coming out of his thoughts.

"Okay, I'll see you in Miami," John said. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Now get back to work on Wade's boots, you know he'll want you to spit shine them before Monday," Randy said joking as he ended the call, hearing John laugh on the other end. He took a deep breath and then made his way into his old house.

He found Sam upstairs in Alanna's room, changing the quilt covers, after what looked like Alanna had spilt some paint over them. He helped her with the new sheets, making small talk. When Randy had rung to say that his flight was delayed, Sam said it was okay because Randy's mom had been in contact wishing to spend time with Alanna.

When she mentioned it again at the house, Sam easily spotted Randy's hurt feelings and rather than have no compassion for him, which was the usual standpoint since their split, Sam went over to Randy and comforted him. Before he knew it he was spilling his guts about recent events with John and telling her about everything which had happened since they split. Even though he could tell Sam didn't particularly want to hear some of it, she let him get it off his chest. He told her about how he and John hadn't spoken for a few weeks because of his admission of love, about the attack on Emma, his and John's reunion, the trouble they went through with Liz, the baby, the loss of the baby and John's depression.

Randy couldn't remember when it had happened but at some point during the conversation, Sam had scooted closer and he was wrapping her in his arms and he knew this was the feeling he used to get for her when they first got together. As though reading his mind, she looked up into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him.

The kiss was tentative at first but they soon fell back into the passion that once consumed their hearts. Randy wasn't sure why he was letting it happen, he knew he loved John more than anything, and he knew that Sam would always have a place in his heart, but not in a sexual way. He was confused why he was letting this happen and more confused over why he was reacting to it.

Sam scooted away from him and stood up, holding her hand out for him to take. Randy knew he was possessed, that's all he could decide it could be, because he was taking Sam's hand and leading her up to his old bedroom. The room they once shared. A room, he hoped she would never share with another man. This was their room and he was going to reclaim it with his wife.

"DADDY!" Alanna shouted across the room when she walked in next to her grandma.

Randy's face lit up when he saw her and he ran to her to swing her up into his arms, "Missed you."

"Missed you too," she said repeating the words they always used when he picked her up. "Where's Johnny?"

Randy's smile faltered at the reminder of his boyfriend who was down in Tampa. The man he had just cheated on. Randy looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye and didn't even bother looking at his mom. It wasn't her reaction he was worried about.

"Johnny's in Tampa, we'll see when we go to Florida on Sunday, okay?"

"Okay."

"You look very pretty today, sweetie," Randy said taking her over to her toys in the family area, putting her down so she could play.

He could feel his mom's gaze on him and he wanted to go over to her and hug her, knowing there was nothing better than a loving hug from your mom, but as he looked back, she had turned and wandered over to Sam in the kitchen area. He sighed, lowered himself to the floor, and watched Alanna play with her Little People Fairy Cottage. He loved watching his daughter playing with her toys as she was making up stories about what was happening. Then she'd start dragging Randy in so he had to play with the toys as well and he loved her even more.

Randy and Alanna would spend hours spread out on the floor of the family room or in her bedroom as she played with her toys. Whether it was playing with her dolls, the tea set, the beauty box her aunt had bought her or the Disney themed tool set that John had bought her a couple of months back.

She was particularly fond of the tool set because as she soon learnt she could lots of noise with the hammer as well as unscrew many things. John even considered hiding the tool set one night when Randy sent him around after Al to tighten everything back up. They were both surprised to find just how much she was able to loosen things with a toy screwdriver.

"So, are you even going to say 'hello'?" Elaine asked, bringing Randy out of his thoughts.

"You haven't seemed too concerned about speaking to me over the last few months. In fact the only time is when you want to spend time with Al," Randy commented. "Today though it seems you've decided to just cut me out entirely and go straight to Sam. So much for you supporting me."

"Rand-"

"Listen, now you've seen Al I should be getting going. I've got loads of things to do, I haven't been home yet," Randy said, pulling himself up from the floor. "Sweetie, do you want to take any toys with you?"

His little daughter looked up at him and shook her head, but then ran over to the chest of toys and pulled out a couple of dolls to take with her.

"Let me get your jacket, it's a little nippy out there still," he said as he went to where his mom put it when she came in.

"Randy," Sam said discreetly when he got in the kitchen area. "We should talk about what happened."

Randy hung his head, rubbing his eyes. It was one thing after another, he didn't know how much more drama he could handle without slipping back into bad habits.

"Sammy, I'm sorry," he said as quietly as she had spoken. "It was a mistake. I was feeling sorry for myself and you were there. I shouldn't have done it; and now there's a good chance I'm going to lose John as well when he finds out."

"Then don't tell him; but if you want to we can come to an agreement, just see each other when you come home, you still have your time with him. That way we can still have our family," Sam pleaded with him. "Plus, Alann-"

"Don't," Randy said stopping Sam from embarrassing herself any further. "I won't lie to John, I love him. What happened today was a mistake. Yes, I miss what we once had but I just don't feel that way about you anymore and please don't try to use Alanna as a bargaining tool. I want her kept out of this as much as possible."

Randy picked up Alanna's jacket, took it over to her, and put it on her. Since he'd moved into his new home a couple of months ago, he'd started gathering enough belongings for Alanna at the house so he didn't need to pack an overnight bag anymore. It was on days like this he was grateful since it meant he was able to make a speedy getaway when the time came.

He let Alanna say goodbye to her mom and grandma and then left the house. Straight away, Alanna wanted to know where they were going this week and Randy explained they were staying in St Louis most of the week before heading down to Miami to meet Johnny. He just finished fastening her into her booster seat when his mom came out of the house and went to the car to speak to him.

"Randal, when will you let me back in?" she asked, the pain audible in her voice.

Randy turned around, letting his barriers down for the first time since his mom arrived.

"When you can accept who I am. I'm sorry you and dad didn't get the perfect son; god knows I've screwed things up in the past, and sure I probably could have handled things differently when it came to Sammy, made sure she didn't get hurt," he ranted. "But me being gay isn't a screw up. It's me realizing who I am."

"I have accepted it," Elaine stated with no flourish. Randy stood shocked at her words, only just registering them in his brain. He didn't know how to respond so he just stood there some more. "And if you weren't as stubborn as your father and I could've told you a lot earlier."

Randy still stood there, taking in her words. He felt tears slipping from his eyes and then almost launched forward to wrap his arms around his mom, just as he had wanted to do for so many months, but couldn't because of the distance between them. He pulled back and she reached up wiping the few tears away.

"Want to come see the house?" he asked. "You haven't been there yet."

**A/N2: Begging time: please please please review. Thanks **

8


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay so this is a real short chapter but there's a lot of emotion in the second part. Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 34. I even managed to find the time to reply to the reviews, LOL.**

**Let me know what you think about this one and if there's anything you want to see happen. I'll try to work it into the remaining story if it fits.**

**I'm trying to work a happy ending in for Emma, I think she's been through a lot and it would be nice to think she could find someone who will look after her; I was thinking a wrestler or someone on the tour. Who d'you think it should be..? PM me and let me know.**

"Fuck… Johnny… right there… oh god that's it… yeeesss," Randy near screamed writhing under John's body as he ploughed into him again and again, each time hitting the sweet spot inside his body.

"Sounds like… you want more… the way… the way you're screaming for it," John said holding back his own groan in between his deep breathing.

"Johnny… I can't… can't take much more… please," he begged as he pulled against the restraints that held him to the bed.

"I love it when you beg… you make me feel like a god," John moaned, his lips less than an inch from Randy's ear. He thrust in harder and harder pushing his lover to the brink before slowing down causing Randy to moan in annoyance.

"Stop doing that you asshole," Randy barked, annoyed that John had pushed him to the brink three times now and then pulling back.

"I'm having fun," John said as he sat up between Randy's legs, his cock still inside his boyfriend. He was idly trailing his fingers across Randy's abs before running his hands up Randy's body, feeling every taut muscle of his chest and arms. "Not to mention I want to make you cum harder than you ever have before."

"You say that every time," Randy said as his breath came back to him.

"And every time," he said leaning in close again as he pushed back in as far he could go. "I do."

John slid in and out of Randy as slow as his body would allow him considering he was as heated as Randy. He knew there was no way he could stop a fourth time, he himself was painfully hard and by the looks of Randy's cock, which was continually dripping precum, he was lucky if he could make it last more than five strokes.

"Mmm… Johnny… like that," Randy moaned as John pressed his body against him, trapping his neglected cock between them. Loving the intimacy of the moment, Randy wrapped his legs around John's body as he rocked them closer to completion. "I'm almost there Johnny, harder."

At Randy's request, John pushed in harder but keeping his speed the same. They'd been in bed god knows how many times by now, but none of their previous encounters seemed as intense and at the same time tender as this occasion. John could feel the inevitable end building in his stomach. Keeping his balance with one hand on the bed, he cupped Randy's cheek and brought their lips together as they both moaned into one another. With their lips still attached to one another, they captured each other's moans as John released inside of Randy. Randy followed suit shortly after and both men moaned again as they felt his seed shoot out in between their bodies.

Both men lay tangled in the sheets as their breathing returned to normal. John pulled slowly out of Randy but kept his body pressed against him, wrapping his arms around the taller man as he rested his head against Randy's shoulder.

"Johnny," Randy said kissing the top of John's head.

"Mmm," he purred at Randy's sweet kiss.

"You're forgetting something."

John frowned slightly at Randy's comment. Both men were completely sated and John knew he could lay there all night pressed against his partner.

"What?" he asked still frowning but not looking up at Randy.

"Handcuffs," Randy said stern but with a joking tone to his voice.

"Oh shit. Babe, I'm sorry," John said scrambling off of Randy slightly to reach for the key which sat on the bedside cabinet.

* * *

><p>Reaching across the bed to wrap his arm around Randy, John murmured still half asleep when he realized the warm, tanned body was missing from their bed. He rubbed his face to wake himself up as he listened into the darkness to see if he could hear Randy in the bathroom. He reached over, put the bedside light on and noticed at the same time it was three in the morning.<p>

He clambered out of bed and looked round for his pants before remembering he shed them long before hitting the bedroom. He decided to borrow Randy's dressing gown, smirking as he found not only Randy's, but also the one Randy gave him as a joke birthday present. He couldn't even remember when he had brought it to the house.

After slipping on his robe, John also took Randy's with him as he went to hunt for him. It was a cold night in St Louis, and he wanted to make sure Randy didn't catch a cold and be ill when he couldn't be here to take care of him.

He made his way down to Randy's entertainment room, where he found him lying on the sofa with the TV on mute.

"Babe?" John asked when he noticed the tears gathering in Randy's eyes. He made his way across the room and perched on the edge of the seat. "Babe, what is it?"

Randy immediately pulled himself up, wiping the tears away; in the vain attempt, John hadn't spotted his state. John knew better than to let him bottle things up and wrapping the robe around Randy's shoulders, John beseeched him to put it on.

"Babe, will you tell me what's wrong. I'm worried it's not like you," John said his caring nature showing through.

"I can't tell you, I don't want to," he stated unable to look at John. "If I do you're going to leave me, and I can't lose you. Not now, with everything we've been through."

Randy could feel John tense slightly beside him and knew he was losing John for good as soon as he said the words. Maybe Sam was right, he didn't need to tell him. She was willing to keep it a secret as long as she could have her family. John would understand that, he'd been there with Liz. It hadn't worked out, but John had tried so hard to make it work, would he be willing to give Randy the same chance.

Randy shook his head in his hands and stood up, creating some distance between he and John. He couldn't lie to him. He wouldn't. More to the point, he wouldn't risk his relationship with John or Alanna because he was coward. Sam was just trying to hold on to what she knew, and it was too late. He knew he had no excuse for happened between he and Sam, he just wanted some control back over his life. Sleeping with her didn't help anything it just made it worse.

"Randy's what's happened? Everything was fine when we went to bed," John said, scared over what Randy was going to say.

"Last week when I arrived to pick Alanna up; she was out with my mom; I was feeling sorry for myself because mom was cutting me out even more, going straight to Sam," he rambled as the tears started falling. "Sam listened as I told her about everything that's been happening the last few months, with Em, us, Liz and the baby."

John flinched a bit at the mention of the baby and Randy knew he was making things worse. He was going to send John down into the depression he'd clawed himself out from when John had overheard how he was feeling.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" John asked shaken, knowing what was coming.

"Because you need to know, I don't want to lie to you," Randy cried.

"I think I already know what's happened, and you telling me is only to make you feel better," John snapped getting up from the sofa and storming toward the doorway.

"Johnny, please," Randy whimpered, following John through the hallway as he made his way back to the bedroom.

"Why now, huh?" John barked, turning on the steps of the stairs to look down at Randy, the anger evident in his eyes. "Why wait until now? Did you want one last roll in the hay? Or maybe you wanted to punish me, for treating you the way I did."

John turned around and resumed his path to the bedroom. Randy was hot on his heels trying to get John to stop and talk to him.

"It wasn't like that… I just… I needed some kind of control back in my life," Randy tried to explain his mindset at the time.

"Don't talk bollocks, Randy," John said as he grabbed his clothes which had migrated into Randy's chest of drawers over the weeks and stuffed them into his travel case. His anger was brimming up inside from everything that happened. He grabbed one of his shoes from his bag and threw it at Randy as hard as possible. "Why?"

Randy managed to dodge the shoe, which flew across the room at him. He deserved John's anger and would take anything John gave him.

"Because she was there," Randy muttered.

"I was there for you the night before; I gave you everything and didn't take anything for myself. I spoke to you just before you went in that house. You knew I had to go to Tampa. Liz and I had to sort the house out. I know I couldn't be here with you in person, but I rang every day to see how you were," he ranted pulling his clothes on. "Why didn't you tell me before? Or did you really just want one last time?"

"I… I couldn't find the way to tell you… but I knew I couldn't hold off any longer… I knew there was a chance you were going to leave… but I had to take the chance; please Johnny," he begged trying to stop John as he went to go past him with his bags in hand. He gripped John's head in his hands, resting his forehead against John's as the tears streamed down his face. "Don't leave me; give me one more chance, give us one more chance. We've come so far together, don't leave me now."

John just pushed by Randy and left in the bedroom as he made his way to the front door. Randy came back to his senses and rushed to stop John. He caught him just as he was opening the front door and he slammed it shut. He trapped John with one hand against the door and turned him around to look at him, as John had done on so many occasions over the last year.

"Please, just one more chance," he pleaded, his throat hoarse from his crying.

"We've had too many chances Randy; we don't work. Not as a couple," John said, his own tears threatening to fall. "I should never have kissed you. It's ruined both our lives. Maybe in time-"

"I can't just be friends," Randy said his head resting against John's once more. "We tried that, Johnny. It didn't work; remember. We still ended up coming back to one another. I can't, Johnny, not just friends. I need you with me, through the good and the bad."

"The bad outweighs the good, Randy, by too much; and no matter how much people may love each other it doesn't mean they work as a couple. I'm sorry, but I can't keep going anymore," he said pulling out from Randy's hold and opening the door. "And if you can't be friends, then I guess this is goodbye."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, and thanks to those who made suggestions on Emma's future love. You'll see from the chapter who it is. Hope you like this one as much as the last chapter.**

Randy was shifting from one foot to another as they cue leaving the plane built up. His height let him peer over the heads of those in front of him and he noticed they were trying to help an older woman with a walking stick off the plane and into the tunnel. Randy felt like barging past the other passengers who were debarking and picking the woman up and carrying her through to the baggage area. Unfortunately, he probably would be frowned upon for doing so.

As soon as he was off the plane and in the baggage area himself, he grabbed his phone and called Emma. She should be back in Tampa herself today and he needed some place to stay. The last place he wanted to stay was Ted and Cody's house, since they were more loved up than ever now they were living together.

"Hey, Em, how's it going?" Randy asked.

"I'm okay. Listen I heard about you and… well you know… I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Actually yeah there is. I just arrived in Tampa, can I crash with you this week?" he asked. "I need to speak with John and I know he's here still trying to sort the house out."

Randy was praying Emma wouldn't mind him staying. It would be good as well, since he hadn't spent much time with her recently and he wanted to catch up. He was also hoping she could offer some advice on how to mend things with John.

"Randy, it's fine, but… well, I'm not there this week," she said. Randy noticed she sounded a little sheepish. "I'm staying with a friend in Chicago."

"Oh, don-"

"You're welcome to stay at the house though, have you still got the key I gave you?" she asked regaining her composure.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied a little dejected. "I've got to go."

He ended the call just as he saw his small travel case come through. As soon as he had the case, he headed straight through to the car rental stand and got himself a hummer to use while in town. Ever since John left St. Louis a few days before, Randy was feeling more alone than ever. He'd spoken to his mom, and told her what had happened. He was expecting her to press him to get back with Sam, but surprisingly, she'd told him to make sure he fought for John. She'd come to see how much he cared for John and wanted her son to be happy.

Even when John had been in St. Louis before Randy spilled his guts, the three of them had gone out for a meal and his mom was relaxed around them being a couple; at least as much as they could be when they went out.

He made the trip around to Emma's house and let himself in, dumping his bag in the spare room which had been designated at his and John's. When Emma purchased the house years before, she wanted something she could eventually use as a family home. She never thought the family would consist of two gay couples, and the daughter of one of the men. Never the less, she had a room for everybody. John and Randy, Ted and Cody, and there was even a room for Alanna to sleep in.

As soon as the case was in his room, Randy was back out the door and on his way round to John's house. He knew it would be awkward, especially considering there was a chance Liz would be there as well. From what John had explained, they were continuing to go through their belongings and ship them out. For the most part, John was putting his stuff into storage, but he'd taken a few bits with him on the road and then brought them into Randy's home.

It made Randy smile when he saw John bringing those items and he felt it made it more homely. Even when he'd gone to grab a shirt from his chest of drawers he'd smile when he noticed, John had taken over half the drawer with his shirts. Now though, it was only the trinkets left in his home. When he opened the drawer, one-half was near empty and he couldn't bring himself to fill it back up with his own clothes.

When he'd been doing the laundry he found the shirt John wore when he was working on his car, and it brought tears to his eyes. If it weren't covered by grease, he may have been tempted to put it on when he went to bed. Instead, he threw it in the wash and put it back in the drawer so there was at least one thing of John's left in there.

He'd soon made it through the traffic and was pulling into John's large driveway. He saw John sat out on the front step of his home, looking defeated. He'd peeked out from under his cap when he heard the hummer pull onto the drive but made no move to get up. Randy wanted to leap out of the car and pull John into his arms for comfort, when he saw John sat there but knew it wouldn't be appreciated and would cause a fight. Hell right now, anything he said or did would cause a fight but he was going to try. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the bag he'd slung into the car and hopped out, closing the door quietly behind him; he was hoping Liz wasn't there, but if she was, he didn't want to alert her to his presence.

"Figured you'd show up at some stage," John muttered, not even looking up to make eye contact with Randy.

"I got the impression this week was going to more difficult than the last time you had to come down," Randy said, taking a seat next to John on the front porch. "I'm not letting you go through this alone. If you love me or hate me right now, I'm going to be there for you."

"Right," John said cocking his head to the side. "Then what, I'm supposed to show my appreciation once we're done… bet you'd like that wouldn't you."

John pushed off from the step and put a couple of feet between him and Randy. Randy knew he deserved the comment. The more he thought about it, he realized he always got something from John right before he ruined things between them.

"I deserve the comment. But I'm still going to help," he said, standing up himself. He tried to take a step toward John but he just took a step back to keep the distance. "I brought some things you left. Figured you may need them."

He held the bag out for John but he wouldn't take it. Randy let out a sigh and turned away moving back to the step.

"Fine, I'll just put it here, you can take a look later," Randy said, trying to stay strong. "I'm here to help John, so put me to work."

"I don't need your help," John barked. "You were the one who said we can't be friends. So stop trying."

Randy was about to reply when a truck pulled into the driveway. He could see John's shoulder sink a little as the huge truck came to a stop. A rough neck looking guy jumped down from the cab with a clipboard and made his way to where they were stood.

"One of y'all John Cena?" the bloke asked. Randy rolled his eyes, like there was anyone in the country who didn't know who John Cena was.

"That's me," John said remaining calm.

"I'm here to collect some cars, going into storage or something like that," the bloke said looking at the paperwork he had.

"Yeah, follow me; you're going to have to do multiple trips. There's about twenty going into storage," John explained showing the bloke where the cars were.

Randy sat down once more on the step and waited for John to return. This was going to be the hardest part for him. His cars were the most important possession he owned and he was having them put in storage because he wasn't going to have a home for a while.

"Oh god, what are you doing here?" he heard from behind. This time it was Randy's shoulders that sunk as he heard the once voice he was hoping to avoid.

"I'm here to support John, get over it," he said not caring if he was being rude. He still had his suspicions about Liz's involvement in John's previous relationships ending, he'd simply put them to one side when he was helping John through the rough times. He also wasn't about to say anything without any proof.

"I know for a fact he doesn't want you here, so go," she barked orders at him.

"No."

He continued to sit there and heard Liz storm off behind him, giving up for the time being, but knowing she would be back at some stage. He was sat there for another five minutes when John made his return and didn't hesitate to sit next to Randy. Randy could see the agony in John's eyes and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He was expecting John to shrug it off but was pleasantly surprised when John leant his head on his shoulder. Randy brushed his lips against John's head and immediately regretted it when he felt John stiffen slightly.

"This doesn't mean anything's changed…" he started to say not knowing how to continue.

"I know, I get this is going to be hard on you," Randy said keeping his arm wrapped around John's frame.

They sat and watched as the first batch of John's cars were loaded onto the truck. John cringed as he saw how close the bloke was to scratching the paintwork on more than one occasion but Randy knew he wouldn't complain because it was more likely to cause it to happen.

As the truck pulled out, John sat up and moved out of Randy's embrace, heading into house. Randy silently followed; glad John hadn't sent him away.

"I need to start boxing up my wrestling memorabilia, will you help me?" John asked, still not looking at Randy.

"Of course."

The pair went upstairs and started boxing everything up. Randy knew to keep quiet, only speaking when he needed to check something with John where he wanted certain items going. Their hands would brush on occasion when they were working near to one another and Randy stop himself taking hold of John's hand and pulling him into a kiss.

Randy moved to the trophies and plaques, which adorned the opposite wall, to create some space between the two. If he didn't he would end up doing something he regretted. He did however take the opportunity to try and talk with John, the silence they were in was unbearable.

"John, do you… um… well… do you," Randy stuttered, unable to get his question out. He wanted to spend time alone with John so they could talk. He turned to face John and saw an expression, which cut through his chest and plunged a dagger into his heart. John was expecting it, he was waiting for him to ask him over later, and Randy remembered John's comment from when he arrived. "Do you know who Em's with this week? I'm staying at her house and she said she was in Chicago."

He could almost see John's heart leap for joy when he didn't finish his original question. They both knew what Randy wanted to ask, even if he wasn't meaning it in the way John insinuated earlier in the day.

"No, she just said she was visiting a friend," he said, a small smile appearing on his face. "I'm just glad she's having a life and not working. I was worried she'd fall back into bad habits when she got back on tour, but she's kept her promise."

Randy nodded in reply. He too was glad Emma was having a life. He just wished she would find someone who would treat her right. She needed someone to love who wasn't family.

"I was curious, she sounded almost embarrassed when she said she was in Chicago; I wondered…," he said not finishing his sentence.

"What?"

"Do you think maybe she's seeing someone? Randy said, voicing his thoughts.

"Like who?" John asked. "We haven't been to Chicago since September and she wasn't back on tour until the next day. She met us in Indianapolis, remember."

John was right. She hasn't been there in a long time. He still had a nagging feeling she was holding something back from them.

"Stop thinking, it's hurting my head," John said putting his hand on Randy's back automatically, as he came over to the shelves to help pack up his awards.

Randy smirked and looked at John. When John returned his gaze their eyes locked and Randy could still see the desire which just a few days ago was open for anyone to see. Randy desperately wanted to close the distance between their lips and kiss John until he couldn't breathe. To show him what he meant to him.

"Jo-"

"I'm hungry."

Once again that same voice from behind was there. Randy screwed his eyes shut at the timing of the woman and tried his hardest to count to ten. When he opened his eyes, it was too late; John had stepped back from him and was making his way over to Liz.

"Here's my card, go and get something to eat; bring us back something as well," John said, remaining kind and calm as ever.

"John… it's been a long day," she whispered. "Emotional as well. I don't think I can drive, could you go?"

"I can't Lizzy, the truck's going to be back soon for the next batch of cars," John said.

Randy focused on the packing, staying out of the conversation. He never wanted to be accused of making the situation worse. There were only two maybe three occasions when he could admit to speaking out of turn, and one of those times was earlier.

"Well, what about him?" she said. Randy could almost hear her nose turn up as she spoke and he wanted nothing more than to tell her where to go.

"Randy, would you mind?" John said coming up behind him, running a hand along his lower back. He knew it was John's way of apologizing.

"No, it's fine," he said. "What do you fancy?"

"I want a salad. There's a place in West Tampa, you can go there," Liz ordered.

Randy once again shut his eyes trying to remain calm. Something about this woman just got under his skin.

"West Tampa is like a half hour away. If you're hungry surely you want somewhere a bit closer," Randy said through gritted teeth.

"I don't get my salads from anywhere but there. I'll have the house salad," Liz said with a smug expression.

"What do you want?" Randy asked his voice soft as he spoke to John. Sorry he had to leave him here with Liz.

"I don't mind, I'm not overly hungry."

Randy wanted to kiss John goodbye but knew he shouldn't. John was being civil but he was sure it was only because he was tired and upset at leaving the house where he'd spent so many years. If he tried to kiss him, it would cause John to think he really was just after one thing. At the same time, he just wanted to stick it to Liz. He fought internally for half a minute before heading for the door, squeezing John's shoulder to let him know he'll be back as soon as possible.

John watched him leave the room; he couldn't tell what he was feeling now. Part of him still loved Randy, he always would, but there was still a large part of him who couldn't get past the hate building up inside.

He went back to packing away his awards but could still feel Liz watching him.

"What is it Lizzy?" he wasn't sure why he was using his old pet name for her. Part of him thought it was habit but then again, he'd barely used it for the last year. Even when they'd been in bed together, he didn't use it. He used 'babe' more than he used 'Lizzy'. Of course, on those occasions he'd been thinking of Randy.

"Are things okay with you and him?"

"He has a name; and don't act like you care," John retorted, giving up on the room and walking out, brushing passed her shoulder on the way.

He made his way downstairs, not really knowing where to go, he just wanted away from her. He decided to head to the poolroom and hide but to his dismay she wasn't far behind him and followed him through to where he sat.

"We may be separating, but I'm still your wife for now, if you need to talk," she hesitated. "Well, we used to be good at that."

John held his head in his hands and slumped forward. He was close to telling her what Randy had done with Sam but it wasn't any of her business, not anymore.

"John, ple-"

"Randy slept with Sam the other week," he yelled. "There, are you happy?"

"John, I'm sorry," she said. John felt her tentatively put her hand on his back and try to soothe him. She was trying at least, he could give her that, but it was too late. The love had gone from the relationship long ago and her touch didn't do anything for him.

"He wants to move passed it, but it's just one thing after another with us. I don't think I can keep going through this every time something happens," he said letting his barriers down. He sat and spoke with Liz for another five minutes before they heard the truck pull back into the driveway.

There was something else he didn't want to deal with. All of his cars were going into storage. The only one that wasn't was one he was probably going to tell Randy to sell and get what money he can for it. It was the perfect birthday present, and John had enjoyed working on it when he was in St Louis, but it was unlikely he would be back there soon.

Once the house was empty he would head back to West Newbury and stay with his mom in between touring, and then decide on the best course of action. When he'd gone to West Newbury a couple of times in October he remembered what he loved about growing up there. At the same time he enjoyed the sun and sea of Florida, always had when he was younger. Part of him wished he could turn the clocks back a week and not let Randy tell him about what happened. At that stage, he had seriously considered moving to St Louis with Randy, if he'd have him of course; but that option was off the table now.

Once again, he sat on the front porch and watched his cars being put into the truck, this time though he was sure one was scratched. When he got them back from storage, he was going to need to check the paintwork.

"John," Liz said from behind as the truck pulled out of the driveway. He could see Randy finally returning with the food. As ever he was torn, on one hand he wanted Randy to stay with him, tell it was all going to be okay, and Randy would oblige, meaning every word. On the other hand, he knew what he needed to do.

"John," Liz repeated when he didn't answer.

"What?" he asked, not even trying to sound interested.

"I've packed everything I need. The moving truck will be here in half hour I've labeled everything which needs to be put on it," she said.

"Why are telling me this?"

"Because I'm going, I tired and just want to go lie down, so I'm going back to my hotel," she said, walking passed him. "Can you make sure they pack everything?"

"Sure," he said getting up as Randy got out of the car, an annoyed expression on his face. He watched him approach and wished he could hold him, but he wasn't going to allow that again. He slipped earlier, but not again.

"Here's your salad," Randy said, thrusting the box at her. Liz didn't take the box and instead moved in to hug John.

"Just remember what I said," Liz spoke to John, sneering at Randy over John's shoulder. When she pulled out of the embrace, she took the box from Randy without so much as a word and headed to her car.

"I got you a palomilla steak sandwich; want me to warm it up for you?" Randy asked heading toward the door of the house.

"Randy," John said taking hold of his wrist to stop him. "Don't."

"She said you could eat it cold, but it's best warmed up, moistens the bread apparently," Randy said shrugging.

"No, I mean… don't keep trying; it's too late," John said avoiding Randy's eyes. "You deserve to be happy. You were before I kissed you."

"John, don't do this, not again," Randy begged. "We were moving on earlier, we were able to talk. The way you touched me, it told me you still want this. I could see it in your eyes."

John nodded at everything Randy was saying. He was right.

"I know and I do. I love you, I always will, and I'm going to prove it. Because the most selfless act of love is to let someone be happy, even when it means letting them go," John said, tears forming behind his eyes. He reached up and kissed Randy on the cheek, holding on for a moment too long, because deep down inside he didn't want to let go. "Go back to St Louis; put your family back together."

Randy stood there for a moment taking it in as John went in the house and shut the door. What Randy didn't see was John collapsing against the door as the tears that were in his eyes broke through. He sat on the floor and after a few minutes, heard the engine of Randy's car start up before the sound of tires on the driveway indicated he'd left.

He pulled himself together and headed out the front door. The doors to his large garage were still open and he didn't want to forget to close them before he left. As he was heading back to the house, the moving truck for Liz's belongings turned up. John showed them through the house and pointed out the boxes that were hers and he left them to it as he went back to packing up his wrestling memorabilia.

He went to sign the documents they required and sent Liz a message to say they'd been and everything was on its way to Boston where she was moving back to, now they separated.

As he went to move back into the house, wishing he could just lock up and go back to Ted and Cody's where he was staying during the week, he noticed too bags on the front porch. He picked them up and took them into the living room, putting the bags on the coffee table he was keeping.

He opened the first bag and smirked when Randy had left his sandwich. He'd left a note as well, and more tears came to his eyes as he chuckled at the comment. Even when they were saying goodbye again, Randy was trying.

_Warm it up, honestly. I had one when I was driving; it was amazing._

_I'm not giving up._

_Randy x_

The second bag was the one Randy had brought with him when he first arrived. He opened it up and inside was the sneaker he'd thrown across Randy's bedroom in anger. Although it wasn't a happy memory, it was one half off his favorite sneakers and he missed being able to wear them.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a couple more items. His camera, which he loves to have with him when travelling so he can snap some pictures of the places he's been. One of his work shirts, which Randy had left another note attached to.

_I couldn't give the other one up… sorry x_

The last item in the bag was a small jewelry box. Since he didn't wear jewelry, he didn't know what could be inside. He opened it up and inside was his dog tags. In his fit of anger, John had rushed from Randy's home and forgotten to put on his dog tags, leaving them on the dresser in Randy's bedroom.

He knew it would cause many questions with the fans if he didn't have them on and so he spoke to Emma, who'd sent someone out to purchase a set from an army surplus store.

John started wondering if he'd done the wrong thing by sending Randy away. He wanted Randy to be happy but was it worth it if it cost him his sanity. He pulled his phone out and hit speed dial #2 waiting for them to answer.

"Hey, this is Emma Blanchard; please leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Em, it's me, can you call me when you get this. I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life."

* * *

><p>As soon as Randy was back at Emma's house, he switched on her computer and hit the internet. He pulled up a list of hotels and started calling round to see if he could find out where Liz was staying. He didn't know what Liz had said to John when he was out but it was enough to talk him out of giving it another go. They'd been so close to reconciling and then it all disappeared and John was back to not wanting him around.<p>

After half hour of phone calls, Randy found Liz staying at the Hard Rock hotel in the heart of Tampa. He hopped in the car and drove the half hour trip so fast he wouldn't be surprised if he'd been caught on the traffic cameras.

He parked up at the hotel and headed in. He checked which room she was in and went on the hunt. One way or another he was going to sort this. When he reached her room, he knocked and waited for her to answer. She obviously checked the peephole when he heard a sigh on the other side of the door.

"Open up, Liz," Randy said, making sure to remain polite so he didn't cause a scene in front of other guests.

When she finally opened the door, he didn't give her the chance to say anything before he barged in. He should have known she'd have an expensive room at the most expensive hotel in Tampa.

"What did you say to him?" he demanded as she shut the door.

"What makes you think I said anything?" she asked with an evil glare. "John has a mind of his own; trust me I know. He's the one who called it quits."

"Who can blame him? Why would he want to stay with you? All you did was cause him pain," Randy accused.

"What would you know," she spat.

"He's told me everything; about his little fuck buddies at the gym. How he'd get a number and then before they got serious, all of a sudden they'd call it off," Randy hinted at what he knew was the truth.

"What are you trying to say?"

"How many of them did you get to?" Randy asked. "Did you pay them off or did you just threaten them somehow?"

Liz slapped him hard in the face as he kept pushing the subject. The Viper in him woke up and he just smiled as she took a step back from his sinister face.

"I bet you hated it when you found out we were together. That we'd been together for months before you'd even known," he pushed. "I never saw it before; but all the problems John and I have been through are since you found out. Of course, I'd put together about the other people, how none of his relationships would get serious; you'd make sure of it. But it was too late this time; it was already serious when you found out."

"Shut up, you asshole," she nearly screamed as she tried to retreat to the bedroom, but Randy got in her way. He wasn't done.

"You did the only thing you could, play the family card; and we were both willing to let you have what you wanted," he taunted.

"Don't you dare talk about that. I want a family more than anything. I lost a baby, and rather than staying with me, he went to you for comfort. Hell, he'd gone to you to celebrate being a father."

Randy backed away from her slightly; he wasn't going to push the topic any further. He could see it still hurt; no doubt, it always would. He could still see the hurt in John's eyes.

"John keeps telling me I should go back to Sam, be happy; even if it means giving up what it takes for him to be happy," Randy ranted. "How much of that came from you. What were you telling him when I wasn't there?"

"I didn't have to tell him anything. He was talking himself into it," she chuckled evilly at Randy. "I just told him to worry about himself, not you."

Randy stepped back again, thrown by her words. John was making the decision, not Liz.

"I have to give it to Sammy though, she played you perfectly," Liz taunted, causing Randy's head to snap up and lock eyes with her.

"What do you mean?"

"She rang me, wanted to see how things were with John. She'd heard on the grapevine things were a bit rocky; I told her about what happened; funnily enough, she blamed you," Liz continued taunting Randy. "She said if you'd left your fling with John as just that, a fling, then everything would be alright for all of us."

"It wasn't a fling," Randy said, trying to keep his voice strong.

"Please, as soon as he came here and told me he was seeing you, he was coming back to say it was over," she said laughing in his face.

"Yeah, maybe, you're right. Things were tentative back then. I was finding out who I was. Battling between who I thought I should be with, and who I wanted to be with. But I've got news for you," Randy said regaining his composure. "John was the one who started it up again, and I was happy to let it happen."

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know," Randy teased. "He asked me on a date, when was it, two days after WrestleMania. He spent the entire day with me on my birthday when we stayed in Phoenix, damn near had sex with me that day as well."

"Shut up," she murmured.

"Had me talking dirty to him in the elevators when we were on the road. Told me he'd jacked off when he got back to his hotel room after that, calling my name as well. I even had him moaning like a slut when I pushed him against a hotel wall in Belfast. Then that night we had our date and then had sex, it was the best night I'd had in six months. Mmm, and you should have seen how grateful he was when I bought him a car for his birthday; and to think it wasn't even a new car."

"Get out!" she seethed when he finished tormenting her.

Randy smirked and headed for the door of her hotel room.

"That's fine; I've got someone in St Louis to speak to," he said opening the door. "Oh and Liz, whether I get him back or not; I'll see to it that you can't mess with his life anymore. John really does deserve to be happy; and you will never let that happen."

He closed the door to her hotel room and had a smug grin fly across his face. He had fun doing that. Now he had to speak with Sam. That was one piece of information he was grateful Liz told him about.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Here we go the next chapter is up. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. We're on the home stretch from here on out.**

"You're hitting voicemail, therefore I'm busy, leave a message and if I know you, I'll get back to you," Randy heard as he listened to John's voicemail.

"Johnny, it's Randy, I just wanted to let you know I'm in St Louis if you want to talk. I'm still holding out on us. I love you," he said as he made his way out of the airport to his car. "Anyway, I wanted to come on the road, try and spend some time with you; talking nothing else, but, well, something came up which I needed to take care of here in St Louis. I'll explain when I see you in Louisville. Darling, can you let me know if you looked in the bag. I want to know you got the small packet; it's something important. I guess I should go or I'm going to start rambling and be cut off."

Randy ended the call and threw the phone on the passenger seat as he climbed in the car. Much like on so many occasions recently, his first trip was still to his old home. If he wasn't picking Alanna up he would be dropping her off with her mom. Today was for a different reason though; he was going to be confronting Sam on her recent actions.

He already spoke to his lawyer to discuss the divorce papers. He didn't want to miss his time with Alanna. He'd already proven he could handle having her on tour with him and it didn't affect Alanna's wellbeing either. He'd asked his lawyer to draw up new papers, which specified Alanna would spend two weeks a month with him and two with Sam. It would be easier on Alanna in the long term as well as there would be less switching between houses. He was hoping Sam had already received the new papers, although he was starting to doubt it since he'd yet to hear from her.

As he pulled into the drive, his stomach hit the floor when he recognized his father's car sat outside the house. He switched the engine off and was about to get out when his phone buzzed.

_I GOT THE DOG TAGS. THANK YOU X_

Randy read the short message a couple of times and pondered on what John put on the end. Was it automatic or was it because he cared. Taking a gulp, he made a leap of faith and rang John. As he waited for it to start ringing, he told himself it was just going to go into voicemail again.

"Hey," John answered. Randy was shocked, he wasn't expecting an answer. "Randy?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was expecting you to pick up," he admitted before silence took over. He heard John sign on the other end of the phone. Randy immediately knew it was an automatic kiss at the end of the message.

"Randy you called me remember, what did you want?"

"I um, I just got to Sam's," he said. He chuckled to himself when he heard John stiffen on the other end of the phone.

"Good for you."

"Johnny, I told you I'm holding out on us. I'm not going back to her, but I do need to speak to her about something. It's just, when I got here-"

"Randy, it's okay to admit you still have feelings for her," John said a distinct frosty tone bustling through the line. "You just don't have to tell me about it."

Randy sank into the car seat and listened to John's voice. Even though they were words of frustration and hate, he could still listen to him talk for hours. There was something comforting about him even in his anger.

"Randy will you quit going silent on me. You rang me, so talk," John bit.

"Sorry, I guess I miss hearing your voice. My dad's here," Randy continued before John could snap at his comment. "It's the first time I'm going to see him since he caught us together."

"And…"

"Johnny don't shut me out. You were there the last time I saw him."

"I don't know what you want me to do about it," John argued.

Randy didn't know what to say in return. He was just looking or some compassion from his partner. He thought they'd made headway a few days ago. Maybe it was just Randy misreading the situation.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called. I'll see you Monday."

Randy hung up and leant his head against the steering wheel. He wasn't sure he could confront Sam with his dad there as well. Not when John was against him as well. He was lost in his misery when there was a tap on the car window. He steeled himself for who it was going to be, before pulling back and looking out the window. Stood there with Alanna in her arms was his mom, who was looking concerned.

He opened the door and took his daughter into his arms giving her his usual greeting and her giggles put a small smile on his face. At least there was one person in his life who would support him, two including his mom.

"Please tell me you borrowed his car today," Randy said indicating the car parked outside the house.

"He's inside talking with Sam. I saw you pull up and when you didn't come in I thought you'd like it to have a couple of minutes with Alanna."

"Thanks mom," he said placing a kiss on her head and pulling her in for a hug. He wished he could spend more time with her to make up for the time they lost over the last six months. Maybe he could suggest her coming on tour for a week. With things between him and John going south, he may need help with Alanna.

"Speaking of, I need some time to speak to her, is there any chance you can take this beauty for a ride."

"What about your father?"

"I need you to take him as well," Randy huffed.

"You need to sort things out Randal," she ordered as they went inside.

Randy threw his arm around her shoulders as he carried Alanna in his other arm. Thankful again for at least two people who would support him. They walked through to the family room where Sam and his father were sat chatting, they both looked serious and Randy wondered what they were discussing.

"Mommy, daddy here," Alanna shouted making they're presence known.

Both Sam and his father turned their heads to see what Alanna meant and were shocked to see Randy there holding her.

"Bob, Randy wants us to take Alanna out, he wants some time with Sam," Elaine said giving her husband a stern look.

"You finally come to your senses, then," Bob remarked. "You're not spending time with that ponce anymore."

"I've come to my senses, probably not in the way you're hoping though," Randy snipped at his father as he stood up and made his way over to his wife and grandchild. "By the way, his name is John. I suggest you learn it."

"Johnny?" Alanna asked hopefully.

"Sorry, sweetie, Johnny's not here. Hopefully next time I'm home you can see him," Randy said, hoping he wasn't lying to his daughter.

"Okay," she replied, snuggling against him as he held her. "Are we going home?"

Randy smiled. He wished he could take her home and have a couple of extra days with her; that was something he could discuss with Sam once he'd found out why she set him up.

"Mom," Randy said, handing Alanna over to his mom so she could take her out.

Randy leant against the kitchen unit waiting for his parents to leave. Elaine put Alanna's coat on, lead her to the front door and out to the car but Bob was being stubborn. After a minute or so, Elaine came back in and ordered Bob to leave them to it. Sam chuckled, commentating that she knew who wore the pants in that relationship.

Randy just stood there. He wasn't in the mood to joke with her. He was about to turn around and confront her when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out he was shocked to see a message from John.

_SORRY I WAS HEARTLESS. BAD DAY I GUESS. I HOPE THINGS IMPROVE BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR DAD. IF YOU NEED TO TALK (ABOUT ANYTHING) PLEASE CALL. FORGOT TO TELL YOU THE NAME I'M USING NOW. JUAN DO YOU THINK? IT WENT THROUGH MY MIND TO CHANGE IT PERMANENTLY._

_CALL ME XX_

Randy smiled at the message. He was definitely going to be calling him later. He quickly fired back a message so John didn't think he was ignoring him.

_JUAN, I'LL CALL YOU AS SOON AS I CAN XX_

As soon as the message was sent, he pocketed the phone and spun around to face Sam who was staring at him, mad that he was ignoring her. He didn't care. He was done falling for her tricks. He never thought he would say something like that about Sam. Liz, yes, but not Sam.

"I told John about what happened," Randy said remaining calm. "We broke up."

"Randy, I'm sorry," she said coming around the counter and placing her hand on his stomach muscles in the way she used to do when they were together. It was always a loving touch but he now just saw it as a tactical maneuver.

"I went to Tampa to try and sort things out," he said, still calm. He shouldn't play this game really but he wanted her to know what it felt like.

"How did it go?"

"I don't know, mixed I guess. He was emptying the house; Liz was there. It was an emotional day for him. He needed support and I tried to be there for him," he explained. He found it easier to keep a straight face since what he was saying was true as well. He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek. "He thinks we should get back together."

Randy leant in as though he was going to kiss her and he could tell she was expecting him to seal the deal and they could go back to their marriage. He stopped an inch from her lips and his own turned into his 'Viper' smirk. Just as he was about to break it to her that a reunion was never going to happen, the doorbell rang.

Sam's shoulders sank a little in disappointment and she recovered herself before going to answer the door. Randy leant against the counter, wishing he wasn't interrupted, until he heard the person at the door ask her to sign for some papers. He laughed inwardly when he realized what was being delivered, the timing of which couldn't be any more perfect. He perched himself on one of the chairs which surrounded the counter and tried to keep a straight face when Sam came back into the room.

"I guess I should have told you," Randy spoke bringing Sam out of her daze as she took in the documents she just received. "I also spoke with Liz when I was down there. She accidentally let slip that you and her had a conversation. Said how, now let me get this right, she had to give it to you, you played me perfectly."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam said as she came back into the kitchen.

"Do not lie to me," Randy fumed, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Fine. I spoke to her. I was concerned for her. Liz and I have always got on. We supported each other when our husbands were on the road doing their jobs, not caring who got left behind," Sam said her anger coming out in waves. "She never told me about you and John though, she promised John to keep it a secret and she did. Thing is Randy, she loves him, just like I love you."

He was about to fire back at her when he heard a cough sound from behind them. Randy looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes when he saw his father stood there, why was he back so soon.

"Sorry, Alanna wanted to come back; she wanted to spend time with her parents," Bob explained.

"Where is she?" Randy asked not turning around.

"Your mother has her in the car, wanted to make sure you were finished talking before we brought her in," Randy's dad said.

"We're not through yet," he said through gritted teeth. Randy could tell Bob wanted to stay and listen to what was being said but Randy wasn't going to continue with him still there.

"It's fine, pop. Bring her in," Sam said countering Randy's comment.

"I said not yet," Randy yelled at her and his father.

Bob stepped further in the room and stood by Sam putting a protective arm around her.

"Don't speak to her like that," he barked at his son. "You should be treating her with respect after what you've put her through. This woman is willing to take you back, and you're too stubborn to see passed your own filthy desires."

Randy was slowly losing his temper with both of them. Sam had not only played him but also is father as well. He couldn't see how evil she had become. He thought back to the woman he married and looked at her now. Sure, he probably was to blame for the change in her. It's not easy to hear your husband is gay but most women would be too embarrassed to even admit it, let alone become as vindictive as she had.

"She played me. Played on a moment of weakness, when I was going through an awkward patch with John."

"Awkward patch? You haven't had a time when it wasn't awkward. You told me yourself," she bellowed at him. "No relationship has ever been as rocky as yours is with him. It's built on sex; sex you've mistaken for love."

Sam walked out from Bob's protection and stood in Randy's face.

"It was sex Randy. He was the one who played you, not me. I'm just willing to take you back because I still love you," she said hitting his chest repeatedly, she was almost breaking down from the anger and Randy tried to catch her wrists to stop her hitting him.

"Even if that were true, which it isn't; I'd be fine with it. Cause the sex we've had, was the best god dammed sex I've ever had," Randy said as he finally caught her wrists and held her still. "There's nothing that man can't do to get me off."

"I don't want to hear any more. Randy I suggest you leave; you've hurt this woman enough and I won't hear you making those kinds of comments," Bob shouted. "Get out."

"I've got news for you dad; you can't chuck me out of my own home," Randy chuckled. "My name is still on the paperwork. I've just been good enough to let Sam stay here."

Bob pulled Sam back from where she stood and took her over to the sofa to sit down. Randy could see she was falling apart and he no longer cared. Between her and Liz, his relationship with John was falling to pieces. He knew he was responsible for his own actions and he was doing what it took to get his boyfriend back. The first step was getting the divorce papers signed. He grabbed the documents from the counter and hunted a pen out from one of the drawers in the counter. Going over to the living space, he sat down in the chair opposite the sofa and held the documents out.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Bob barked at him.

"I had one small item amended from the contract your lawyer drew up. I want Alanna half the time, once every three weeks isn't enough," Randy stated clearly. "If you sign these, I'll leave."

"Ran-"

Before Bob could even speak, Sam grabbed the paperwork and signed the documents. She wanted this over with just as much as Randy did. Although he didn't let it show he let out a sigh of relief. He was free to be with John without any worries. He just had to convince John he was worth it.

"Take Alanna with you. I need some time to myself… please?" Sam asked, looking one final time at Randy.

"No problem. How long do you want me to have her? I'm in Louisville on Monday," Randy said his polite caring manner returning.

"Take her for the week," Sam said shoeing him away.

Randy took the documents back and signed where he needed. He could drop the documents back in to the law firm on his way home with Alanna. He went out to the car and explained to his mom what was happening. Although she was shocked at the divorce becoming official, she was more annoyed with her husband for acting the way he had. Randy asked if she wanted to come back to his and help him decorate for Christmas since he didn't have the chance at Thanksgiving. Elaine was more than happy to and went in to speak with Bob before they left.

Randy transferred Alanna over to his car, telling her she was going to get an extra week with daddy. He figured that when he brought her back he could speak with Sam about having her on Christmas Day. When they waited for his mom, he pulled out his phone and rang John.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked as he answered.

"I can't really say at the moment," Randy responded looking back at Alanna who was listening to him. "But I have someone here who would like to say hello. I'm about to take her home."

"Who?"

"Hang on," Randy said as he handed his phone back to Alanna. "Say hello to Johnny."

Alanna grabbed his phone and pressed some buttons as she spoke.

"Johnny!" she yelled at the phone. Randy smiled a little but it faded when she started frowning. "Johnny gone."

Randy quickly hopped out his seat and went to the back door. He took the phone from her and realized she had hit the end key. Before he could make the call again, his phone rang.

"She hung up on you darling, hang on," he said as he moved the phone to Alanna's ear and taught her how to hold it properly.

"Johnny?" Alanna asked.

"Hey cutie, you having fun with daddy?"

"Daddy do the tree today," she giggled.

Randy stood up next to the car and listened as Alanna had a conversation with John. He was glad they had a good relationship; he knew Alanna loved spending time with John and he hoped the bond would grow deeper over time.

As he looked into the car to check Alanna wasn't pressing buttons again, he heard footsteps coming across the drive. He looked up expecting to see his mom but was met with his father.

"Are you happy now?" he snapped.

Randy just smiled.

**A/N: Please keep the reviews coming. I'm dying to hit 300 by the time the story is finished and I only need 15 more to get there. Cheers x**

7


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Works been hectic! Hope you all enjoy the latest addition. I'm only nine reviews away from 300; I'd love to get there this chapter but I guess that's down to you guys.**

**I plan on going back through and writing some one-shots for those of you who made the milestone reviews 100, 200 etc., and the same is offered for 300 if you are interested. So far they are:**

**#100 – BingoBaby**

**#200 – FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09**

**Please send me a PM if you're interested. I'll let you know who #300 is on the next chapter.**

**Anyway onto the chapter; hope you enjoy.**

Emma looked at the clock on her desk as she heard a knock on the door to her office. He wasn't supposed to be here until lunchtime and she was concerned about how she looked.

"Hang on a moment," she called hoping to buy some time. She grabbed her bag from the desk drawer and pulled out a compact mirror to check how she looked.

"Em, it's just me can-" Randy started to say as he entered the room. "Are you wearing makeup?"

"No!" she denied sheepishly realizing she'd been caught.

"Then why are you-"

"God damn it Randy; I've got a meeting with some possible sponsors. Before they sign a deal with us they want to see how it all works backstage," she lied.

"Okay, okay, sorry I spoke. Listen, is there any chance you can watch Alanna for a while. I need to go and see John," he asked as he led Alanna into the room and over to the sofa.

"I don't mind at all, but I haven't seen John yet," she said to Randy.

"He's hiding on his bus; I think he's trying to avoid me."

Emma nodded in agreement. She knew they'd been going through it again recently and she hoped they could work it out. With John's split from Liz, there was a chance they could be what she considered a proper couple; no more tour relationships.

She'd felt bad the previous week when she'd missed John's call, especially considering how broken he sounded. After spending some time with him when they got back on the road, Emma hoped she'd talked some sense into him and convinced him to talk with Randy. She knew they'd spoken a couple of times since and it seemed as though they were heading back in the right direction but she wasn't sure, especially since it seemed John was hiding from Randy.

After Randy left, she called Alanna over to her and she held her on her lap while she continued to work. Alanna was trying to help her file her documents and Emma figured she'd make a tour manager out of her in time. Randy would probably prefer that than Alanna becoming a diva when she grew up.

After a while, the two girls got thirsty so Emma took Alanna to the catering area with some paper and coloring pencils. She saw Ted and moved over to his direction. Emma sat Alanna down with her drawing equipment and then got them all a drink. She was glad Ted was there because she'd been meaning to speak to him all week. Emma had noticed he'd been keeping himself to himself since arriving in town and she hoped nothing was wrong.

"So Ted, what's eating you this week?" she asked bluntly.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" he asked. Emma saw nervousness in his eyes as he was looking around the room seeing who was there.

"Ted you haven't been right all week," she commented. "John noticed the day we got back on the road. And if Cody was here, he'd be getting suspicious as well."

"If Cody were here, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you; we'd be at the hotel, having a very private conversation with one another," Ted said smiling. "The kind, in fact, that I'll be having with him tomorrow morning as soon as we get to Dayton."

Emma rolled her eyes at Ted's comments. He and Cody were perfect together. They complimented each other's personalities and brought traits out in one another that would lay dormant with anyone else. Where Ted managed to calm down some of Cody's craziness, Cody managed to get Ted to be a little more crazy and daring with his life.

"So nothing is wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing, I promise. I've just been thinking on something and I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing."

"I'm not going to push but if you want to talk," she said looking up as she saw someone walk by the table.

"Hey Em," Phil Brooks said as he grabbed a coffee.

"Hey, Phil, good to see you," she replied, smiling at him, forgetting her conversation with Ted. She was brought out of her thoughts when Alanna stood on her chair and started tugging on her arm.

"Go see Johnny and daddy?" the little girl asked.

"Okay, let's go see if your daddy found him yet," Emma said as she gathered up Alanna's drawings. "You coming?"

Ted pulled himself up from the chair and they started walking in the direction of the parking lot. Emma looked up from Alanna, who had been pointing out various people she recognized, and smiled again when she saw Phil across the room talking with Michael Cole, no doubt discussing the show that night. Emma was about to look away from Phil caught her gaze, smiling in return, causing her to blush slightly.

"You know, the collective 'we' are concerned about you as well," Ted said bringing Emma back to the conversation.

"That's good… wait what?" she asked not focusing on her slip up. "You're concerned over me?"

"You didn't go home this week. We're just concerned you're slipping into bad habits again," Ted said shrugging his shoulders.

Emma picked Alanna up and held her on her hip as they continued walking toward the parking lot to catch up with Randy and John. She didn't want to have this conversation with any of them yet. She'd told Randy and John she was staying with a friend and they both seemed okay with that, she couldn't understand why they would suddenly be concerned.

"I went to visit a friend who lives there," Emma snapped. "Why is that so wrong?"

"It's not wrong; we just don't know who you know that lives there."

"You know what. You guys are sweet to be concerned but you're not my keepers. I can live my life the way I choose fit," she snapped again.

"Don't upset Aunty Em," Alanna said wrapping her arms around Emma's neck trying to cheer her up.

"I'm not upset cutie, it's fine," Emma said as they neared John's bus. Ted was about to open the door when Emma stopped him.

"You know, I think your daddy said they might go out for a walk," Emma said to Alanna. "How about we head back to my office and wait for them."

Ted gave Emma puzzled look but nodded and followed her back to the office where the three of them sat. Emma took the chance to continue working while Ted entertained Alanna until she started getting tired.

"Why the diversion tactic?" Ted asked quietly once Alanna was asleep.

"I noticed the bus rocking."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

As soon as Randy dropped Alanna off with Emma, he sprinted through the corridors of the arena and out toward John's bus. He knew he was here as soon as he pulled in, since his own tour bus was parked next to John's. He would've taken Alanna in with him but was concerned they would start arguing and Randy didn't want his little girl hearing.

When he reached the bus, he knocked and waited for John to either open the door or call for him to come in. When neither happened, he knocked again but this time walked in. Laying down on the sofa, John had his eyes closed listening to his iPod. Randy smirked and quietly made his way over to John, perching on the edge of the seat. He went to shake John's knee to let him know he was there but only succeeded in making the older man jump in shock at the touch.

"You scared me," John said as his heartbeat calmed down from the shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we should talk," Randy replied, leaving his hand resting on John's knee.

"Yeah, about that," John said, shifting slightly causing Randy's hand to slide further up his leg. Randy went to move his hand but John stopped him and held it in place. "I've missed you."

John moved in closer and brushed his lips against Randy. Randy could tell John wanted to him to take it further but something inside told him to hold back. When Randy didn't respond, John pulled back, his head drooping so he didn't need to look him in the eye. John tried to move away from Randy grabbed onto him and pulled him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist holding him steady.

"When will you learn, if you try to get away, I'm just going to pull you back in," Randy whispered in John's ear. He felt the shiver run through John's body and it caused a reaction in him, which he was trying to ignore. "What were you going to say before? When I said I thought we should talk."

"What does it matter? You clearly don't want to get back together; you wouldn't even kiss me," John said, still feeling dejected.

Randy held John tight against him as he rolled his hips, making sure he felt the start of his growing erection.

"Does that feel like I don't want to get back together?" Randy asked. "I just want to talk before we do anything about it… so talk."

John relaxed into Randy's arms and in turn, Randy relaxed back into the plush chair, holding John close to his body. John took in a deep breath and exhaled before continuing.

"I feel like I'm waging war with myself. My head against my heart," John said sadly. "My heart just wants this, the two of us together; but my head keeps telling me I'm just going to get hurt again."

Randy rested his chin on John's shoulder as the older man spoke and he took every word in. he knew, deep down, this was a fifty-fifty shot, he just needed to persuade John to go with his heart; to take another chance now they were both free of their marriages. Where they can focus on one another, where they can be a family with Alanna.

"Johnny, I can't promise we'll never fight again, and I can't promise I'm not going to do something which will upset you. What I can promise though is that I love you," Randy said sincerely, hoping John believed him. "I know you believe love isn't always enough, but I don't."

"Surely you can see where I'm coming from, we've had so many problems, so many break ups, I have to ask myself if I'm willing to put myself back in the firing line, where the probability of getting hurt is greater than the chance of not," John said getting it off his chest.

"What if I said I'd found out the cause of some of those problems," Randy said. "I know to begin with it was my insecurity but-"

"Ran, I'm not blaming you for it. I've caused just as many problems," John said interrupting. "It's just this last time… I thought we were done with everything, I thought we were finally able to a couple… and then you told me what happened."

Randy let his head fall back against the seat and he counted to ten before continuing. He wasn't angry or even the slightest bit mad, he just needed to collect his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I ever let it happen. I knew we were getting passed everything that happened and I still went with it," Randy said admonishing himself. "She played me, Johnny."

Randy let his words sink in hoping John would listen to what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in Tampa; after you told me to leave, I went to find Liz," Randy admitted. "I know I shouldn't have bu-"

"I know you did," John said. "She phoned me late that night and told me, yelled at me for sending you round."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think," Randy acknowledged. "She let slip about something though."

"Did you really tell her about everything we did when we got back together?" John asked unexpectedly, a smile spread across his face.

"Maybe," Randy smirked himself, letting it turn into a smile when John looked over his shoulder at him. "I was having fun; don't be mad. But listen, she let slip about something Sam did."

"What?"

"Did you know they were in contact with one another?" Randy asked. "They've been talking for months; and it sounds like they've been plotting things."

"What do you mean?" John asked sitting up and turning to face Randy.

"Darling, Sam admitted it as well. They figured if Sam could get me back then you'd do the honorable thing and let me go. Leaving Liz free to get you back. I keep hearing we're just a fling, just sex," Randy explained. "Sam even dared to say you were the one who played me, not her."

John stood up and started pacing the length of the tour bus. Randy could see the clogs turning in his head as John processed everything Randy was telling him. He hoped John was coming to the same conclusion as him. When John didn't stop pacing for nearly five minutes, Randy stood up and blocked John's path, gripping his shoulders to stop him.

"Talk to me."

"How were we ever in love with these women?" John asked rhetorically.

"Personally, I didn't know one kiss from you would turn me gay. If I had known, I would've kissed you the day we met," Randy said sarcastically. "As for you, well… you always wanted me. When you couldn't get me, you settled for her."

John pushed at Randy's chest, smiling at his comments. Randy noticed the flirtatious look in John's eyes and decided it was time to settle this. Taking hold of John's face in his hands, he held his gaze.

"Give us one more chance," Randy pleaded.

John didn't respond with words, he simply nodded his agreement. Smiling from ear to ear, Randy pushed John back until he hit the table edge before seizing his lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth as soon as John responded. Randy captured the moans spilling from John as he continued to dominate his lover's mouth, breaking only when the need for oxygen became too great.

When he broke the kiss Randy's hands went straight to John's shirt pulling it up to reveal his well-defined upper body. He pushed it further up and John helped him remove the shirt before he latched on to Randy's removing it in the same fashion. With their shirts removed, Randy took possession of John's lips once more, tasting him every time their tongues dueled, fighting for dominance. When Randy slid his hands down to the front of John's shorts, groping the obvious hard on through the material, John gave in and let Randy win out the battle of tongues, instead concentrating on the pleasure Randy brought to him, bucking his hips so Randy took more of his member in his palm.

"Eager, darling?" Randy said in between kisses as he popped the button of John's shorts. John's hands immediately went to Randy's jeans as he mimicked Randy's movement, opening the flies of the denim material.

"Been too long," John said desperately as he pushed Randy's jeans and boxers down in one quick motion.

"It's been just over a week," Randy reminded him as he kicked out of his shoes and socks before stepping out of his jeans. "But I guess that is too long for someone as horny as you."

"Fuck you," John said swatting Randy's arm as the taller man sank down to remove John's shorts. Randy kissed his way back up John's legs, reveling in the muscles, which twitched under his touch. The smirk on his face as he stood up again made John gulp in anticipation.

"Not today. I'm the one doing the fucking," he said. "On the table."

John complied and lay back on the table with his legs hanging off the end. His shaft stood proud from his body and Randy licked his lips in anticipation. Randy walked over to a nearby drawer and removed a small bottle of lube, slicking up his shaft, enjoying the pressure of his hand.

He placed a finger at John's entrance and quickly pushed in, listening to John's breathing as he plunged in and out, getting John ready for his cock. When John started pushing back on his finger, he removed it from his hole and quickly pushed two back in, stretching him further.

"Ran… more, Babe… please," John pleaded.

Randy removed his fingers and stepped closer so his cock was lined up with John's hole and he pushed in until his cock was all the way in.

"Fuck, babe," John groaned, as he felt stretched around Randy's hard shaft.

"You okay," Randy asked not moving as John adjusted to his size. John nodded in response but Randy noticed his breathing was still fast so he held out on moving until it calmed a little. After half a minute, Randy flexed his hips and John moaned in pleasure from the sensation.

Randy moved John's legs so they rested on his shoulders and then grabbed John's hips to hold him steady. He pulled out so only the tip of his cock remained in John before slamming back in to his lover.

"Fuck… again," John yelled, his body arching off the table as Randy struck his prostate head on. Continuous moans slipped past his lips as Randy set a pace they both needed after being separated.

"John… shit, I forgot how tight you were," Randy moaned as he continued to pound into John, not noticing the creaking of the table beneath them. He groaned as John clenched his muscles, tightening even more on Randy's shaft.

As Randy pounded into him they found themselves falling back as the table broke away from the fittings on the side of the bus. Somehow Randy caught John before he was hurt, inadvertently slamming harder into John.

"Oh God," John screamed as Randy's cock hit his prostate "Randy!"

Randy went to pull John up but John stopped him grabbing hold of the nearest unit to steady himself.

"Mmm… just like that, babe… feels amazing."

Randy growled at John's comment and he picked up his pace, slamming as hard as he could into his lover. His dick twitched and pulsed inside John as he punched his hand onto the seat by the side of them. He could feel his sac tightening as the familiar sensation grew intensely in his stomach threatening to explode. He continued to thrust hard into John's body, pulling John up to reconnect their lips to savor his taste.

"Randy! I'm going to cum!" John yelled as he raked his nails down Randy's back, leaving angry marks, not thinking about how Randy was going to hide them later in the night. His hips matched the taller man's thrusts that continued to pound into him. Randy growled as he let go of John's lips, lowering him back down so he was on an angle. John screamed as he came, spurting cum all over his chest.

"Fuck… Johnny… oh shhhiiittt," Randy yelled as he released load after load of cum into John's hole, trying to hold himself up by holding onto the side of the unit.

When his breath was back he reached out and pulled John up, causing the older man to groan as the blood rushed from his head. He let John lean against him as he regained his balance before laughing at the carnage before them.

"Do you think Vince will make you pay for that?" Randy asked as he pulled John down into a nearby seat.

"Me?"

* * *

><p>"So did you enjoy the lights at the weekend?" Phil asked as he propped himself up on his elbow.<p>

"Hmm," was the only response he got from Emma as she blissfully laid out on the picnic blanket sprawled across the floor of the skybox, rubbing her stomach from eating too much.

"I said," Phil joked bringing Emma's attention back to their conversation. "Did you enjoy the lights at the weekend? We got to talking and you never really said if it was your thing or not."

Emma smiled at the man opposite her; she'd spent her days off in Chicago, after being talked into it by Phil. They'd been spending a lot of time together, working on some upcoming storylines for him and both found themselves enjoying the company of the other. She was wary to talk to her boys about the new development, since she wasn't sure how they would feel about her dating someone so soon after returning to work.

"It was amazing. I've been to Chicago loads of times, but never been see any of the Christmas light shows," Emma exclaimed. "I hope you know that is now going to be a yearly visit for me."

"Well there are loads of different ones each year so you'll never get bored," Phil smiled. "And I know I've said this, but I was planning on taking you to Cherokee Park but with the weather…"

Emma reached over and put her hand on his forearm to stop him worrying, "This was lovely. I've had an amazing time."

"You deserve it," he said taking her hand in his. He lifted it to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. "I've got an idea. Why don't we do this tomorrow as well?"

"As good as that sounds, there's one flaw," Emma said coyly.

"What's that?"

"You're not here," she said chuckling. "You'll be heading back to Chicago won't you?"

Phil reached across, brushed the hair back out of Emma's face and smiled sweetly at her.

"I can always reschedule," he suggested.

"You'd do that?" Emma asked shocked at Phil's suggestion.

"If I got to spend time with you," he said, blushing from his own comment. "And if I do, you're welcome to head back to Chicago with me the following day. I've just picked up a great set of Smoky Mountain Wrestling DVDs."

Emma chuckled at Phil's excited nature. She was glad she found someone who was as obsessed with wrestling as she was. Many of the people on the tour loved what they do and grew up wanting to be in the business. However, most of them leave it behind when they go home. Phil was just the same as she was, as soon as they got home, they found something to eat and drink and then vegged out in front of the TV watching wrestling.

"You know a way to a girl's heart," she joked as Phil still held onto her hand, idly running his fingertips across the palm. He scooted closer and looked her deep in the eye.

"Would you rather flowers and chocolates?" he asked seriously though his eyes gave away the humor he was hiding.

"No to the flowers," Emma said. "Chocolates I say yes to, especially Hotel Chocolat."

"I'll remember that next time we're in New York," he said moving closer.

"Or Boston," Emma whispered as she focused on the lips that were mere inches away from her own.

"Or Boston," Phil repeated quietly, as he leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.

**A/N: Remember review #300 gets a one-shot if you're interested!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who helped to get me to the 300 reviews. Particularly xMJdreamer for the actual 300****th**

**I hope you all like this chapter; we really are on the wind down now :( **

**Next chapter will be Ted and Cody only; I wanted to give them their own chapter. I'm not the best at Codiasi so anyone who likes to write the pairing PM me if you have any tips.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter…**

"What time does her flight arrive?" Randy asked for the fifth time since they got in the car.

"Randy, relax, why are you so nervous, it's mom, not the president," John chuckled as he relaxed in Randy's Bentley as they drove along the interstate heading toward the airport where they were picking his mom up.

"Don't take the piss, Cena," Randy snapped, annoyed his boyfriend was teasing him. "This is the first time I've seen her since everything changed between us. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Randy, the first time she met you, she told me to keep my distance from you. You didn't care when I told you; she now treats you like her own, just like your mom does with me," John reminded him. "Why do you suddenly think she's going to change her mind again?"

"Last time I saw her, we weren't screwing," Randy said blatantly.

John chuckled again in his seat and looked over at his nervous boyfriend. He couldn't believe he was acting as though he was meeting her for the first time. He seemed less nervous when he saw John's dad last time they were in Boston.

"I suggest you don't use that sentence around her," John said seriously. "She knows I'm in a relationship with you, she knows we were together when I was with Liz and you with Sam. she wasn't necessarily happy about it but she got over it."

"Is that supposed to relax me?" Randy quipped as he pulled into the short-term car park of the airport.

"It sounded better in my head," John said with a shrug of the shoulders. "I just mean, she doesn't care as long I'm happy. Just don't use that sentence."

"Johnny, darling, I'm not an idiot," Randy said wrapping his arm around John's shoulder as they walked toward the airport entrance. "It's just going to be a long couple of days."

"Because Mom's here?" John asked slightly concerned.

"No," Randy said lowering his arm as they saw people milling around. "Because my boyfriend won't be able to fuck me with his mom in the house."

John stopped dead in his tracks as he took in what Randy said. When he'd suggested to his mom about spending Christmas with he and Randy, he hadn't thought about the repercussions.

"Do you think I can get her a hotel room at this short notice?" John asked, running to catch up Randy.

"It's Christmas Eve; no, you won't be able to ship your mom off to a hotel," Randy said continuing to walk toward the arrivals looking over his shoulder at John. "How long have we got? We've still got to pick up Alanna."

"You're late," Randy heard, he spun around from facing John and wasn't able to stop in time and bumped into John's mom.

"Shit," he swore managing to stop Carol from falling over.

"Such lovely language you use, Randal."

* * *

><p>The trip over to Sam's house was more relaxing for Randy as Carol and John told him to relax. Carol found it as humorous as John that he was working himself up at the thought of seeing Carol.<p>

Although they hadn't seen one another in over a year, Carol was well aware of both John's feelings for Randy and the situations they found themselves over the last year and a half. When Carol was talking to John, Randy focused on his driving and instantly he felt calmer when he did get drawn into the conversation.

It was only during the final ten minutes of their trip he noticed the atmosphere tensing up and the only difference he could see was John wasn't his usual laughing and jokey self.

"You okay?" Randy asked quietly, in hopes not to concern Carol.

"Hmm?" John asked as he looked over at Randy.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked again as he let his hand sit on John's knee.

A small smile spread across John's face and he placed his own hand over Randy's. The simple gesture registered with Randy and he quickly pulled his hand away, trying to play it as just needing to change gears, causing John's smile to grow.

"Are you?" he asked chuckling as Randy gave him a stern look telling him not to take the piss again.

"Why have you gone quiet?" Randy said bringing John's attention back to his original question.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm tired?"

"Stop answering a question with another question. What's up?" Randy asked, remaining quiet so Carol couldn't hear the detail of the conversation. John sighed at Randy's persistence but relented.

"It's the first time I've seen Sam since you guys separated, and even then we didn't actually speak," John explained.

Randy understood where John was coming from and didn't press the issue. The separation between he and Sam was completely different from the way John's ended with Liz. Things had turned a little nasty toward the end when he found out about Sam's scheming, but other than that issue, Sam had been fairly understanding about Randy's lifestyle choices. When it came down to it though, he needed to remain civil with Sam for his daughter's sake. It didn't make it any better for John.

"It'll be fine," he said putting his hand back on John's knee and squeezing it for support and letting it rest there in between changing gears.

They pulled into the driveway of Sam's house and Randy noticed the 'For Sale' sign now standing at the end of the drive.

"Is Sam moving?" John asked shocked from seeing the sign.

"I guess, I haven't really spoken to her except for organizing tomorrow with Alanna," Randy explained. "Are you coming in?"

Before John could answer, they saw the front door open and Alanna ran through the door, flying toward the car. Randy hopped out with a big grin across his face and John loved how he looked when Randy sees his daughter. He knew one thing for sure; ever since Randy's separation from Sam, he saw his daughter twice as much as he did before hand and John was happy for his partner. Nothing made Randy come more alive than seeing his little girl.

"Johnny," Alanna said waving through the window. "Come see my presents."

John opened the door and Alanna held her hands out so John would take her into his arms.

"See my Christmas presents," she said wanting John to go inside with her.

"You know, cutie, my mom is in the car and I don't want to leave her alone," John said trying to find a way out of going into Randy's former home.

After he'd handed Alanna over to John, Randy had walked back over to Sam to talk and John could guess it was either about the arrangements for Alanna or the house being put on the market. He looked over toward Randy, saw the scowl on Sam's face, and thought it probably wasn't the best idea to go in.

"I'm sorry, cut-" he tried to say but stopped when Alanna looked upset. "Hang on."

He held Alanna but went to the rear passenger seat of Randy's Bentley and knocked on the window, waiting for his mom to open it.

"Are you okay for a moment if I go in and see Alanna's presents?" he asked as the little girl in his arms started beaming.

"That's fine."

"I'll try not to be too long," John said, not wishing to leave his mom alone in the car, especially since she looked tired from her flight.

John carried John over to where Randy and Sam still stood talking and took a deep breath as he reached them. Before he could speak, Alanna blurted out he was going to look at her presents and Sam's scowl deepened.

"I said I couldn't leave mom, but cutie here persisted," he said tickling her stomach, trying not to focus on Sam's anger as she waved them into the house, insisting it was fine. John carried Alanna in to where her presents were. He could hear someone follow him in and he hoped it was Randy but the light footsteps told him it was Sam.

He walked into the family room and immediately wanted to turn around again when he saw two people his mom's age, cursing himself for not realizing Sam's folks would be there. He stood stock still when his eyes landed on Randy's dad who sat in the lounge as well.

"Johnny, look," Alanna said pointing to all the presents on the floor, wriggling so she could get down from his hold. He stood where he was not wishing to go further into the room, wishing the floor would simply open up and swallow him.

"What is it John?" Sam said quietly behind him. "Not so eager to steal my family away."

John braced himself at the comment and turned around, plastering a smile on his face before responding.

"I'm here because Ally wants to show me her new toys. Not to steal your family, he said calmly. "I'm sorry if you feel I've stolen your family, I can see how you can think such a thing. However it wasn't my intention, I fell in love, that's all."

"Everything alright Sammy?" Bob asked from behind John. "Is this fag causing trouble?"

Before John could turn around and respond to the derogatory term, Alanna tugged at the bottom of his jeans.

"Presents?" she asked, sad since he hadn't gone over with her.

"I'm coming cutie, I was just talking with your mommy," he said taking her hand and walking over with her.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him and the hushed tones being used made him feel more uncomfortable than when he first entered the house. He knew now, looking back over their time together, the affair, yes he finally admitted to himself, it was an affair, he had with Randy was not the best way to start a relationship. He just couldn't deny his feelings considering the way Randy was responding to him at the time. He wished Randy were with him as he sat going through the toys Alanna received as presents. What made it worse was how Alanna was cuddling with him as she played with the presents. He never said it directly to Randy but he loved the little girl as thought she were his own, and he knew the little girl loved him in return, though probably more as an uncle type than a father.

As though God were listening to his wishes, Randy walked into the room followed by John's mom as well as Randy's.

"Fun," he heard Randy mutter under his breath as Elaine led Carol through to the kitchen so they could talk.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, loud enough so Carol would hear.

Carol as strong and resilient as her son, walked over to where Sam sat with her parents and introduced herself to each of them, shaking their hands.

"I didn't think you'd mind," Elaine piped up. "We'll be in the kitchen while you boys see Alanna's presents."

Randy smiled at John and the two of them were sharing a silent laugh at the way their mothers were. Neither of the women letting the uncomfortable situation get to them.

"Daddy, sit with Johnny and me," the little girl said.

* * *

><p>"Mmm… Johnny… darling," Randy moaned trying his hardest to keep quiet. "Keep going… almost…"<p>

Randy reached down and grabbed his lover's head as John bobbed up and down his cock slowly, giving Randy the best Christmas morning wake-up call he received in years. This time last year, he rolled over in his bed to find his wife already up and dressing their daughter. Just as he finished getting dressed, Alanna had waddled in and he took her downstairs to their house and they shared some presents with each other.

Randy had wanted to make a big deal out Alanna's first real Christmas considering she was only six months old the previous year but Sam, with their marriage already starting to decline, convinced him it wouldn't be worth it. This year he was going to make sure his little girl was going to have an amazing day. However, at this precise moment, he was only concerned with the immense pleasure his boyfriend was causing him.

"Johnny… please," he begged his voice not much more than a whisper. John pulled away from Randy's member and smiled at the small whimper escaping from Randy's throat.

"Santa only rewards good boys, have you been a good boy?" John asked teasing Randy by running his fingertips along Randy's cock.

"Fuck, Johnny," Randy swore as John took a firm grip on his manhood, stroking him slower than he thought possible.

"Good boys don't swear Randy," John chuckled at Randy's reaction.

"They do when their boyfriend's messing with their head," Randy groaned quietly as John squeezed the tip of his throbbing cock. "Fuck."

"I guess they do," John quipped receiving a glare from Randy. "Answer my question. Have you been a good boy this year?"

Randy watched as his boyfriend sunk down so his lips were less than an inch away from his cock. John's breath brushed against his dick making it twitch from the sensation. He wished John would just wrap his lips around it again and suck him hard, and Randy knew the only way it was going to happen would be to answer his question.

"I've been a good boy," Randy breathed, hoping John would take him into his hot mouth.

"Really?" John said, his breath tickling Randy's member again.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you've been a good boy? You've not been a bad boy at any point during the year?" John asked, hinting at what he wanted to hear.

"Only when you wanted me to be naughty Johnny," he admitted with his 'Viper' smirk. "And you always punished me afterward."

"Yes, I did," John responded with a smile as he sank down on Randy's cock.

"Ohhh fucckk Johnny," Randy damn near shouted realizing straight away that he was too loud. John pulled off again and gave Randy a look telling him he was in trouble.

"Now you've done it," John said pulling away from Randy.

"You can't leave me like this," Randy half moaned, half bit at John.

"I was planning on taking my time, now we've got to make this quick," he said pulling Randy down the bed by his ankles. "Up."

Randy followed John's orders and found himself being pushed to the nearest wall, wondering what John was going to do as he watched him sink down to his knees in front of him. Randy felt trapped when John steadied himself with both hands on the wall either side of Randy's body.

"Consider this an early Christmas present," John said as he took Randy's hands and put them on his head. Randy looked puzzled down at John until it sank in what John was allowing to happen. In all the time with John he'd never done this, he'd wanted to, but restrained himself from his urges. "Make it quick, and keep it quiet, Orton."

Before Randy could reply, John took the head of Randy's cock into his mouth before sinking slowly all the way down, holding Randy deep in his throat for a few seconds before slowly moving back up. John looked up at Randy and smiled at the younger man's satisfied face. Randy looked down and locked soft eyes with John briefly before he let his smile turn into an evil grin.

Gripping John's head tighter, holding it in place, Randy started thrusting into John's throat.

"Oh, fuck yeah… Johnny… fuck," he moaned remembering to be quiet this time. "Shit, you've got the best mouth."

Randy continued to thrust into John's throat, getting lost in the feeling as John moaned around him. He looked down and saw John stroking himself.

"You're my slut are you Johnny," Randy commented. "You love me fucking you like this, don't you?"

John moaned around him again as he continued to thrust, getting closer and closer to his undoing.

"Cum with me Johnny," Randy begged causing John to straighten up a little more and work himself faster. "Oh fuck… Johnny… quickly."

The two men pushed themselves closer to the edge and Randy grip became tighter on John's short amount of hair, his fingers digging into John's scalp as neared completion as his eyes thrust closed as his cum poured into John's mouth as he chanted John's name repeatedly as his hips slowed down.

He pulled his cock from John's mouth and his boyfriend collapsed against his body, gasping for breath as he continued to stroke at his member.

"Randy… babe… need you to-" John started but didn't continue as Randy pulled him up from his knees before picking him up and carrying him to bed, lying him down.

"I can't get loud today, Johnny," Randy whispered directly in his ear. "I know you like me that way, but I can't."

Randy reached down and wrapped his hand around John's stroking it with him tightening his grip when John let his hand fall away.

"Does that feel good Johnny?" Randy whispered seductively. "Do you like my hand on you? Stroking your cock. Making your whole body writhe from the pleasure."

"Fuck, babe… please," John cried.

"Are you begging Johnny?" Randy asked.

"I always beg for you," John moaned.

"I know… it turns me on," Randy whispered, picking up the speed on John's cock, causing the older man to grip the sheets on the bed as his hips bucked up.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck… Randy!" John called out as he came on Randy's hand as well as his stomach.

Randy licked his hand clean of John's essence and then lowered his head to clean the remainder from John's stomach before sitting up in bed and pulling the older man onto his chest. They laid there for a few minutes before getting up and pulling their pyjama bottoms back on and slipping under the sheets after Randy unlocked the door to the bedroom, opening it a crack so Alanna could come in when she woke up. When he moved in, he made sure to add a lock to the door so Alanna couldn't walk in and see something she shouldn't when she was a little older.

As he slipped back into bed, he looked over the clock and saw it was only six o'clock.

"I should've known you'd be awake ridiculously early on Christmas morning," Randy said cuddling into John, taking his preferred position in bed.

"It's Christmas," John said with a goofy grin on his face.

Within minutes of getting comfortable, Randy heard a tiny tap on the bedroom door. When he and John looked over toward the door, they saw it push open and Alanna coming in with the teddy bear she slept with. When she reached the bed, she held her arms out and Randy scooped her up onto the bed.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Randy said, wrapping Alanna in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, daddy," Alanna giggled before pulling out of Randy's hug. She started jumping on the bed, excited that it was Christmas. "Did Santa come?"

"I think we'll have to go downstairs and take a look," Randy told her. "But we can't open any presents until Johnny's mom is awake and downstairs with us."

"I'll tell you what, cutie," John said grabbing her attention. "How about we go and have a big Christmas morning breakfast and cook something for my mom. The smell of breakfast cooking is sure to wake her up."

Alanna nodded furiously in agreement and Randy lifted her down from the bed, telling her to go and wait in her room while he and John got ready for the day. She ran along to her room and John and Randy could hear her playing with her toys when they headed into the shower. After getting himself ready, Randy went into Alanna's room and helped her dress for the day, before leading her out into the hallway just in time to meet John who was emerging from the master bedroom.

The three of them went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. When they walked in John and Randy stopped in their tracks when they saw Carol already up, serving breakfast, and preparing the turkey for cooking.

"Mrs. Cena why are you already up? We were going to cook you breakfast," Randy commented.

"First off, I've told you it's Carol, I'll even let you get away with calling me Mom, considering I've know you as long as John has. Second, you apparently don't know my son is the biggest kid when it comes to Christmas. No doubt he was up before Alanna," Carol commented.

"Hey," John said in a weak defense.

"And thirdly, if my son was helping with the cooking, you wouldn't have a house left to open the presents in," Carol finished.

"Again, hey!" John complained as Randy and Alanna took a seat at the breakfast counter laughing at how well Carol new her son.

John trenched over to the breakfast counter and took a seat pulling Alanna into his lap, sulking at his mom's betrayal. He brightened up when Alanna turned in his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"You can have Fruity Pebbles," she said sweetly trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you, cutie," John said in return. "At least one person here likes me."

The four of them at and ate breakfast together with Alanna anxious for everyone to finish so she could get to the presents that Santa had left. Randy eventually let her down and let her go over the lounge, but she wasn't allowed to open any presents until they were all in there.

He and John washed up letting Carol relax since she had offered to cook the Christmas meal so Randy could enjoy the day with Alanna. Once they were done John and Randy move into the lounge with the hot cocoa drinks they'd made and sat down, teasing Alanna who was bouncing up and down again wanting to open all the presents under the tree.

"Okay," Randy said scooping Alanna up and sitting on the floor with her. "I think it's time for present opening."

He pulled on John's hand so he joined the two of them on the floor and they watched as Alanna ripped into her presents with help from both of them. Carol had a camera throughout all of it, snapping pictures and catching some of the presents on video camera so Randy could watch later.

"Ally, come here, baby," Randy said as her excitement winded down after she'd opened all her presents. He led Alanna into another room, they picked up the presents they'd been hiding, and she ran back in with the one for John as Randy carried the one for Carol.

"Carol, it isn't much but I wanted to get you something from Alanna and me, to show my appreciation for everything you're doing today. Not to mention your support for John and me," he said handing her the present and kissing her on the cheek.

"Randy you didn't need to get me anything; I've got you enough from my boys."

"Okay, well earlier you said I can get away with calling you mom, so mom," he said pointedly. "Think of this as a present from a son."

Carol opened the present and inside was a beautiful gardening hamper, which Randy had seen while surfing the internet looking for a present for John. Having not felt like it was much Randy had also gone down to local garden center and picked up a national gift card for $100 so she could treat herself to some more items when she got home. He just hoped she wouldn't notice that part until later so she didn't try to give it back claiming it was too much.

"You needn't have," Carol said when she was looking through the present.

"I wanted to," Randy said looping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in to his side. "Al, baby, why don't you do your gift now."

"Okay," she said picking up the present she'd put down in order to play with her new toys. She walked over to John and crawled onto his lap giving him the present. "Daddy helped."

John took the present and sat Alanna on his lap while he opened it up and smiled when he saw the latest hip hop CDs which he'd been considering buying a couple of weeks ago but didn't get around to.

"Thank you, cutie," he said kissing her temple. "Don't forget the ones we hid at the back of the tree."

Alanna's eyes lit up when she remembered the presents she and John had tucked away and she scrambled off his lap and over to the tree, crawling under to get the presents. Once she'd pulled them out, she carried them over to Randy who was being stared at by Carol after finding the voucher.

"Don't give me that look," Randy said unaffected by her gaze. "What you got there, Al?"

Randy pulled her into his lap as she handed the presents to him, "Johnny helped."

"Yeah, when did he find the time to whisk you away?" Randy asked, squeezing his little girl making her giggle.

"It's wonderful what mothers can do," John commented as he looked over the CDs from Alanna.

Randy opened his presents and both smiled and teared up when he saw what he received. Inside was a cup saying World's Greatest Dad, which on the reverse side had scribbled writing, which he instantly recognized as being done by Alanna. The second present was a double picture frame with a picture of him and Alanna, which had been taken a few weeks back when they were in Miami at the zoo, and in the other side was a picture of he and John, which he recognized from the auction in Richmond when they'd bought John's car. Randy guessed Ted and Cody must have snapped it at some point.

He hugged Alanna, thanking her for the present, scooted off the chair with Alanna still in his hold, and sat next to John on the floor.

"Thank you," he whispered as Alanna pulled out of his hold and went back to her toys.

"It wasn't much," John said before kissing Randy lightly on the lips.

"It was perfect," Randy said resting his head against John's. "Like the CDs?"

"You saw looking at them didn't you?" John joked.

"No, I just went into the history on your browser and the pages were there. I couldn't tell if you had them or not. I was bricking it, thinking you'd end up with two copies," Randy laughed as he explained.

John kissed him again before sneaking a small present onto his lap.

"It doesn't look a lot, but… well, I hope you like it," John said.

Randy tore into the small parcel and found a jewelry case inside. Looking quizzical at John, he opened the box and found inside a silver coated, real leather cuff bracelet. John was right, to someone who didn't know it wouldn't look a lot, but Randy knew John had purchased something, which was both expensive and personal, considering it would be the only jewelry Randy would wear, short of a wedding band.

"It's perfect," Randy said kissing John and then slipping it around his wrist. "I'll never take it off."

"Are you sure you like it?" John asked concerned it was all wrong.

"It's perfect," Randy said cupping John's face and kissing him once more. "Carol, can you watch Al for a moment."

"Of course," she said as Randy pulled John up from the floor. He pulled him over to the entrance to the garage before stopping him.

"I wanted to get you something to make you feel at home here," Randy said before opening the door to the garage. "You just can't use it for another couple of months… sorry."

He pulled John into the garage and over to a very large wrapped box in the corner.

"How the hell did I not see this? I've been here all week," John joked as he went over to the present.

"Apparently you're blind," Randy quipped as John ripped off the paper. Inside was an outdoor barbeque grill for John to use during the summer months. Knowing John could actually cook with a grill as well as how much he loved barbequed food.

"Damn, babe, this was too much," John said running his hand over his short hair. Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist from behind, resting his chin on John's shoulder.

"No more than how much this cost," Randy said holding up his wrist to show the leather cuff bracelet. "Besides, you look hot stood at one of these."

* * *

><p>The small family sat and ate lunch together a couple of hours after opening the presents. Once again, John and Randy washed up so Carol could relax; they were both grateful for Carol's hard work in the kitchen and fully appreciated the meal.<p>

Not long after dinner Elaine came round and the present opening started again as she brought presents for Alanna from all of Randy's family. Randy was surprised when she also brought presents for him from his brother and sister and he hoped it meant they would soon accept his lifestyle choice and respond to his phone calls in the future.

Alanna asked where her grandfather was and Elaine explained to her that he was at home. She wasn't upset considering she'd seen him the day before, but John noticed Randy's mood deflate a little when it was mentioned. He wrapped his arm around Randy's shoulder and felt his boyfriend relax into the embrace, looking up from his position on the sofa, and smiling at John.

They were interrupted from their discussions when there was a knock at the door and Randy looked at his watch to see the time before answering. A couple of minutes later he came back in and asked John to come out with him a moment.

"You might want to put this on a moment," Randy said, handing John his coast as he slipped his own on.

"Where are we going?" John asked, puzzled at Randy's coyness.

"You'll see," Randy said, covering John's eyes with his hands as they walked into the cold December air. "You know I said I wanted to make you feel at home; well, I knew that couldn't happen without a few things being here."

"What are talking about?" John asked, chuckling at Randy's comment.

"Take a look," Randy said uncovering John's eyes.

Sat out in the driveway was two of John's cars which had gone into storage when he moved out of his home in Tampa. Randy had arranged for his Dodge Viper Pickup and 1971 AMC SC Hornet 360 to be shipped to his home in St Louis.

John turned on the spot and launched himself at Randy, smothering his face with kisses, and wrapping him into a bear hug. He eventually let him go and ran over to his cars, checking them both over to see if there was any damage when they were originally put into storage. Randy turned back to the house when he heard shuffling behind him and saw Carol, Elaine and Alanna stood watching the big kid playing with his 'toys'.

Alanna, who was stood in her new winter coat, walked up to Randy and asked to be held. He scooped her up and took her over to John who was still looking over his Hornet.

"Johnny, can you rein it in for two minutes," Randy said stopping John as he went to walk by.

"Sorry, babe, I'm just so excited," John said as giddy as Alanna was in the morning. He took Alanna from Randy and held her. "Want to see inside my car, Al?"

"No," Randy said a little too quickly. "You drive like a maniac in those things."

"I didn't say I was going to take her anywhere, just let her see inside," John chuckled at Randy's typical parental reaction.

"Just wait two minutes," he said pulling John into his arms so he was stood behind him looking over his shoulders. "You see that patch of land over there?"

John looked over where Randy was pointing and noticed the large unused lot next to Randy's home and nodded in response.

"Well, I've put in an offer to buy it. I was thinking of having an extension put on since there isn't enough space for a gym," he explained. "Then I got to thinking. If you say yes to a question I'm about to pose, there will be enough land left over to build a larger garage which I figure who house another seven, eight cars."

John once again spun on the spot and looked disbelievingly at Randy.

"Seriously?" John asked, not convinced Randy was telling him the truth. "Wait, what question?"

"Yes, seriously," Randy said laughing at his lover. He took Alanna from John and told her to go over to her grandma for a moment before turning back to John.

"What question?" John asked and Randy noticed a slight panic to his tone.

"Well," he said taking a small ring box from his coat pocket and handing it to John. "I was just wondering…"

Randy saw John go wide-eyed and become scared at the thought of what was in the small ring box. He was unable to find the words and so handed the box to John.

"Well… just open it and you'll see," Randy said shuffling his weight from one foot to the other.

He saw a shaky hand from John open the lid of the box and his eyes went even more wide-eyed.

"You asshole," John said snapping the box shut and hitting Randy repeatedly in the arms. Randy, taking every shot, was laughing his head off at John's reaction. He eventually grabbed John's arms to stop him continually hitting him.

"So what do you say, Cena? Will you say yes?" Randy asked grabbing him around the waist and dragging him toward the house.

"You asshole," John screamed again, flailing his legs to trying to get away, eventually getting free from Randy's grip, only to have his wrists caught before he could resume the playful hitting.

"So come on, will you say yes?" Randy asked seriously. "Will you move in with me?"

"Yes, you asshole," John shouted. "Do you know what I thought that was?"

"Of course, why'd you think I did it like that?" Randy joked. "Besides, the box was the perfect size to hide a key."

"Johnny why you hit daddy?" Alanna asked walking up to the two men.

"Because he's a mean, mean, man," he said picking her up and holding her. "But we love him anyway, don't we?"

Randy took the ring box back from John and took the key out and handing it to John.

"Welcome home, darling."

**Couldn't resist the last bit :p **

**Please review…**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I guess I struggled on writing Codiasi, as hot as they are; they're not my boys, Randy and John.**

**Anyway just to help me out, I had to do pain-staking amounts of research, lots of reading Codiasi stories, truly trying to understand these two boys... I don't know how I survived it ;-p**

**Next chapter we're back to my boys as well as exploring Emma's new relationship with Punk.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Cody stretched his body out purposely making sure to rub against Ted as they lay on the sofa in their living room. This year marked the first Christmas they were spending together as a couple and nothing was going to stop it from being good.

The previous day, Cody and Ted had travelled down to Fort Myers where Cody's father was now residing and spent the day with him and other members of Cody's family. Cody noticed Ted seemed distance on occasion throughout the day and he knew without asking it was because things still hadn't improved with his own father.

Cody wished there was something he could do to improve the situation. They'd invited Ted's family along for Christmas but sadly, neither of them had heard from the family to say whether they would be coming or not. Cody presumed with the silence they shouldn't be expecting to see them.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Cody crooned as he rested back against Ted.

"You mean you don't know," Ted joked as he wrapped his big arms around Cody. "You always know what I'm thinking Codes."

Cody twisted his body around so he could look into Ted's eyes, "Maybe I just want to hear your voice."

"Anytime you like, honey," Ted said softly, pecking Cody's lips in a sweet kiss. Cody, unable to control himself tried to take the kiss deeper, once again rubbing his body against Ted. "Are you trying to make me horny?"

"Since when I do need to try?" Cody said, mockingly taken aback.

"How about," Ted started, trying to create a little amount of space between him and Cody. "We give our gifts now. Then we can start thinking about dinner."

Cody pretended to think about and then smiled, hopping up from his seat on the sofa and bouncing over to Christmas tree to retrieve his present for Ted. Knowing how Ted liked to feel the presents up, he'd hid his at the back behind the gifts from John, Randy and Emma as well as from his family, so he wouldn't see it. When he turned back, Ted sat cross-legged on the sofa with a large box in front of him.

He made his way back over to sofa and mimicked Ted's posture, shifting his weight until he was comfortable. Before Ted could get there first, Cody passed his present over to Ted and hoped he would like it. He had another present his long-time partner but he was going to wait until after dinner to let him have the gift. For now though, Cody watched as Ted tore the wrapping away and saw the expensive fishing reel.

"I have no idea if this is a decent reel, the guy in the shop assures me it is, but," Cody said shrugging his shoulders. "I just hope you like the thought at least. If it's not the right one we can take it back."

"Codes, honey, it's perfect," Ted said chuckling at Cody's concerns. "I've got an excuse to organize a fishing trip now. Fancy coming out with me?"

"Have I ever?" Cody said turning his nose up. "You know I get bored with fishing. It's your thing, baby."

"We could make a day of it," Ted suggested still trying to persuade Cody. "I can go fishing, you can sunbath on the boat, can you imagine the nice all over tan you'll come back with."

"All over?" Cody asked raising his eyebrow at Ted's comment.

"Sorry, I should explain," Ted smiled. "You're naked on the boat."

"Even if I agreed, as soon as you're fishing, you'll ignore me," Cody said swatting Ted's arm. "I could be giving you a strip tease and you'll be more interested in the fishing."

Ted sat back in the seat laughing as Cody was getting annoyed over something that would never turn into anything more than a wandering thought he would have from time to time. He would love to get Cody out on the boat one day, but he also knew it would never happen since it wasn't what he was into, and he never tried to push the subject.

"I've got another present for you, something I know you'll cherish," Cody said, hopping off the sofa and back over to the tree. He reached underneath and pulled out a present. "For you."

Ted took his time unwrapping the present, sensing Cody had taken his time with wrapping it and Ted didn't want to ruin the moment. As he pulled on the ribbon around the parcel, the soft tissue paper wrapping almost fell away of its own accord and Ted pulled it back carefully, revealing an antique hardback King James Bible, which Ted had been admiring when they were shopping in local shops back in Mississippi.

"You went back to get it?" Ted asked, shocked Cody had remembered him looking at it.

"Of course I did," Cody said, running a hand along Ted's neck as he moved to perch on the edge of the sofa where Ted sat. "I could see how much it meant to you. I wanted you to be happy."

"I'm happy," Ted said, kissing Cody gently on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," the younger man said.

"Come on, your turn," Ted said, still smiling as Cody moved back to his original spot.

Once again, Cody got giddy at he ripped through the paper, finding a plain brown box. He pouted a little before continuing to rip into the present.

"Honey, be careful," Ted warned gently, still laughing over his boyfriends antics.

When Cody finally got into the box, he reached in and smiled his goofy smile when he pulled out the first two omnibus editions of the original x-men comic series. It was he was about to open the books to leaf through that he stopped in his tracks, a look of utter shock coming over his face.

"Oh… My… God…" Cody said, carefully putting the books to one side before leaping onto Ted's lap. "How?"

"How what, honey?" Ted said coyly as he held Cody tight against him as he continued to rain kisses across his face.

"How did you get signed copies?" Cody said between kisses. "They're both signed by Stan Lee himself, how?"

"Are they?" Ted said trying to look confused, unable though to hold back his smirk as Cody started attacking him for taking the mick out of him. "Okay, okay, I met him like a week after buying the books at a signing I was scheduled for. We got to talking; I asked if he'd sign them. He even came by the arena to sign, since John was holding onto them for me."

"I love you, baby," Cody said before kissing Ted again. This time he pushed his tongue into Ted's mouth and searched out the hot cavern before releasing him. He grabbed Ted's shirt and pulled him up as he scooted off his lap and stood. "In fact, I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

"You really love X-Men don't you?" Ted jokingly asked as he wrapped his arms around Cody. Lifting him from the floor as Cody wrapped his legs around his waist; Ted walked them toward the door to the hallway. Ted shoved Cody into the wall, latching their lips together in a never-ending kiss while scrambling for the door handle.

"Lead the way baby," Ted groaned as Cody rolled his hips against his as Ted pulled at Cody's shirt, pushing it up his body, revealing his toned abs.

The younger man released his grip around Ted's waist and slid down the wall until he was on his knees, gripping the waistband of Ted's jeans. He popped the button and pulled on the adjoining pieces so the zipper opened itself to his viewing.

"Actually, I was thinking, here's just a good a place as any," Cody commented, though not removing his eyes from the bulge in Ted's briefs. Not wanting to waste any more time, Cody leant in and sucked along the length of Ted's boxer clad hardening shaft. Ted looked down and took in the sight of his boyfriend on his knees before him. Ted silently thanked God for bringing Cody into his life.

"Honey, please," Ted begged, wishing Cody would remove his pants and boxer briefs entirely so it would free his now hard shaft. He saw Cody smile and finally pull on the waistband of both garments lowering them to his ankles.

"Mind if I..?" Cody asked, pointing to his own pants, which were forming a nice sized tent. Not waiting to receive an answer from Ted, Cody stood, sliding up between Ted and the wall, shedding his jogging bottoms and then resumed his position on the floor in front of his lover.

"I'm starting to feel overdressed," Ted mused as Cody palmed his cock in his hand.

Cody ignored Ted's statement and took the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and pressing into the slit, causing Ted to buck his hips and push further into Cody's mouth.

"Don't even think about fucking my face," Cody warned as he took Ted back inside, sucking long and hard as he slid down the long shaft.

"Didn't… mean to," Ted moaned, as his head rolled forward and hit the wall. "Cody, honey, please… make it quick. I can't handle the slow pace."

Cody pulled back from Ted's member and replaced his mouth with his hand, slowly stroking him while looking up at Ted. Ted couldn't believe Cody was pouting; there was no way he could ever say no to his lover's pout, especially with the way his hand was moving on him.

"You're going to be the death of me," Ted breathed as he shut his eyes and groaned as Cody, smirking in triumph, took Ted back into his mouth. "Yeah… baby that's it."

Cody set a rapid pace on Ted's cock, bobbing up and down, taking as much of Ted into his mouth as he was possible. He could feel Ted holding back from thrusting his hips. He hated to tell Ted not to thrust but he was just too much for him to take and even now after two years of pleasuring Ted, he was no more able to take him down his throat. No matter how much Ted wanted to let go, he never did and Cody fell in love every time for respecting his wishes.

"Baby… please, keep going… that's it… you feel so good," Ted moaned, his eyes shut tight as his hand fell to Cody's head, encouraging his young lover as his fingers ran through Cody's hair. He felt the inevitable end pitting in his stomach and knew it wouldn't be much longer until he shot his load down Cody's throat.

Before the feeling could build anymore, Cody pulled off his cock, and moved along Ted's hip line, pushing his shirt up a little to reveal his washboard abs. enjoying the feel of Ted's skin under his lips, Cody continued up, still pushing Ted's shirt out the way before gripping the bottom and pulling it over Ted's head.

"Make love to me," Cody said capturing Ted's lips with his own, relishing the softness of his lover's lips.

"I was planning on that originally but you distracted me," Ted smirked as he pulled back from Cody. "Come upstairs with me."

"No, here Teddy, I can't wait," Cody said, his eyes desperate for his lover's touch.

"I don't have anything down here, Codes," Ted said as he kissed him again. "I won't hurt you."

Cody pulled back from Ted's arms and sauntered into the kitchen, winking at Ted over his shoulder. Ted leant back against the sofa, and softly smiled as he saw Cody walk back in with a small bottle of lube, rolling over his fingers.

"My Cody," Ted said, holding his hand out for Cody to take. "Always resourceful."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Cody said, wrapping his arms around Ted's neck as the older man pulled him in close.

"I don't know if I'd agree with that at this moment," he hinted.

Cody pulled his head back and looked coyly at Ted before a grin spread across his face.

"Where do you want me, baby?" he asked, standing at arm's length from Ted but letting his hand remain in Ted's grip.

"I'd say under the tree," Ted said pulling Cody back to him sharply, letting his lips travel to his ear. "But I want you on all four."

Cody shivered at Ted's words and felt himself get harder. He knew Ted would have felt the twitch as well and he couldn't bring himself to look at Ted's face without blushing at his reaction.

"How about… I get on all four… and you give me a present," Cody said, leading Ted over to the tree, turning around to look him in the eye. "I want to hear you let go. I don't ask it often, but I want to hear you lose it. Swear. Take His name in vain. Let Him know how much you love me. How good we are together."

Ted couldn't speak for Cody's words so he simply nodded in response. Cody stepped into Ted's arms and kissed him gently, silently thanking him for agreeing, knowing he would feel both good and bad about his actions afterward. Cody opened the bottle of lube and took Ted's hand in his and squeezed the substance onto his fingers and spreading it about slightly to warm it up.

He lowered down to his knees and gently tugged Ted's arm, leading him down to the floor to join him. Cody knew he had to take the lead until Ted warmed up to the idea. He knew once Ted got into it he would be okay, but it took a couple of minutes once they actually started getting this far to relax and allow himself the enjoyment.

He took Ted's hand and placed it at his entrance, hissing slightly at the cool feel of the gel. Ted let is free hand cup Cody's face and brushed his lips against Cody's, distracting him as he pushed into the hole and past the ring of muscle. He held off a little when Cody moaned but soon realized he was enjoying it and the sounds Cody made helped him relax even more.

He stroked in and out, feeling Cody start to push back as the moans fell from his mouth.

"Do you like?" Ted asked as he pushed a second finger.

"Oh god… yes," Cody groaned as Ted started pumping into his hole with his thick fingers. Ted was soon scissoring him and stretching him, prepping him for his cock. "Teddy… please."

"Turn around… on your hands and knees," Ted ordered. He slathered his cock up with some more lube and positioned himself behind Cody. "You ready?"

"Yes, please… I need you," Cody moaned.

Ted pushed in slowly, reveling in the feel of Cody's tight walls suffocating his cock.

"Oh my…" Ted moaned, stopping himself from finishing the thought. He felt Cody tense and saw him look back over his shoulder.

"You agreed," Cody reminded him pushing back onto Ted, silently telling him to keep going. "Please."

Ted pulled back and pushed back in, faster than before.

"Shit," he moaned at the feeling.

"That's it, Teddy… let me hear you," Cody begged, biting his lip after he spoke.

"Why are you biting your lip?" asked Ted, as he supported Cody's hips with his hands, slowing his motions. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Cody gasped as he pushed back, trying to get Ted to move. "I just want to hear you Teddy… hear you enjoying me."

"You get off on it, don't you Codes?" Ted asked idly, slowly pumping in and out again. Leaning over Cody's back so he was by his ear. He always knew to get close to Cody when he spoke; the feel of his breath against the shell of Cody's ear, turned him on. "You love it when you know you've broken my resolve. Making me forget my teachings. I bet you love the idea of taking my innocence. Which you did."

"Teddy, fuck me already," Cody whimpered.

"You asked for it," Ted said, pushing Cody down so his head was resting on his forearms. He gripped Cody's hips and started thrusting in and out. "Fuck Cody you're always so tight and warm."

Cody nearly screamed when Ted found his sweet spot and Ted leant over Cody driving in deeper. Cody's cries of passion got louder as Ted continued to brush against his prostate, making sure not to hit it head on, wanting to make their union last.

"Oh yes… don't stop… don't you fucking stop, Teddy" cried Cody, skin alive with pleasure and electricity as Ted continued to pound the living daylights out of him, hitting his spot every time.

"Do you like it, honey? Do you want more, Codes?" Ted groaned, chest heaving in and out, he grabbed a handful of Cody's hair, wrenching him back up as he continued to pound into him.

"Oh yeah," Cody gasped, relishing it when Ted lost his inhibitions and became rough with him.

"This is what you've been after isn't Cody?" the blonde asked, suddenly pulling out. Cody moaned at the loss of his lover inside him.

"Teddy?"

"On your back, honey,"

Cody rolled over onto his back, smiling at Ted as he lifted his legs and spread them wide, inviting him back in. Ted crawled over his body and inserted himself easily before beginning to resume pounding Cody's ass. Cody moaned, and instinctively found his hands grabbing every part of his lover's body he could reach.

"Cody, I'm so close," Ted moaned. "So fucking close."

"Let me hear it Teddy," whimpered Cody. "Make me lose it, make me lose it just from your words."

"Like this," Ted said as he leant into Cody so their bodies were pressed together. "Oh my God… my Lord… shit… fuck… Cody you are so fucking perfect… you have no idea how good your tight ass feels wrapped around my rock hard cock."

He pulled up from his position and moved Cody's legs so they rested on his shoulders, and he started hammering into Cody's entrance. The feeling Cody created in him earlier returned and he knew it was going to happen.

"Closer… closer," he breathed hard, his chest heaving. "So tight and warm… so fucking perfect… I'm going to cum."

"Teddy," Cody gasped, gripping tight to Ted's arms as he continued pounding into him. "There… right there."

"Fuck… shit… fuck… My God," Ted cried out as he came hard and deep into Cody.

The feel of Ted exploding within and the cries of pure ecstasy which came with it caused Cody to arch his back, screaming with his own frenzy. He shot his load between their sweaty, writhing bodies as Ted collapsed on top of him, pulling his now softening shaft from Cody.

"Thank you, Lord-" Ted started before Cody interrupted.

"He better not get all the praise," Cody said wrapping his arms around Ted as they lay catching their breath on the floor of the living room.

"If you let me finish," Ted said in his southern drawl. "Thank you Lord, for bringing this beautiful, talented man into my life."

"Nice recovery."

"I thought so," Ted quipped, smiling his own goofy smile. "I have one more present for you… but we need to put some clothes on first."

"But that means we can't get to round two as quick," Cody muttered as he let Ted pull him up from the floor.

Ted and Cody quickly put their pants and shirts back on and Cody pulled a face as he settled on the sofa once more, carefully placing his new books to the side so they didn't get ruined.

"So where's my present?" he asked like a petulant child as he continued to fuss over his books, not paying attention to Ted.

"Here," Ted said.

Cody turned to his lover and sat shocked on the sofa as he took in the sight of Ted on one knee, presenting him with a platinum engagement band.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>"Do you know how hot you look in the kitchen?" Ted asked as he stood behind Cody, trapping him against the island in the middle of the room.<p>

"No hotter than you, future hubby" Cody said looking over his shoulder and feeding Ted a bit of beef, which he'd just been slicing.

"Delicious," Ted said nipping at Cody's neck before moving over to the oven to remove the plates they'd put in there to warm through. As he brought the plates over to the island, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Cody said as Ted started dishing up the food onto the plates, kissing Ted on the cheek as he left him to it. Ted looked at the amount of meat and knew either they had to let it go to waste or they'd be taking it with them when they left to go back on the road, and considering they were both flying it he knew it was going to waste. He just wished his family had accepted their offer of coming for Christmas. He wished the relationship with them would improve.

"Teddy," Cody said from the doorway. He turned to see his fiancé, he was still blissed out he could call him that, was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Do you think we've got enough veg?"

Ted looked at Cody a little puzzled until he saw him move aside and Ted laid eyes upon his father stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He felt the tears stinging his eyes and hoped they wouldn't fall, but when he moved closer to his father and saw the same tears brimming in his eyes, nothing could stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry," Ted Sr. said as he pulled his son into a tight hold, feeling his namesake return the hold. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am," Ted said pulling back and taking hold of Cody's hand, running his finger over the engagement band, making sure his father took notice. He turned back, hoping his father wouldn't return to the hateful state he had been in since WrestleMania.

"Congratulations," Ted said, holding his son gently at the back of the head. "To you both."

"Thank you," Cody said, as he watched his fiancé fall into his father's arms.

**A/N: Begging for reviews… they slipped again last chapter. Thanks**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again. Life is getting in the way as usual.**

**Hope you like the chapter, we have a bit of Emma and Phil in this chapter and as promised a return to Centon action.**

"Remind me again why you're here," Ted said nonchalantly to Phil as they piled their plates with food at the catering tables.

"What?" Phil asked, taken aback by Ted's curiosity.

"Why are you here?" Ted asked, not looking at Phil as he piled a second plate.

"Jeez, Ted you got enough food?" Phil joked, trying to distract Ted from his question, knowing the extra plate was for Cody.

Ted walked away from the table, shooting Phil a warning look telling him not to mess with him. Phil went back to filling his sandwich and felt a familiar presence walk by behind him. It amused him how he was suddenly aware of her movements without even needing to look.

"What did Ted want?" she asked, filling a glass with juice without turning to face him.

"I think he's starting to wonder why I'm here when I don't need to be," Phil commented.

"He seemed pissed off," Emma remarked about the glare she saw Ted shoot Phil. "Resembled Randy actually."

"That's not good," Phil joked trying to keep things light with Emma. "He didn't say anything, but I think he suspects, and very possibly doesn't approve."

Emma moved to get something to eat as Phil moved to the hot water canteen to make a coffee, risking a glance at Emma. He stopped himself from doing a double take as he realized she was wearing a dress and jacket. It wasn't often the tour manager chose to wear a dress and Phil found it difficult not to keep looking.

"Nice dress. Meet me later," Phil said, hoping to spend some one on one time with Emma.

"Don't even," she warned. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Skybox?" he suggested.

"Let me know which one," she said walking away without as much as a goodbye. He didn't mind. With Ted starting to suspect, they had to make sure they didn't add to his suspicions.

The time they'd spent together over Christmas was fantastic and he wanted to build on the growing relationship. Emma had told him all about her previous relationship and the horrors she went through. With the detail she told him, he wasn't surprised at the protective nature of the four men closest to her. He could easily see the close family unit they had become; he just hoped he could find a way to become a part of that family, at least, if Emma wanted that as well.

He watched Emma resume her seat with the two lads and saw how her eyes lit up at the way Cody was talking animatedly. Part of him wanted to go and sit with her, hold her, while she listened and laughed with the young man but he knew he had to be patient.

He was lost in thought when one of the catering crew came in and replenished some of the food trays and he noticed they put out a bowl of strawberries.

"You've got more of these right?" he asked, picking up the bowl, which was still covered in plastic wrap.

"Um… y-yes s-sir," the young girl said, blushing slightly as she spoke.

"Can you ask Jolene to keep these safe for me, she'll know why," he said winking before leaving the area.

He jogged through the arena to the locker room where he'd dumped his bag. He wasn't sure why he'd even brought his bag with him from the hotel, but since he had, he figured he might as well kill some time before meeting Emma and head to the gym across the street.

The whole time he was there, he couldn't take his mind off Emma, which made him smirk inwardly. It had been a while since he'd been in a relationship and here he was seemingly falling harder than he ever had, for someone he'd been around for four and a half years now. As much as he tried to fathom it, he couldn't and relented, figuring it was because he was spending more time with her in recent months.

After taking a shower in the gym's locker room he was about to leave when the door opened and Cody walked in. He had to admit, even with it being Cody; he gulped, hoping he wasn't going to confront him about Emma.

"Hey Phil," Cody said opening a nearby locker.

"Hey," Phil replied, trying not to seem nervous.

"You okay? You don't seem yourself," Cody commented. _Well that worked, nice one Philip_, he thought.

"I'm fine," he said plastering a fake smile over his face. "I need to get going though."

He reached the door and was about to open it when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"I'm not going to interfere, and I'm not going to glare at you like my fiancé," Cody said remaining serious. "But are you and Emma..?"

"Are me and Emma what?" Phil asked trying to remain vague, hoping Cody took it as he didn't know what he was talking about, even though he didn't feel confident he'd expressed himself that way.

"I just need to know, she's been through a lot," Cody explained. "I don't want someone taking advantage."

"I'm pretty sure Emma wouldn't appreciate you doing this, but to put your mind at ease, nothing is going on with Emma and me," Phil said lying.

Cody looked at him for a moment before nodding and walking back to his locker. Phil went to leave again but couldn't resist turning back.

"So I take it congratulations is in order?" Phil commented.

Cody's face lit up before he held his hand up, wiggling his ring finger, showing off the platinum engagement band.

"He proposed Christmas morning, right after we-" he went to say before cutting himself off. "Never mind."

"Too late," Phil shouted as he left the locker room. He jogged back over to the arena and headed straight to catering. He popped into the preparation room and found Jolene, the head caterer, to pinch the strawberries he'd asked to be saved. Jolene, having guessed it was for a rendezvous with Emma, had also prepared some chocolate mousse to dip the fruit into.

"What would I do without you?" Phil said, placing a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Be single," the stout older woman said, pushing Phil out of the kitchen. "Go. Go impress the woman. Everyone knows she deserves it. She works too hard."

"Can you arrange for someone to get my bag back to the locker room, I need to get going," Phil requested.

"Fine. Now go," she said pointing to the door.

Phil chuckled as he made his way through the arena and up the stairs to the skyboxes. Thankfully, the corridors in the area were deserted leaving him to find the best room and once he was set up he sent Emma a text message to let her know where to find him. Half a minute later, he received a reply telling him she was on her way. He quickly checked his breath to make sure it was fresh and was grateful when it was okay, since he didn't have any mints or gum with him. He wasn't planning or expecting anything to happen between them today, he simply wanted to spend time with her, but before Christmas, they'd moved from enjoying one another's company to kissing whenever they got the chance.

A couple of minutes later and a knock at the door indicated Emma was waiting and he went to greet her. When he opened the door and laid his eyes on her freely for the first time that day, he couldn't resist the smile that spread across his face. He instantly took her hand and led her into the room, before cupping her face and claiming her lips in a gentle kiss. He felt Emma relax against him and he closed his eyes allowing her touch to wash over him as her hands ran up his arms and she wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in, silently requesting more.

He realized quickly in their relationship he wasn't one to deny her anything, and today was no different. He held her steady and dipped his tongue into her mouth and they explored each other as though they haven't seen one another for weeks or months as opposed to the one day they actually spent apart. He pulled back only when he needed to catch his breath, and then ran the pad of his thumb across her kiss-swollen lips.

"Hi," he greeted properly.

"Hey," she said smiling in return.

"I have a present for you," Phil hinted.

"Ooh, a second Christmas present," Emma joked as Phil led them to the sofa which was in the room. When they sat down Emma automatically moved into Phil's arms resting her head back against his shoulder.

"It isn't anything to get excited over," Phil advised then gave her a quirky look. "Well, you might, it's two of your favorite things. Now, close your eyes."

Emma looked at him quizzically before tentatively closing her eyes as Phil reached over to the table in the corner and retrieved one of the strawberries, dipping it in the chocolate mousse. He ran it slowly across her lips and he smiled when he heard her breath catch in her throat.

"Worked it out yet?" he asked as his breath whisked across her ear. "Open up."

Emma once again moved tentatively as she followed Phil's instructions as he placed the strawberry against her lip letting her know she could take a bite. He leant in and kissed the chocolate off her lips before slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her once more.

"I don't think I realized how sexy that would be," he said short of breath but still moving in for another kiss, thoughts of strawberries already gone from their minds.

* * *

><p>"Randy, babe, I haven't got time to be back at the hotel," John shouted as he entered their hotel room. "I need to be at the arena, both of us need to be at th-"<p>

Randy stood in the doorway of the bathroom at the far end of the room, leant against the frame in just his sweatpants. John could hear the shower running and as he took in the sight of his lover stood in the doorway, following the v shape disappear under the material, the prize at the end of the trail clear.

"What can I say," Randy said smirking at John's sudden silence. "I was at the gym working out and couldn't get my mind off my boyfriend."

John stood just inside the hotel room door, rooted to the spot, continuing to take in the sight of the half-naked man in front of him.

"I didn't want to risk breaking anything else on that bus so I came here instead. Want to join me in the shower?"

John snapped out of his thoughts, storming across the room he grabbed Randy around the waist, lifted him from the floor and carried him into the shower.

"We really don't have time for this," John grumbled as he kicked the door closed behind them while trying to get Randy's pants down as Randy worked on John's top.

Ridding Randy of his pants and enjoying the fact his boyfriend was once again back to going commando, John helped with the removal of his top and latched on to Randy's lips, kissing him frantically. His love of the business meant he was too self-conscious about turning up late and Randy's successful distraction aside, he was still planning to get to the arena with plenty of time to spare.

"Mmm, didn't take a lot to get you hard," Randy mused as he gripped John's cock.

John kicked out his shoes and the jean shorts, which were now pooled around his ankles before pushing Randy back toward the shower. He shoved him tongue into Randy's mouth, tasting the hot cavern, as their tongues dueled. The feel of Randy's hands gripping the back of his head, scratching the skin, helped fuel the fire inside John, as he pushed Randy against the wall of the shower and slid the door closed.

Needing air to let air into his lungs, John pulled back from the kiss, resting against Randy's forehead. Not done with the kissing, Randy was pulling him back in trying to take control of the kiss. Knowing Randy would slow down the proceedings; John grabbed hold of Randy's hands, pulling them away from his head.

Both men chuckled without breaking the kiss as they fought in a test of strength trying to gain control. John won out and forcefully slammed Randy's arms against the wall, breaking the kiss at the same time.

"We have to get to the arena and we're running out of time; I'm in charge," he barked.

"Mmm, yes, sir," Randy said looking at John lustfully.

John groaned at Randy's teasing nature, making a silent promise to himself to take control of Randy after the show. He didn't care where it happened, the hotel bed, Randy's bus; the handcuffs were coming out tonight.

"Where's the lube?" John asked with the hitch to his voice. John heard it and he knew from Randy's eyes he'd heard it as well.

"Didn't bring any," Randy said, leaning in and nipping at John's neck and shoulders.

"Damn it Randy what am I supposed to use?"

"I can think of one thing," Randy said raising an eyebrow at John. "But since you're so desperate to get this over with quickly, there's body wash right behind you."

"Turn around," John ordered, turning round and grabbing the body wash from the stand. He poured some into his hand and took hold of his cock, lathering it up so he would slide into Randy easier.

"Fuck," he moaned when he turned back to Randy and saw him leant forward with his ass on show to John. He moved in close, lining himself up with Randy's entrance. "Do you want me to prep you?"

Randy could only moan in reply as he felt John's cock teasing his entrance.

With Randy's wanton moans, John's breath left him as he gripped Randy's hips and pushed in. Further moans slipped passed Randy's lips and John relaxed knowing Randy was okay, suddenly the overwhelming need to slow down and take his time with Randy washed over him and he held still inside Randy.

"Johnny, you wanted this to be done quickly… and I was counting on it," Randy admitted. "Please… fuck me."

"I'll do anything for you," John said pulling out slowly, running a hand across Randy's back.

"Then do it," Randy growled.

"I love it when you growl," John said as his hand went back to Randy's hip, gripping it tight before plunging into him.

"Fuck… John," Randy growled again, pleasing John. "Faster… harder."

"Mmm… here I thought you would want the slow stuff," John moaned thrusting into Randy hard and slow.

"You were mistaken," Randy said pushing back onto John's thrusts.

"So you want it like this?" John asked suddenly slamming harder into Randy, quickly withdrawing his cock to snap them straight back in.

He continued to pull out and snapped his hips forward, thrusting his cock deep into Randy, hitting his spot, which always caused Randy to get louder. He was thrusting harder and faster into Randy with every stroke making him louder and louder. Randy's constant yelling was pushing John further to the edge and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Fuck… Randy… Oh god, yes… fuck… you feel so good," John roared, as he smashed his hands onto the wall in front of his lover and he leant over him slamming into Randy.

The sight of Randy holding onto the shower rail with one hand and gripping John's forearm in desperate need of release, caused John to groan deeply as he felt his own release brimming.

"Johnny… fuck… you're fucking me and you still sound like a slut," he said letting the grip he had on the shower rail drop down to grip his neglected cock. "Keep me steady, Johnny."

John straightened again bringing Randy upright and moved them so they rested against the back wall. John continued to thrust his hips into Randy as his hand slid down his torso and knocked his hand from the grip on his cock, replacing it with his own.

"Shit… Johnny, that's it… fuck… yes… oh god yes… keep going," Randy shouted, pressing back every time John thrust into him.

"Are you cumming for me, Randy?" John breathed into Randy's ear sending him over the edge.

"Fuucckk… yes… yes… fuuccckkk," Randy screamed as his load shot out over John's hand and across the shower stall.

Seeing Randy cum so hard and loud, and falling limp in his arms pushed John over.

"Fuck… Randy," he grunted shooting his own cum into Randy. His own body relaxing after an unexpected midday round of sex.

"Johnny, you wear me out," he said panting, pulling himself off John.

"I was just giving you want you wanted," John quipped, trying to catch his breath.

Randy slid open the shower door and stepped out grabbing some towels as John turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and handed John his as he exited the shower stall. He saw John check the time and chuckled, wrapping his arms around John's shoulders from behind.

"Want to get to the arena now?" Randy asked sincerely.

"Do you mind?" John asked, looking back at Randy. Randy smirked and kissed the side of John's head.

"Why would I? You just gave me exactly what I needed," Randy said softly. "It's the least I can do, to say thank you."

The pair dressed and quickly exited the hotel room heading for the elevator when John's phone rang. He groaned when he saw it was Emma calling.

"Hi Em, how's Rochester?" John asked as he answered the phone. "I'm on my way now. Stuck in traffic… maybe… hang on."

John handed the phone to Randy with a pissed off look.

"She wants to speak to you," he bit.

"Miss Blanchard," Randy greeted before chuckling. "I did… it was worth it… I'll make it up to him don't worry… see you in Washington."

Randy ended the call and handed the phone back to John as the elevator doors opened and they stepped on. He could still feel John's devil eyes on him and he couldn't help chuckling again. He pulled John into his arms and held him there.

"You are the best boyfriend ever. I promise, I will make this up to you tonight," he said still smiling.

"Damn right you are," John said turning in Randy's arms so he was leant back against him. He was at least going to relish under Randy's touch until they hit the lobby, because he was unlikely to see him again until the show. Since the Nexus storyline was over he and Randy were back to separate storylines again and he only wished he could have another reason to work with Randy.

* * *

><p>"Em, wait up," Phil called as he ran to catch up with her in the corridor by her office. He checked the length of the corridor to ensure no one was nearby. "You forgot something earlier."<p>

"What?" she asked puzzled, mentally going over everything that took place earlier in the day.

"This," he said before cupping her face and kissing her, mimicking the kiss he'd first greeted her with on their date earlier that day. Emma smiled into the kiss before letting him take it further.

"What are you doing for New Years?" she asked breaking the kiss.

"I haven't thought about it," Phil admitted.

"Why don't you come to Tampa? The boys are coming and I thought it would be a good chance to let them know about us," she said a little shyly.

"Are you sure?" he asked earnestly. He didn't want to push her into anything to soon.

"I'm sure. Though I'm warning you, Cody's already talking about getting the wedding preparations under way."

**A/N: Only two chapters to go :( **

**Please review and let me know what you think…**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Wow, I've actually had time this week to get a chapter written. Hope you enjoy.**

"Okay guys, time to behave. It might be New Year's but I don't need vandalism in my house," Emma chuckled as she got up from her spot in the family room to answer the door. "So no more throwing of cushions."

She pulled the door to the family room closed as at least a further two cushions hit the door. She chuckled again as she went to front door, stopping to check herself in the mirror before greeting her last guest.

"Hey, you made it," she said letting Phil into the house.

"I said I would," he replied genuinely as she shut the front door.

"You ready for this?" she asked nervously, looking back at the entry to the family room.

"Hmm, the four guys who are the most protective of you in your entire life," he mused before stepping closer and pulling her into his arms. "I might need a little courage."

He closed the distance between their lips and they melted together, tasting one another's mouths. When Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt Phil pull back with a smile.

"I think I'm ready now," Phil breathed, bringing Emma back to the moment.

She led him to the family room and opened the door as a second volley of cushions flew at the door. Having half expected the childish behavior from her friends, Emma managed to protect herself by pulling the door closed again so they didn't hit her.

"So mature," she chuckled. She motioned for Phil to follow her as she entered the room properly. The room went silent when the boys realized who walked in with her, until an angry look fell across Ted's face.

"What's he here for?" he barked.

"I invited him here; is that a problem?" Emma bit at Ted. She was about to rant when she felt a touch on her lower back from the man behind her. She moved aside so he was able to step up beside her and his arm wrapped around her waist for support.

"Are you seeing one another?" he asked quietly, though Emma could still hear the anger in his voice. She also noticed the hurt register in Cody's eyes as though he already knew the answer, though she wasn't sure why he would be hurt by the revelation.

Looking over at the other couple, who she was grateful weren't cuddling up at this point, since that would be another awkward conversation, she thought she saw the hint of a smirk on John's face and pure worry on Randy's. As four individuals, they each wore separate emotions on their face and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

Having sensed her hesitation, Phil squeezed her close to him and she nodded her approval at his silent question.

"Guys, we've been together for just under a month," he stated with no flourish and Emma noticed he made sure it sounded like a statement rather than asking permission.

She closed her eyes as she waited for the torrent of questions and quiet threats at her new boyfriend but she breathed a sigh of relief when nothing came. As her eyes opened, the smirk on John's face had grown as he held his hand out to Randy. Randy shifted and pulled out his wallet, handing John what looked like a $50 note.

"Why are you giving him money?" Emma jumped at Randy.

"I noticed you were going to Chicago a lot," Randy explained.

"You bet on me?" Emma asked, annoyed and amused at her friends.

"Wait, who did you think she was dating?" Phil asked, curious.

"He didn't. He thought, what was the wording you used, 'she wouldn't be stupid enough to start dating again; she's probably just seeing a friend'," John said with a smug face. "I had more faith in you Em. Plus it was obvious; you can't take your eyes off one another."

Emma, though a little annoyed at the antics of her best friends, took it in good fun and led Phil to where she originally sat. She could feel Ted's angry eyes still and knew Phil could as well, but neither of them rose to the behavior. If anything, she wanted to find out what Cody was thinking since he hadn't spoken since they walked in the room, and the look of hurt still resided on his face.

As Ted and Cody remained quiet in their own worlds, Phil and Emma both started conversations with John and Randy and thankfully, the older two men weren't concerned who she'd moved on with. She had to hold in a smirk as John and Randy would both shift positions to get more comfortable but would have to shift back when they realized they couldn't touch one another.

"So you lied to me?" Cody suddenly asked when the conversations died down. The confusion evident in his voice.

"Who lied sweetheart?" Ted asked, running his fingers down Cody's neck to soothe him.

"Phil," he said quietly. "I asked you; directly. You said no."

Four sets of eyes were on Phil and Emma as they tried to find a way to ensure Cody it wasn't about lying, more about the fact they didn't want to rush everything, and make sure things were going somewhere, but neither could find the words.

"You know, I'm going to get the food in," Emma said, jumping up from the seat before Phil could catch and stop her from leaving him alone. "Anyone for drinks?"

"Why don't we help you out?" John said, tapping Randy's leg to get him to leave as well.

"Behave," Randy warned Ted before leaving the room with John and Emma.

As they enter the kitchen, Emma's guilt took over and she tried to leave again to go back into the living room. John and Randy both wrapped an arm around her to stop her.

"He's got to learn to deal with those two at some point," Randy said. "It might as well be sooner rather than later."

John leant against the kitchen unit, wrapping his arms around Randy from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. The two men watched Emma work as she got out some beers for the lads and some soft drinks for her and Phil before pulling out the bags of pretzels.

"Em, tell us something," John said interrupting her work. "Are you happy?"

"The happiest I've been in a long time," she said. "Don't get me wrong, you four keep me entertained with all your drama, especially you two, but it's nice to have someone to go to, spend time with, other than you. And with those two getting married, that would've left me alone with you two. And frankly, oh for god sake you two."

As she'd turned around with the food to hand off to them, she realized neither of them was listening anymore as they'd started kissing one another.

"Can't you stop that for one minute," she complained. "At the very least have the courtesy to wait until I'm done answering your question."

"Sorry," Randy said with a shrug of his shoulders as Emma sighed.

"I should be the one apologizing anyway. You have to hide enough at work, then I bring Phil here and you have to hide some more."

Randy went over to her and wrapped an arm around her as he picked up the some of the beers.

"You deserve to be happy… and right now; we all are," Randy said. "Just expect us to disappear near midnight. I plan on kissing my way into 2011."

The three of them made sure they had everything before heading back into the family room with the drinks and bowls of food. When they walked through the door, they could hear the three men they'd left to it still talking. Mostly, they could hear Phil apologizing.

"Cody, I'm sorry… again. I shouldn't have lied, but I didn't feel it was my place to say anything. I respect Emma, and you're one of her best friends; it was her call," he tried to explain. "Plus, to be honest, we weren't ready to say anything."

"What's changed in two days?" Cody asked; his arms crossed over his chest as he sulked in the loveseat he was sharing with Ted.

"I thought it was a good time," Emma interjected, handing Phil his glass of coke. "The five of us were getting together for New Year's, and I wanted to be with the person I care about. You get to be, why can't I?"

Cody went to answer back but sunk down in his seat unable to come up with a witty comeback.

"Fine," Cody said, sulking at losing the war of words.

"Just know this, PUNK," Ted said, using Phil's stage name. "If you hurt her, in any way, we'll make sure you get it back… tenfold."

Everybody in the room went silent at Ted's attempt at a warning. Emma looked around the room at the five men, trying her hardest not to laugh, as were John, Randy and Phil. Cody was the only one who seemed to find it anything other than funny.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" Phil asked, trying not to crack up as he said it.

John couldn't help let the grin spread across his face as Emma sat back on the sofa and rolled her eyes.

"Phil, listen," Randy interjected. "Ted may have tried a little too hard with the tough guy approach but he has a point. Nobody hurts her; if we find out you hurt her, we'll hurt you."

Randy serious nature, and his God-given talent at portraying a bad guy, meant the threat came across loud and clear.

"Okay, that Josh guy, he isn't in prison is he?" he asked, feeling Emma stiffen at the mention of his name. Before he continued, Phil ran his fingers down her arm, silently relaxing her. "You actually killed him, and buried him didn't you?"

"Phil," Emma said swatting his arm at his bad attempt at clearing the air.

"Seriously, you're hot," Cody said, stopping the laughter.

Everyone turned in his direction and saw the glazed look in his eyes as he continued to stare lustfully at Ted.

"Cody, sweetheart, we've moved on from that now," Ted said before pecking a kiss to Cody's lips.

* * *

><p>As the evening drew on, Randy and John excused themselves from the group to allow for Randy's need of a smoke or two. Emma knew it was simply so they could have some one-on-one time and was silently grateful they were still able to be together without worrying over if they were caught.<p>

Making their way into Emma's backyard, Randy lay down on the grass and pulled John down with him so they could hold each other in the cool evening, taking in the night sky.

"Do you really want a smoke or was that just an excuse?" John asked continuing to gaze at the night sky.

"It may have been an excuse," Randy said tipping John's chin up so he could kiss his lightly on the lips.

"Good, cause I've wanting to kiss you for a while now," John said moving his body so he pressed Randy tighter to the ground beneath them. He pressed his lips on Randy's and at first, Randy was enjoying the quick kisses too much to push it forward but as soon as John ran his tongue across his bottom lip, Randy's mouth opened up and he took hold of the back of John's head pulling him closer.

Tongues clashed for dominance and John nibbled on Randy's lip before succumbing to Randy's persistent tongue. Never one to give over full control, John soon took over the kiss while pinning Randy's hands to the ground as he rubbed his body up against him.

Randy fought against John's grip and managed to get one of his hands free and immediately grabbed at John's ass, causing the older man to moan into the never-ending kiss.

"Hey John, Ra-" they heard causing them to jolt apart, seeing a stunned Phil stood on the patio just outside the door.

"Oh, shit, wait, no," Emma said running out trying to stop Phil but it was far too late.

John looked at Randy, concerned he may react in a negative manner, considering how he was when Ted and Cody found out. He held his hand out for Randy and pulled the taller man up from the ground as he stood himself.

"Huh, I was right," Phil said with a nonchalant attitude, before walking back into the house.

"Guys, I am so sorry, I didn't think. We ordered a couple of pizzas, and they just arrived," Emma said, concerned her friends would be upset.

"Em, it's okay, you haven't mentioned it before though?" Randy asked. "He didn't seem too phased about it."

"I haven't said anything, I wouldn't, you know that," Emma said defending herself.

"Em, don't panic," John said calming her down before making the move into the house.

John and Randy went into the family room when Emma got some plates and serviettes for everyone to use.

"Caught necking it again, I hear," Cody joked from the same spot he was in when they left the room.

"That's rich coming from you," John said sharply. "You haven't moved from that seat all night."

"Hey, it's not Cody's fault you were caught, John," Ted defended his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Codes," John said. "What did you mean 'you were right'?"

Phil chuckled before explaining how he'd had suspicions since just after WrestleMania.

"I saw the looks between the two of you, they'd changed somehow," Phil continued to explain calmly. "Then, when these two came out, not long after, I saw a look I thought I'd seen before."

As he was explaining Emma came in and handed them all a plate and serviette, warning them not to get sauce on her furniture.

"Anyway, it suddenly clicked where I'd seen the look, it was the same look you two had for each other," Phil continued. "I started putting two and two together. But it wasn't my business so I didn't say anything."

"Why didn't you ask Emma when you started dating?" Randy asked.

"Because I like her, and I wouldn't put her in an awkward position like that," Phil stated, giving his own look to Emma and smiling.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Randy asked nervously.

"Does anyone else suspect?" John asked as well.

"Like I said, not my business. As for anyone else, if they do, they haven't said anything," Phil answered their questions.

John and Randy both relaxed knowing they were okay for the time being. Randy knew it was going to come out eventually, but part of him wanted his family's approval before that happened. He also wanted control of the situation and not because they were caught by someone.

"Alright, time to eat," Randy said pulling everyone out of the awkward situation. He grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza for John and a slice of the meat feast for himself. When he shifted back onto the sofa, he kicked off his shoes before putting his feet on John's lap. "Much better."

"Oh, hey, we forgot to tell you," John said as the others took a slice of pizza. "I'm officially moving to St Louis."

"You got a place there? That was quick," Cody commented, as he snuggled into Ted again.

"Actually, I asked John to move in with me," Randy said. "We didn't say anything until now cause we didn't want to take away from your engagement, let you have your moment, we know what happens when we don't."

"Hey," Ted yelled.

"Relax, I meant your wife," Randy joked.

"You better not have meant me," Ted said smiling.

"It's nice that you're all picking on me tonight," Cody said with a huff as he ate his pizza.

* * *

><p>Once the pizza was eaten and cleared away, everyone but Ted groaned as Cody pulled out the leaflets and magazines he'd picked up so they could start thinking about the wedding. Ted and Cody had decided they wanted to marry sooner rather than later and having looked at their schedules, they agreed on April 28, after they'd returned from the European tour and had the week off. And considering they also had WrestleMania to contend with at the beginning of the month, they thought it would be nice way to end the month.<p>

"Okay, we know the date, we need to find a venue," Cody said. "Grab a couple of magazines each and take a look at venue ideas. Also, remember, this is my wedding, not yours. Just cause you don't like it, doesn't me I will think the same."

Before he could continue shouting orders at everyone, he was interrupted by Ted who was clearing his throat and giving him a look.

"Sorry, Teddy, it's our wedding," Cody said.

"Anything you don't like that would help us eliminate some?" Phil asked trying to be helpful, but getting a stern look from Ted as though it were none of his business. "Or you know; I can just mark each one."

"Teddy, behave," Cody admonished his fiancé. "Maybe nothing which is too… flouncy."

"Check, no flouncy," Phil said grinning at Emma. "When people ask me what I did for New Year's, how am I going to get away with telling them I helped plan my girlfriend's gay best friend's wedding."

Emma chuckled at him as she leafed through the magazines, noticing he relaxed even more when she went straight passed the dresses.

"Codes, I don't know about venues, but I found the perfect outfit for you," Randy said, his face as serious as it was when he was telling Phil to watch out if he hurt Emma.

"This better not be a smart-assed joke," Cody warned.

"I promise," Randy continued. "I'm serious, look."

He handed Cody the magazine with a straight face, preparing himself for the onslaught as Cody took in the picture of the Justin Alexander wedding dress. Cody nearly dived across the table aiming for Randy's throat. He would have succeeded if John hadn't pulled his partner away at the same time Ted held onto Cody by his waist.

Emma sat back and watched the familiar sight in front of her as Phil looked at her.

"Is it always like this?" he asked laughing.

"Pretty much," Emma said leaning her head against his shoulder. "Only one thing will stop this."

"What?"

"Distracting Cody," she hinted at the magazine in front of Phil.

"Cody," Phil said, taking Emma's hint.

"WHAT?" he shouted at the newest member of their family.

"I think I found a venue," Phil said handing the magazine over. "It's um, The Carolina Club, in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. If my memory's right, we'll be in North Carolina that week."

The pandemonium calmed down as the Cody took in the article while Randy just smirked at John's disapproving look.

"Sweetheart, it looks good," Ted admitted. "Maybe we should go and check it out next week."

"I like this guy," Cody said turning to Emma.

* * *

><p>As eleven o'clock came and went, Emma could sense the boys wanted to go and spend some time alone, so she went and got some glasses and the bottle of bubbly she'd purchased from the fridge, pouring a glass of orange juice for Phil.<p>

"Okay, how about we toast in the New Year now, then we can all have some privacy," Emma said handing out the glasses and pouring the drinks. "What shall we toast to?"

"How about 'New Beginnings'?" John suggested. "We've all just started down new paths, here's to making them work."

"I like that," Randy said wrapping an arm around John from behind. "New Beginnings."

"I'd like to also make a toast to 'No drama in 2011', I've had enough in the last nine months to last a lifetime," Emma joked.

"No drama," they all said together, laughing at what they'd all been through.

Once the toasts were done, John and Randy, and Ted and Cody, both went in their own directions to spend some time alone as midnight hit leaving Emma alone with Phil. Emma relaxed in Phil's arms as they watched the festivities taking place in New York.

"You know, I'm still waiting for John to corner me and say something," Phil admitted. "He's the only one who hasn't said anything outright."

"John'll leave us to it. Always has. At least until I've found myself in a sticky situation. Then he swoops in and saves the day," Emma explained. "Most women would be swooning over him because of it, thankfully I seem immune."

Phil tipped her head back a little so she was looking at him before leaning in and claiming her lips in a deep kiss. Emma shifted so she was lying out beside Phil and let him lead her in a passionate kiss. As with a couple of days ago, they'd only been apart for one day, but it was enough to deprive them of what they wanted.

When Phil heard the fireworks going off in the background he broke the kiss and smiled at her sweetly.

"Happy New Year, gorgeous," he said before demanding her lips again.

They lay exploring each other's with their lips and tongues for what felt like only a few minutes but when they heard a small cough from the doorway, they looked to the TV screen to see it had been nearly fifteen minutes.

Ted and Cody entered the room and Cody immediately went to tidy up the magazines and leaflets from the table, so he could take them with him when they went back to their place.

"We thought, we should be getting going, it's about a twenty minute drive for us, we've still got things to see to as well," Ted said.

"Okay, go enjoy each other," Emma said so straight it took a minute for them to realize what she said.

"Where's John and Randy? We wanted to say goodnight."

"I'm guessing, upstairs," Emma said as she hugged each of them goodbye.

"You have earplugs, right Phil?" Ted quipped.

"Wh-" he said stopping himself mid question as a loud moan emerged from upstairs.

"Here we go," Emma said showing the boys out.

"Seriously, they're going to do that… in your house?" Phil asked, shocked at the revelation.

"I've got news for you; they did that in our house, the day we moved in," Cody said, still sounding annoyed at the thought.

Emma and Phil watched as Ted and Cody hopped in their SUV and pulled out of the drive. As they closed the door, they heard another moan, this time quieter, coming from the guest bedroom.

"Seems inappropriate to be doing… that… in someone else's home," Phil commented.

"They're discreet, keep the noise down," she commented as yet another louder moan travelled downstairs. "Mostly. You'll stay with me tonight, though, won't you?"


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I can't believe this is it; the end of the story. I hope you all like it and it works with the story. Please review the chapter. I love to know if you enjoyed it**

_Four Months Later…_

Randy sat at one of the white, linen covered tables, looking out over the room where Ted and Cody's wedding and now the reception were taking place and was in awe. Not of the wedding, though even he had to admit to himself it was beautiful, not of the perfect weather they'd had on the day, but he was in awe of how damn handsome his partner looked.

He was watching John make his way from table to table catching up with his colleagues and taking his time getting to know Ted and Cody's friends and family from their hometowns.

"Anyway, Phil mentioned earlier that they were originally looking at North Carolina to get married but it fell through, what happened?" Barbie asked, bringing Randy out of his thoughts, and constant staring.

"Hmm, what?" Randy asked. "Oh, um, North Carolina don't perform gay marriages, don't recognize them either."

"So who came up with Vermont? I bet it was you," Barbie said, placing her hand on his tuxedo-covered bicep.

"Actually, it was John and Ted together that came up with it. Cody was fretting, so John helped Ted do some research and they came up with this place," Randy said shifting in his seat so he could discreetly get away from Barbie's obvious attention.

He wasn't sure why she was coming at him, but in the last few weeks, it was getting worse. He could hear her wittering in the background but Randy was already watching John once more.

His mind, as it so often did these days, drifted to his lover, even when he wasn't watching him, and he knew in time he and John would have their own wedding. He wasn't sure when but he knew he was going to marry John.

Since New Year's, Randy and John were permanently in each other's lives, and when Alanna was with them for the two weeks it was even better, they already had a family. Alanna had openly accepted John in Randy's life, helped by the fact she already liked him beforehand. Even their families were accepting of their relationship, with the exception of Randy's father, but Ted, who had been through the situation, advised them to hang on and he would come around. After all, they were talking about his son.

Randy remembered how nervous John was when they travelled to Boston to see his dad and brothers. They'd arranged to stay at Carol's so they could make a quick exit should it be necessary but John's brothers were cool with it, though shocked, and his father just told him, he'd expected something of the kind for many years. He told John when things fell apart with Liz, he suspected it was more than the two just growing apart, but didn't say anything since he knew John would tell him when he was ready.

"I never said, your match with Phil was good at 'Mania," Barb said once again bringing him from his thoughts.

"It could have been better, Phil keeps telling me it was fantastic but I always think things need improving," Randy said, brushing the topic aside so he could return to John watching. "Your match was good as well."

Now the evening was underway, Randy couldn't help but feel sad he couldn't openly spend time with John. Although they weren't able to be open in front of the wedding guests, being so close to him all day was enough to keep the good feelings he'd woken with. All he wanted to do right now, was march John off to their room so they could spend time alone. He wasn't concerned about having sex, he just wanted to be able to kiss him and let him wrap his strong arms around him while they took a break from the day.

"Randy I didn't have a match at 'Mania," Barbie said, trying to laugh off his lack of interest in the conversation.

"That's good; will, you excuse me, I need to see Emma about something," he said excusing himself from her company. Breathing a sigh of relief, he was finally away from her constant touching.

He stole one last glance at John, smiling that he was still only half way around the room; Randy remembered his comments about wishing to speak to every table. Randy found Emma sat at one of the tables near the top of the room, relaxing in Phil's arms, and he couldn't help but feel jealous that everyone could be open with the one they loved, but he couldn't. He sank down into one of the chairs and almost grunted in response when Emma and Phil greeted him.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked.

"Hmm, let me think. Damn near everybody in this room is here with their partner, even me. Somehow, though, I'm stuck next to the WWE's very own Barbie Doll, while my boyfriend wanders round the room greeting everyone on behalf of the two grooms, whom, by the way, are also circulating the room doing the exactly the same. Why the fuck do I have to feel crappy and he doesn't?"

"Feel better?" Phil asked sarcastically.

"What do you think?" Randy bit, kicking a chair and putting his feet up on it.

"I guess Randy's reached his people tolerance level today," Emma joked before turning serious. "Have you thought about acting as though you best man duties to attend to, and asking to steal him away for a moment?"

"Like what, everything's done," Randy said shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't have to tell them what it is, just that you need to borrow John," Emma said rolling her eyes.

As Randy went to speak, so the chairs to his right moved. He looked over and saw Ted sitting down.

"My feet are killing me," Cody groaned, falling into Ted's arms.

"See," Randy said throwing his arms up.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Randy, they've just got married you idiot," Emma snapped. "Get over it. If you want to spend time with John, go and do something about it."

The table stayed silent after Emma's outburst, with Randy picking at a thread on the tablecloth so he didn't have to make eye contact with anyone. He was still upset about being solo when he was one-half of a fantastic relationship. He listened to the small talk start up again between the four people sat at the table. He regretted letting his feelings get him down, especially when the newlyweds were there as well. He didn't want to do anything to ruin their day.

"Ted, Cody, it's time for the first dance," Randy heard Brett tell them. He heard Ted's brother disappear and Randy finally looked up at the others to find them staring at him, pointedly.

"Randy, this would be the time to sort to something about it," Cody said, reaching over and squeezing his hand. "I promise I won't get mad at you."

Randy smirked at Cody's little joke, and nodded, just as John reappeared from greeting everyone. He nudged Randy's legs, silently telling him to move them from the chair they were on. Randy looked up at John and smiled, knowing the nudge was a gesture, a touch, something to get them through the evening. However, Randy needed it twenty minutes ago.

"Okay, since we're altogether, there are a couple of things I need to talk about," Emma said, straightening in her chair, becoming the tour manager they all knew and loved.

"Please don't talk about work," they all cried, including Phil.

"It's related to the wedding, I promise," she said holding her hands up in defense. "John, Randy, I know you both asked for the change in roster for Randy, so you weren't in each other pockets twenty four seven."

"God, yes, there is no way I can put up with him that much," John joked, turning his dimpled smile on full when he faced Randy.

"You've been fine with the last four months," Randy quipped, kicking him under the table.

"Ted, Cody I wanted to let you know the change for Ted transferring to SmackDown well, it's part of my wedding present to you," Emma explained. "I know you've found it hard being apart so much, especially this month, so I thought you'd both prefer to be on the same tour."

"If I didn't have my hubby on my knee, I'd be getting up to hug you right now," Ted said with a tear in his eye.

"My feet hurt," Cody reiterated from when they arrived at the table.

"Is this a bad time to remind you about a certain dance we have to do in a minute?" Ted said quietly.

"Not if you plan on carrying me through it," Cody said, curling his head into the crook of Ted's neck.

"Not this time sweetheart," Ted whispered in Cody's ear. He took Cody's hand and helped him onto his feet, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Before you go, there's one more thing," Emma said turning to Phil for approval. When he smiled and nodded she turned back but not before taking Phil's hand and letting a grin spread across her own face. "I'm putting the house in Tampa on the market, Phil asked me to move to Chicago with him."

"Em, that's great," the four men cheered at the good news, before going over to hug Emma and shake Phil's hand.

"Okay, Mr. Dibiase," Ted said grabbing Cody's hand one against. "Time to dance."

Ted led Cody onto the dance floor as the DJ announced them to the room and they received a large applaud, much like they did when they first entered the reception. Ted took Cody into his arms as the music to 'I Swear' started and they started dancing to the music. Soon enough, they were indicating for Emma and Phil to join and Cody made a plea with his eyes to Randy to do the same.

"Fuck," Randy breathed.

"What's the matter?" John asked looking at Randy, puzzled from his swearing.

"You know how we made a toast at New Year's about no more problems, and we all wanted a quiet year," Randy hinted.

"What about it?" John asked none the wiser to what Randy was thinking.

Randy suddenly stood and held his hand out for John. John immediately looked around, worry etched on his face as Randy continued to stand with his hand held out for him.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I need to do before I go crazy trying to hide it," Randy said. "Now hurry up before the song ends."

John, though shocked from the move, smiled, took hold of Randy's hand and let the taller man lead him to the dance floor.

"We started at a wedding, make sense we go public at a wedding as well," Randy said focusing on John so he didn't see everyone going wide eyed at the public showing.

"Does he know about this?" John asked indicating Cody.

"He told me to do it," Randy smiled, pulling John closer to him, and wrapping him in his arms as John slid his around Randy's neck. "Not sure whether we can kiss as well, do you think it will be too much for him?"

"How about we find out," John said.

John pulled Randy in by the neck and caught Randy's lips in a soft kiss. Randy quirked an eyebrow when John moved out of the kiss and chuckled. John tilted his head toward the left and Randy looked over to the happy couple, who were too lost in their own kiss to notice John and Randy's kiss.

"Then I want you to keep kissing me if they're none the wiser," Randy said chuckling. "And you better make it count, Cena."

"Remind me, how did it go last night?" John said as the music died out.

"How about we go for a walk outside, we can try and remember together," Randy said, as John started dragging him toward the exit before he finished his sentence.

"Anything to get me alone," John complained, turning around to loop his arms around Randy's neck, as he captured his lips again. "Let's not go for a walk. I want to stay here."

This time Randy seized John's lips, nipping John's bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. When John whimpered, Randy pushed his tongue in his mouth and took control of John's mouth. Feeling desperate for his lover's caress after being starved for it all evening.

"Happy now, boys," Emma asked as she passed the couple.

Randy broke the kiss and leant his fore head against John's, smiling at the question.

"I'm happy, are you?" Randy asked.

"I was happy the first time we kissed."

**A/N: So there we have it! :-( **

**I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed the story:**

**CenaRKO1986, Xenarocks99, FansofCenation, Bingobaby, jadeMK11, TheBlackerTheBerry, M.j's place, FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09, The Scurvied One, CENTON JADE SLASH, CenationUCME, Kendra1994, GreenWild, Blazing Glory, Smango, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, xMJdreamer, beezinthetrap, tylerrbret, heartbreakfan94, RejectedShyRebel18, Moonlightdragoness, Mademoiselle Else, Sque3zy, Ty-lexis11, Magz86, FANOFJOLINASPUFFY, DallasMarieJensen, Happygolucky103, chloeyuki, Cenatonkotbsb, centon jd**

**Look out for the continuation of Life is Good… Mostly; as well as the oneshots promised to Bingobaby, xMJdreamer; I have a seven part story called 'The Week' coming shortly, which has been inspired by CENTON JADE SLASH**

**I hope you all enjoyed One Moment Together; it's certainly been fun to write.**

**Centon-Nikki**

6


End file.
